El Sacrificio de las Hadas
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: En el amor y en la guerra todo vale para ganar ¿pero estás dispuesto a hacer sacrificios incluso si significa perderlo todo? Un año después de la guerra, las cosas han cambiado, los corazones parecen haberse enfriado y ya nada es como antes. Cuando esperas un largo tiempo para estar junto a esa persona, todo cambia cuando ahora es ella la que no quiere estar contigo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hace siglos que no publico nada por aquí, y de hecho, este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail. Está basado en la serie oríginal, solo que comencé a escribirlo pocas semanas antes del final del manga, por lo que hay algunos cambios respecto al final oficial. Concretamente lo comencé a escribir a partir del capítulo 499 del manga, por lo que, más o menos, lo que ocurrirá de ese punto en adelante lo más probable es que no concuerde con la historia oficial.**

 **Como advertencias solo quiero aclarar que quizá hay alguna incongruencia o algo que no case del todo en la trama, si encontráis algo así, no dudéis en dejarlo en los comentario, aún estoy aprendiendo, y de hecho este es mi primer Long-fic, por lo que espero con ansias vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar.**

 **Será una historia Romántica con algo de Drama, Angustía y Familiar, en un futuro aparecerá algo de Lemon pero no es completamente relevante para la historia aunque ya avisaré en su debido momento.**

 **Para finalizar aclarar que se trata de un fic GRUVIA y JERZA principalmente, y LAMI/MIRAXUS como pareja secundaria, aunque aparecerán otras muchas.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, espero de corazón que os guste, y me dejéis saber vuestras opiniones con un pequeño Review... Gracias.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _GRAY FULLBUSTER_

 _ **TORMENTA DE VERANO**_

Gray Fullbuster nunca había entendido tan bien como en ese momento el significado de la frase _"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._ Era culpa suya y eso el bien lo sabía, pero no le deshinibía del dolor que sentía y del mal humor que gastaba últimamente. Además el hecho de que sus compañeros le recordasen a diario que si se encontraba en esa situación era por haber sido un maldito orgulloso y cobarde no hacía nada a favor de calmar su frustración.

No era mentira que contaba los días en su espera. Que cada día en el calendario de su habitación marcaba con una cruz los días deseando que las páginas pronto se acabasen. Negaría por siempre que lo hacía, no quería que nadie más lo viese en ese estado tan lamentable a su parecer. Le hacía sentir débil y era algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aún ahora seguía sin comprender en qué momento se acostumbró tanto a su presencia, a sus sonrisas, sus melodramas, a sus celos absurdos, a sus locuras. La extrañaba, echaba de menos cada parte de ella, en definitiva hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le llamaba con el sufijo _"-sama"._

Nunca se había parado a pensar en la situación de Erza, y se lamentaba no haber puesto más atención en el dolor que la pelirroja sentía por dentro a pesar de hacer creer a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien. Erza era mucho más fuerte de lo que él jamás imaginó, no solo en cuanto a destreza física que eso ya lo habían comprobado todos y no por nada era candidata inminente a maga sagrada, sino a fuerza interior, a aguantar a pesar de todo, a sufrir en silencio.

Las situaciones no eran del todo similares y en ese punto él salía beneficiado, Jellal había estado considerado un criminal hasta la guerra contra el imperio Alvarez, si estaban separados no era por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, Juvia se había marchado por iniciativa propia nada más acabar la guerra junto a Jellal y Meredy, había prometido que sería solo un año lo que estaría lejos del gremio, y sin embargo, ese tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Cuando casi la perdió en la guerra, cuando ella cometió la estupidez de cederle su sangre a cambio de su vida, en ese momento, sintió que el mundo había dejado de tener sentido, que él estaba maldito y que cualquier persona que lo tuviese en cierta estima acabaría dejando el mundo por tal de protegerle. Así había sido con sus padres quienes murieron para protegerle de Deliora, más tarde su maestra Ur correría con la misma suerte. La hija de su maestra, Ultear había acabado ganándose un hueco en su corazón, después de todo era la hija de quien le salvó la vida, y ella aunque nunca lo sabría ya, había utilizado su magia " _Arca del tiempo_ " y aunque solo había sido un minuto, ese minuto había determinado que él siguiese con vida. Y finalmente había sido ella quien había caído a manos de su maldición aunque hubiese sido apenas por minutos. Sabía que por el resto de su vida estaría agradecido a Charle y Wendy por haberla traído de vuelta a su lado cuando ya había creído que estaba todo perdido.

Por esa razón, por haberla estado a punto de perder era que había decidido que una vez el Imperio Alvarez fuera derrotado le daría la respuesta que la peliazul tanto tiempo había esperado y que no volvería a permitir que nada ni nadie los separase. Sin embargo, no contaba conque fuese ella misma la que pusiese tierra de por medio entre ambos.

Él ya lo había vivido lo que significaba estar al borde de la muerte, aunque de una manera diferente porque el Gray que no había vivido ese minuto en el que todo cambió durante la guerra contra Tártaros, solo sabía que un Gray que ya nunca existiría había vivido lo que era el morir. Juvia, por el contrario, lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes y en cierto punto comprendía que necesitase tiempo para pensar y ver el mundo que había estado a punto de perderse. Lo que no comprendía era por qué ese viaje que estaba realizando tenía que ser separada de él, cuando incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarla. En ese momento pensó que la maga de agua aceptaría sin dudarlo, igual que hacía un año, había estado los dos juntos a solas durante el año en el que Fairy Tail se había desintegrado, era cierto que él en el momento dado la abandonó para infiltrarse en Avatar y que en ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en lo que ella sintiese al respeto. Pero errando en sus expectativas, la peliazul le agradeció la oferta pero la declinó, su excusa había sido el tener que ver el mundo sin que él pudiera distraerla, porque ella sabía que estando a su lado solamente pensaría en él y ese no era el objetivo de su viaje. Ella quería probarse a si misma y fortalecerse, no dejaría que nadie más volviese a utilizarla para herir a aquellos a los que amaba.

Las calles de Magnolia estaba sinuosamente vacías alzó la mirada al cielo y las nubes grisáceas presagiaban una fuerte tormenta de principios de verano. Camino del gremio fue cuando la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla izquierda. Se detuvo y contempló los vestigios de la tormenta dejando que las gotas de lluvia le empapasen el rostro, las ropas y finalmente penetrasen en cada parte de su cuerpo, la lluvia era su manera de sentirse más próximo a la maga de agua que lo había abandonado ya hacía casi once meses atrás.

Cuando llegó al gremio la gente ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrarlo empapado de arriba a abajo, ya era una costumbre de él. Mirajane le entregó un par de toallas para secarse y Natsu se acercó a él para que con sus llamas pudiese eliminar el agua de sus ropas. Había ocurrido ya tantas veces que era casi un ritual el atender al alquimista de hielo en los días de lluvia.

Se sentó en una de las mesas una vez se hubo secado, junto a Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Erza. Natsu y Lucy para variar discutían acerca de que nuevo trabajo debían tomar mientras Erza y Wendy compartían una tarta de fresas. Charle de nuevo estaba rechazando al gato azulado. Ese día no tenían trabajo, no hacía mucho que habían vuelto de una misión que les había tomado un par de semanas y en ese momento gozaban de un periodo de descanso. Natsu y Lucy estaban empeñados en tomar pronto un nuevo trabajo puesto que en un par de semanas estos serían suspendidos ya que de nuevo era la época de viajar a la capital del reino Crocus y celebrar la nueva edición de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en la cual por un motivo y otro solo habían participado la vez que se enfrentaron a los dragones y la puerta eclipse se abrió. Todos rezaban porque en esta ocasión se tratase de una edición más tranquila sin ningún altercado. Gray aun recordaba que había sido ese el momento en el que pudo haber perdido la vida.

El gremio estaba bastante alborotado ya que los equipos no podían salir de misión a causa de la repentina lluvia por lo que se encontraban todos en el gremio armando una de las típicas fiestas tan famosas de Fairy Tail. Mira servía bebidas desde la barra ayudada por Lisanna y Kinana quienes las llevaban a las mesas. Levy estaba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la de ellos mientras leía uno de sus libros. Gajeel se encontraba a su lado dormitando sobre la mesa mientras la peliazul le acariciaba sus largos y negros cabellos. Desde el final de la guerra, aquellos dos habían estado mucho más unidos que nunca. Gajeel se había unido al equipo de Levy y ya no dejaba que la maga de pequeña estatura saliera de misión si no estaba él para protegerla. Pantherlily entrenaba con su espada sobre la mesa mientras Jet y Droy bebían y reían junto a Warren, Max y otro miembros del gremio. Elfman probaba su hombría junto a Loki que se había aparecido para pasar un rato con sus compañeros del gremio. Cana, Macao y Wakaba bebían sin cesar en una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra. Los únicos que en esos momentos se encontraban fuera del gremio eran los Raijinshuu y Laxus quienes habían salido de misión hacía unos días, aunque estaban convencidos de que pronto volverían, hasta el momento no había misión que se les resistiera al equipo de DragonSlayer del trueno.

- **¡Eh, Gray!** \- exclamó Natsu introduciéndole en el tema de conversación que tenían ahora sus compañeros de mesa.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Estás en las nubes Gray** \- se rió Lucy- **comentábamos que la próxima misión la podemos tomar en el puerto que no está muy lejos y nos daría tiempo a realizarla antes de que comiencen los Juegos.**

- **A mi me vale cualquiera** \- contestó desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Sinceramente últimamente no le importaba nada, no tenía ilusión por las misiones y ni siquiera esperaba con ansias los juegos mágicos.

- **Gray… ¿Estás bien?** \- preguntó Lucy preocupada - **¿Te encuentras mal?** \- preguntó acercando su mano a la frente del alquimista- **Parece que no estás enfermo…**

- **No te preocupes Lucy** \- dijo Natsu- **es lo mismo de cada día de lluvia…**

- **No hables de lo que no sabes** \- contestó malhumorado y levantándose de la mesa enfadado. Se acercó a la barra y le pidió una cerveza a Mira y se sentó junto al maestro quien también bebía aunque de manera más calmada que el resto.

- **Gray tienes que calmarte** \- dijo Makarov- **Natsu no tiene la culpa de que la eches de menos.**

- **Lo sé… pero…**

- **Es más fácil pagar tu frustración con él, ¿no es así?** \- Gray agachó la cabeza- **Todos la echamos de menos, pero ella sabe que este es su hogar y que puede volver cuando lo crea necesario. Además, estoy convencido de que no volverá sola.**

- **¿Qué quiere decir?** \- preguntó confuso ante la palabras de su maestro.

- **Que creo que ya va siendo hora de que Jellal se una definitivamente al gremio.**

- **Eso haría a Erza muy feliz** \- dijo Gray desviando la mirada a su amiga pelirroja.

Bebió con el maestro por un largo rato más y después volvió junto a Natsu y los demás con el humor cambiado. El maestro tenía razón y no debía pagar sus frustraciones con sus amigos.

Un trueno rompió en el cielo e hizo que la ciudad se iluminará por completo y después se oscureciera. La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe causando un estruendo igual o incluso mayor al del trueno precedente. Cuatro figuras se vislumbraron en la puerta.

- **¡Abuelo!** \- gritó una de las figuras que con el retorno de la claridad tras el trueno se descubrió como Laxus Dreyar- **¡Wendy! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!** \- exclamó.

Todos se pusieron en pie. Laxus Dreyar no gritaba ayuda por nada. Los Raijinshuu se adentraron en el gremio todos empapados dejando paso a Laxus que cargaba en sus brazos a alguien inconsciente. Era una mujer, su larga cabellera que colgaba tras el brazo de Laxus la delataba. El DragonSlayer del trueno entró en el gremio y por fin se reveló la identidad de la persona que descansaba en los brazo del nieto del maestro.

- **¡JUVIA!** \- gritó Gray rompiendo el silencio inicial que la sorpresa y el terror al ver a la maga de agua desmayada en brazos de Laxus, había causado.

La sangre caía por sus brazos y por su cabeza. Su vestido estaba completamente rasgado. Tenía raspones en todo el cuerpo y quemaduras que se veían graves a simple vista. Sinceramente parecía un milagro que la maga aún respirase.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _¿Algún Review?_

 _Lady_

 _PD. Podéis encontrarme en Facebook bajo el nombre de LadyDarkEternity Scarlett, dónde podréis encontrar en breves un fan-trailer de la historia y advertencias sobre las próximas actualizaciones y otros proyectos en mente. Besos_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _LAXUS DREYAR_

 _ **TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA**_

Si algo caracterizaba a Laxus Dreyar si no lo conocías en profundidad, era su carácter hostil y amenazante. No era raro en la gente sentir miedo al acercarse a él, y solo aquellos a los que el resto denominaban "más aventurado", se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. Era conocido por su mal genio, ansias de poder y un ego estratosférico. Sin embargo, el DragonSlayer del Trueno era mucho más que todo aquello que la gente decía y pensaba acerca de su persona. Pocos habían sido capaces de conocer al verdadero Laxus Dreyar, pero los que gozaban de dicho privilegio, armarían una guerra en contra de todo aquel que osase hablar mal del rubio.

El gremio de Fairy Tail era testigo de ello, era cierto que en el gremio de las hadas siempre defenderían el honor de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero todos sabían que tratándose de Laxus, la situación era mucho más extremista. Aun no se sentía totalmente redimido de haber causado la guerra interna de Fairy Tail hacía ya casi diez años atrás, aunque para él, igual que para el resto de los miembros del gremio que estuvieron en los sucesos de la isla Tenrou, apenas habían sido tres años conscientes.

Fairy Tail se consideraba un gremio sin mentiras y traiciones, donde todas las hadas sabían todo acerca de la vida de sus camaradas. Muchos de ellos, entre los que se incluía Laxus, obviamente, se conocían desde que apenas contaban con escasos años de vida. Eran -mucho menores a Wendy cuando se unieron a Fairy Tail y la gran mayoría no tenía nada ni nadie en el mundo como en el caso de Gray que llegó al gremio poco tiempo después de la muerte de su maestra Ur, Natsu que apareció no mucho más tarde del 7 de julio del x777, o Erza que llegó a Fairy Tail tras huir de la torre del paraíso. Laxus era el nieto del cuarto maestro del gremio, aunque actualmente ese título había cambiado a octavo, por lo que siempre estuvo inmerso en el ambiente de las hadas. Con la expulsión de su padre y que su abuelo lo alejase de su mala influencia había cambiado su forma amable y tranquila de ser, por una mucho más amenazadora, no quería que lo comparasen con su padre ni que se dignasen a reírse de él. Todo el mundo sabía eso, sin embargo, actualmente Laxus guardaba con reparo un secreto, aunque ni siquiera él sabía que tan secreto no era puesto que había alguien en el gremio conocedor de él.

Tras la batalla contra Tártaros tres años atrás, su cuerpo había absorbido tantas partículas de barrera que, en palabras de Porlyusika, era un milagro que no hubiese perecido al instante. A causa de ese hecho, su cuerpo de vez en cuando sentía terribles espasmos y dolores por la expulsión de las partículas, que en muchas ocasiones lo anulaban y lo dejaban tan adolorido que era incapaz de moverse por algunas horas. Gray sabía de su condición puesto que lo había encontrado en medio de uno de esos ataques de dolor durante la guerra, pero había prometido guardarle el secreto, en aquel entonces necesitan todos los magos disponibles y él no consideraba oportuno tener que preocupar al resto por su estado de salud cuando había otra mucha más gente en peores circunstancias que él. En la actualidad, cada vez expulsaba menos cantidad de partículas puesto que ya eran pocas las que aún residían en su cuerpo, pero aun así, deseaba que ese período acabase ya puesto que lo limitaba constantemente a la hora de hacer misiones y por ello, dependía mucho más de los Raijinshuu. Eran sus hermanos, y sí, les confiaría su vida sin dudarlo, pero él nunca había sido un mago que dependiera de los demás por lo que le costaba trabajo ser el vulnerable del grupo.

Acababan de realizar una misión sencilla. No les había supuesto ningún problema. Era cierto que desde la caída de Zeref, los gremios oscuros habían sido reducidos en número considerable, pero aun existían pequeñas organizaciones que aunque ya no podían resucitar o volver a traer a Zeref a la vida, de eso se habían asegurado ellos y los demás gremios que lucharon contra el imperio Alvarez, seguían con ideales estúpidos acerca del poder y de querer derrotar a los magos santos para hacerse con el control total de la magia. Ninguno de esos nuevos gremios oscuros comprendía que nunca existiría una amenaza mayor a la de Zeref o Acnologia, y ya la habían derrotado por lo que no había nada que se les resistiera si ponían empeño en ello.

Tras la misión, lo único que deseaban era poder volver al gremio cuanto antes mejor, el cielo amenazaba con tormenta, y para su mala suerte les pilló a las afueras de Magnolia calándolos por completo.

- **Mierda…** \- murmuró mirando al cielo exasperado. Media hora más tarde y se hubiesen librado de esa lluvia torrencial que parecía amenazar con acabar con la humanidad.

- **¿Qué demonios sucede?** \- preguntó Evergreen furiosa al estarse mojando- **¡Esta lluvia no es normal! ¡No es época de ellas!-** exclamó.

- **Ciertamente hacía tiempo que no llovía de esta manera…** -comentó Bickslow.

 **-¿No os parece que se parece a la vez que hubieron problemas con las lácrimas de magia y el mundo de Edolas?** \- preguntó Freed.

- **¿Crees que puede suceder de nuevo lo mismo?** \- preguntó Ever asustada, Freed negó con la cabeza.

- **La magia de Edolas fue eliminada por completo, no tienen forma de arrebatárnosla, además, Mystogan está allí, él nunca lo permitiría.**

- **Mystogan… que hombre más raro-** murmuró Bickslow.

 **-Y su contraparte en Earthland tampoco es muy normal-** agregó Laxus añadiéndose a la conversación- **No sé a qué espera para unirse de una vez al gremio, debería dejarse de tantas estupideces de redención y aceptar que Fairy Tail es su sitio.**

- **Más bien, diría yo** \- comentó Ever con una sonrisa ladina- **Su sitio es al lado de Erza**.

- **Bien dicho Ever** \- dijo Bickslow riendo.

 **-¡Eh!** \- exclamó Freed señalando un punto en el camino a unos metros de distancia- **¿Qué es ese bulto?** \- preguntó. Por culpa de la lluvia la visión se dificultaba y apenas podían distinguir un bulto grisáceo tirado en medio de la carretera. Avanzaron unos metros hasta que Ever gritó.

 **-¡Es una persona!** \- corrieron alcanzando a la persona malherida que se encontraba en medio del camino. No sabían si seguiría con vida, pero si continuaba allí, no dudaría mucho. Se acercaron velozmente, y con la distancia pudieron distinguir que se trataba de una mujer por la forma de musculatura que tenía. Giraron el cuerpo con cuidado para no ocasionar más daños en caso de que siguiese con vida. El movimiento de su pecho les indicó que continuaba respirando aunque levemente. Al darle la vuelta al cuerpo Ever no pudo reprimir un grito de horror, mientras sus tres acompañantes se alertaron y sus cuerpos entraron en tensión.

 **-¡Juvia!** \- gritó Laxus comprobando los signos vitales de la chica. Su pulso era muy lento. Maldijo a todos los dioses existentes y por existir. La chica de cabellos azules yacía en el suelo su abrigo que habían podido distinguir como azul, como era habitual en ella, estaba parcialmente rajado, y en ciertas partes el color azul se había visto manchado por un color que los cuatro pudieron identificar como el color de la sangre. En el cuello se le podían ver marcas en su nívea piel, había evidencias que esta había sido quemada. De su cabeza una herida en la zona del nacimiento del cabello hacía que prácticamente la mitad de su cara estuviese manchada por sangre. Las heridas parecían recientes, todas ellas seguían abiertas.

Laxus tomó a la chica en brazos y la acunó sobre ellos.

- **Volvamos rápidamente al gremio** \- ordenó a sus amigos, estos asintieron conformes- **Pagarán lo que te han hecho Juvia- le murmuró a la peliazul- sea quien sea. Nos vengaremos.**

La lluvia había sido un presagio. Ahora lo comprendían, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro podía comprender quien habría sido capaz de herir a la maga de agua de dicha manera. Sabían que era una oponente fuerte y que no se rendiría a la primera de cambio y lucharía hasta el final. Además, ¿Existía alguien en el mundo que pudiese tener algo en contra de la maga de agua? Juvia era conocida por su amable sonrisa casi permanente, su generosidad y su predisposición al sacrificio por los demás. Freed lo había comprobado cuando ella misma se sacrificó lanzándose directamente contra la lácrima del palacio del trueno por el bien de Cana. ¿Quien querría herirla hasta el punto de casi matarla?

Laxus estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Juvia había sido su compañera de equipo durante los primeros juegos mágicos en los que participó, y pudo comprobar la fuerte voluntad y camaradería que sentía la peliazul por el gremio. Además, no podía evitar recordar que fue ella quien lo veló y lo cuidó durante la guerra contra Tártaros después de haber absorbido aquella cantidad de partículas de barrera. A pesar de ser él cruel con ella al llamarla desperdicio de Phantom, ella nunca se lo echó en cara y cuando su abuelo lo aceptó en el gremio de nuevo, ella no dudó en aceptarlo olvidando todo lo ocurrido durante la batalla de Fairy Tail. Juvia no había hecho nunca daño a nadie y quien le hubiese puesto una mano encima lo pagaría caro.

Era cierto que no habían sabido nada de ella durante todo un año después de la guerra contra el imperio Alvarez, pero ponían la mano en el fuego por su amiga y compañera, y sabían que ella, por mucho tiempo que pasase, jamás cambiaría su forma de ser a una que mereciese ser golpeada de tal manera. Se negaban a creerlo, por lo que no podían evitar preguntarse qué demonios había ocurrido durante aquel año que todos desconocían en al vida de la maga elemental de agua.

Ya no les importaba la lluvia que caía sobre ellos o el frío que pudiesen estar pasando. Laxus puso su abrigo negro sobre el cuerpo de la maga de agua y procuró que la peliazul entrase en calor para que sus latidos del corazón no se debilitaran a un más.

Caminaron a paso raudo y sin detenerse hasta llegar a las puertas del gremio. Bickslow y Freed las abrieron y entraron junto a Evergreen, los tres tenían la mirada perdida y respiraban acelerados, intentaban hablar pero no podían. Era como si estuviesen en estado de shock. Laxus entró seguidamente detrás de ellos, justo en ese momento la luz de un rayo le impidió la vista de la gente del gremio pero cuando pasó, recorrió con una mirada la gente del gremio y rápidamente localizó a sus objetivos. Su abuelo, el maestro estaba sentado en la barra, para variar, tomando cerveza mientras jugaba con la pequeña hija de Alzack y Bisca. Por otro lado a quien necesitaba era a Wendy la única en el gremio con magia de curación. Ella estaba sentada junto a Erza disfrutando de un pastel de fresas.

Se aclaró la voz y en un tono imponente gritó- **¡Abuelo! ¡Wendy!** \- todos se giraron a verlo sorprendidos por el griterío- **¡Necesitamos ayuda!**

Y ante esa palabra, los dos mencionados se levantaron rápidamente hasta encontrarse con él y cuando este se adentró más en el gremio todos pudieron ver quien era la persona a quien traía en brazos. Un grito de terror se escapó de las gargantas de cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero por encima de todos hubo uno que se escuchó más fuerte.

 **-¡JUVIA!-** gritó Grayy corriendo hacia Laxus y mirando el desesperanzador estado de la chica.

El maestro ordenó que Wendy, Mira y Levy lo acompañasen a la enfermería del segundo piso junto a Laxus. Prohibió la entrada de cualquier otra persona en la sala mientras trataban a Juvia. Tuvo que fijar su mirada en Gray para hacerle ver que el mensaje era serio. En ese momento no importaban los demás, lo más importante era la salud de Juvia, y si había más gente en la sala solo entorpecerían el trabajo.

Laxus dejó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la camilla de la enfermería y le quitó su propia chaqueta. Bajo las luces de la enfermería, las heridas de Juvia parecían incluso peores a lo que había podido ver bajo la lluvia minutos antes. Se retiró de la sala encontrándose con Gray parado delante de ella, apretaba los puños con fuerza y sus dientes chirriaban de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta de la enfermería y esperó junto al alquimista de hielo. Dentro Levy, Mira y Wendy ponían todo su empeño en curar y salvar a su compañera.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Lady_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayer se me olvidó subir el capítulo, pero con un día de retraso aquí lo tenéis :) Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis añadido a Favoritos y habéis dejado Reviews. Arigato! 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _JELLAL FERNANDES_

 _ **LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS**_

- **¿Estas segura de que aquí estarás bien?** \- preguntó una vez más antes de dejarla ir y seguir su camino- **¿De verdad no quieres venir conmigo a Fairy Tail?**

- **Me agrada Fairy Tail** \- contestó ella con una sonrisa triste- **Sé que allí sería muy feliz, contigo, con Juvia, con el resto… pero se lo prometí a ella, tenía que darme la oportunidad de amar y dejar de tener miedo a que me lastimen… Tengo que enfrentarme a este reto, ya lo he demorado demasiado.**

- **Te comprendo… en el fondo se que este es tu lugar** \- dijo mirando el emblema del gremio que se alzaba sobre la puerta de edificio- **Lamia Scale…** \- suspiró- **Espero que seas muy feliz aquí Meredy, de verdad, y si Lyon se atreve a hacerte sufrir aunque sea un poco, házmelo saber por favor, vendré rápidamente a darle su merecido.**

- **Te creo** \- contestó la pelirrosa riendo- **Ahora** **márchate** \- instó- **Juvia ha de estar esperándote en Fairy Tail.**

- **Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, te debemos la vida.**

- **Tu has cuidado de mi todo este tiempo desde que formamos Crime Sorciere, es lo menos que podía hacer, era mi turno de poder ayudarte a ti.**

- **Me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees Mer, espero verte pronto, antes de que ocurra lo que todos pensamos** \- añadió en tono sombrío.

- **No te preocupes por ello ahora, no tiene caso. Corre a Fairy Tail y comprueba que Juvia esté bien, no me quedé tranquila al dejarla ir sola.**

- **Yo tampoco** \- reconoció- **pero era nuestra única alternativa, no podíamos quedarnos los dos, y yo estaba muy malherido como para ir con ella, ella necesitaba ir a pedir ayuda.**

- **Lo sé** \- dijo Meredy angustiada- **Pero esperamos una semana a que ella volviese con ayuda, y no apareció. No quiero pensarlo, pero temo que pueda haberle pasado algo.**

- **Tienes razón. Será mejor que me ponga ya de camino. Cuídate Meredy, te escribiré en cuanto sepa algo** \- se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y siguió su camino hasta Magnolia.

No quería preocupar más a Meredy, y menos cuando ella estaba a las puertas de la verdadera felicidad, pero realmente estaba muy preocupado por la maga de agua. Juvia siempre cumplía su palabra y ella prometió volver con ayuda, y sin embargo, a pesar de que esperaron, tanto, que incluso habían podido recuperarse sin necesidad de esa ayuda que habían solicitado, ella nunca apareció. Además, Meredy había perdido la conexión que tenía con ella a causa de lo débil que estaba, por lo que no podía corroborar si estaba bien o mal con su magia. Tan solo esperaba que hubiese llegado a Fairy Tail y para cuando partieron en su ayuda ellos ya se hubiesen marchado y que ahora estuviese en el gremio, a salvo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Un año antes se sorprendió cuando la Locksar le pidió poder acompañarle en su viaje de redención. Él se veía obligado a hacerlo, había viajado mucho esos años, sí, pero su objetivo era erradicar los gremios oscuros, sin embargo, esta vez era un viaje para él, un viaje en el que la ley no lo considerase un criminal. Necesitaba ver el mundo después de la tormenta de oscuridad que lo había arrasado, comprobar si el mal que él había causado había sido reparado y si la luz volvía a guiar los pasos de los magos.

Meredy decidió acompañarle, le dijo que también necesitaba ese viaje. No había pasado buenos tiempos desde que Ultear había utilizado el Arca del Tiempo por lo que quería poder encontrar una nueva razón para ser feliz. Su amiga se había ido, pero debía recordar poder volver a ser feliz, pues es eso lo que ella hubiese querido. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Además, no se sentía mentalmente preparada para dejar a Jellal, él las había rescatado de la verdadera oscuridad, y él la había cuidado por todos aquellos años. Sabía que siempre necesitaría a Jellal, era como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido y hasta que encontrase esa nueva razón, ella le haría compañía. Eso fue lo que la pelirrosa le dijo. Él no pudo negarse, de la misma manera la consideraba su hermana pequeña y la quería como tal.

Seguramente, de no haber sido por los últimos acontecimientos, ella seguiría sus pasos e iría junto a él a Fairy Tail, sin embargo, parecía haber encontrado el amor, o algo muy similar en el joven mago alquimista de hielo de Lamia Scale. Estaba feliz por ella, Meredy se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado y esperaba sinceramente que ese mago de hielo la hiciese muy feliz y estaba seguro de que no solo él se encargaría de ello. Conocía a los magos de Lamia, Shellia seguro que se encariñaría rápido con su amiga, ambas tenían caracteres similares, amables y alegres. Jura cuidaría de ella, de eso estaba convencido, y teniéndole a él a su lado, Jellal se sentía más tranquilo.

La echaría mucho de menos sí, pero sabía que él jamás podría pertenecer a otro gremio que no fuese Fairy Tail. Allí estaba su razón de vivir. El gremio lo respaldó y lo aceptó cuando él era un criminal, e incluso después de intentar acabar con ellos, a pesar de estar poseído, ellos le habían perdonado todos y cada uno de sus errores y lo habían aceptado en su familia. El maestro Makarov se lo dijo un año antes, justo antes de marcharse de viaje junto a Meredy y Juvia, su último viaje.

- ** _Jellal_** \- recordaba las palabras del maestro como si se las hubiese dicho ayer mismo- _**Todos sabemos que necesitas este último viaje. Lo entendemos, pero aún así, queremos que sepas una cosa, cuando te sientas preparado, por favor VUELVE, esta es tu casa, no eras un mago de Fairy Tail pero siempre te consideramos uno más de los nuestros, cuando te sientas mejor contigo mismo es hora de que de una vez por todas estés finalmente en casa.**_

Esas palabras habían significado para él mucho más de lo que nadie sabía. Era por eso que él no podía permanecer en otro lugar que no fuese Fairy Tail, a pesar de que echaría muchísimo de menos a Meredy. Estaba regresando a casa.

Casa. Nunca pensó que encontraría un lugar al que llamar hogar. Su vida como esclavo en la torre del paraíso era una etapa que muchos de los que estuvieron con él entre esas celdas habían querido olvidar, pero él no podía, allí conoció a sus primeros amigos, a su primera familia, y fue lo más cercano que tuvo hasta ese momento a experimentar algo que pudiese ser parecido a un hogar, incluso tratándose de una celda fría y oscura. Además, la había conocido a ella. Después, cuando los prisioneros escaparon gracias al consejo mágico y él se quedó solo bajo la maldición de Zeref, nunca pensó en necesitar a nadie porque en aquel momento su voluntad únicamente funcionaba para terminar la torre y cumplir su objetivo, y aún así, buscó a su familia para retenerlos junto a él de manera egoísta. En la cárcel únicamente había tenido un pensamiento y era que se sentía miserable al seguir en el mundo mientras Simon no estaba porque él mismo le quitó la vida. Le costaba respirar y se agobiaba con el hecho de pensar en que le había fallado a ella, a Milliana, a Wally, a Sho… Había fallado a sus hermanos. Tuvo la idea de crear Crime Sorciere gracias a ella, quien le dijo que no debía pagar siempre por sus pecados. Creó un gremio independiente en el que sus miembros por equis motivos hubiesen tomado malas decisiones y quisiesen redimirse junto a él. Así conoció a Ultear y Meredy y más tarde a la antigua Oración Seis, durante mucho tiempo fueron sus únicos acompañantes, pero sabía que todos estaba en el gremio por una razón y que cuando consiguiesen superar sus miedos y temores, volverían a sus vidas, esta vez por el camino de la luz. Por el camino perdieron a Ultear que se sacrificó por ellos, sin embargo aún le quedaba Meredy a la que acababa de dejar pueblos atrás, para darle una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ahora solo quedaba él, caminando a paso raudo por el bosque de las afuera de Magnolia cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir gotas de agua precipitarse contra su rostro, y de pronto, todo él estaba empapado.

Caminó hasta el pueblo y se refugió unos minutos bajo el toldo de una tienda. Quizá era una tormenta de verano por lo que supuso que no tardaría mucho en amainar. Después de todo en los pueblos colindantes por los que había pasado en su camino de regreso a casa no llovía.

- **Si tiene que irse a casa será mejor que no se detenga** \- dijo un hombre saliendo de la tienda en la cual se estaba refugiando- **¿Eres forastero, verdad?**

- **Más o menos… ¿Por qué dice que no debería detenerme?** \- preguntó extrañado.

- **Lleva lloviendo cuatro días sin cesar** \- le explicó- **dicen que es a causa de lo que ocurrió el día que comenzaron las lluvias.**

- **¿Qué pasó?** \- se interesó.

- **Unos magos de Fairy Tail encontraron a una chica moribunda tirada en medio del camino a las afueras de la ciudad** \- relató- **Sinceramente solo vi como corrían calle arriba hasta su gremio, pero aún así puedo asegurar que el estado de salud de la chica no era nada bueno, parecía más en el mundo de los muertos que en el de los vivos.**

- **¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la tormenta?** \- preguntó.

- **Dicen que la tormenta la causa esa chica que sigue inconsciente en el gremio. No le pude ver bien el rostro, pero podría jurar que se trataba de aquella maga de agua que participó en el equipo B de Fairy Tail hace tres Daimotu Enbu.**

"¡ _JUVIA_!"

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera muy precipitada y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Ahora sabía la razón. Juvia no había vuelto junto a Meredy y él porqué había sido atacada.

Maldijo. Sabía que no había sido buena idea dejarla ir sola. Era culpa de él.

- **Muchacho… ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces muy pálido** \- preguntó preocupado el tendero.

- **Sí… estoy bien, gracias…** \- dijo con un hilo de voz- **si me disculpa** \- añadió antes de ponerse a correr frenéticamente por las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar a aquel gremio que había forjado leyendas.

Abrió los portones de madera que permanecían cerrados por la lluvia de golpe causando un gran estruendo que hizo que todos se giraran espantados a ver quien había entrado en el gremio como si de un trueno se tratase.

- **¡Juvia!** \- gritó apenas sin aliento- **¡Juvia! ¡Juvia!** \- repitió sin cesar buscando con la mirada a la joven maga de agua.

- **Jellal…** \- dijo Mirajane desde la barra intentando calmar al muchacho. Nadie entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

- **¡Juvia! ¡¿Dónde está Juvia?!** \- preguntó aún con su tono de voz alzado.

- **En la enfermería...** \- contestó la albina. Jellal cruzó el gremio apartando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, pues muchos de ellos intentaban detenerlo diciéndole que no podía pasar a ver a la peliazul pues estaba aún muy grave.

Elfman lo tenía agarrado de uno de los brazos, mientras Gajeel le sujetaba del otro y lo inmovilizaba. Él tenía la mirada perdida y aún jadeaba por el cansancio, pero no se rendía e intentaba deshacerse de la opresión de aquellos dos grandes hombres con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto se escuchó otro ruido en el gremio, otra puerta abrirse de golpe, esta vez se trataba de la de la enfermería. Todos se giraron a ver sorprendidos como la maga de agua salía de la sala dando tumbos y tropezaba cayendo al suelo, pero eso no le impidió seguir avanzando en dirección a las escaleras. Gray que salía de la enfermería con signos evidentes de haberse quedado traspuesto mientras la velaba, cosa lógica puesto que pasaba la mayor parte de las horas sentado en aquella incómoda silla junto a ella, la miraba sorprendido e intentaba llamarla diciéndole que no hiciese esfuerzos que aún estaba débil.

Aún así, todos pudieron ver que de la boca de la peliazul únicamente salía una palabra. Un nombre, que repetía sin cesar una y otra vez.

- **Jellal… Jellal… Jellal…** \- repetía cual mantra la peliazul, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de madera para ponerse de pie y apresurar su paso. Al hacerlo pudo ver en el piso inferior a quien estaba llamando y no pudo evitar gritar con lágrimas en los ojos- **¡JELLAL!**

- **¡JUVIA!** \- respondió él de igual manera. Los gritos de ambos resonaron por todo el gremio. Elfman y Gajeel soltaron al mago de magia estelar al ver que seguía haciendo fuerza para liberarse de ellos y nada más se sintió libre corrió hasta las escaleras y las subió casi de tres en tres mientras la maga de agua se aproximaba a él apoyandose en la barandilla. Cuando Jellal llegó junto a ella la abrazó con fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas aún envueltos en un fuerte abrazo. La peliazul no podía parar de llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los ropajes de Jellal.

- **No debí dejarte ir sola… Perdóname…** \- repetía Jellal sin parar mientras acariciaba frenéticamente el azul cabello de la maga.

- **No vuelvas a dejar a Juvia sola…** \- sollozaba ella- **Juvia se alegra de que estés bien, pero pasó tanto miedo… Juvia pensaba que moriría sin poder salvarte.**

- **Estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue... quién te hizo esto?** \- preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro y la observaba fijamente. Su cabeza aun permanecía vendada- **Fue…**

- **Fue ella…** \- dijo Juvia temblando- **Juvia estaba agotada, apenas le quedaba magia… la pilló desprevenida. Dijo que volvería… que cumpliría su amenaza…**

- **Lo mataré Juvia, juro que lo mataré…** \- dijo Jellal con la voz cargada de ira mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de la chica- **No dejaré que nunca más nadie te vuelva a herir…**

Nadie en el gremio dijo nada. Todo el mundo estaba en shock escuchando las palabras de los dos peliazules que aún permanecían abrazados. Nadie comprendía la situación, nadie entendía qué estaba pasando. Sabía que Juvia se había marchado con Jellal y Meredy de viaje, sin embargo, ninguno esperaba ver jamás esa escena entre ellos.

Entre todos había dos personas que acababan de escuchar literalmente que su corazón se resquebrajaba en un millón de pedazos. La titania de los cabellos escarlatas y el DevilSlayer de hielo se miraron. Uno en el segundo piso y la otra desde el primero, la mirada que ambos cruzaron era de horror, de temor y sobre todo era la mirada de un corazón roto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _JELLAL Y JUVIA_

 ** _TEMPESTAD ESTELAR_**

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada en el gremio. Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio sin atreverse a romper aquel momento que compartían aquel par de peliazules.

A decir verdad, nadie sabía bien que hacer. Lucy miraba con preocupación a Erza. Su mirada se movía desde la pareja hasta la pelirroja la cual tenía la mirada perdida, mirando fijamente a Jellal y Juvia. No sabía que hacer, su mano había incluso comenzado a temblar. ¿Acercarse a abrazar a la pelirroja? ¿Decirle algo a la pareja que seguía abrazada en medio de la segunda plana del gremio? Estaba completamente perdida. Natsu estaba en blanco. Era incapaz de comprender la escena. A su lado Happy había dejado de volar a causa del shock y descendía lentamente hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con la tabla de madera. Wendy junto a él tenía el rostro sonrojado y Charle evitaba mirar a la pareja también con un leve sonrojo en su blanco pelaje. A Mira cuando ambos corrieron a abrazarse un vaso se resbaló de sus manos partiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo, aún no lo había recogido. Gajeel había comenzado a temblar, no comprendía la situación, y odiaba toda situación que no era capaz de entender. Levy se acercó a él para calmarlo tomándolo de la mano. Los Raijinshuu junto a Laxus en la barra observaban la escena curiosos. Después de todo habían sido ellos quienes habían encontrado a la peliazul semi muerta en el camino. Cana había dejado de beber para observar a su amiga abrazar al ex-integrante de Crime Sorciere.

Se escucharon uno pequeños pasos tomar la iniciativa y caminar hasta la pareja del piso superior. El maestro Makarov se posicionó al lado de los dos peliazules y habló.

- **Juvia… Jellal…** \- dijo con un tono de voz paternal como el que siempre solía poner cuando había algo en relación a sus mocosos que le preocupaba. Los dos peliazules se separaron levemente y miraron al maestro del gremio- **¿Por qué no vais a cambiaros de ropa a la enfermería? Allí encontrareis mudas limpias, ambos estáis empapados** \- Era cierto, Jellal había dejado a Juvia toda mojada a causa del persistente abrazo- **Después bajad y contadnos qué ha pasado. ¿Por qué Juvia fue encontrada hace cuatro días casi muerta? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Creo que todos merecemos una explicación de esto y de porque Juvia apareció medio muerta hace unos días a las afueras de la ciudad.**

- **Si maestro…** \- dijo Juvia con la voz temblorosa de estar sollozando. Intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo las fuerzas le faltaron. Jellal la cargó en brazos y ambos, ante la confusa y extrañada mirada del resto de miembros de Fairy Tail, entraron en la enfermería.

- **Erza…** \- dijo Lucy intentando acercarse a la pelirroja que había estado plantada en medio del salón.

- **Mira** \- dijo Erza dirigiéndose a la maga y empleada del gremio- **Déjame ayudarte con los cristales** \- dijo caminando hacia la barra. En ese momento sabía que estaba siendo observada por el resto de sus compañeros, ella y Gray, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Si alguien le preguntaba si se encontraba bien no podría mentir, y si no mentía su resquebrajado corazón tendría que admitir que lo que había visto era verdad, y no estaba lista para ello aún.

Gray no se había movido del sitio. Seguía plantado en la segunda planta, ante la puerta de la enfermería. Un único pensamiento recorría su mente. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los dos magos que habían causado tanto revuelo en el gremio salieron de la enfermería ya vestidos. A Jellal le habían prestado una camisa sin mangas negra y unos pantalones grises, aunque iba tapado por una capa azul larga como las que solía llevar. Era bastante parecida a la que le había visto utilizar a Gray durante los unicos Grandes Juegos Mágicos en los que habían participado. Juvia se había puesto uno de sus vestidos que Erza y las demás le habían traído de Fairy Hills para cuando despertase. Era largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tenía una obertura en su pierna derecha donde tenía la marca del gremio. Era de manga larga también y tenía un escote abierto en forma de barca. Obviamente era de color azul.

Jellal volvía a cargar a Juvia para evitar que esta hiciese más esfuerzos de los necesarios y juntos bajaron al piso inferior donde Jellal sentó a Juvia sobre una de las mesas y él se posicionó a su lado con sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga de agua.

- **Maestro** \- dijo Juvia llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio que esperaban una respuesta lógica y convincente a lo que sus ojos acaban de ver- **Jellal y Juvia tienen algo muy importante que comunicarles…**

- **Sin pretenderlo…** \- comenzó Jellal con un rostro de arrepentimiento y dolor- **hemos puesto en peligro a todo el gremio…**

- **Explícate mejor, muchacho** \- dijo Makarov manteniendo la calma en esos momentos de tensión- **¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

- **Todo se remonta a hace poco menos de un** **mes** \- aclaró Jellal- **Junto a Meredy nos encontrábamos cerca de la frontera del reino. Habíamos estado viajando por el País de Bosco durante el último mes y estábamos regresando hacia aquí. Queríamos acompañar a Meredy a Lamia Scale por lo que decidimos tomar el camino de la costa, pero a unos días de llegar a Margaret Town… nos tendieron una emboscada.**

- **¿Quién os atacó?** \- preguntó Gajeel frunciendo el ceño.

- **Se trataba de un gremio desconocido para nosotros** \- respondió Jellal- **Ni Meredy ni yo lo conocíamos de cuando intentábamos erradicarlos en Crime Sorciere. No eran muchos en cuanto a número de oponentes. Al principio sólo se presentaron cuatro magos.**

- **¿Cómo eran esos magos? ¿Representan una amenaza?** \- preguntó Makarov.

- **Eran poderosos, algunos más que otros, pero en conjunto lo eran** \- contestó Jellal. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño y tembló de la rabia contenida que llevaba dentro- **Eran dos hombres, uno era un mago de tierra y el otro de viento; y dos mujeres, que usaban magia de plantas y… magia de fuego.**

- **¿Fue esa mujer quien atacó a Juvia, verdad?** \- preguntó Lucy habiendo visto las quemaduras que había sufrido la maga de agua. Los peliazules asintieron.

- **Espera un momento…** \- comentó Laxus pensativo- **la magia de esos tipos… es toda magia elemental. Está vinculada a los elementos.**

- **¿Que quiere decir eso?** \- preguntó Natsu confuso.

- **Idiota** \- contestó Gajeel- **quiere decir que la magia está relacionada con los elementos naturales. Tierra, fuego, aire, naturaleza…** \- enumeró.

- **El gremio que atacó a Juvia y a los demás** \- dijo la maga de agua por primera vez- **se hacía llamar _Dinastía Elemental_ …**

- **¿Dinastía Elemental? No me suena…** \- murmuró Makarov…

- **Según descubrimos…** \- siguió Jellal- **es un gremio que proviene de algún lugar más allá del Reino Pergrande…**

- **Eso está en el continente del este…** \- comentó Levy- **tiene sentido no haberlos escuchado nunca.**

- **Pero sigo sin entender por qué razón os atacaron** \- dijo Gajeel- **¿Qué narices hace un gremio de otro continente tan cerca de Fiore?**

- **Esa es la segunda parte de la historia** \- dijo Jellal suspirando- **mientras combatimos contra esos magos, aparecieron tres personas más. Un mago de hielo, una maga de cristal y un poderoso mago oscuro… su magia, no era equiparable con la de Zeref o Acnologia, pero nosotros no fuimos suficientemente fuertes para vencerle… Nos dejó fuera de combate a Juvia y a mi en pocos minutos. Meredy nos protegió todo lo que pudo y Juvia con sus últimas fuerzas… vino corriendo hasta aquí en busca de ayuda… Cuando Meredy vio que ya no podía hacer más por protegerme y conseguirnos más tiempo, huimos hasta protegernos en Lamia. Meredy tenía enlazada a Juvia, por lo que sabría dónde encontrarnos… pero después de una semana… ella no volvió y yo ya estaba recuperado y podía llegar a Fairy Tail. Tenía miedo que Juvia no hubiese podido llegar al gremio. La maga de fuego se escapó y la siguió.**

- **Esa maga atacó a Juvia** \- dijo la peliazul- J **uvia hizo todo lo posible por vencer… pero Juvia aún no estaba recuperada del ataque anterior de aquel mago oscuro. Por eso Juvia fue encontrada a las afueras de la ciudad. La maga de fuego pensaría que Juvia ya estaba muerta o que poco le quedaría de vida.**

- **¿Qué pueden tener en contra de Fairy Tail para atacaros de tal manera?** \- preguntó Makarov- **no recuerdo que el gremio se enfrentará alguna vez a un gremio de fuera del continente. Los acuerdos mágicos lo prohíben por riesgo a que se inicie una guerra. Suficiente tuvimos con el continente de Alakitasia.**

- **Además, Jellal aún no es oficialmente un mago del gremio…-** dijo Mira acercándose al grupo- **Aún no lleva la marca.**

- **Eso es porque no tienen nada en contra de Fairy Tail, directamente** \- contestó Jellal- **sino contra nosotros dos… Hay una parte de la historia que aún no os hemos contado…**

- **¿De qué se trata?** \- preguntó Makarov preocupado.

- **Ese hombre… el mago oscuro… sabía más de nosotros que nosotros de él- continuó Jellal- de hecho… en el fondo… Juvia y yo si lo conocíamos... porque él fue parte importante en contribuir en nuestra existencia…**

- **Contribuir… a… vuestra… existencia…** \- la voz de Erza se escuchó en forma de susurro. Por un instante, su corazón latió fuertemente y el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, salió en forma de suspiro de alivio. Lo había entendido. Miró a Gray que la miraba de regreso. No hicieron falta palabras.

- **Ese mago oscuro… es nuestro padre** \- dijo Jellal- **Juvia y yo somos hermanos.**

- **¡¿CÓMO?!** \- una exclamación general se escuchó por todo el gremio, ocultando los suspiros de alivio que habían salido de dos personas que, a pesar de sospecharlo, se habían quedado más tranquilos al oírlo en boca de ellos.

- **¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!** \- exclamó Gajeel- **¡Pensaba que habías crecido en un orfanato!** \- dijo señalando a la maga de agua.

- **Eso creía Juvia también** \- murmuró la maga de agua.

- **Juvia era un bebé, apenas tenía cinco meses de vida cuando fue llevada al orfanato** \- comentó Jellal- **yo aún no tenía los dos años cuando nos separamos.**

- **¿Qué ocurrió entonces?-** preguntó Levy.

- **No lo recuerdo bien… de hecho… no soy capaz de recordar nada de esa época** \- dijo Jellal suspirando…

- **Es normal** \- dijo Lucy- **después de todo apenas tenías 2 años.**

- **Mis recuerdos más antiguos ya eran de cuando estaba en el sistema R, así que no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes** \- contestó Jellal- **al parecer fue nuestra madre quien nos alejó de ese mago oscuro. Nos intentó poner a salvo, pero mientras huíamos debieron atacarnos los magos oscuros de la torre del cielo y me secuestraron. Desconocemos cómo llegó Juvia al orfanato.**

- **¿Y vuestra madre?** \- preguntó Mirajane con preocupación.

- **Según nos contó ese hombre…** \- dijo Jellal- **la encontró unos meses después de dejar a Juvia en el orfanato, supongo que no mucho después de que a mi me secuestrasen… él la mató.**

- **Era vuestro padre, entiendo** \- dijo Lucy- **pero sigo sin comprender por qué os atacó de esa manera.**

- **Quería que Juvia y Jellal se uniesen a su gremio** \- dijo Juvia- **Cuando Juvia dijo que no, ese hombre entró en cólera.**

- **Si era un gremio de magos elementales, comprendo porque querían a Juvia, pero la magia de cuerpo celestial no es ningún elemento-** comentó Levy- **No tiene sentido que te quisiese a ti también** \- le dijo al ex mago de Crime Sorciere- **por otro motivo, además de que fueses su hijo.**

 **-Eso es porque la magia de cuerpo celestial no es mi verdadera magia interna. Fue la que aprendí en la torre del paraíso.**

- **¡Pero sigo sin entender una cosa!** \- protestó Gajeel- **si se supone que ese hombre os quería en su gremio, ¿Por qué atacaron a Juvia hasta dejarla casi en al borde de la muerte?**

 **-Ese mago oscuro… Kosei no Sekai… no tenía la intención de matarnos… eso fue cosa de la maga de fuego… Ella odia particularmente a Juvia.**

- **¿Y cuál es el motivo de ese odio, por el cual incluso va en contra de las ordenes de su maestro?** \- preguntó Lucy.

- **El propósito de Sekai es crear un Unison Raid magia de los elementos, para poder absorberlo con su magia oscura y obtener un poder absoluto que no esté vinculado a la magia negra** \- explicó Jellal- **para eso necesita a Juvia, la maga de agua. Es la última que le falta, sin ella no puede hacer nada. La maga de fuego está celosa.**

- **¿Celosa?** \- Natsu cada vez entendía menos todo el asunto con el gremio de magos del continente vecino.

- **Ella también es hija de ese hombre… es nuestra hermana** \- contestó Jellal- **no soporta la idea de que Juvia sea tan necesaria para su amado padre.**

- **¿Y por qué a ella no la salvó vuestra madre cuando erais pequeños?** \- preguntó Mirajane.

- **Según dijo Sekai, esa maga, Feu, era la hija perfecta, su digna heredera… ella ya tenía el corazón en la oscuridad y supongo que nuestra madre no pudo salvarla a tiempo…**

- **¿Cuáles son sus próximos movimientos?** \- preguntó Makarov- ¿planean atacar al gremio?

- **Participarán en los Daimotu Enbu** \- contestó el peliazul- **quieren derrotar a todos los gremios mayores de Fiore, para que cuando hagan su movimiento final, no haya nadie que se les interponga en su camino.**

- **En ese caso, tenemos que seguir con nuestros planes de participar en el concurso** \- dijo Makarov- n **o podemos informar de una guerra entre gremios, mucho menos con lo restrictiva que es la ley actualmente, después de la batalla contra el Imperio Alvarez. Además, al ser un gremio de otro continente, no hay registros de actos delictivos en la sede del gobierno. Tendremos que acabar con ellos durante los juegos, así quedará más o menos camuflado por el espectáculo.**

- **Habrá que tener cuidado con Juvia y Jellal** \- dijo Levy- **podrían intentar llevárselos a la fuerza.**

- **Por mi no os preocupéis** \- contestó el peliazul- **yo ya no soy de su interés, más que para matarme. Es a Juvia a la que sigue queriendo, y yo no dejaré que nadie le ponga la mano encima** \- Juvia colocó la su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para reconfortarlo- **Sí el no hubiese tenido esos planes… Juvia no habría crecido en un orfanato, ni yo hubiese sido secuestrado en la torre del cielo… y no hubiese estado a punto de matar a mi hermana cuando fui poseído por el espíritu de Zeref** \- Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era razón. La maga, en aquel entonces sin gremio, de agua les había ayudado cuando se enfrentaron a la versión oscura de Jellal. Si Juvia no hubiese sabido defenderse, quizá Jellal o alguno de sus esbirros de aquel entonces la hubiesen podido matar.

- **Juvia también hizo cosas muy malas antes de conocer a Fairy Tail, oni-san** \- dijo la maga de agua. Todo el mundo se sonrojó al oír a la peliazul nombrar de manera tan tierna y dulce a su hermano mayor…- **Tú estabas poseído… Juvia lo hacía por voluntad propia…Ya te dije que perdonaba todo lo que crees que hiciste a Juvia igual que Fairy Tail ha perdonado todo lo que hiciste en esa época… ahora solo falta que tú mismo te perdones, y Juvia estará siempre apoyándote…**

- **Gracias** -le dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia y en particular a aquellos que han dejado su hermoso review: **Gabe Logan, Kirana Retsu y Sabastu. 3**_

 _Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia con estos cambios que he hecho de la trama original. ¿Os lo esperabais o imaginabais un cuadrado amoroso?_

 _Si hay algún dato que no concuerde del todo bien o que sea un poco dudoso, no dudéis en comentarlo, aún sigo aprendiendo y aunque investigo lo máximo que puedo, aún me quedan muchas cosas por saber ;)_

 _Att: Lady_

.

.

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _MIRAJANE STRAUSS_

 ** _A LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO_**

La noticia de la relación sanguínea de Juvia y Jellal no había dejado a nadie indiferente. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el mago estelar había llegado al gremio buscando desesperadamente a su hermana menor y aún así se seguía comentando el asunto en las mesas del gremio.

Mirajane siempre se había jactado de ser una mujer muy observadora y que se daba rápidamente cuenta de los detalles que intentaban esconder los demás miembros del gremio. Ella supo, quizá incluso antes que los implicados, que Gajeel y Levy estaban enamorados. Le pareció extraño que el DragonSlayer de Hierro protegiese tanto a la maga de escritura solida durante la Batalla de Fairy Tail, pero después en el examen de clase S, lo comprendió todo. También fue de las primeras en ver que Lucy se sonrojaba cada vez que Natsu inocentemente la abrazaba o cuando le hacía algún cumplido. Mucha gente del gremio se había dado cuenta de ello también, sin embargo, nadie podía decir ser espectador de los momentos más íntimos del pelirrosa en los que se quedaba por horas observando a la maga celestial dormir, leer o hacer cualquier cosa en el gremio. De la misma manera que se percató que el cariño de Cana hacia Gildarts no era corriente a pesar de ser ambos magos del mismo gremio, quizá no había adivinado la relación sanguínea que existía entre ellos, pero sus deducciones andaban cerca.

Era por esa razón, por tener ese sentido de la observación tan desarrollado que había adivinado antes que nadie que Juvia y Jellal, desde que habían vuelto al gremio, habían estado evitando cruzar muchas más palabras de las necesarias con Erza y Gray. Normalmente siempre estaban juntos en el gremio por lo que ninguno de los dos anteriormente mencionados se atrevía a interrumpir a los dos hermanos, sin embargo, cuando los encontraban por separado ellos siempre corrían con escusas lejos de su presencia. Por no mencionar el obvio hecho de que Juvia había dejado de llamar a Gray con su característico Gray-sama.

Muchos podían pensar que durante aquel año, Juvia había superado su insana obsesión con el alquimista de hielo, y que Jellal quizá si que tenía algo con alguna otra maga que no fuese Erza, Meredy quizá. Pero de nuevo, nadie era tan observador como ella. Solo a ella no le pasó por alto que en el momento en el que Jellal fue sellado con la marca del gremio, este había tomado un color rojo escarlata para el dibujo y que había decidido colocársela en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón, y cómo Juvia, a pesar de ignorar a Gray, seguía viviendo en Fairy Hills y que la decoración de su cuarto no había cambiado para nada. Esos dos seguían profundamente enamorados de la Titania y el alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail, pero por alguna extraña razón intentaban evitarlos a toda costa.

Mira comprendía que Juvia y Jellal pudiesen tener una gran presión sobre sus hombros, después de todo, la nueva fuerza amenazante, era nada más y nada menos que su propio padre del cual hasta hace unos pocos meses no sabían de su existencia. Y estaba convencida de que ese asunto era lo que precisamente los mantenía alejados de ellos.

El gremio estaba usualmente tranquilo, cosa que no era muy común en aquellos lares. El equipo estaba sentado en una de las mesas y aunque Natsu y Lucy aportaban la alegría a la mesa, las caras largas y de preocupación de Gray y Erza mataban todo el ambiente. Wendy había desistido en intentar animar a Erza y ahora charlaba junto a Levy y Gajeel acompañados por los tres exceeds. El humor tan pésimo de Gray no animaba a Natsu a armar una pelea y por otro lado, Gajeel también estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga, casi hermana, la maga de agua.

Para variar, Laxus y los Raijinshuu seguían en el gremio, habían decidido tomarse un periodo de descanso antes de coger su próxima misión, además de que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

- **Hijos** \- llamó la atención el maestro Makarov desde lo alto del escenario. Todos los magos extrañados se acercaron al pie del escenario a escuchar al maestro- **como todos sabéis, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se acercan, y después de tres años en los que las cosas no han resultado nada fáciles, ¡Fairy Tail se volverá a presentarse para ganar el título a Gremio más fuerte de todo el reino de Fiore!** \- exclamó. Todos los magos clamaron y gritaron de júbilo y alegría- **Por lo tanto, ha llegado el momento en el que nombre a los participantes de este año** \- todo el mundo enmudeció al instante, intrigados por saber los miembros que el maestro había decidido- **Como pasó hace dos años, presentaremos dos equipo** \- anunció- **¡Equipo A de Fairy Tail!** \- exclamó para a continuación nombrar a sus miembros- **¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡Erza! ¡Lucy! y ¡Wendy!** \- los miembros del equipo de Natsu saltaron de alegría al saberse participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, era una gran oportunidad para volver a enfrentarse a viejos amigos y rivales como los Dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, Kagura, Shellia o Flare, entre otros muchos- **¡Equipo B de Fairy Tail!** \- continuó el maestro- **¡Laxus! ¡Mirajane! ¡Gajeel! ¡Juvia! y… ¡Jellal!** \- acabó el nombramiento. En cierta medida no había habido ningún cambio respecto a los equipos que participaron tres años atrás, sin embargo, esta vez Jellal participaría como miembro oficial y no disfrazado bajo la identidad de Mystogan. Estos últimos cinco, mucho menos expresivos que los del equipo A, se limitaron a asentir. Jellal y Juvia sabían que de una manera y otra tenían que participar en el torneo, Dinastía Elemental no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados si los dos hijos de Sekai se mantenían al margen durante los Juegos- **¡Confío en vosotros, magos de Fairy Tail para que el gremio vuelva a la posición que corresponde!** \- exclamó el maestro y todos lo siguieron comenzando una fiesta escandalosa, como las que normalmente Fairy Tail celebraba.

Mira servía sin parar bebidas en la barra del gremio. La gente estaba muy animada esa noche, después de todo, al día siguiente por la tarde partirían todos a la capital puesto que en dos días comenzaba el Daimatou Enbu. El equipo de Natsu volvía a estar en pleno rendimiento e incluso Gray se había animado a iniciar una pelea contra el Salamander, a su vez, Erza intentaba detenerlos metiéndose en ella también, implicando de paso al DragonSlayer de Hierro en el combate. Los juegos estaban devolviendo la alegría perdida aquellos últimos días al gremio. Observó como, a parte de todo el jaleo y la batalla, los recientemente descubiertos hermano, Jellal y Juvia hablaban en voz baja y tenían una gran cara de preocupación. Para ellos, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos eran mucho más que una competición amistosa, era el enfrentamiento contra aquella que resultaba ser su familia de sangre. Aunque nada de eso sorprendió a Mirajane, puesto que esperaba la reacción de cada uno de los miembros del gremio al enterarse partícipes de los juegos, sin embargo, hubo un extraño comportamiento que no había previsto.

Los Raijinshuu bebían junto a Elfman, Jet y Droy, sin embargo, faltaba el líder del trío. Mira lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró festejar con ninguno de sus compañeros, sino que lo vió subir al segundo piso, concretamente de camino a la enfermería.

- **Lisanna, sustitúyeme un momento** \- le dijo a su hermana menor quien asintió y se puso en el papel de camarera.

Mira se quitó el delantal y lo dejó a un lado de la barra, y preocupada siguió al DragonSlayer del Rayo hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, la cual Laxus había dejado cerrada, pudo escuchar unos leves gemidos y aullidos de dolor. Mira abrió levemente la puerta asomando un solo ojo por la pequeña abertura y lo que observó la dejó petrificada.

Al igual que tres años atrás, Laxus estaba de nuevo expulsando partículas de barrera mágica. Ella pensaba que después de todo ese tiempo, el Dreyar ya habría expulsado todo lo que absorbió durante la guerra contra Tártaros, pero se equivocaba.

Abrió más la puerta y se adentró en la enfermería, cerrando tras ella para que nadie más viese al DragonSlayer de aquella manera, sabía que era algo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Se preguntaba si su equipo lo llegaría a saber.

- **Mira…** \- gruñó Laxus al percatarse de la presencia de la diablesa

- **¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada, Laxus?** \- preguntó Mira acercándose al rubio- **¿Has estado así todo este tiempo?**

- **Porque no era asunto vuestro…** \- gruñó el DragonSlayer. Cuando sufría uno de esos ataques su humor, ya difícil de por sí, empeoraba a causa del dolor.

- **¡Pero somos tu familia!** \- exclamó Mira- **¡Tenemos derecho a saber que te encuentras mal!**

- **No podéis hacer nada, Porlyusica ya me lo dijo hace tres años, no hay tratamiento para las partículas de barrera, dijo que poco a poco iría expulsando la antimagia** \- añadió justo antes de gruñir y que su cuerpo se llenara de espasmos.

- **Pero…** \- dijo Mira preocupada.

- **¡Pero nada!** \- exclamó furioso Laxus- **¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Ya puedes marcharte de aquí! ¡No creas que me gusta verte ahí parada sintiendo lástima por mi! ¡No necesito la lastima de nadie! Esto pasará en algún momento y entonces volveré a ser el de siempre…** \- a Mira se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la brusquedad del rubio. Asintió levemente y se dio media vuelta para volver a sus ocupaciones como mesera de Fairy Tail- **¡y más te vale no decírselo a nadie!** \- añadió el Dragon Slayer antes de que la albina saliese de la habitación.

Mira asintió, aunque Laxus no lo pudo ver. No volvió a la barra como era su deber. Se mantuvo pegada a la puerta de la enfermería escuchando lo leves que eran los gemidos del rubio. Estaba evitando gritar más para que nadie lo notase. Estaba sufriendo en silencio, y ella sufría con él, aunque Laxus no lo supiese.

Cuando dejó de escuchar los gemidos bajó de nuevo a la barra, no quería ser descubierta por Laxus, no quería que la viese sufriendo por él.

- **Mira-san ¿Te encuentras bien?** \- preguntó Juvia quien seguía sentada junto a su hermano cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso.

- **¡Oh!** \- exclamó sorprendida la albina- **Sí, Juvia, no te preocupes** \- dijo camuflando su dolor con una sonrisa- **¡Tenemos que esforzarnos mucho en los juegos!** \- les exclamó dándoles ánimo.

- **Por supuesto que sí, Mira-san** \- dijo Juvia, Jellal asintió con una sonrisa- **Juvia piensa que los cinco somos un gran equipo.**

- **Yo también lo creo** \- dijo la albina- **¿Queréis que os traiga algo de beber?** \- preguntó- **No habéis bebido nada, a pesar de que la fiesta está bastante animada.**

- **No gracias Mirajane** \- dijo Jellal- **estamos bien así** \- Juvia asintió también.

- **En ese caso vuelvo al trabajo** \- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a la barra. Lisanna estaba bastante saturada de trabajo a causa de las constantes demandas de Cana, Macao y Wakaba.

Mirajane ayudó a su hermana menor y a Kinana con las comandas de alcohol y comida, pero aún así sus pensamientos se encontraban junto al Dragon Slayer del rayo que se escondía de sus compañeros en la enfermería.

Mira lavaba los platos en silencio. Había perdido la alegría que la fiesta le había supuesto en un principio, su único pensamiento era en el dolor de su compañero.

- **Ponme una cerveza** \- escuchó la voz de Laxus mientras secaba uno de los vasos de cristal. Estaba tan distraída y no se esperaba para nada la presencia del rubio ante ella, que con su monstruosa fuerza el vaso se le partió en la mano, dejándole múltiples cortes en la mano, de los cuales rápidamente comenzó a emanar sangre.

- **¡Mira-nee!** \- exclamó Lisanna preocupada al ver la sangre en la mano de su hermana. Esta seguía parada con la mirada viajando desde el rubio hasta su mano- **¡Wendy, puedes ayudar a mi hermana!** \- exclamó la menor de las albinas, a la maga del cielo puesto que por su niñez no consumía alcohol y no estaba tan perjudicada como los demás.

Wendy asintió y acompañó a Mirajane a la enfermería, ésta aún estaba paralizada y simplemente se dejó guiar por la pequeña maga.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Vaya! Me alegra que causase sorpresa la nueva relación de nuestros dos peliazules. La verdad es que tuve que investigar bastante para que quedase medio creíble la historia, espero habelo logrado._

 _¿Que os ha parecido este pequeño Miraxus?_

 _Personalmente me encanta esta pareja, fue una lástima que Mashima no determinara esa pareja y lo dejara todo en el aire... ¡Bueno! ¡Para eso sirve Fanfiction! xD_

 _Lamento no haber subido capítulo a una hora más decente, en España son las 2:33 y acabo de terminar de estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana ^^'. Por si no lo habíais notado intento publicar cada dos miércoles, aunque últimamente se me olvida bastante xD ¿Me deseáis suerte para el eximen de mañana? la necesitaré sin falta xD T.T_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Lady_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _JUVIA LOCKSAR_

 _ **CONDUCTORA DE ELECTRICIDAD**_

Para muchos, la fiesta comenzada el día anterior aún continuaba. Muchos de los magos de Fairy Tail seguían bebiendo cual pozo sin fondo. Otros se habían levantado aquella mañana con una resaca insoportable y permanecían en el segundo piso del gremio alejados de la fiesta que seguía en el piso inferior. Y unos pocos, los que no habían tomado mucho, seguían su día a día como magos.

Juvia era una de los del magos del último grupo justo a su hermano. Ambos ya habían preparado su equipaje para aquella tarde por lo que Jellal decidió quedarse en la biblioteca del gremio alejado del mundanal ruido, quería investigar más a fondo acerca de la magia elemental. Juvia por su parte tenía algo muy importante que hacer, pero para ello, necesitaba ayuda.

- **Laxus-san** -llamó al DragonSlayer, el cual estaba sentado en la barra del gremio junto a los Raijinshuu- **Juvia quería consultarle una cosa. Le importaría acompañar a Juvia un momento.**

- **Claro…** -dijo extrañado levantándose de la silla- **no hay problema.** \- el rubio estaba confuso puesto que la actitud de la peliazul era bien extraña. Dejó a los Raijinshuu en la barra junto a las hermanas Strauss y acompañó a la maga de agua a las afueras del gremio. Al interior de un bosque cercano al gremio pero en el que nadie podía percatarse de su presencia a no ser que parase mucha atención.

- **¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?** \- preguntó el DragonSlayer confuso.

- **Primero de todo** -dijo la maga del agua- **Juvia quiere agradecerle que me salvase el otro día. Este agradecimiento también va para los compañeros de Laxus-san, los Raijinshuu.**

- **No tienes nada que agradecer mujer, somos compañeros, una familia, esto es lo que hacen las familias.**

- **Al parecer la "verdadera" familia de Juvia y Jellal no lo ven así, de todos modos, gracias** \- dijo con una leve reverencia- **Por otro lado, Juvia quería mostrarle algo y pedirle ayuda.**

- **¿Ayuda?** \- preguntó el rubio confuso.

Juvia alzó su mano derecha y concentró su magia en ella. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Laxus, no fue una burbuja de agua lo que se formó, sino que de ella salieron chispas, electricidad

- **¿Magia de Rayo?** \- preguntó sorprendido Laxus.

- **¿Recuerda que el otro día Jellal oni-san dijo que Sekai había perdido el interés por él ya que había despreciado su verdadera magia?** \- el rubio asintió- **esta es la magia de ni-san.**

- **Jellal era un mago de rayo** \- Juvia asintió.

- **Durante su estadía en la torre del cielo, Ni-san aprendió la magia celestial es por ello que no desarrolló la magia del rayo. Sekai se enfureció al saber que no era un mago elemental y le arrebató su magia interna y la implantó en Juvia.** -explicó- **pero Juvia aun no es capaz de controlarla. Por eso le pido ayuda.**

- **Si ese es el caso, te ayudaré** \- dijo Laxus con una sonrisa- **Ni te imaginas lo que la magia del rayo te puede llegar a ayudar. No solo a lanzar rayos y descargas eléctricas a la gente. Con tu magia de agua y ahora la de rayo te has convertido en una gran maga. El rayo era tu debilidad, el agua es conductora de él por eso cuando te atacaban con esa magia te resultaba mucho más duro que para el resto de los magos. Ese poder te atacaba multiplicando su fuerza a causa del agua en tu cuerpo** \- le explicó- **Sin embargo, ahora tu cuerpo también es de ese elemento por lo que te has hecho mucho menos débil ante él, además, la combinación de tus dos magias puede causar grandes estragos en un enfrentamiento. Lo primero que te enseñaré es a controlar la magia, después ya vendrá el que puedas utilizar la magia para atacar. Una vez controles la magia podrás electrocutar a alguien con el simple roce si así lo deseas, podrás correr a una gran velocidad, desplazarte en el espacio sin que apenas sea perceptible, una vez consigas hacer eso, podrás lanzar rayos, crear campos electromagnéticos, y un sin fin de cosas más.**

- **¿Crees que podrás ayudar a Juvia antes de marcharnos esta tarde a Crocus?** \- preguntó la peliazul.

- **Eso depende de tu capacidad de aprendizaje. Podemos estarnos aquí hasta que sea la hora, pero todo dependerá si eres buena o no controlando este tipo de magia** \- contestó Laxus- **Por cierto, ¿por qué no quieres que lo sepa nadie?** \- preguntó confuso- **Es un gran poder del que deberías estar orgullosa.**

- **Y Juvia lo está** \- dijo la maga de agua y rayo- **después de todo esta es la magia de su querido oni-san, sin embargo, Juvia no quiere que nadie lo sepa hasta que esté completamente segura de que es capaz de utilizarla a favor del gremio. Juvia no quiere que nadie de por sentado su magia y que después esta se vuelva en contra de sus amigos. Juvia no guardará el secreto por mucho más tiempo, si es capaz de controlar el poder del rayo, no dudará en utilizarlo para acabar con sus contrincantes en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

- **Visto así tienes razón** \- dijo Laxus- **además, puede ser una carta a nuestro favor que nadie lo sepa, será nuestra arma secreta cuando consigas dominarlo.**

Juvia asintió y tras esa larga conversación, las clases de Laxus empezaron. Laxus, como era de suponer, era un profesor exigente, sin embargo Juvia se había adaptado rápidamente al ritmo de las lecciones del rubio y aprendía todo rápidamente y no malgastaba más de un par o tres de intentos para realizar lo que el Dreyar le pedía.

La magia del rayo era en cierto modo similar a la de agua, había aprendido a volver su cuerpo electricidad si así lo deseaba igual que lo hacía con el agua. Juvia no tenía el mismo estilo de lucha que Laxus, el cual había crecido utilizando ese tipo de magia, ella que era una maga de agua había aprendido adaptar la magia de rayo a la magia de agua que ya conocía, por lo que enseguida pudo crear sus hechizos acuáticos con electricidad. Burbujas eléctricas que lanzaba a su antojo, su Water Slicer sustituyendo el agua por el rayo, Thunder Slicer. Campos electromagnéticos de una forma muy similar a su Water Dome. También había adaptado la magia del rayo a su Water Nebula, y había logrado crear las sierras de agua en sus brazos, con electricidad en vez de agua.

Laxus estaba ciertamente impresionado con el rápido avance de la maga peliazul. Comprendía a la perfección porque en Phantom Lord había sido considerada una peligrosa maga de clase S y también comprendió porque no fue capaz de mantener el título una vez entró en Fairy Tail.

Juvia había vivido toda su vida sola hasta que entró en Fairy Tail, únicamente contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Gajeel cuando se unió a Phantom, sin embargo, el no tener nada ni nadie por el que luchar la convirtió en una mujer desalmada, dispuesta a todo por ganar. Cuando entró en Fairy Tail, o mejor dicho, cuando conoció a Gray se enamoró por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado alguien por el que merecía la pena luchar y dar su 100%, pero de la misma forma, sabía que no podía volver a ser la maga despiadada que había sido antaño porque eso fue lo que la alejó de la gente, y ahora en Fairy Tail, ella desesperadamente quería una familia que la apoyase, aunque eso significase que su nivel de magia bajase.

Laxus recordaba que en pocas ocasiones había vuelto a ver a la Juvia de Phantom Lord en el campo de batalla. Le contaron que durante el examen de clase S en la isla Tenrou, Erza había sido capaz de derrotarla sin ni siquiera hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero que sin embargo, cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Grimoire Heart, la fuerza y magia que utilizó no se asemejaba a la que había luchado en el combate contra Erza, ella no quería dañar a la pelirroja puesto que eso la alejaría de su familia, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a aquellos a los que amaba, Juvia Locksar era sin duda una temible enemiga, una maga despiadada y fuerte capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma antes de ver como sus compañeros morían.

- **Es suficiente por hoy Juvia** \- dijo Laxus que estaba sentado en una roca observando los magistrales avances de la peliazul.

- **Pero Juvia puede continuar** \- exclamó Juvia respirando agitadamente.

- **Has hecho un gran avance, nadie diría que no eres usuaria de la magia de rayo desde siempre, y no puedes gastar todas tus fuerzas en un entrenamiento, recuerda que esta noche llegaremos a Crocus, y si es tal y como pasó hace tres años, a media noche dará comienzo el laberinto de clasificación de los Juegos. Te necesitamos a pleno rendimiento** \- le dijo el Dreyar insitigándola a que detuviese el entrenamiento.

- **Esta bien** \- aceptó la peliazul suspirando- **Juvia le da las gracias por ayudarla, Laxus-san. Ha sido muy bueno con Juvia últimamente.**

- **De nuevo te repito que eres mi familia** \- dijo el rubio restándole importancia las palabras de la peliazul- **Será mejor que volvamos, Jellal debe estar subiéndose por las paredes al no haberte visto en todo el día.**

- **Juvia y Jellal están muy unidos** \- dijo la peliazul con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa- **Juvia nunca había tenido un hermano, y de haber sabido que algún día encontraría a alguien que lo fuese, no puede pensar en nadie mejor que Jellal. Él siempre cuida de Juvia y la protege a toda costa. Tanto Juvia como Jellal lamentan no haberse conocido antes, ambos saben que sus vidas hubiesen sido muy diferentes de haber estado juntos.**

- **Siempre he creído que no debemos lamentarnos por lo que podría haber sido. El pasado no se puede cambiar y si las cosas sucedieron de este modo, estoy seguro de que debe ser por alguna razón. Quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, tú o Jellal nunca hubieseis conocido a la gente de Fairy Tail** \- le contestó Laxus mientras caminaban hacia el gremio.

- **Tienes razón Laxus-san** \- dijo la peliazul- **Juvia lamentaría muchísimo no conocer a Fairy Tail**.

- **¡Laxus! ¡Juvia!** \- les llamó el maestro Makarov quien estaba junto a los miembros de los dos equipos participantes en los juegos- **¡Os estábamos esperando! ¡Estamos a punto de partir para Crocus! ¿Tenéis todo ya listo?**

- **Juvia lo lamenta, maestro** \- se disculpó la peliazul- **ha sido culpa de Juvia, que Laxus y ella se hayan distraído y hayan llegado tarde.**

- **No te preocupes Juvia, habéis llegado a tiempo** \- dijo Mira- **os he preparado un pequeño almuerzo, estoy convencida de que no os habéis dado cuenta de que os habéis saltado la hora de la comida.**

- **¡Muchas gracias Mira-san!** \- agradeció la maga de agua- **Juvia está famélica.**

- **Gracias Mira** \- dijo Laxus tomando el pequeño paquete con la comida preparada por la albina. Esta asintió al rubio y se retiró un par de pasos atrás, acercándose al maestro.

- **Bueno, si estáis todos listos os explicaré cómo procederemos** \- dijo el maestro aclarándose la voz- **he alquilado un vehículo mágico para que nos lleve a todos a la capital, como sabéis son dos horas de viaje. Una vez en Crocus tenemos que estar preparados para que en cualquier momento empiecen los juegos, todos sabemos que pueden llegara ser muy impredecibles. He reservado dos habitaciones en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, una para el equipo A y otra para el B. ¿Todo claro?** \- todos asintieron- **En ese caso vamos, Juvia, Laxus cargad vuestras maletas en la parte trasera, y subámonos al vehículo. Nos queda un largo viaje por delante.**

Los mencionados procedieron a hacer lo que el maestro les había indicado y a continuación todos se subieron en el vehículo. Iban sentados por parejas. De la parte delantera a la trasera iban en el siguiente orden: El maestro junto al conductor del vehículo, Mirajane y Wendy detrás, a continuación iban Natsu y Lucy, a los cuales seguían Laxus y Gajeel, finalizando con Erza y Gray y Jellal y Juvia en la parte trasera del automóvil.

- **¿Cómo te ha ido al mañana?** \- le preguntó Jellal a su hermana menor.

- **Muy bien, Juvia tenía razón, Laxus-san ha sido de gran ayuda** \- dijo la peliazul mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su hermano- **Aunque ahora estoy bastante cansada, no hemos parado hasta hace apenas media hora.**

- **En ese caso descansa. Yo cuidaré de tí** \- dijo el del tatuaje en el rostro con una sonrisa. Se acomodó para dejar que Juvia se recargase sobre él y la abrazó protectoramente.

- **Gracias, oni-san…** \- dijo la maga de agua medio dormida.

En el asiento de delante, Gray y Erza no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación de los hermanos de cabello azul. Gray se preguntaba que era lo que Juvia había estado haciendo todo el día junto al Dragon Slayer del Rayo, mientras que Erza con la mirada fija en sus manos apoyadas en su regazo suspiraba. No era eso lo que esperaba vivir una vez Jellal se hubiese unido al gremio definitivamente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había pensado. Antes le dolía por no poder estar juntos a causa de factores externos, sin embargo, ahora se trataba del propio Jellal el que la evitaba… Erza estaba muy preocupada.

* * *

 _Bueno... aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que no creáis que he hecho a Juvia demasiado Over Power. Cuando pensé en la historia siempre pensé que a Juvia le faltaba demostrar que podía ser una gran maga y con todo lo de los magos elementales se me ocurrió hacer esto para justificar qur Jellal no usase su magia elemental._

 _Además, por alguna razón, me gusta mucho una posible amistad entre Juvia y Laxus, así que creí que esta sería una buena forma de provocarla xD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y por sus bonitos reviews_

 ** _kirana Retsu_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 _Gracias a todos._

 _Pd. ¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ERZA SCARLET_

 ** _ARMADURA DE DESINTERÉS._**

Erza Scarlet era la viva imagen de la independencia, de la seguridad, la fuerza y el valor. Todo el mundo conocía a Erza Scarlet, la famosa maga de Fairy Tail, todo el mundo admiraba su fuerza, su valor y su destreza en el campo de la lucha, ella había llevado más de una vez a su gremio a la victoria en muchas de las guerras en las que había participado. Las niñas pequeñas soñaban con ser como su heroína de cabellos escarlatas, los hombres querían gozar de la compañía de la joven hada también conocida por su gran belleza y gran atractivo físico. Todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Erza Scarlet porque sabía que para Erza no había nada más importante que la familia y su familia eran cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail. Siempre había estado muy cotizada por los hombres de todas las edades. Ella no era o había sido modelo como Mirajane o Jenny de Blue Pegasus, sin embargo, no era belleza lo que le faltaba para que le dieran ese papel, es más, muchas agencias como la Weekly Sorcerer le había pedido más de una vez que firmase un contrato con ello, pero ella se negaba a tener más contacto con la revista que algunas entrevistas de vez en cuando como cualquier otro mago. A Erza no le gustaba que la gente la admirase por su belleza, ella quería que la gente la admirase por su fortaleza.

Era por eso que la pelirroja más famosa de Fairy Tail era tan cotizada. Todo hombre y mujer en el reino de Fiore sabía que aquel que fuese el afortunado de ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de la titania, podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, puesto que en el mundo solo había una Erza Scarlet y ella le había elegido a él.

Erza suspiró. Lo dicho no era realmente cierto, no en su pensamiento. Erza Scarlet estaba enamorada, sí, desde hacía muchos años, pero aún así nunca se le había conocido pareja. A la pelirroja antes no le importaba mucho el tener o no el título de pareja. Ella y su amado no podían estar juntos a causa de circunstancias ajenas a ellos. Pero ella sabía, o quería saber, que él pensaba en ella de la misma manera que ella lo hacía en él. Sin embargo, visto el rumbo de los últimos acontecimientos, ya no estaba segura de si él pensaba en ella de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

Su historia no había sido fácil, habían sido prisioneros juntos en la torre del Paraíso, de niños. Después él fue poseído por el espíritu maligno de Zeref lo que los había llegado a convertir en enemigos. Más tarde el perdió la memoria de todos sus crímenes, pero su conciencia ya era libre de todo control maligno. Ella desapareció por siete años, y cuando se reencontraron él había fundado un gremio con el objetivo de la redención de sus miembros, ella le dejó marchar esa vez y todas las siguientes, puesto que aunque ella ya le había perdonado sus crímenes, que en su opinión no eran culpa de él, él aún no encontraba el perdón en sí mismo, no era capaz de perdonarse por haber acabado con la vida de uno de sus amigos y haber estado a punto de acabar con la vida de su amada pelirroja. Ella sabía que él necesitaba ese tiempo, y ella pacientemente se lo dio. No fue la última vez que se vieron, después de eso lucharon codo con codo en muchas batallas, y de nuevo cuando el mal fue erradicado, él necesitaba un último viaje para expiar sus pecados, y de nuevo ella le dio ese tiempo.

Ahora había vuelto, y cuando ella pensó que por fin todas las barreras que los habían mantenido separados por más de, en el caso de él casi 20 años, en el de ella debía descontar los siete años que había desaparecido, nuevamente algo se interponía en su camino. Y ese algo no era cualquier cosa a la que pudiese enfrentarse, ese algo que él mismo. Ya no eran sus pecados o su camino de redención, era su propia voluntad lo que les mantenía separados. Una nueva amenaza cernía sobre el gremio, esa amenaza estaba fuertemente vinculada con él, era su propia familia quien quería aniquilarlo. Ella era capaz de comprender la presión que podía llegar a suponer eso, pero aún así, no pensó que se alejaría de ella aún más.

Acababan de llegar a Crocus, la capital del reino, después de un largo viaje silenciosos e incómodo. Nunca había sido del tipo de chica que culpaba a otros de sus males. Nunca había delegado en otra persona su pesar y sus preocupaciones. Pero al sentirlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no podía evitar pensar mal de una persona del gremio en concreto, lo que le causaba aún más dolor puesto que esa persona no tenía culpa alguna.

Desde que había regresado de su viaje, Jellal no se había separado ni un momento de Juvia, su hermana menor. Erza odiaba pensarlo pero en el fondo de su alma, un pensamiento rondaba por su mente, era Juvia la que lo mantenía alejado de ella.

Salió al balcón del hotel en el que se hospedaban durante los Juegos. El maestro como bien había indicado había reservado dos habitaciones, situadas una lo más lejos de la otra para no tener ni dificultades ni facilidades a la hora de que comenzase la prueba preliminar. La ciudad estaba llena de gente como era de esperar por esas fechas. Nadie quería perderse el mayor acontecimiento del año. Muchos de sus compañeros también paseaban por la ciudad. Quedaba poco para el anochecer y todos aprovechaban las últimas horas de luz puesto que a las doce de la noche los Grandes Juegos comenzarían. Vio a Levy y Gajeel pasear por la plaza enfrente del hotel cogidos de la mano. Los envidió. Su historia tampoco había sido fácil, pero ellos al menos habían logrado estar juntos. También vio a Evergreen junto a Elfman, Lisanna y Bickslow. Los menores de los Strauss al parecer también habían encontrado a aquella persona especial. Alzack y Bisca se acercaban al grupo mientras paseaban con Asuka. Todos eran felices, mientras que ella estaba allí, sola en la habitación del hotel. Hasta Natsu y Lucy habían formalizado su relación de alguna extraña manera. Después de la guerra muchos sentimientos salieron a flote y ella esperaba que los suyos y los de Jellal también lo hiciesen, sin embargo, allí estaba él, en la plaza bajo el hotel, acompañado de Juvia de la cual no se separaba. Tenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

Erza se mordió el labio inferior evitando que la lágrima cayesen de sus ojos. Ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa. Había llorado demasiado en su vida como para malgastar las lágrimas de su ojos derecho en cualquier cosa, pero esta vez creía no poder evitarlo. El dolor y el vacio que sentía en su corazón eran demasiado grandes como para ignorarlos.

- **Erza…** \- la llamaron a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se giró dejando que su roja cabellera se moviese con el viento. Era Gray. El único que podría comprenderla en una situación así. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrimas recorrió su mejilla y se perdió al estallar contra el suelo- No llores…

- **Gray…** \- dijo ella con una voz temblorosa.

- **Si tú lloras, ¿qué haré yo?** \- preguntó Gray limpiándole la humedad de su mejilla- **Tú eres Titania de Fairy Tail, la persona más fuerte que conozco, si tu lloras me hundiré.**

Erza simplemente se abalanzó sobre los brazos del alquimista los cuales la recibieron en un cálido abrazo. Si Juvia y Jellal eran hermanos de sangre, la relación entre ambos era totalmente equiparable a la de los peliazules. Además, ambos se conocían desde mucho más tiempo que los causantes de su dolor. Por lo tanto, era lógico que encontrasen consuelo en los brazos del otro.

- **Todo se solucionará, Erza** \- dijo Gray acariciándole el cabello- **Estoy seguro de ello, tenemos que ser fuertes unos días más, después se solucionará, sino seremos nosotros los que tomemos las riendas de la situación. No te atrevas a pensar que has hecho algo malo para estar en esta situación, por que no es así. ¿Me oyes?**

- **Me siento culpable Gray… he llegado a pensar en odiarla… ella no tiene la culpa… ella siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo...** -se desfogó la pelirroja- **Pero… a veces no puedo evitar pensar que es ella la que me mantiene alejada de él.**

- **No te sientas culpable, yo también he pensado lo mismo respecto a él…** \- admitió el alquimista.

- **Somos unas malas personas…**

- **No lo somos, solo tenemos el corazón roto** \- le contestó- **ahora** \- dijo apartándola suavemente y tomándola del rostro para acabar de limpiarle las lágrimas- **Se acabaron las lágrimas, vuelve a ser la Erza fuerte y valerosa que todos conocemos, la Erza que necesitamos para ganar el Daimotu Enbu.**

- **Tienes razón** \- dijo riendo levemente mientras se separaba del mago de hielo- **¡Vamos a darles una paliza todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino!**

- **Esa es la titania que yo conozco** \- dijo Gray sonriendole. Erza sonrió también y ambos entraron de nuevo en la habitación.

Ninguno de los sabía que desde la plaza del hotel, dos personas peliazules habían observado la escena entre la pelirroja y el alquimista. Ambos sintieron un dolor en el corazón inequiparable, sin embargo, no podían hacer nada. Sabían que eran la causa de su dolor, pero por ahora, no podía remediarlo. No hasta acabar con Sekai y su gremio.

Natsu, Lucy y Wendy volvieron a la habitación unos minutos antes de la medianoche, y cuando el reloj tocó el inicio del nuevo día, el cielo de Crocus se iluminó, y de nuevo, al igual que tres años atrás, la mascota oficial de los Juegos, la cual se preguntaban si seguiría siendo el rey, apareció en forma de holograma.

- **Bienvenidos magos y gremios de todo el reino a esta nueva edición de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-kabo** \- dijo la calabaza parlanchina- **Este año se trata de una competición especial pues al celebrar el décimo aniversario del Daimotu Enbu-kabo, participarán nada más y nada menos que 10 gremios oficiales-kabo.**

- **¡Diez!** \- exclamó sorprendido Natsu.

- **Eso hará las cosas más difíciles** \- murmuró Lucy- **serán más a los que vencer…**

- **Y también tendremos más oportunidades para entrar en el torneo** \- la animó Gray- **podemos hacerlo, ya lo hicimos antes.**

- **Tienes razón** \- dijo la pelirroja, con la mirada aun puesta en la mascota Mato.

- **¡Y cómo cada año, comenzaremos con una ronda preliminar para reducir de 150 equipos a únicamente 10!** \- exclamó Mato- **Las reglas son muy simples, como hace tres años y en honor a aquellos grandes juegos, participaréis en una carrera, y los diez primeros equipo en llegar formarán parte de los juegos oficiales. Podéis utilizar la magia a placer, pero recordad no nos hacemos responsable de la muerte de nadie en el laberinto** \- finalizó- **¡Que comience el Sky Labyrinth!**

Un camino de losas de piedras salió desde el balcón de su habitación hacia el cielo donde se encontraba un enrevesado camino hasta llegar a la meta que los proclamaría participes de los juegos oficiales. Los cinco tenían muy claro cual era su objetivo. Debían ganar y para ello se esforzarían al máximo.

El laberinto era muy similar al que habían tenido que superar tres años atrás. Obviamente no era igual puesto que eso les facilitaría las cosas a todo aquel que ya hubiese participado, pero aún así, seguía los mismo patrones. Lucy pudo darse cuenta de ello rápidamente y con la ayuda de su espíritu celestial, Pyxis, lograron encontrar el rumbo y seguir el camino correcto. Gracias a la magia de aire de Wendy evitaban caerse en los lugares en los que la estructura del laberinto luchaba contra las fuerzas de la gravedad y así, poco a poco lograron llegar hasta la puerta que marcaba la meta de llegada.

- **¡Lo logramos!** \- exclamaron Natsu y Lucy saltando de alegría.

- **¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Wendy Marvel! ¡Gray Fullbuster! y ¡Erza Scarlet!** \- exclamó Mato- **¡Felicidades! ¡Habéis pasado la ronda preliminar!**

- **¡Yey!** \- exclamaron de nuevo la pareja feliz.

- **¿En qué posición hemos llegado, Kabo-sama?** \- preguntó tímida y respetuosamente Wendy.

- **Terceros** \- contestó la calabaza sonrojada por los modales de la pequeña DragonSlayer.

- **¡Terceros!** \- exclamó Natsu enfadado- **¡Quién se ha atrevido a superarnos!**

- **Cálmate Natsu** \- dijo Erza- **Hemos llegado terceros, no está mal, tenemos todo el torneo para remontar.**

- **Si cruzáis la puerta pasaréis a vuestra sala de espera, en cuanto salga sol comenzarán los juegos, procurad descansar, Fairy Tail-kabo.**

* * *

 _Sentimirntos Everywhere_

 _Pobres Gray y Erza... pero todo a su tiempo_

 _Lo bueno se hacehan esperar ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros preciosos comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo 3_

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett_**

 _Att. LADY_

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 _EQUIPO A DE FAIRY TAIL_

 ** _LOS DIEZ MEJORES GREMIOS_**

Gray miró a sus compañeros antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de descanso que tenían para el equipo. Habían permanecido allí desde la noche anterior después de superar el laberinto mágico. Ya tenían ganas de que comenzase la acción. Al igual que la última vez que participaron, el maestro les había entregado unos uniformes para los juegos. Natsu llevaba un chaqueta larga sin mangas, Lucy una camisa de tirantes finos, Erza un top corto sin mangas, Wendy un vestido y él una larga chaqueta con mangas, todos ellos de color granate. Era el color que el maestro había elegido este año para complementar el resto de sus ropajes de color negro.

- **¡Y por fin los primeros participantes del torneo entran a escena!** \- oyeron desde la megafonía del estadio.

- **Esta vez nos tocará esperar más que la última vez** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa. Tenía razón, la primera y única vez que participaron en los juegos, tuvieron que salir los primeros ya que la prueba del laberinto la pasaron a duras penas.

- **¡Y los primeros en salir son los ex guardianes del infierno, los renombrados… Quarter Puppy!** \- exclamó el comentarista mientras los miembros del gremio mencionado salían liderados por Bacchus.

Una horda de ánimos y abucheos se escuchó por igual.

- **A continuación… ¡Menuda sorprensa!... del gremio de los dientes de sable… ¡El equipo B de Sabertooth!** \- exclamó. Todo el mundo estalló de jubilo.

- **¡Sabertooth tiene dos equipo!** \- exclamó sorprendido Natsu. A través de la lácrima retransmisora veían como el resto de equipos iban saliendo. Se sorprendieron al ver en el gremio a Kageyama, quien había pertenecido al gremio de Eisenwald. Suponían que ya habría terminado su condena en la cárcel y ahora era libre para volver a unirse a un nuevo gremio, Sabertooth era una buena opción para él. También se encontraron a Macbeth y Sawyer, ambos ex-miembros de Crime Sorciere, ellos también se habían reinsertado en la sociedad y ahora eran parte de un gremio oficial. Totomaru también era parte del gremio. Parecía ser que Sabertooth había admitido muchos de los antiguos magos que por malas decisiones habían acabado en la cárcel y ahora querían reinsertarse en la sociedad. Como líder de todos ellos estaba Dobengal, quien ya conocían como miembro oficial de Sabertooth y participante de la última edición en la que ellos participaron.

- **Abriendose paso entre tanto hombre llegan las doncellas de las profundidades… ¡Mermaid Heel!** \- exclamó el comentarista cuando Kagura, seguida de Milliana, Beth, Arania y Risley entraron en pleno estadio. Erza sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo con Milliana a la que hacía mucho que no veía.

- **Les siguen los pasos la resplandeciente luz de las alas azules... ¡Blue Pegasus!** \- continuó. Ichiya, seguido de Ren, Hibiki y Eve, entraron en escena.

- **¡Sherry!** \- exclamó sorprendida la maga celestial de Fairy Tail.

- **Supongo que es lógico que dejara Lamia Scale, después de todo, está prometida con Ren** \- comentó Erza- **se casarán dentro de poco, sería raro estar en gremios diferentes.**

- **Y entra en escena un nuevo gremio de la alianza… conocido anteriormente como un justiciero gremio independiente… ¡Crime Sorciere!** \- exclamó el comentarista sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Era el antiguo gremio de Jellal, el que él fundó.

- **Pensé que Sorano se iría a Sabertooth con Yukino…** \- dijo Lucy viendo a la maga de los ángeles.

- **Supongo que aún no estaría preparada…** \- comentó Erza con la mirada aún atenta en los miembros de Crime Sorciere- **¡Sho! ¡Wally!** \- exclamó esta vez ella sorprendida. No se esperaba encontrar en los Juegos a sus dos grandes amigos de la infancia a los cuales hacía muchos años que no veía. Pudo notar también la cara de sorpresa de Milliana quien se lanzó a abrazarlos sin importar que fuesen de equipos diferentes en los Juegos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para tratarse como enemigos.

- **¡El tío de la serpiente!** \- exclamó Natsu al ver entrar al antiguamente conocido como Cobra, Erik seguido por una chica de cabellos rojos que Lucy conocía muy bien.

- **¡Flare!** -

- **Vaya, parece ser que este año hay grandes sorpresas en los gremios participantes** \- comentó Gray que estaba tan asombrado como sus compañeros.

- **¡Y siguiendoles de bien cerca, la diosa del amor y la guerra, la destructora sagrada… ¡Lamia Scale!** \- exclamó el comentarista dejando paso a Lyon, Yura, Shellia, Toby, y en sustitución de Sherry, al lado de Lyon se encontraba Meredy.

- **Jellal lo comentó** \- dijo Gray- **Meredy había preferido unirse a Lamia Scale porque quizá ella y Lyon lograban llevar su relación a un nuevo nivel más allá de la amistad.**

- **¡En cuarto lugar, la antigua gran favorita, ganadora por más de siete años… Sabertooth!** -exclamó el comentarista dejando paso a Sting, Rogue, Orga, Yukino y Rufus.

- **¿Cuarto lugar?** \- comentó Lucy preocupada- **Pensé que eran ellos uno de los dos gremios que nos habían superado.**

- **Tenemos que salir ya** \- dijo Erza abriendo la puerta de la sala, es nuestro turno chicos.

Salieron de la sala con paso firme y decidido hacia el centro de la arena, y fueron presentados como merecían.

- **¡El gremio que resurgió de sus cenizas en incontables ocasiones, cual fenix, el gremio cuya brutalidad no combina con su bello nombre! ¡Fairy Tail!** \- exclamó el comentarista una vez ellos pisaron la arena del estadio.

Allí se juntaron con los demás gremios, de los cuales en muchos de ellos contaban con grandes amigos. Lyon saludó a Gray con una de sus típicas disputas, Sting y Natsu por poco y se lanzan a pelear antes del inicio propio de los juegos, aunque fueron calmados por Rogue y sonrieron como amigos que eran. Lucy saludó a Yukino y Flare, y Wendy se abrazó con Shellia, mientras que Erza era abordada por Milliana, Wally y Sho, los cuales, los dos últimos, lloraban por haber echado mucho de menos a su hermanita. También fue saludada por Kagura, su otra hermana.

Y en medio de todo ese efusivo reencuentro, aparecieron en la arena, los miembros del gremio que había quedado en segunda posición, lo que hizo silenciar a todo Fairy Tail.

- **¡El nuevo gremio venido desde el continente… Dinastía Elemental!** \- exclamó el comentarista, cuando cinco personas de aspecto macabro aparecieron en la arena.

Gray pudo analizarlos a la perfección. Era culpa de ellos que Juvia hubiese llegado tan malherida al gremio unos días atrás. Uno de cuerpo muy corpulento, compitiendo con el mismísimo Elfman, tenía la piel muy oscura y a duras penas parecía humano. Sus orejas eran las de un animal mitológico y tenía los ojos negros salvo el iris de un color amarillo brillante. Vestía con ropajes marrones y tenía el cabello peinado en miles de rastas que caían sobre sus hombros de color castaño.

Otro de los chicos tenía un desigual corte de pelo, rapado de un lado y con flequillo y despeinado del otro en un tono azul celeste, llevaba unas orejeras blancas y vestía con un kimono también en tonos azules celeste bastante abierto por la parte frontal. Sus ojos eran heterocromos en distintos tonos de azul y una gran cicatriz cruzaba la mitad de su cara. El último de los chicos tenía el cabello corto y de un tono plateado albino un poco más oscuro que el de los hermanos Strauss, sus ojos eran violetas, y una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Cargaba con un gran arsenal de espaldas y cuchillos, contando con el que llevaba en la boca, mordiendo con tanta fuerza que tenía marcas de cortes en los bordes de la boca por los que le caía sangre, aunque parecía no importarle.

La chica del grupo, en contraste con sus tres compañeros que vestían con tonos más cálidos como el marrón, el azul o el gris, ella vestía con un vestido rosa y lila de lolita gótica, y su cabello era rosa recogido en dos grandes trenzas bastante despeinadas, dándole así una mayor apariencia de loca. El quinto miembro era irreconocible puesto que se ocultaba bajo la capucha de una gran capa.

- **¡Y en primer lugar!** \- la voz del comentarista hizo que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail dejasen de fijarse en el nuevo gremio para centrarse en los últimos participantes del torneo- **¡Haciendo honor a su fama! ¡Las temibles bestias del gremio de las hadas! ¡El equipo B de Fairy Tail!** \- exclamó.

Por la puerta de entrada aparecieron Gajeel y Laxus con su aspecto imponente de DragonSlayer seguidos de Mirajane quien sonreía confiada. Juvia y Jellal aparecieron detrás de la demonio. Jellal mantenía su agarre por los hombros a Juvia.

Fairy Tail no se sorprendió. Les resultó extraño que no hubiesen salido ya, pero sabían que Jellal y Juvia tenían una misión más importante que los propios juegos y por eso ese año iban a por todas y así lo demostraban quedando primeros en el Laberinto Mágico.

Al salir, las miradas de todo el Gremio de Dinastía Elemental se centró en el par de recientes hermanos. La mirada de Jellal y Juvia cambió a una muy enfurecida. Juvia prácticamente temblaba de la rabia, pero entonces una mano se posó en sus hombros y al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza. Era Meredy.

Esos eran los diez equipos más fuertes de todo el reino de Fiore. Los diez que habían logrado pasar la dura prueba del laberinto. Muchos de los participantes eran de esperarse, sin embargo también habían habido grandes sorpresas como los nuevos miembros de Sabertooth y la resurrección de Crime Sorciere. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a viejos amigos y de encontrarse con nuevos y duros enemigos a los cuales enfrentarse. Esos Grandes Juegos serían algo digno de recordar.

Todos estaban encendidos.

* * *

 _Bueno... este es un capítulo un poco de transición/presentación de los 10 gremios... espero que haya habido alguna sorpresa con los nuevos gremios participantes. Siempre creí que si FT podía tener dos equipos, Sabertooth también lo merecía, y creo que es un gremio muy adecuado para todos aquellos que hayan tenido problemas con la ley, después de todo, después de Jiemma, se podría decir que Sabertooth renace de sus cenizas, y si ellos han tenido una segunda oportunidad, ¿cómo negarsela a gente que la pide? Es por ello que he metido a Kageyama, a quien nunca lo vi como un malo maloso xD, (si no lo recordáis, aparece en una de las primeras sagas junto a Eisenwald queriendo destruir el consejo mágico si mal no recuerdo). También quise meter a alguios de Crime Sorciere como Macbeth y Sawyer._

 _En cuanto al nuevo gremio de Crime Sorciere, digamos que creo que Erik aun no está preparado para regresar junto a Kinana, por lo que decidió continuar con el gremio, aunque Jellal o Meredy lo dejasen y los demás también se fuesen marchando progresivamente. En cuanto a Sho y Wally... necesitaba meter a los hermanitos de Erza, y creo que, una vez superado el rencor hacia Jellal, Crime Sorciere era un buen gremio para ellos, al igual que para Flare. En cuanto a Sorano, lo mismo que con Erik, después de todo el mal, no estaba preparada para ser perdonada por Yukino... Al fin y al cabo, me cuesta un poco no ver a los ex-miembros de Crime Sorciere un poco como martires._

 _Bueno... ha salido ya Dinastía Elemental... pero aún nos queda mucho por saber de ellos... pronto sabremos más ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros preciosos reviews_

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 _Espero que os siga gustando a pesar de este pequeño trance, pero en dos semanas comenzamos ya con la primera prueba de los juegos... ¿Cuál será? ¿Por cual apostáis? ¿Una conocida o una nueva?_

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 _GRAY FULLBUSTER_

 ** _BATALLA NAVAL_**

El primer día de los grandes juego mágicos había comenzado y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. La presentación de los equipos habían terminado y ahora comenzaba la primera prueba. Gray suspiró, no sabía cual podría ser la primera prueba del torneo, pero algo le decía que sería una en la que ya habían participado. Tenía claro que el participaría en todo aquello que le fuese posible, tenía que demostrar que seguía siendo fuerte y que nada podría pararlo en conseguir sus objetivos.

- **¡Y la primera prueba de esta decima edición del Daimotu Enbu es…. LA BATALLA NAVAL!** \- exclamó Mato apareciendo como un holograma en el cielo.

La batalla naval era una competición en la que ya habían participado tres años atrás. Sabían que cuales eran los puntos fuertes y débiles en esa prueba, sabían que allí por ejemplo, Wendy y Natsu poco podrían hacer puesto que la magia de fuego y aire no era compatible con el agua, sin embargo, Erza con su armadura de emperatriz del agua, Lucy con Aquario o él mismo si que podrían defenderse bastante bien.

- **¡Y ya tenemos los primeros participantes!** \- exclamó Mato mostrando la imagen de los miembros de los equipos que participarían- ¡ **De Quarter Puppy, Yaeger!** \- exclamó, sin embargo solo los miembros del gremio se entusiasmaron por su participación- **¡Sawyer de Sabertooth B!, ¡Beth de Mermaid Heel!** \- con estos dos el publico comenzó a gritar y animar a los participantes- **¡Eve de Blue Pegasus! ¡Shellia de Lamia Scale!** \- continuó- **¡Sorano de Crime Sorciere! ¡Yukino de Sabertooth A!**

- **Tenemos que decidir quien va a participar** \- dijo Erza- **Lo mejor será que lo hagamos, Gray, Lucy o yo. Natsu y Wendy poco pueden hacer bajo el agua.**

- **Yo ya participé en esta prueba, sé a lo que me enfrento** \- dijo Lucy convencida de si misma.

- **¡Del equipo B de Fairy Tail, Juvia!** \- continuó el comentarista viendo que los gremios que quedaban por elegir participante ya lo hacían.

- **Participa tú Lucy, yo no puedo…** \- dijo Gray retirandose unos pasos atrás. No podía enfrentarse a Juvia, no aún.

- **¡De Fairy tail A, Lucy! y finalmente, ¡Krystall de Dinastía Elemental!** \- exclamó finalizando la recitación de los participantes.

Lucy se cambió sus vestimentas por el bikini que llevaba bajo la ropa y se adentró a la esfera de agua que había aparecido en el centro del escenario. Estaban todos los participantes en circulo, mirándose unos a otros, esperando a que la señal de inicio comenzase. Se podía ver la mirada de concentración de muchos de los participantes que contrastaban con la mirada lunática que tenía la chica de Dinastía Elemental y la mirada enfurecida que tenía Juvia al mirarla.

La señal de inicio sonó, y para Gray todo lo que vieron sus ojos fue más de lo que su cerebro pudo procesar. Nada más sonar la sirena de inicio, Juvia, de quien los ojos de Gray no se separaban, desapareció camuflada entre el agua. A partir de ese momento, Gray la perdió completamente de vista por lo que tuvo que prestar atención a lo que hacían el resto de participantes.

La batalla se dividió en dos sectores. Por un lado, Beth de Mermaid Heels se enfrentaba a Sawyer y Yaeger de Sabertooth y Quarter Puppy. La lucha era cuerpo a cuerpo, puesto que la magia de esos tres era poco efectiva bajo el agua.

- **¡Esta es mi oportunidad!** \- exclamó de repente Shellia aparenciendo de la nada junto a los tres y creando un remolino de aire que logró sacarlos a todos de la burbuja de aire.

Sawyer, Yaeger y Beth habían quedado fuera de combate. Lucy había sacado a Aquario e intentaba hacerle frente a Kristall quien la había tomado con ella e intentaba golpearla esquivando los torbellinos de agua de la espíritu celestial. De mientras Eve era noqueado por Yukino y expulsado de la burbuja de agua. Shellia fue atacada por los ángeles de Sorano y Yukino aprovechó la distracción de su hermana mayor para echarla fuera de la burbuja de aire gracias a los poderes de libra y al haber hecho que su peso aumentase tanto que cayese como un plomo contra el suelo del estadio.

- **Gomen-ne Sora nee-chan** \- dijo Yukino sonriéndole a su hermana. La Agria mayor también le sonrió. A pesar de haber perdido se alegraba poder ver a su hermana tan dichosa en el gremio en el que formaba parte, y se alegraba que pudiese estar allí defendiéndolo con todo su poder.

Sin embargo, ni la maga celestial de Sabertooth, ni la God Slayer de Lamia Scale pudieron hacer nada cuando de imprevisto uno de los ciclones de Aquario las golpeó mandándolas, primero a la God Slayer, y después a Yukino, fuera del espacio de pelea. Kristall había utilizado su magia elemental del cristal para crear barreras que hiciesen rebotar el agua y así apuntarlas contra las otras dos otras participantes que quedaban.

- **¿Dónde estará Juvia?** \- preguntó Erza buscando con la mirada a la maga elemental de su gremio.

De pronto todos pudieron ver como un torbellino de agua se comenzaba a formar en la pierna derecha de Lucy. Esta sin poder evitarlo comenzó a girar a mucha velocidad siendo completamente controlada por la magia que se aferraba a su tobillo. Con la fuerza y velocidad a la que giraba salió propulsada fuera de la burbuja, y justo en ese momento Aquario desapareció. Ahora solo quedaban dos en la burbuja. Lucy salió volando por los aires, sin embargo, antes de caer contra el duro suelo de arena, una burbuja de agua se formó bajo ella haciéndola descender con lentitud y sin recibir ningún daño extra.

- **¡Juvia!** \- exclamó sorprendida Lucy al ver que había sido su amiga la que la había echado de la burbuja a traición, y la que la había salvado de caer duramente contra el suelo.

- **¡Por fin quedamos solo nosotras dos Juvia ittoko-chan!** \- exclamó con una risa enfermiza la chica de cabellos y piel rosados- **¡Ya va siendo hora de que te hagas visible, ¿no crees?! Después de todo siempre he sabido donde estabas** \- exclamó añadiendo una sonora carcajada. De pronto lanzó un ataque contra un punto vacio en el agua formando una prisión cuadrada, aunque en su interior seguía sin haber nada, o eso veían los espectadores.

- **¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?** \- exclamó Natsu irritado por la molesta risa de la maga del cristal.

- **¿La ha llamado Prima?** \- preguntó Erza mirando de reojo al equipo B de Fairy Tail y viendo como la mirada de Jellal estaba fijamente centrada en su hermana y la que decía ser su pariente.

- **¿Siempre ha sabido dónde estaba Juvia?** \- fue la pregunta que se hizo Wendy. Gray frunció el entrecejo confuso mientras Juvia aparecía diluida en el agua de dentro del cubo de cristal

- **Querrás decir mejor que Juvia siempre ha querido que supieses donde se encontraba** \- dijo la maga de agua formando un ciclón de agua cada uno en sus brazos y golpeando con fuerzas el cristal que la mantenía presa. A los cuatro o cinco golpes fue capaz de liberarse rompiendo el vidrio en un millón de partículas.- **¡Water Cyclone!** \- exclamó embistiendo contra la rosada.

- **¡Vamos Juvia ittoko-chan! ¡La familia no debería enfrentarse!** \- exclamó la pelirrosa creando una barrera de cristal para evitar el ciclón de agua- **¡Sabes que Sekai oji-san te quiere en el gremio! ¡Juntos seríamos muy poderosos, los más poderosos!**

- **¡Juvia jamás se unirá a tu gremio!** \- exclamó la peliazul- **¡Water Slicer!** \- exclamó lanzando miles de hojas acuáticas afiladas contra su enemiga.

- **¡Sabes que no aceptamos un no como respuesta!** \- exclamo Kristall con una voz estridente, su mirada cambió a una de más determinación- **¡y si para ello la dinastía ha de acabar con todo Fairy Tail para lograrlo, no dudaremos en hacerlo, comenzando por el traidor de Thor!** \- gritó creando una infinitud de lanzas hechas de cristal y lanzándoselas a la maga de agua.

- **¿Thor?** \- preguntó Gajeel confuso- **¿Quién demonios es Thor?** \- Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, tanto del equipo A como del B se giraron a verle, todos tenían la misma pregunta.

- **Yo soy Thor** \- dijo Jellal respondiendo la incógnita de sus compañeros. Erza abrió los ojos en desmesura, sorprendida- **Kosei no Thor, ese era el nombre que me dio Sekai. Jellal Fernandes me lo dio mi madre cuando huíamos de ese hombre.**

-¿Entonces Juvia…?- preguntó Wendy.

- **Juvia es su nombre, Locksar era el apellido de nuestra madre. Ese nombre es el que le dieron al nacer** \- contestó el mago celestial sin despegar la vista del combate.

- **¡Juvia no te permitirá que hieras a nadie de Fairy Tail!** \- exclamó furiosa Juvia esquivando las lanzas con su cuerpo hecho de agua- **¡FAIRY TAIL ES LA FAMILIA DE JUVIA, Y JUVIA DARÍA SU VIDA PARA EVITAR QUE LES PUSIESEIS LAS MANOS ENCIMA!** \- gritó furiosa.

Nunca nadie había visto tan enfadada a Juvia. Sus ataques eran muy poderosos, sus golpes cargados de agua a presión hacían que Kristall saliese de un lado a otro de la burbuja de agua, aunque siempre evitar salir fuera con sus barreras de cristal.

- **¡Nosotros somos tu familia Juvia Ittoko-chan!** \- gritó Kristall arremetiendo contra Juvia con sus puños cubiertos por miles de fragmentos cortantes de cristal.

- **¡FAIRY TAIL FUE LA QUE LE DIO FELICIDAD A JUVIA!** \- exclamó Juvia cogiendo a Kristall del cuello. Evitaba sus golpes aun teniendo su cuerpo hecho de agua- **¡JUVIA ES UNA MAGA DE FAIRY TAIL Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ!** \- exclamó alzándola en el agua y cortándole aún más la respiración- **¡THUNDER NEBULA!** \- exclamó. A través de la gran burbuja de agua que era el recinto de batalla, dos torreones de corriente eléctrica, rayos y truenos se formaron y una gran descarga eléctrica cayó sobre la maga elemental del cristal.

- **¡RAYOS!** \- exclamaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail salvo Jellal y Laxus a quienes no les pillaba de sorpresa.

Kristall salió del agua con visibles quemaduras pero aún manteniéndose en pie. La burbuja de agua desapareció y Juvia cayó con elegancia hasta el suelo.

- **¡LA GANADORA DE LA PRIMERA PRUEBA, LA BATALLA NAVAL ES… JUVIA LOCKSAR DEL EQUIPO B DE FAIRY TAIL!** \- exclamó el comentarista.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail gritaron de emoción, acababan de empezar y Juvia ya les había hecho conseguir una victoria. El público del estadio gritaba y vitoreaba el nombre de la maga de agua. Juvia había logrado hacerse muy popular en el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

En ese momento las participantes comenzaban a regresar junto a sus equipos. Lucy fue de las primera en llegar, había quedado tercera, pero aún así no tenía ninguna herida física.

- **¿Estas bien Lucy-san?** \- preguntó Wendy lista para socorrerla si ese era el caso.

- **Estoy perfectamente Wendy-chan, no te preocupes** \- dijo la maga celestial- **Gomen-ne chicos, solo he podido quedar tercera.**

- **No te preocupes Lucy has hecho un gran trabajo** \- dijo Erza animándola.

- **¡No puedo creer que Juvia te echase de la burbuja de agua!** \- exclamó Natsu- **¡Tendría que haber sido una pelea final entre las dos, de esa manera nos hubiésemos llevado las dos puntuaciones más altas.**

- **Yo lo prefiero así Natsu** \- dijo Lucy sonriendole a su chico- **¿No sabes porqué Juvia me sacó de la burbuja?** \- le preguntó- **Ella no quería que yo recibiese el ataque eléctrico.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** \- preguntó Natsu.

- **¿Sabes lo que pasa con la electricidad dentro del agua?** \- le preguntó, el pelirrosa negó con la cabeza- **Si un rayo cae en una piscina, todo aquel que esté en la piscina acabará electrocutado. Juvia podría haberme dejado de lado para enfrentarse a la chica de Dinastía Elemental o haber dejado que yo la ayudase a ello, pero prefirió enfrentarse sola y sacarme de la zona de batalla para poder utilizar esa técnica sin tener que herirme** \- dijo la maga estelar.

- **Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir** \- dijo Erza- J **uvia podría haber acabado con la prueba desde el primer instante. Si hubiese hecho ese último ataque al inicio todos hubiesen quedado fuera de combate a la vez. Juvia prefirió ocultarse y dejar que los demás fuesen expulsados para no herir a nadie.**

- **Juvia jamás haría daño a nadie deliberadamente** \- dijo Jellal quien se acercaba al equipo A de Fairy Tail junto al B. Juvia aún no había regresado.

- **Jellal** \- dijo Gray- **¿Tú sabías que Juvia tenía esa clase de magia?** \- preguntó confuso.

- **Claro que lo sabía** \- contestó Laxus en su lugar- **Yo también lo sabía, fui yo quien entrenó a Juvia.**

- **¡¿Tú?!** \- exclamaron Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray y Wendy sorprendidos.

- **La magia del rayo era mi magia elemental** \- explicó Jellal- **yo era el mago elemental del rayo en la dinastía. En la torre del paraíso aprendí la magia celestial y fue por esa razón que nunca intenté averiguar si había magia latente en mi interior. Sekai sí que lo sabía pero se enfureció al saber que yo no la utilizaba me la extrajo y se la implantó a Juvia.**

- **¿Le implantó la magia?** \- preguntó Gray confuso.

- **¿Recordáis a Aria de Phantom?** \- preguntó Gajeel- **él era capaz de dejar los niveles de magia de un mago a cero. Supongo que se tratará de una magia similar.**

- **Así es** \- dijo Jellal- **la magia de los magos elementales es como si se tratase de una lácrima, Sekai extrajo esa lácrima de mi y la implantó en Juvia. Juvia sufrió mucho con eso. Juvia es una maga de agua y la electricidad es lo que más puede herirla, tuvo que aprender a controlar el rayo, a dejar que su cuerpo formase parte de él. No le fue nada fácil, es por eso que cuando la atacaron estaba tan débil.**

- **Comprendo** \- dijo Erza pensativa. Tenía sentido todo lo que Jellal les había explicado aun así les parecía increíble que ahora Juvia también fuese una maga elemental de rayo.

- **oni-san** \- dijo Juvia llegando al palco desde el que los equipos veían los combates.

- **Juvia** \- Jellal se acercó hasta ella y le colocó una mano en el rostro- **¿estás bien?**

- **Sí, Kristall no pudo tocar a Juvia** \- dijo la maga de agua con una sonrisa.

Los demás quisieron acercarse a la maga de agua para felicitarla por su increíble papel, sin embargo Jellal lo impidió.

- **Vámonos** \- dijo el mago celestial cogiendo a la maga de agua por los hombros y llevándola hasta las salas de descanso que había tras el palco. Los demás no pudieron seguirles puesto que aun faltaban las batallas.

- **¡Y ya tenemos los resultados de la primera prueba del torneo, la batalla naval!** \- exclamó el comentarista mostrando las puntuaciones en las lácrimas de visión- **¡Fairy Tail B consigue 10 puntos gracias a la magnifica actuación de Juvia Locksar, los siguen Dinastía elemental con 8 puntos, Fairy tail A con 7, Sabertooth A con 6, Lamia Scale con 5, Crime Sorciere con 4, Blue Pegasus con 3, Mermaid Heels con 2, Sabertooth B con 1, y cierran la clasificación con 0 puntos Quarter Puppy!** \- relató- **Ahora es el paso de las batallas, como bien recordaréis, las batallas se realizan entre el primer gremio vencedor y el segundo, los que quedan en tercer y cuarto lugar, y así sucesivamente. Los ganadores recibirán 10 puntos, los perdedores no sumarán puntos a su clasificación y en el caso de empatar ambos recibirán cinco puntos. ¡A continuación nombraremos las parejas en combate! ¡De Fairy Tail B, Gajeel Redfox contra Terra de Dinastía Elemental** \- exclamó anunciando el primer combate. A Gajeel le había tocado con aquel miembro de Fairy Tail el cual no parecía un ser humano con orejas de animal, piel oscura y rastas y barbas marrones.- **¡De Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia contra Yukino Agria de Sabertooth A, un duelo de magas estelares!** \- exclamó- **¡La nueva integrante de Lamia Scale, Meredy contra Sorano Agria de Crime Sorciere, un enfrentamiento entre antiguas compañeras de gremio, esto cada vez se pone más interesante!** \- continuó- **¡Hibiki de Blue Pegasus contra la gatita de Mermaid Heels, Milliana! y finalmente ¡Kageyama de Sabertooth B contra War Cry de Quarter Puppy!.**

En cuanto el enfrentamiento entre Terra y Gajeel dio comienzo Gray se disculpó un momento y entró se adentró al pasillo de las salas de descanso. Juvia se había hecho mucho más fuerte ese año que había estado de viaje, no solo por haber adquirido la magia de rayo, sino también con su propia magia. Él no podía quedarse atrás, no podía ser débil, si era débil volvería a perder a las personas a las que consideraba importantes, y en ese momento Juvia era la primera en su lista.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos y no pudo evitar asomar la mirada en una de las salas de descanso, la del equipo B. Esos llantos le eran familiares, pues eran los de Juvia. Esta se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermano mayor siendo abrazada y consolada.

- **Lo has hecho muy bien Juvia, has demostrado lo fuerte que eres a esa gente. Yo nunca he dudado de ti.**

- **Juvia tenía tanto miedo** \- dijo la peliazul temblando- **si algo les llegase a pasar… Juvia…**

- **No te preocupes, para eso estamos nosotros… venceremos a Sekai, la paz volverá a reinar. Pronto todo acabará** \- le prometió el peliazul abrazándola con cariño, la maga de agua se derrumbó entre sus brazos.

Gray se alejó de allí. Sabían que Juvia y Jellal peleaban por la seguridad de Fairy Tail pero aún no comprendía porque querían cargar con toda la responsabilidad solos. Eran un gremio, y se apoyaban en los momentos difíciles.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? He hecho unos pequeños cambios en la reglamenta de los juegos a la hora de la batallas, básicamente por conveniencia xD. Espero que no os moleste. Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que las batallas se forman de manera aleatoria, "en teoría", todos recordamos quien decidía las batallas en la saga de los Daimotu Embu en el manga. xD_

 _Tengo unos pequeños bocetos, algo completamente sencillo y básico, de cómo me imaginé a los miembros del equipo Dinastía Elemental. Las subiré a mi página de instagram y facebook a medida que vayan apareciendo en la historia. Si queréis ver en qué pensé yo a la hora de crearlos, espero que os paséis y me deis vuestra opinión de cómo os los habíais imaginado vosotros;) Me podéis encontrar bajo el mismo nombre ;)_

 _Por cierto, en cuanto al nombre de Jellal, al igual que **Juvia** , cuyo nombre proviene originalmente de la palabra " **lluvia** " del español, pensé en hacer que todos los miembros de Dinastía Elemental tuviesen un nombre que significase algo similar o vinculado a su elemento. Por lo que, hasta ahora los que han aparecido han sido: **Terra** que puede provenir de tres idiomas diferentes pues tanto en Latín, Italiano y Catalán (lengua de Cataluña una comunidad autónoma de España) significa **Tierra** , obviamente; por otro lado, tenemos a **Kristall** que proviene del alemán y significa **Cristal** ; y por último, pero no menos importante, de hecho mucho más, **Thor** , el "verdadero" nombre de Jellal en la historia, como debéis suponer proviene del dios del trueno de la mitología nórdica y también es la raíz germana, si mal no recuerdo, de la palabra trueno, al igual que **Thunder** lo es en inglés._

 _Muchas gracias por dejar vuestros preciosos reviews 3_

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 _Próximamente cuando aparezcan más personajes iré colocando aquí al información. ^^_

 _Att. Lady._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo esto es obra de Mashima a excepción de algunos personajes creados por mi.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 _LAXUS DREYAR_

 ** _HIDEN. LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL RELÁMPAGO._**

Y el primer día de los juegos pasó, dejando a Fairy Tail en primero y tercer lugar, pero ese era únicamente el principio, y lo que importaba no era como se comenzaba sino cómo se acababa, y ellos tenían que vencer.

Laxus miró a sus compañeros de equipo. Parecían todos muy concentrados. Jellal y Juvia seguían con aquella mirada enfurecida que habían tenido desde el comienzo de los juegos, Gajeel miraba a los contrincantes con su habitual mirada arrogante, y no era para menos, el día anterior había conseguido vencer, después de un largo y duro combate a Terra de Dinastía Elemental, y todo el mundo había podido ver lo fuerte que se había hecho el DragonSlayer de Hierro. Todo el gremio estaba orgulloso de él, pero la que más, Levi, obviamente.

Respeto al resto de batallas, Lucy y Yukino pelearon duramente con sus espíritus celestiales, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de vencer a la otra, por lo que al final se proclamó un empate. Meredy, la chica nueva de Lamia, había vencido sin problemas a Sorano, después de todo, ya conocían su fuerza, no por nada en el pasado había sido miembro de uno de los mayores gremios oscuros. Milliana de Mermaid Heels también derrotó con facilidad a Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, después de todo la magia archivo de Hibiki no era eficaz para los combates, y finalmente Kageyama había vencido a War Cry de Quarter Puppy, lo que le dio una ventaja a Sabertooth B que no había conseguido durante la prueba.

Por lo tanto, después de las batallas, las puntuaciones habían quedado de la siguiente manera: Fairy Tail B se mantenía en cabeza con 20 puntos, les seguía Lamia que habían avanzado posiciones al ganar Meredy la batalla y contaban ya con 15 puntos, en tercer lugar estaban empatados Fairy Tail A y Mermaid Heels con 12 puntos ambas, a continuación estaban empatados los dos equipos de Sabertooth ya que el equipo A no había conseguido sumar muchos puntos por el empate de Yukino, y a su vez, Kageyama había sumado 10 puntos al marcados del equipo B, finalmente los seguían en séptimo lugar Elemental Dinastic con 8 puntos ya que no habían conseguido ningún punto en la batalla, Crime Sorciere con 4 puntos, Blue Pegasus con 3 y Quarter Puppy se mantenía con 0 puntos.

Y aunque Fairy Tail B les sacase aún varios puntos de ventaja no podían relajarse, puesto que en cualquier momento sabían que podrían ser superados.

- **¡Bienvenidos al segundo día del torneo!** \- exclamó Mato sentado al lado del comentarista de los juegos como personaje invitado- **¡La prueba de hoy será HIDEN!** \- exclamó, el público enseguida estalló de júbilo.

- **¿Hiden?** \- comentó Gajeel- **¿No están repitiendo muchas pruebas?**

- **Seguramente siguen un orden** \- comentó Juvia- **recuerda que hace tres años que no participamos, seguramente esos años hubieron pruebas diferentes.**

- **Además es mejor, así no nos enfrentamos a nada desconocido** \- añadió Jellal.

- **Así no tiene gracia** \- protestó Gajeel.

- **Bueno, ¿y quién de nosotros participará?** \- preguntó Laxus mirando a los demás contrincantes. Hasta el momento se habían presentado Ruffus de Sabertooth A, Wally de Crime Sorciere, Yuka de Lamia Scale y Nobary de Quarter Puppy.

- **No creo que sea conveniente que nos presentemos ni Gajeel, Laxus o yo** \- comentó Jellal- **las chicas tenéis más facilidades para pasar inadvertidas.**

- **Tienes razón** \- dijo Mira- **además con vuestra corpulencia, supongo que no es fácil camuflarse. ¡Participaré yo!** \- exclamó animada.

- **¿Estas segura Mira-san?** \- preguntó Juvia.

- **¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo una estrategia!** \- dijo la albina confiada- **Además tu ya participaste en la batalla naval, no es justo que te excedas. Confiad en mi.**

- **Tú tampoco te excedas** \- le advirtió Laxus. Mira se sintió profundamente amenazada por esas palabras, así que se limitó a asentir y saltar a la arena. No podía evitar pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con el mago del rayo.

- **¿Le pasa algo a Mirajane?** \- preguntó Jellal al DragonSlayer del rayo- **La he visto decaída desde el día que el maestro anunció los equipos.**

- **No tengo ni idea** \- se limitó a contestar este para fijar su mirada en las pantallas que retransmitían las pruebas.

Los participantes se terminaron de sellar con la participación de Wendy por parte del equipo A de Fairy Tail, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Arania de Mermaid Heels, Macbeth de Sabertooth B y Ar de Dinastía Elemental.

- **¿Ar?** \- preguntó Gajeel- **¿Su nombre también tiene que ver con su elemento como con la chica loca de ayer, y Juvia?**

- **Así es** \- contestó Jellal- **Ar es un mago de aire.**

- **En ese caso quizá tenga ventaja en esta prueba** \- gruñó Laxus al ver al chico que llevaba aún el cuchillo mordido con sus dientes.

Los ocho participantes desaparecieron del estadio para entrar en el campo de juego. Como tres años atrás se trataba de la recreación de las calles de Crocus. Cada uno había aparecido en uno de los extremos de la ciudad rodeados por un millar de copias de sus rivales.

De nuevo la señal de inicio sonó y todos los participantes comenzaron a moverse. Mira puso en práctica su plan, con su magia take over se convirtió en un pequeño animal que era fácilmente ocultable.

- **¿Se ha convertido en un ¿conejo?** \- preguntó Gajeel confuso.

- **Observemos cual es el plan de Mira.**

Mira iba por las calles más pequeñas por las que los demás no podían seguirla, pero aprovechaba cuando estaba cerca de calles principales para atacar a sus contrincantes si se estos se encontraban cerca. En menos de cinco minutos de haber comenzado la prueba, Mirajane había conseguido golpear varias veces a Nobary y Jenny, lo cuales eran los que menos puntos estaban consiguiendo. También se había topado un par de veces con Wally el amigo de Erza y supo aprovechar su oportunidad, sin embargo no se encontró en ningún momento con los miembros de Sabertooth, por lo que esperaba que los otros participantes si lo hubiesen hecho para que al menos les restasen algún punto puesto que sabía que ellos tendrían facilidades a la hora de atacar a sus enemigos, por suerte a ella no la habían encontrado y había podido esquivar con algo de dificultades los ataques de Rufus y su Memory Magic. Se preguntaba cómo le iría a Wendy, tenía la impresión de que su magia de aire le sería de ayuda a la hora de poder atacar al enemigo en la distancia.

- **Parece que la estrategia de Mira funciona bastante bien** \- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- **Mira-san es muy inteligente** \- comentó Juvia- **Siempre tiene buenas ideas e intenta ayudar a todo el que puede.**

 **-Además-** añadió Jellal- **parece que se lo está pasando bien** \- dijo ocultando una risa al ver a Mirajane saltando en su forma de conejo por las calles con una gran sonrisa.

- **Por cierto** \- dijo Laxus- **¿Y el de Dinastía? ¿Cómo va?** \- preguntó- **Estaba pendiente de Mira y no me he fijado.**

- **No hay que preocuparse por él** \- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa satisfecha- **Mira, Rufus y Macbeth lo están acribillando a golpes. No ha conseguido golpear a nadie.**

- **Era como suponían oni-san y Juvia** \- añadió la maga de agua- **Ar es demasiado nervioso y el no conocer el mecanismo de la prueba lo ha perjudicado.**

- **La loca de ayer te llamó prima, ¿él también lo es?** \- preguntó Gajeel.

- **En realidad son también hijos de Sekai** \- contestó Jellal- **pero de diferentes madres. Solo Juvia, Feu y yo somos hijos de la misma madre.**

- **¿Y qué pasó con las madres de los demás?** \- preguntó Laxus.

- **Sekai las mató** \- contestó Juvia- **No quería arriesgarse a que al igual que nuestra madre, ellas también intentasen alejar a sus hijos de su mala influencia.**

La señal de final de la prueba sonó y Mira regresó al palco del equipo B y entonces dieron la clasificación.

- **¡Y se acabó la segunda prueba!** \- exclamó el comentarista- **¡En primer lugar, demostrando que son un gran gremio de los pies a la cabeza, el equipo A de Sabertooth!** \- exclamó provocando el júbilo del público y todos los integrantes del gremio- **¡Seguidos por los que arrasaron ayer en la batalla naval, Fairy Tail que suma 8 puntos a su marcador y de momento continúan en cabeza!** \- exclamó.

- **¡Bien hecho Mira-san!** \- la felicitó Juvia.

- **Buen trabajo** \- la felicitaron sus compañeros, ella se limitó a sonreir.

- **En tercer lugar el equipo B de Sabertooth que sigue los pasos de sus compañeros y consiguen 7 puntos** \- siguió el comentarisa- **Les siguen Mermaid Heels con 6, Fairy Tail A con 5, Lamia Scale con 4 puntos, y cierran la clasificación Crime Sorciere con 3 puntos, Blue Pegasus sumando 2, Quarter Puppy con 1 ¡Sus primeros puntos!, y en esta prueba Dinastía Elemental no ha conseguido ningún punto por lo que no suma ningún punto a su clasificación.**

- **No está mal** \- dijo Gajeel- **Era obvio que Sabertooth no se iba a dejar vencer con facilidad.**

- **Si y tenemos que pensar que ni los gemelos dragones, ni Lyon ni Jura de Lamia han participado aún** \- aportó Jellal.

- **Tampoco lo ha hecho Kagura-san** \- dijo Juvia.

- **¡Prosigamos con el nombramiento de las batallas del segundo día!** \- exclamó Kabo.

- **¡De Sabertooth A, Orga contra Laxus de Fairy Tail B!** \- exclamó mostrando la imagen de los dos contrincantes en las lácrimas de visión.

- **Por fin puedo tener otra pelea contra ese tío** \- dijo Laxus sonriendo confiado- **Esto va a ser interesante.**

- **Contamos contigo, Laxus-san** \- dijo Juvia dándole ánimos. Jellal y Gajeel asintieron.

- **¡Totomaru de Sabertooth B contra Flare de Crime Sorciere! ¡Arania de Mermaid Heels versus Eve de Blue Pegasus! ¡Erza Scarlet, la titania de Fairy Tail A contra el mago santo Yura de Lamia Scale! y finalmente ¡Rocket de Quarter Puppy contra Icenberg de Dinastía Elemental!**

Y tan rápido como anunciaron los compeetidores la primera batalla comenzó enfrentando a Laxus contra Orga ambos magos que utilizaban magia del rayo, un dragonslayer contra un godslayer.

- **Llevo esperando mucho tiempo este momento** \- dijo Orga mostrándose ansioso por la batalla- **Esta vez no perderé.**

- **Yo no hablaría antes de tiempo** \- le advirtió Laxus sonriendo arrogantemente.

El sonido de la campana que daba inicio al combate sonó y la pelea comenzó.

Una serie de patadas, puñetazos y golpes volaron en ambas direcciones, cargados todos ellos de electricidad. La velocidad a la que ambos se movían era casi imperceptible al ojo humano. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando los dos se alejaron agotados por la lluvia de golpes que había proporcionado, habían recibido y habían esquivado.

- **¡Puño de hierro del Dragón de Rayo!** \- exclamó Laxus lanzándose contra su oponente.

- **¡Puño del dios del rayo!** \- exclamó Orga a su vez, imitando al mago de Fairy Tail.

Los dos ataques colisionaron haciéndolos retroceder a ambos por el impacto. Al parecer el más afectado de ambos fue Orga puesto que Laxus había entrado en su modo DragonForce. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, Laxus se volvió a abalanzar contra Orga.

- **¡Puño de ruptura del Dragón del Rayo!** \- exclamó Laxus. Golpeó con fuerza a Orga y como este era muy resistente, repitió el ataque varias veces hasta lograr conseguir que el God Slayer no pudiese levantarse, ya que este también le había contraatacado y estaba exhausto por la magia utilizada y por los golpes recibidos. Laxus aunque mejor parado también se le había visto agotado y algo deteriorado.

- **¡Y el ganador de esta batalla es… Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar!** \- exclamó Mato saltando de alegría, el público le acompañó- **¡Suma nuevamente 10 puntos para el equipo B de Fairy Tail! ¡¿Habrá algo que los detenga?!** \- exclamó.

Laxus salió de la arena tras despedirse de Orga, pero no volvió al palco se quedó en el interior de las salas de descanso. Maldijo. De nuevo estaba teniendo otro ataque de dolor. Se había sobrepasado utilizando la magia.

Entró con rapidez en una de las habitaciones y comenzó a tener espasmos del dolor quedándose recargado contra la puerta para que nadie entrase en la sala. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había alguien en su interior. Mirajane.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Este capítulo ha sido un poco más cortito y por fin tenemos el punto de vista de Laxus._

 _La verdad, es que este capitulo es solo la preparación para el siguiente. Las cosas tienen que ir avanzando, espero que os guste ^^_

 _Como os dije, los nombres de DE están relacionados con los elementos y en este capítulo ha aparecido AR, que viene de Aire en Portugués. Pronto aparecerán más._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a los lectores que siempre dejan sus reviews y bienvenidos a los nuestros._

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett_**

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 _ **sakuritha012**_

.

 _En dos semanas quizá el capítulo llegue algo más tarde, o quizá incluso tenga que atrasar la publicación hasta el día 18 que es cuando termino los exámenes finales de la uni..._

 _._

 _¡Esto es una tortura! ¡Dadme reviews de ánimos! xD_

 _._

 _Lady_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

MIRAJANE STRAUSS

CUANDO EL DEMONIO SE ENAMORA.

Mirajane observaba nerviosa a su compañero de equipo pelear contra el GodSlayer de Sabertooth. No dudaba de él, sabía que era posiblemente el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail rivalizando por el puesto con Erza, aunque sus estilos de pelea eran absolutamente diferentes. Todo el gremio lo sabía y nadie se atrevía a ponerlo en duda. Sin embargo, solo ella sabía lo que le pasaba al DragonSlayer después de utilizar importantes cantidades de magia. Vio la lluvia de golpes sin apenas poder respirar, cuando comenzaron los grandes ataques Mira ya no pudo más. Se disculpó con sus compañeros de equipo y se adentró en una de las salas de descanso.

Le temblaban las manos e incluso los dientes habían comenzado a sonarle a causa de los nervios. No pudo evitarlo, cuando la primera lágrima se precipitó contra su mano en el regazo, ya nada más le importó y se dejó llevar, por una vez, por sus sentimientos.

De la misma manera que a ella siempre se le había dado bien adivinar los verdaderos sentimientos de la gente que le rodeaba, también era muy buena ocultando los suyos propios. En el pasado era conocida por su fuerte y dura personalidad, sin embargo, con la muerte de Lisanna tuvo que dejar atrás esa personalidad y convertirse en esa Mirajane que hoy todo el mundo conocía. Lo había hecho por Elfman, principalmente, él se sentía culpable de la muerte de Lisanna y ella no podía arriesgarse a perder a otro hermano. Tuvo que ser la fuerte de los dos y tirar de su desestructurada familia. Se metió a trabajar de modelo, algo que la Mira del pasado hubiese odiado con todas sus fuerzas, para poder conseguir dinero para alimentarse ella y su hermano. Ya no hacía misiones, y mucho menos con Elfman, le daba miedo, le aterraba el que su magia se descontrolase como le había pasado a su hermano y acabar hiriendo a alguien importante. De pequeña se había sentido muy acomplejada a causa de que la fuente de su magia fuese la demoníaca. Ella había visto en su aldea como cientos de magos pasaban por misiones. Los observaba pasar y veía lo especiales que eran los magos con espíritus estelares, los cuales contaban con la ayuda de sus espíritus, o lo bella que era la magia elemental, a ella le hubiese gustado ser una maga elemental, pero no, ella era un demonio escondido bajo la apariencia de una bella niña.

Cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail después de haber sido expulsados de su aldea, sintió que había encontrado un lugar con gente como ella, un lugar donde no la jugarían. Allí había una maga que utilizaba el rearme para luchar, una maga cuya arma eran cartas, un mago de hielo, uno de fuego, pero de nuevo no había nadie como ella.

Había pasado muchas horas a solas, oculta de la gente del gremio. A pesar de ser magos como ella, sabía que no eran iguales. Para ella, la magia que había visto en sus compañeros era pura, mientras que la suya estaba manchada por la oscuridad. Ella quería ser una maga capaz de crear magia tan bonita como la de Gray, o utilizar armaduras espectaculares como las de Erza, ella no quería convertirse en un monstruo.

Sin embargo, si tenía que admitir que hubo alguien que la ayudó a aceptarse, no podría decir otro nombre que no fuese el de Laxus.

Lo conoció pocas semanas después de haber llegado al gremio. A pesar de ser mayor que ella solo por tres años, ya salía solo de misiones y era capaz de realizarlas sin ningún problema. Ella se encontraba en el parque del río, cerca del gremio. Sus hermanos estaban jugando junto a los demás niños, y al saber que estaban bien y protegidos, le daba la libertad de salir a pasear y de paso pensar. Se sentó a los pies del árbol, oculta por la capa de la que no se separaba. Le servía para ocultar su brazo demoníaco. Fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez. Apareció ante ella saltando desde la copa del árbol en cuyo pie estaba ella sentada y las palabras que le dijo fueron unas que nunca la había podido olvidar, incluso a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde entonces.

 _- **Así que tú eres una de las nuevas del gremio** \- dijo aquel tono de voz orgulloso tan típico de él- **me han dicho que eres muy débil y que no sabes utilizar la magia. ¿Qué haces en un gremio de magos si no eres maga? Fairy Tail no es un hogar de acogida.**_

 _ **-Callate-** protestó ella- **Tú no sabes nada de mi. ¿Además quien se supone que eres?**_

 _- **Soy Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro Makarov y futuro maestro de Fairy Tail** \- contestó arrogantemente- **Cuando sea maestro echaré a toda la gente débil del gremio, comenzando por una estúpida chica que ni siquiera tiene magia.**_

 _ **-El día que te conviertas en maestro el gremio estará acabado** \- contestó ella con desdén- **Tú no sirves para maestro.**_

 _ **-¿Quién te crees que eres niñata?** \- exclamó el Dreyar furioso. Se acercó a ella con brusquedad y la agarró del cuello cortándole la respiración- Ac **abaré contigo y con tus patéticos hermanos, por gente como vosotros Fairy Tail jamás será el gremio fuerte y poderoso que ansío que sea algún día.**_

 _ **-¡NO TE METAS CON MIS HERMANOS!** \- gritó ella enfadada y poniendo resistencia al ataque del chico._

 _- **Podría acabar contigo en este mismo instante e ir a buscar a tus hermanos** \- siguió Laxus- **te fulminaré con mis rayos.**_

 _ **-En ese caso yo te llevaré conmigo al infierno** \- contestó ella con una mirada furiosa._

 _De pronto, un circulo mágico rodeo su cuerpo y una gran fuente de magia la rodeo haciendo que Laxus retrocediera asustado por lo desconocido. Su cabello recogido en una cola se soltó y se quedó subido. Una cicatriz apareció en la parte izquierda de su frente y sus brazos se tornaron garras de un color negro amenazante. Su capa salió volando por los aires a causa de la fuerza del poder mágico, desvelando sus shorts negros cortos y su top fucsia. Unas botas altas militares cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, el cambió más grande, aparte de las garras, eran el par de alas negras, similares a las de lo murciélagos, y una cola de reptil en su espalda baja._

 _Se abalanzó sobre el chico de cabellos rubios que seguía sorprendido ante la transformación de aquella chica. Había supuesto que tenia magia Take Over, puesto que sus hermanos menores también la tenían, pero no esperaba una transformación en demonio, ya que los pequeños Strauss solamente conseguían convertirse en pequeños animales. Intentó evitar los golpes de la chica con su velocidad de rayo, sin embargo, una de sus garras cruzó su ojo izquierdo. De esa herida más tarde nacería una cicatriz._

 _- **¡LAXUS! ¡MIRAJANE!** \- escucharon los dos niños. Su pelea se detuvo, el maestro Makarov se acercaba a ellos con un semblante enfadado- **¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo? ¡Los compañeros de gremio no deben pelear!** -exclamó seriamente. _

_- **¡Dijo que atacaría a mis hermanos!** \- exclamó Mirajane intentando calmarse. _

_- **¿Qué has hecho qué?** \- le reprendió Makarov a su nieto, este simplemente se cubría su ojo izquierdo del que había comenzdo a emanar sangre- **¡Ve al gremio a que la mujer de Macao te cure! ¡Ya hablaremos jovencito!** \- exclamó. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el edificio- **Mira parece que has aprendido a utilizar tu magia Take Over** \- dijo mirando el aspecto de la chica, esta se relajó y poniendo los pies de nuevo sobre el suelo hizo desaparecer las garras, alas y cola de su cuerpo- **Esa es tu forma completa de demonio Mirajane. Es tu alma de demonio, el Satan Soul** \- le explicó._

 _- **¡YO NO QUIERO ESTA MAGIA!** \- exclamó Mirajane enfadada- **¡NO QUIERO SER UN MONSTRUO!** \- gritó corriendo hacia el gremio. _

_Ella no quería ser un demonio, no quería que su alma fuese la de un monstruo. No quería tener garras, alas, ni mucho menos, cola. No quería herir a nadie con su magia, sobre todo no quería herir a sus hermanos cuando su alma de demonio la controlase._

 _Corrió al gremio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos._

 _- **¡Mira-nee! ¿Dónde vas?** \- preguntó Lisanna preocupada por la extraña actitud de su hermana mayor. _

_- **¿Nos vamos?** \- preguntó Elfman acercandose también a la mayor de los Strauss- **Pensé que Fairy Tail sería nuestra nueva casa.**_

 _- **Y lo será, será vuestra casa, no la mía** \- contestó Mira- no puedo seguir aquí._

 _- **¡Pero Mira-nee!** \- exclamó Lisanna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- **Elf-nichan y yo pensamos que si aprendíamos magia como la tuya ya no te sentirías sola. No te puedes ir, tenemos que estar juntos** \- añadió Lisanna. _

_- **Si me quedo aquí, algún día os haré daño. No puedo seguir a vuestro lado** \- contestó Mira. Su tono de voz era angustiado aunque su rostro no demostraba esa agonía que estaba sintiendo por dentro. _

_- **¡No nos harás daño!** \- exclamó Elfman- **¡Eres nuestra hermana!**_

 _- **¡Soy un demonio Elfman, Lisanna!** \- gritó Mirajane asustando a sus hermanos menores. _

_- **¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa con que seas un demonio?** \- escuchó a alguien hablar. Era Laxus que salía de la enfermería con su ojo vendado- **¿Acaso eso te hace una mala persona? tú controlas al demonio, no es el demonio el que te controla a ti.**_

 _- **¿Qué no me llamaste antes inútil sin magia?** \- preguntó Mira acercándose al rubio en la parte trasera del gremio donde nadie los escuchaba hablar._

 _- **Quizá deba rectificar mis palabras** \- dijo el rubio- **en vez de inútil creo que la palabra más acorde es cobarde.**_

 ** _-¿Cobarde?_**

 _ **-Tienes miedo de tu propia magia, eso es de cobardes** \- dijo Laxus encogiéndose de hombros- **si quieres irte, por mi está bien, en Fairy Tail no hay sitio para los cobardes. Un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail lucharía contra sus miedos y los superaría.**_

 _- **Pero…** \- intentó decir Mira pero Laxus la interrumpió cogiéndola de la barbilla y acercando sus rostros._

 _- **La verdad es que sería una pena que te marchases** \- dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la niña demonio- **La verdad es que eres una monada. Podría formar mi Fairy Tail contigo** \- Mira se sonrojó aún más y se separó con violencia del rubio._

 _- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!** \- se escuchó gritar a Mira por toda la ciudad de Magnolia. _

Ahora recordaba aquellos días con una sonrisa nostálgica. Después de ese momento, la relación entre ambos fue para mejor en cierto sentido. Peleaban y discutían, en cierta manera se parecían a Gray y Natsu al pelear, sin embargo, en aquel momento ella lo supo, no quería pelear con él para demostrarle quién era más fuerte, lo hacía porque quería tener su atención.

En aquel entonces, Laxus pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del gremio haciendo misiones, y cuando y cuando superó el examen de clase S, aun se le comenzó a ver menos, era por eso que ella esperaba impaciente los días que él volvía para poder ganarse su atención y sus minutos. Él nunca supo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Nadie lo supo nunca, pero cuando Lisanna desapareció, él fue su máximo apoyo. Él la consoló incontables veces, cuando se hundía, cuando ya no podía poner buena cara por su hermano, cuando simplemente ya no podía más. Él siempre estuvo a su lado. De la misma manera que cuando Lisanna volvió de entre los muertos, él la abrazó con fuerza, cuando fue aceptado de nuevo en el gremio. De nuevo nadie lo vio, pero él estuvo allí transmitiéndole su felicidad.

También, nadie lo supo, pero después de su ataque a Fairy Tail, justo antes de marcharse del gremio, la citó. Le pidió perdón. Solo a ella, a nadie más. Le pidió perdón por poner la vida de su hermano en peligro, por haberla hecho tener miedo de perder a otro miembro de su familia.

Lo que Laxus no sabía era que para ella, perder a Lisanna y a Elfman era lo peor que le podría pasar, pero que al mismo nivel estaba su vida. Si algo le llegase a pasar al rubio, ella, de nuevo, se derrumbaría. Porque él había sido la primera persona en hacerle ver que ser un demonio no era malo y que tenía que confiar en su propia magia.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la arena, luchando por su gremio sin importarle cuales sean las consecuencias para su cuerpo, y ella estaba en esa habitación llorando a escondidas por su salud y seguridad.

Entonces escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó controlar sus nervios. Se giró con una sonrisa falsa a aquel que entraba en la sala, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a ella sin poder refrenarlas.

- **Laxus…** \- susurró temblando al ver al DragonSlayer en ese estado de dolor y agonía. El DragonSlayer abrió los ojos y al ver a la mayor de los Strauss allí dentro gruño.

- **¿Maldita sea, qué haces aquí Mira?** \- preguntó Laxus gruñendo. No pudo seguir con sus protestas puesto que comenzó a tener más convulsiones. Mira se acercó a él cautelosa y cuando se hubo calmado de ese ataque lo ayudó a llegar hasta una de las camas que había al fondo de la habitación.

La temperatura corporal de Laxus había subido mucho a causa de las partículas de barrera. Mira le quitó el abrigo y se deshizo de su camisa negra sin mangas. Con un paño frío y un poco de hielo comenzó a frotar la frente y los pectorales del DragonSlayer de rayo. Poco a poco con los masajes de Mira, la respiración de Laxus se volvió más acompasada y a los pocos minutos las convulsiones habían desaparecido.

Laxus aunque había salido victorioso de la batalla, había recibido varios golpes y magulladuras, después de todo se había enfrentado al GodSlayer del rayo de Sabertooth. Mira acercó el botiquín de primeros auxilios a la cama y con cuidado y cariño comenzó a venderle las partes de su cuerpo afectadas. Laxus protestó al ser cuidado de tal manera, pero se encontraba demasiado débil por las convulsiones y el desgaste de magia que no pudo oponer resistencia.

- **Ya te he dicho que te metas en tus propios asuntos Mirajane** \- gruñó cuando se encontró más descansado- **No quiero la lastima de nadie. No quiero que os preocupéis por mí, sé valerme por mi mismo, nunca he necesitado que nadie me cuidase y ahora tampoco lo necesito.**

- **¿¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti!?** -gritó frustrada Mira mientras dejaba caer más y más lágrimas sobre la sábana blanca que cubría al DragonSlayer- **¿¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por la persona a la que más amo sin contar a mis hermanos!?** \- confesó finalmente.

Laxus la miró sorprendido. Mira seguía llorando de pie al lado de su cama. Se incorporó un poco para poder observarla mejor. La mayor de los Strauss se veía completamente indefensa allí plantada.

- **¿Cómo puedes amarme tú a mí?** \- le preguntó con voz calmada- **Soy un monstruo.**

- **No, no lo eres** \- negó mira con la mirada brillante a causa de las lágrimas.

- **Sí que lo soy Mira** \- dijo el rubio suspirando- **Casi causé la destrucción de Fairy Tail, casi mato a mis camaradas. No soy una buena persona…**

- **Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse, Laxus** \- dijo Mira sonriendole calmadamente- **Y tú ya has pagado por tus pecados. Nos salvaste a todos en Tenroujiima, nos salvaste de la amenaza de Raven Tail en los juegos de hace tres años. Sin ti en la guerra muchos de nosotros hubiésemos muerto** \- le contestó- **No eres un monstruo, te necesitamos en Fairy Tail, yo te necesito.**

- **Aún así** \- dijo Laxus negando con la cabeza- **¿Amarme? No soy el indicado para ti, Mira. ¿Tiene a miles de hombres a tus pies y tú vas y me eliges a mi?**

- **La pregunta sería mejor ¿Cómo no elegirte?** \- dijo la albina apretando sus dos manos en un puño delante de su pecho- ¡Eres una buena persona, Laxus!- exclamó frustrada por la poca autoestima que tenía el DragonSlayer- **Tú me salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Has estado a mi lado siempre, sin condiciones, sin expectativas. Sabías lo que era y solo tú me pudiste consolar con lo de Lisanna, solo de tí me importaba la reacción cuando ella volvió. Solo quería que fuese tú el que me mirases en la batalla de los últimos juegos. Si he salido adelante, ha sido únicamente por ti.**

- **Eres un ángel, Mira** \- dijo Laxus con una débil pero cálida sonrisa. Alzó uno de sus brazos y acarició la nívea piel de la usuario del Take Over.

- **No soy un ángel** \- negó con la cabeza Mira, dejándose acariciar por la fuerte y grande mano de Laxus. Colocó una de las suyas sobre la del Dragon Slayer- **Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas?** \- añadió con humor.

- **Eres un ángel, un ángel fuerte y guerrero, con su lado oscuro, pero un ángel** \- le confesó Laxus riendo débilmente ante el mal chiste que había hecho la albina.

- **Si soy un ángel, tú eres la causa** \- dijo Mira, de nuevo algún par de lágrimas se le escaparon de sus bellos ojos- **Tú me convertiste en lo que soy hoy.**

Laxus tiró de ella para que se acercarse a la cama, y con toda la delicadeza que su robusto cuerpo adolorido se lo permitía, acercó sus rostros y besó los suaves y tibios labios de la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

El beso al principio fue suave, pero a los pocos minutos, el beso requirió de una necesidad que ambos sentían después de tantos años de conocerle. La mano de Laxus voló a la nuca de Mira para profundizar más el beso. Mira alzó una de sus piernas sobre la cama y se recostó parcialmente sobre el DragonSlayer. La Manos de Mira se encontraban una en el rostro del rubio y la otra se encontraba fijada sobre sus pectorales.

Sin embargo, esa pasión se vio interrumpida debido a que el cuerpo del Dreyar comenzó a sufrir de nuevo leves convulsiones. Mira se apartó y bajó de la cama preocupada.

- **Tendremos que esperar** \- gruñó Laxus.

- **No hay prisa** \- dijo Mira volviendo a su labor de intentar calmar el dolor del rubio- **Prométeme una cosa, Laxus. Prometeme que no te someteras a ningún sobreesfuerzo innecesario mientras sigas sufriendo estos ataques. Por favor.**

- **Mira, estamos en los juegos… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada** \- dijo el rubio.

- **Somos un gremio, ¿recuerdas?** \- dijo la albina- **Cualquiera puede suplirte. No me importa tanto ganar, como el miedo que tengo a perderte. Prometemelo.**

 **-Te lo prometo** \- dijo Laxus cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la caricias de su compañera. No la preocuparía. Le dolían los brotes de expulsión de partículas, pero más le dolía ver la mirada de miedo y preocupación de la albina.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, he tardado una semana más de lo normal en subirlo, pero de eso tenéis que culpar a los exámenes finales de la universidad. xD_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Primera pareja consolidada, aunque claro, ellos lo tenían mucho más fácil que nuestros Jerza y Gruvia._

 _Muchos apostabais por una Mira embarazada por la preocupación de Laxus, me hizo mucha gracia leerlo, pues en mi mente jamás se me ocurrió pensar que se podría llegar a interpretar de esa manera, simplemente consideraba que era preocupación por la persona a la que amas._

 _La semana que viene tendréis nuevo capítulo, ya que estoy de vacaciones por fín, y así recuperar la semana que hemos perdido por culpa de los exámenes._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar vuestros reviews._

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Sabastu_**

 _._

 _._

 _¿Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

ERZA SCARLET

 _ **LOS RECUERDOS DEL PARAÍSO.**_

Laxus terminó su magistral combate contra Orga de Sabertooth, otorgando 10 puntos más al marcador de Fairy Tail B, que hasta el momento no había bajado de segunda posición en ninguna de las pruebas realizadas y no habían perdido ninguna batalla. Pero el equipo A, no se quedaba atrás, no eran tan implacables como Laxus, Gajeel o la nueva Juvia, y suponían que Jellal si participaba también sería letal, sin embargo, muchos de los gremios enemigos no contaban con que ella, Erza Scarlet no había participado aún. Pero ese era su momento, su primera batalla. Una batalla que pensaba ganar fuese como fuese. Lucy había empatado con Yukino, pero ella no le daría tregua a Yura, aunque fuese uno de los magos santos.

Cuando la batalla comenzó, Erza se rearmó con su armadura del purgatorio.

- **La armadura del Purgatorio** \- comentó Gray viendo la armadura negra y peligrosa de su compañera- **Comienza fuerte.**

- **Después de todo se trata de un mago sagrado** \- le contestó Lucy nerviosa por el resultado de la batalla- **No es para tomárselo a broma. A Laxus le costó bastante vencerlo en la anterior edición.**

Los ataques de Yura eran feroces y brutales, sabía que tenía que ir andándose con chiquitas puesto que se trataba de nada ni nada menos que de Titania, la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail. Sabía de la leyenda que llevaba sobre sus espaldas, sabía de su destreza en la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez. No por nada era candidata inmediata a maga santa. Titania de Fairy Tail era una mujer a la que temer.

Los movimientos de Erza esquivando los golpes era gráciles, cual hada bailando en un campo de batalla. Titania esquivaba y recibía golpes de igual manera que el mago de Lamia Scale, pero había algo diferente en ambos.

Aun después de tres años, nadie había podido olvidar la proeza que realizó la pelirroja en el Purgatorio derrotando a los 100 demonios. Había sido brillante, espectacular, digno de recordar. La gente al volver a verlo no podía evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. La fuerza y entereza de la Titania, el amor que profesaba por su gremio, ese espíritu de nunca rendirse… Erza Scarlet era una mujer digna de ver combatir puesto que simplemente era Erza Scarlet.

- **Erza-san hace ver todo tan bonito** \- comentó Juvia embelesada con la batalla de su compañera de gremio.

- **Es un monstruo** \- comentó Gajeel viendo como Erza descargaba sobre su enemigo la furia de su espada, la cual con duras penas intentaba retener Yura con su torreón de tierra.

Había una gran desventaja en ambos participantes puesto que su estilo de pelea era muy diferente. Yura era un mago de elemento, un mago de enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Erza luchaba con sus espadas.

Quedaban apenas diez minutos para terminar el tiempo de combate, y Erza sabía que Fairy Tail A no podía permitirse otro empate. Erza tomó una decisión que estaba convencida la llevaría a la victoria. Se detuvo unos segundos y cambió su armadura. Había utilizado su segunda armadura más fuerte, era momento de útilizar la más poderosa. La armadura del Purgatorio desapareció y en su lugar Erza vistió la armadura rosa, la cual la última vez que la utilizó sin contar la guerra contra Álvarez, fue en otra tierra, en Edolas, contra su contraparte Erza Knightwalker.

- **¡La armadura Fairy!** \- exclamó Natsu sorprendido- **¡Esto se va a terminar ya!**

- **¿Armadura Fairy?** \- preguntó Gajeel que nunca la había visto en acción.

- **¡Es la armadura más poderosa de Erza!** \- le contestó el DragonSlayer de fuego.

Los golpes de energía mágica que desprendía la espada de Erza eran increíbles. Yura poco a poco comenzó a retroceder sometiéndose ante el baile del hada. Las estocadas de su espada eran certeras y la velocidad adicional que el traje le proporcionaba, la ayudaban a dar con más fuerza sus golpes y esquivar los del mago santo.

Lo acabó acorralando. El mago sagrado Yura se encontraba tirado en el suelo, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse. Erza lo amenazaba con su espada. La sirena de fin del combate sonó, Erza se colocó recta colocando su espada a su lado. Yura no se levantó. No podía. Matto dió por vencedora del combate a Erza, y nunca antes el ruido que provocó el estadio y los demás concursantes había sido tan alto. Todo el mundo vitoreaba y alababa a la Titania de Fairy Tail. Era magistral la proeza que había realizado en la arena. Había gente que incluso había dejado caer un par de lágrimas. Ver a Erza Scarlet pelear con toda su pasión y entrega por su gremio conmovía hasta al más duro y cerrado de corazón. Erza sumó 10 puntos al marcador de su equipo y regresó al palco donde tanto Fairy Tail A como B, la esperaban.

- **¡Erza!** \- exclamaron Natsu, Wendy y Lucy abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja que ya se había quitado la armadura- **¡Ha sido sensacional!**

- **Gracias chicos** \- agradeció ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Gray se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Erza le correspondió el abrazo- **Has estado sensacional. Titania.**

- **Gracias Gray** -le contestó.

- **Buen trabajo Erza-san** \- dijo Juvia acercándose al grupo A junto a su hermano y Gajeel.

- **¡Así se derrota a un mago sagrado!** \- exclamó el DragonSlayer de hierro- **¿Lo has visto bien?** \- le dijo al mago estelar, el cual se sonrojó al recordar su último combate contra Yura.

- **¡Me estaban controlando!** \- exclamó incómodo y sonrojado, todos los demás rieron al ver al peliazul en esa tesitura- **De todas formas, con esta batalla habéis ganado 10 puntos. No está mal.**

Y así ese día finalizó. En primer lugar seguían invictos Fary Tail B con 38 puntos, seguido por Sabertooth B con 28 puntos, los cuales habían tenido más suerte a la hora de las batallas, y habían ganado las dos en las que habían participado, mientras que el equipo A una la había empatado y otra perdido. En tercer lugar Fairy Tail A con 27, que había subido puestos gracias a la magnífica batalla de Erza. Lamia Scale seguía mateniendo una buena posición con 19 puntos, seguidos de Sabertooth A con 21 y empatados en sexto lugar estaban Dinastia Elemental, los cuales sumaron 10 puntos gracias a su batalla ganada y Mermaid Heel con 18. A continuación Blue Pegasus los seguía con 15 puntos ya que habían ganado la batalla, y cerraban la clasificación Crime Sorciere con 7 puntos y Quarter Puppy con 1 punto, el que habían conseguido en Hiden.

Mientras todos sus compañeros y amigos de otros gremios celebraban en la taberna, el día de descanso que tenían después de esos dos intensos días, Erza había decidido salir a dar un paseo por la capital del reino. Necesitaba aire fresco y despejar su mente.

Aún estaba molesta y preocupada. Ya no lloraría como lo había hecho la tarde antes de empezar los Juegos, pero sus preocupaciones seguían presentes en su corazón. No comprendía porque él se había alejado tanto de ella. Incluso cuando era un criminal y tenía que vagar por el mundo ocultandose de la justicia con Crime Sorciere estaban mucho más unidos que ahora que formaban parte del mismo gremio.

Después de los dos días de torneo, había podido ver cual era la amenaza que lo tenía a él y a Juvia tan preocupados, pero no podía entender el porqué de tanta preocupación. Eran fuertes si, pero nada muy diferente a lo que ya se habían enfrentado con anterioridad, y ellos también eran mucho más fuertes. No lograba comprenderlo pero intentaba no pensar en ello mucho porque no quería volver a hundirse, se lo había prometido a Gray.

- **¡Er-chan!** \- exclamó Milliana mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella. Erza sonrió al ver a su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerzas. En esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba a gente que la quisiese.

- **¡Hermanita!** \- escuchó también que la llamaban. Eran Wally y Sho que se acercaban a ella corriendo y también se arrojaban a sus brazos.

- **¡Wally! ¡Sho! ¡Milliana!** \- exclamó contenta de verlos.

- **¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos hermanita!** \- exclamó Sho con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de todo seguía siendo su hermano menor.

- **¡No me habíais contado que os habéis unido a Crime Sorciere!** \- dijo Erza a sus dos viejos amigos.

- **Si después de que se hicieran un gremio oficial fue el que más cerca nos quedaba de dónde estábamos. Pensamos que no era una mala manera de empezar** \- dijo Sho.

- **Me alegro mucho que seáis felices** \- dijo Erza- los tres.

- **¿Cómo van las cosas en Fairy Tail?** \- preguntó Wally.

- **Tan animadas como siempre, ya nos** **veis** \- contestó Erza con una sonrisa.

- **¡Kagura-san!** \- exclamó Milliana al ver a la lider de su gremio cerca de donde ellos estaban sentados hablando- **¡Acércate quiero presentarte a alguien!** \- Kagura se acercó al grupo y se unió a la charla- **Ellos son Sho y Wally, también conocieron a Simón. Ella es la hermana menor de Simón.**

- **¡No sabíamos que Simón tenía una hermana menor!** \- exclamó sorprendido Sho.

- **¿Vosotros también fuisteis amigos de Simón?** \- preguntó sorprendida Kagura.

- **Sí, los cinco éramos inseparables** \- dijo Sho incluyendo a Milliana y Erza en el grupo- **Estábamos solo en aquel lugar, y a mi al menos tener a Erza y Simón a mi lado fue lo que me dio valor para luchar.**

- **Simón era una buena persona** \- dijo Wally melancólicamente- **Cuando Erza se marchó él siempre cuidó de nosotros cuatro. Sin él, no hubiésemos salido adelante** \- Kagura dejó caer una lágrima sonriendo- **Perdona, no quería que te pusieses triste.**

- **Para nada** \- negó Kagura negando con una sonrisa- **me alegra oír hablar de mi hermano. Me separé de él cuando era aún una niña. Oiros hablar me hace sentir más cerca de él, ojalá no nos hubiésemos separado…**

- **Tuviste suerte de no estar allí Kagura-** dijo Milliana- **Era horrible.**

- **Milliana tiene razón** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa triste- **lo mejor de estar allí fue conocerlos a ellos y a Simón.**

- **Además, Simón seguramente no querría haberte visto allí, estoy seguro de que él es muy feliz sabiendo que fuiste libre** \- la animó Sho.

Kagura sonrió ante las palabras de los amigos de su hermano. Erza los miró a los cuatro, el tener a Kagura allí era como tener de vuelta a Simón, era como estar los cinco juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Eran sus hermanos. Fairy Tail era su familia, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero Sho, Milliana, Wally y ahora Kagura, ya que Simón faltaba, eran sus hermanos menores, a los que ella tanto quería. Ellos habían conocido lo que era el sufrimiento y el miedo del día a día, habían vivido con ella los peores años de su vida, y a la vez, le dieron luz a aquellos años con su presencia.

- **Tenemos que seguir hacia delante** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos- **como hasta ahora, este es el futuro que Simón nos legó tenemos que aprovecharlo y que ningún momento sea en vano. Mientras sigamos hacia delante nunca olvidaremos los amigos que se han quedado atrás, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**

- **Bien dicho Erza** \- apoyó Wally- **Tenemos que seguir disfrutando de cada día por Simón.**

- **Tenemos que valorar y atesorar a nuestros amigos** \- aportó Sho.

- **Algún día, en algún lugar y en algún momento, quizá no en este mundo, ni en esta vida** \- dijo Kagura- **pero estoy segura de que volveré a verte hermano.**

- **Simón era nuestra guía** \- dijo Milliana- **y lo sigue siendo. Se que nos ilumina el camino que debemos seguir, por eso no debemos desviarnos nunca. Es lo que Simón hubiese querido.**

- **¡Por Simón!** \- sonrió Erza.

- **Por** **Simón** \- dijeron los otros cuatro también con una sonrisa abrazando a la pelirroja.

Erza alzó la mirada y vio a sus cuatro hermanos bajo sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza. El cielo brillaba con una gran luna en su máximo esplendor. A penas había oscuridad en la ciudad. A lo lejos se podía oír el griterío de la taberna donde los miembros de los gremio festejaban y celebraban el día de descanso. Erza sonrió pensando en sus amigos formando un estropicio que costaría al gremio su buena cantidad de Jewels. Entonces el sonido de unos pasos la distrajo y desvió su mirada del cielo para ver quien era el transeúnte. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Ante ellos, a unos metros de distancia, Jellal los observaba. Ninguno de los cuatro que seguían abrazándola se había percatado de su presencia puesto que estaban de espaldas. Erza si que lo veía, de frente, y podía ver su mirada nerviosa e intranquila viendo a aquellos que alguna vez llamó amigos y a la hermana de otro de sus amigos, un amigo que él mismo mató. Erza abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero su garganta se secó y no le salieron las palabras. Jellal dió un paso más y comenzó a caminar, desviándose hacia la derecha y huyendo del lugar.

- **Jellal…** \- susurró Erza viendo como se machaba. Jellal no había hablado con Sho y Wally desde lo ocurrido para ellos 10 años atrás, y Milliana y Kagura en los anteriores juegos mágicos habían querido matarlo a toda costa.

Erza se separó de sus hermanos por un minuto y siguió los pasos de Jellal que se habían perdido tras doblar la esquina. Sin embargo no pudo seguirlo. Al girar la esquina lo vio. Estaba ya al final de la calle, y no estaba solo. A su lado estaba la chica pelirrosa que una vez había pertenecido a Grimoire Heart y que ahora era una maga de Lamia Scale. Se estaban abrazando.

Erza se sintió una intrusa en aquella escena y retrocedió hasta volver con sus hermanos. Estos se sorprendieron al encontrarse a su hermana mayor llorar, cosa que pocas veces hacía.

- **Er-chan…** \- dijo Milliana intentando calmar a la pelirroja- **¿Qué te ocurre?** \- preguntó triste. Erza quería contárselo, no quería preocuparles, pero sabía que el tema de Jellal era un tema complicado con ellos.

- **¿Qué… qué** \- tartamudeó- **qué pensáis de Jellal?** \- preguntó nerviosa.

- **Nosotras le perdonamos** \- dijo Kagura- **¿Verdad, Milliana?**

- **Tiene razón Er-chan…**

- **¿Sho, Wally?**

- **Al principio lo** **odiábamos** \- confesó Wally- **él fue quien nos mantuvo prisioneros durante todos aquellos años.**

- **Para nosotros él fue quien mató a** **Simón** \- dijo Sho apoyando a su amigo- **Sin embargo… hace tres años, poco después de los juegos en los que Fairy Tail participó nos encontramos con una señora que decía que quería hablarnos de Jellal.**

- **¿Una señora?** \- preguntó Erza extrañada.

- **Era una señora mayor… nos contó que Jellal había sido controlado por el espíritu de Zeref… que él no había sido dueño de sus pensamientos y movimientos durante todos esos años…**

- **Al principio no la creímos** \- dijo Wally- **Pero luego comenzamos a pensar. Conocíamos a Jellal, y el Jellal de nuestra infancia no era como el que vimos en la torre del cielo, y comenzamos a creer que tenía razón, le encontramos el sentido a sus palabras.**

- **Además, supimos que había escapado de la cárcel y que había formado un gremio independiente en el que se dedicaba a acabar con gremios oscuros. Fue esa la razón por la que nos unimos a Crime Sorciere** \- confesó Sho- **Era una manera de estar más cerca del Jellal de nuestra infancia.**

- **Me alegra escuchar eso** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

- **¿Qué pasa con él, Er-chan?** \- preguntó Milliana- **Ahora está en Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?**

- **Creía que estaríais juntos** \- dijo Wally- **Todos sabemos de los sentimientos que existen entre los dos.**

- **Existían** \- dijo Erza- **él… ya no siente nada por mi, si es que alguna vez sintió algo…**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** \- preguntó Kagura confusa.

- **Volvió hace unas semanas después de haber estado viajando por el mundo. Era su último viaje de redención, él todavía no se perdona lo que le hizo a Simón y todos sus crímenes. Durante ese viaje, conoció la verdad de su origen, su padre es un malvado mago oscuro que quiere dominar la magia. Es el líder del gremio de Dinastia Elemental.**

- **¿Y cómo es que los dejan participar si son un gremio oscuro?** \- preguntó Milliana sorprendida.

- **Porque el consejo mágico no lo sabe** \- dijo Erza- **son un gremio del continente acaban de llegar a Fiore. Además, Jellal quiere acabar con él… hay una chica de nuestro gremio… Juvia…**

- **¿La que participó ayer en la batalla naval?-** preguntó Sho.

- **La misma** \- siguió Erza- **es la hermana pequeña de Jellal** \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

- **¡¿Cómo?!** \- exclamaron sorprendidos.

- **¿Jellal había sido prisionero en la torre? ¿Que fue de ella?** \- preguntó Sho.

- **Los separaron de pequeños. Su madre los salvó del líder de Dinastía Elemental y los separó para que no los encontrase** \- explicó Erza- **Jellal quiere acabar con el gremio de su padre, porque este quiere matarle y hacer que Juvia se vuelva una maga oscura de su gremio...**

- **Dos hermanos que fueron separados de pequeños…** \- musitó Kagura sin poder evitar hacer comparaciones con ella y Simón.

- **¿Y qué pasa con esa historia, hermanita?** \- preguntó Wally- **¿Qué tiene que ver con los sentimientos de Jellal?**

- **Desde que volvió no se ha separado de su hermana y ya ni me habla… no me mira… no me sonríe como solía hacer…**

- **¿Y la hermana? ¿Te ha dicho algo?** \- preguntó Sho.

- **Ella está igual con el chico al que se suponía que amaba….**

- **Quizá lo hagan por alguna razón… no te desanimes Er-chan** \- dijo Milliana abrazándola.

- **Eso es hermanita** \- dijeron Wally y Sho- **ya verás como todo se soluciona.**

* * *

 _Al final me tardé una semana más en subir capítulo, pero todo tiene una lógica explicación, estoy preparando unos diseños nuevos de los personajes de Dinastía Elemental, que pronto podréis ver en mi página de Facebook e Instagram. Siempre me gusta apoyar mis fics con imágenes que ayuden a apoyar mis ideas. Espero que os gusten._

 _Bueno hemos visto una reunión entre Erza y sus hermanos. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Fairy Tail es esa relación de familia que va más allá de la sangre entre algunos personajes, como lo son Erza, Milliana, Wally y Sho, es por ello que lo he querido plasmar en esta historia._

 _Aunque claro, Erza tiene su bando, tiene a sus hermanitos con ella, pero Jellal no está solo y pronto veremos a su equipo xD_

 _Espero que os siga gustando la historia._

 _Gracias a todos por los reviews._

 _Besos_

 _Lady_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

JUVIA LOCKSAR

FRÍA HUMEDAD

Juvia paseaba por la ciudad de Crocus en su día de descanso. Era casi de noche. A decir verdad se había pasado la mañana en la habitación del hotel con Jellal. Mira y Laxus habían desaparecido desde que Laxus ganó el combate contra Yura y no habían vuelto a saber de ellos, sin embargo, sabían que estaban bien, después de todo eran dos de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, y ellos no se dejarían vencer por cualquier cosa. Gajeel, para variar, como cada vez que tenía un rato libre, no dudaba en ir en búsqueda de Levy y Lily, desde hacía tiempo ellos se habían convertido en su familia, y como era lógico intentaba estar el máximo tiempo posible con ellos.

La noche anterior, Jellal, el cual había vuelto bastante afectado por alguna razón que no quiso explicar del todo, le dijo que Meredy estaba ansiosa por verla por lo que Juvia decidió que esa noche sería buena idea para ir a ver a su amiga pelirrosa.

Caminó por las calles vacías de Crocus, era casi medianoche y aunque el ruido en las tabernas era aún bastante elevado, en las calles no paseaba ni un alma. Deseaba tanto que lo grandes juegos terminasen de una vez. No podía ya más con la presión que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Deseaba acabar de una vez con aquel que decía ser su padre porque lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de su familia, de Fairy Tail, y sabía que aquella loca dinastía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tal de atraparla entre sus garras.

Ella ya había sido una maga, no oscura, pero su pasado en Phantom Lord no era algo que de lo que se sintiese orgullosa. Había vivido toda su vida sola y ese desprecio que sintió de la humanidad por ella, acabó siendo una parte de sí misma. No el importaba matar o herir a alguien, simplemente cumplía las órdenes de aquella persona que a diferencia de otras muchas la había tratado mínimamente bien, aunque eso no era muy difícil de conseguir.

Había vivido toda su vida bajo la lluvia. La soledad de su corazón había nublado sus días impidiéndole ver el sol, y sabía que eso era culpa de Sekai. Por sus ansias de poder y su magia oscura, su madre tuvo que apartarla de su familia para protegerla. Nunca conoció al que era su hermano, estaba sola en un orfanato y esa soledad fue la que causó que se convirtiese en la mujer de la lluvia.

Sin embargo, fue Fairy Tail quien le devolvió la luz a sus días, la que le hizo ver que no estaba sola si eso era lo que quería, que con ellos siempre tendría una familia en la cual confiar. Ella amaba Fairy Tail, para ella no había nada más importante, y era por eso que no quería marcharse de allí, no quería marcharse del único sitio en el que había sido feliz en su vida. Junto a Jellal habían decidido resistir y luchar por su gremio, por la gente a la que amaban, aunque eso significase tener que herir sus sentimientos a través de sus frías palabras y acciones. No podían arriesgarse a que nadie los hiriese, y menos por su culpa.

- **¿Dónde vas a estar horas de la noche?** \- escuchó una fría voz la cual reconocía perfectamente.

- **Eso no es asunto tuyo** \- contestó fríamente. Estaba de espaldas a la persona que la había llamado, por lo que esta no vio la mueca de dolor que le produjo el tener que hablar tan fríamente, no vio cómo su corazón le ardía en dolor cada vez que tenía que actuar de esa manera.

- **Es asunto del gremio si te metes en problemas, así que sí es asunto mío** \- le respondió. Su tono de voz había cambiado de uno inquieto a uno enfadado a causa de su forma de contestarle.

- **Juvia nunca se ha metido en problemas, y mucho menos en unos que puedan afectar al gremio** \- contestó ella sin detener sus pasos.

- **No es seguro que estés sola a estas horas de la noche, podría pasarte cualquier cosa.**

- **Juvia sabe defenderse.**

- **Yo creo que no.**

- **Entonces no conoces a Juvia.**

- **Creía conocerla bastante bien, de hecho.**

- **La gente cambia, Juvia también lo hizo.**

- **No crees que al menos merezco una explicación del porqué de tu actitud.**

- **Juvia cree que no. Después de todo… ¿Cuando le diste alguna explicación a Juvia, Gray?** \- preguntó girándose y encarándolo por fin.

- **No es lo mismo** \- dijo el alquimista de hielo aturdido por la dureza de la maga de agua.

- **¿Ah, no? Si se trata de ti no son necesarias las explicaciones, pero si es Juvia sí, ¿es así?**

- **Llevo más años que tú en Fairy Tail** \- contestó el mago de hielo.

- **¿Acaso está poniendo en duda la lealtad de Juvia para con Fairy Tail?** \- preguntó sorprendida y dolida por esas palabras, aunque eso último no lo demostró y más bien adoptó una postura furiosa.

- **Yo no he dicho eso** \- dijo Gray.

- **Pero tampoco lo ha negado.**

El silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. Juvia únicamente quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, sin embargo, sabía que eso no sería lo más inteligente, al menos no por ahora, quería contarle la verdad, el porqué de su actitud, pero sabía que no podía, no era ni el momento ni la situación adecuada.

- **Vaya… vaya…** \- dijo una tercera voz apareciendo ante Juvia y Gray. Estaba encapuchada y no se le veía la cara, pero ambos supieron reconocerla al instante. Para Gray se trataba de la miembro encapuchada de Dinastía Elemental, para Juvia era su propia hermana- **Mira que encontrarnos aquí, one-chan.**

- **Tú…** \- la voz de Juvia estaba cargada de rabia.

- **¿Es esa tu hermana, Juvia?** \- preguntó Gray sorprendido.

- **¡Cállate, Gray!** \- bramó la maga de agua lanzándole una mirada furiosa. Gray se sorprendió aún más por la reacción de la chica.

- **¿Acaso es esa una manera de hacer que tus compañeros de gremio te odien para poder venirte con nosotros?** \- preguntó la maga encapuchada riendo desquiciadamente.

- **¡Juvia jamás se unirá a vosotros!** \- exclamó la peliazul.

- **En ese caso, tendré que hacerte venir por las malas con nosotros** \- dijo Feu acercándose a la pareja de magos de Fairy Tail. Gray dió un paso para defender a la maga de agua, sin embargo, esta se lo impidió.

- **¡Quieto!** \- exclamó Juvia- **¡Thunder Dome!** \- una esfera de electricidad se formó alrededor de ella y de Gray a modo de escudo- **Si tocas la barrera te electrocutarás, así que no te muevas** \- le dijo a Gray la maga de agua.

- **¿Tanto miedo me tienes?** \- dijo Feu acercándose aún a la esfera eléctrica aún bajo el riesgo de salir electrocutada.

- **Water Cane** \- la peliazul formó su látigo de agua y sonrió a su hermana- **¿Sabes que pasará si te toco una sola vez con mi látigo? El agua es un buen conductor de electricidad, con solo tocarte levemente las partículas eléctricas de la esfera irán a parar a tu cuerpo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

- **Maldita perra…** \- dijo Feu al ver que no tenía opción más que retirarse- **Sekai se encargará de tí, ya lo verás**.

- **Juvia lo está esperando** \- dijo la maga de agua mientras veía como la que para su desgracia era su hermana desaparecía entre los edificios de Crocus. Juvia deshizo su magia y siguió su camino hasta llegar al hostal en el que se hospedaban Lamia Scale.

- **¿Lamia? ¿Vienes a buscar a Lyon?** \- preguntó Gray dejando a la vista sus claros celos.

- **Eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo** \- dijo Juvia llamando a la puerta- Y Juvia ya te he dicho que dejes de seguirla. Lo que Juvia haga no te importa.

- **¿Juvia?** \- la llamó alguien saliendo de la posada. Se trataba de la ex-miembro de Crime Sorciere, Meredy- **¡Juvia!** \- exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la peliazul.

- **¡Meredy!** \- exclamó ella con una sonrisa sincera, de las pocas que había visto últimamente Gray. A Gray le hervía la sangre al ver que con él era tan fría mientras que con la pelirrosa era la misma Juvia de siempre- **Jellal oni-san le dijo a Juvia que querías verla, y Juvia ha venido hasta a ti.**

- **¿Y qué haces aquí Gray?** \- preguntó la pelirrosa confusa mirando a la maga de agua. Eso no formaba parte de sus planes- **¿Vienes a ver a Lyon?**

- **Gray no deja de seguir a Juvia. Es una verdadera molestia** \- dijo Juvia enfadada mirando mal al alquimista de hielo- **vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo** \- propuso la maga de agua. Meredy asintió, y Juvia abrió sus brazos dejando que la maga sensorial la abrazase. Con su velocidad de rayo pronto dejó atrás a Gray quien ardía de rabia al ver a la peliazul huír de él con esa actitud. ¿Él una molestia?

Juvia y Meredy se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la plaza del pueblo. Junto a un pequeño parque en el cual se sentaron a hablar. No se habían visto desde que Juvia supuestamente había salido en busca de ayuda para ella y Jellal, y la habían atacado.

- **¿Cómo estás Juvia?** \- preguntó Meredy preocupada por el estado físico de la maga de agua.

- **Juvia está muy bien, ya todas las heridas se curararon y ninguna duele** \- contestó la peliazul- **Juvia lamenta no haber podido ir en vuestra ayuda.**

- **No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que ahora los tres estamos bien.**

- **Al menos por ahora** \- añadió Juvia agachando su triste mirada.

- **¿No es fácil, supongo?**

- **Nada fácil. A Juvia le duele mucho tener que tratar a Gray-sama de esta manera, aunque sea por su seguridad… Juvia le ama tanto…**

- **Y porque le amas tanto has de actuar de esta manera con él, es por su bien, él sabrá perdonarte, confía en mí** \- la animó la pelirrosa.

- **Juvia lo espera. ¿Qué le ocurrió ayer a Jellal oni-san?** \- le preguntó a la pelirrosa- **Volvió a la habitación con un semblante muy triste. Juvia está preocupada.**

- **Tiene los mismos problemas que tu Juvia-chan** \- dijo Meredy- **ayer antes de encontrarnos se topó con Erza-san…**

- **¿Tuvo que ser frío con ella?** \- preguntó Juvia.

- **Más que eso** \- dijo la pelirrosa- **Erza-san no estaba sola. Estaba con Milliana y Kagura de Mermaid Heels, y Sho y Wally del nuevo Crime Sorciere… Los cinco estaban hablando del hermano de Kagura-san… de Simon…**

- **Juvia lo conoció** \- dijo la peliazul con la mirada triste, ahora comprendía el dolor de su hermano- **Fue el hombre al que mató oni-san cuando estaba bajo el control de Ultear-san…**

- **Jellal no lo ha olvidado aún** \- dijo Meredy- **y al ver a todos los que eran sus amigos juntos homenajeando la muerte de la persona a la que él mató… no fue fácil.**

- **Tuvo que ser muy duro para él…**

- **Para los dos es muy duro...** \- dijo Meredy- **Pero no hay otra opción, aunque esté yo allí para evitar males mayores, es lo mejor, no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios.**

- **Lo sé… es solo que… deseo tanto que esto pase ya…** \- dijo Juvia sin evitar dejar escapar una lágrima que recorrió toda su mejilla hasta precipitarse contra una de sus manos- **Cambiemos de tema por favor** \- pidió- **¿cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal te va en Lamia Scale?-** preguntó- **¿Es Lyon-san bueno contigo?**

- **Muy bueno** \- admitió Meredy sonrojada- **Es la primera vez que siento que alguien puede llegar a amarme de verdad… No me juzga por mi pasado… no me reprocha el haberme ido un año… acepta todo de mi… lo bueno y lo malo.**

- **Lyon-san es un buen chico** \- dijo Juvia sonriendo a su amiga- **Juvia sabe que será muy bueno contigo y que te hará muy feliz.**

- **Todos en Lamia Scale son muy amables conmigo. Shellia-san me trata como a una hermana mayor, creo que se siente algo sola desde que Sherry-san se marchó a Blue Pegasus… Yuka y Toby son muy amables conmigo, siempre me hacen reir, Yura es como Jellal… tiene esa personalidad protectora hacia todo aquel que sea parte del gremio… cuida mucho de mi… Fue una buena decisión irme a Lamia Scale.**

- **Lyon-san tiene muy buenos amigos en su gremio** \- dijo Juvia sonriendo- **Todos respetan y admiran mucho a Lyon-san, aunque es normal, es una gran persona** \- comentó Juvia haciendo que Meredy sonriese algo sonrojada.

- **Tienes razón, Lyon-san fue muy bien educado, es un gran chico…**

- **Ur-san hizo un gran trabajo** \- dijo Juvia alzando la mirada impidiendo que sus ojos brillantes dejasen escapar alguna lágrima más- **Sus tres hijos son personas maravillosas…**

- **Juvia…** -dijo Meredy abrazándola con fuerza- **todo pasará… prometo ayudaros en todo lo que pueda… solo espero que Lamia y Lyon puedan perdonarme por no colaborar al 100% en estos juegos…**

- **Lo harán…** \- dijo Juvia animándola- **Juvia lo sabe. Lyon no permitiría que nada malo le pasase a Gray… estará orgulloso de tu decisión Meredy… Juvia aún no sabe cómo agradecerte todo lo que harás por ella y Jellal oni-san… Sin ti… las cosas serían mucho más difíciles. ¿Sabes que no estás obligada a hacerlo? Jellal y Juvia lo entenderían…**

- **Lo haré** \- dijo Meredy segura- **Ellos son mi familia, pero Jellal fue el que me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir, y a ti también te debo mi vida tal y como es ahora. Son mi familia, pero vosotros sois mis hermanos** \- dijo la pelirrosa segura de sus palabras.

- **Jellal y Juvia nunca sabrán cómo agradecerte lo que harás por ellos** \- dijo la maga de agua con una sonrisa triste- **Evitar que el destino se cumpla… no es tarea fácil… pero Jellal y Juvia no podrían seguir viviendo si llegase a ocurrir lo peor… Juvia moriría de tristeza…**

- **No permitiré que pase** \- dijo Meredy abrazándola por los hombros- **Confía en mí, me diste mi felicidad ahora es mi turno de darte la tuya. Pronto todo pasará Juvia, tenlo por seguro.**

* * *

 _¡Capítulo nuevo!_

 _Ahora vemos, la segunda parte, como está la relación de Gray y Juvia en estos momentos... Gray no entiende nada y Juvia no se lo pone nada fácil._

 _En el próximo capítulo volvemos a las pruebas... veremos como se desarrolla todo hasta la batalla final..._

 _Como ya dije anteriormente una de las cosas que más me gusta de Fairy Tail es esa relación de hermandad que existe entre personajes que no son parientes, como es el caso de Erza, Gray y Natsu, o Erza con Sho, Wally y Milliana, o Juvia con Gajeel, es por ello que quizá abuso demasiado de ello en este fic, alterando las relaciones para la conveniencia de mi historia, pero aún así, ya podemos ver dos hermandades: Jellal, Juvia y Meredy, por un lado, y por el otro, Erza, Sho, Milliana, Wally y Kagura, y también tenemos a Erza y Gray que se están apoyando mutuamente en estos duros momentos._

 _Espero que os siga gustando la historia, digamos que llevamos el 50% más o menos de esta, por lo que de aquí para el final todo está por pasar._

 _Recordad pasaros por mi perfil de Facebook: **LadyDarkEternity Scarlett** , para ver los diseños de los miembros de Dinastía Elemental y también para estar al tanto de cuando actualizo. _

_._

 _._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Besos_

.

Lady


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAPÍTULO 14_**

 _GRAY FULLBUSTER_

 **MAR EN LLAMAS**

Gray volvió al hostal, después de que la maga de agua y la maga sensorial desaparecieran de su vista como un relámpago. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. No entendía esa actitud tan hostil de la peliazul con él, además, de que se había mostrado claramente furiosa con la miembro de Dinastía Elemental que se había presentado como su hermana.

Esa misteriosa maga, lo tenía preocupado. ¿Por qué se mantenía oculta ante aquella larga y frondosa capa granate que daría calor hasta al más friolero? No comprendía aún bien a aquellas personas que se hacían llamar la familia de Juvia. Cuando volvió al hostal se fijó que todo seguía igual que lo había dejado. Muchos habían caído ya víctima del alcohol, mientras que Cana y Bacchus seguían con una de sus habituales competencias de beber hasta el límite. Otros se habían quedado dormidos sobre las mesas agotados de tanta diversión. Algunos simplemente habían desaparecido, como en el caso de Mirajane y Laxus a quienes nadie había visto desde que terminó la batalla entre este y Orga de Sabertooth.

Gray estaba demasiado furioso y cansado como para unirse a la fiesta de su gremio por lo que decidió, sabiamente subir al piso superior y tranquilizarse en la soledad de la habitación. Había visto a Wendy, Natsu y Lucy dormidos en el salón, por lo que suponía que la habitación estaría vacía. Si mal no recordaba, Erza había quedado en verse con aquellos a los que denominaba hermanos, otra vez.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que se encontró cuando subió las escaleras del hostal para ir a su habitación. Erza se encontraba en medio del pasillo, quieta. Había escuchado un " _Jellal_ " salir de sus labios con indecisión, cosa que no era propia en ella, la titania de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, el peliazul no hizo caso a las palabra de la pelirroja, e ignorándola deliberadamente siguió su camino con un rostro serio y frío hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Erza comenzó a temblar levemente y él se acercó a ella y la rodeó por los hombros atrayéndola a su pecho. La instó a seguir caminando hasta entrar en su habitación, y allí, de nuevo, desde que habían comenzado los juegos, la de cabellos escarlatas de Fairy Tail se desarmó ante el mago de hielo, que estaba en una situación muy similar a la de ella.

- **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!** \- gritó frustrado Gray golpeando la pared con fuerza dejando una gran muesca.

El día de descanso pasó y el tercer día del torneo dio comienzo aún teniendo todos los sentimientos a flor de pie después de haber visto la increíble batalla entre Erza y Jura de Lamia Scale.

- **¡Bienvenidos al tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!** \- anunció Matto apareciendo como holograma en el centro de la arena- **Después de un día de descanso espero que todos los gremios hayan cogido las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarnos a la recta final de este certamen anual. La prueba de hoy es ¡ONLY ONE!** \- exclamó mientras el público rompía en júbilo.

- **¿ _Solo uno?_** \- preguntó Lucy confusa- **esa prueba no la conocemos.**

- **Parece que es una prueba nueva** \- comentó Erza observando a los otros gremios en sus palcos con la misma cara de desconcierto que ellos- **todos tendremos las mismas oportunidades. ¿Quién participará?** \- preguntó a su grupo.

- **¡Yo lo haré!** \- exclamó Natsu encendido. Llevaba desde el comienzo del torneo sin participar y se moría de ganas.

- **Está bien** \- dijo Erza- **no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos así que no podemos planear ninguna estrategia. Ve Natsu.**

- **¡Sí!** \- exclamó Natsu saltando a la arena con mucha energía. En la arena ya se encontraban Ichiya de Blue Pegasus, Milliana de Mermaid Heels, Bacchus de Quarter Puppy, Dobengal de Sabertooth B, y Sho representando Crime Soricere.

- **¡Y ya tenemos los participantes!** \- exclamó el comentarista entusiasmado- **completan la lista Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail B, Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail A, Icenberg de Dinastía Elemental, Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale y Minerva de Sabertooth A** \- esta última como reserva.

Matto explicó la prueba la cual era muy parecida a un juego de pelota en el cual tenían que ir eliminándose unos a otros, hasta que quedase únicamente uno. Se podían eliminar o bien con la pelota o sacando al contrincante de la área de juego.

Los diez participantes entraron en el recinto de juego que era una área rectangular bastante amplia que cubría prácticamente todo el perímetro de la arena. En cuanto la campana de inicio de la prueba dio comienzo el estadio ardió en llamas de emoción. Todos los participantes intentaron hacerse con el balón, y la que lo consiguió fue Minerva. Esta con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de su magia de logró hacer que Sho recibiera un balonazo que lo eliminó, y Bacchus acabase fuera del área de juego, para su mala suerte también se llevó por delante con el impacto de Bacchus a Dobengal que también pertenecía a su gremio aunque en equipos diferentes.

Por su lado, Icenberg el mago elemental del hielo de Dinastía Elemental congeló la arena convirtiéndola en una superficie resbaladiza, los únicos que consiguieron mantenerse en pie fueron Natsu que deshacía el hielo con su fuego y Lyon que también era un mago de hielo. Los demás cayeron al suelo lo que le dió la oportunidad a Lyon de deshacerse de Milliana con un balonazo, y a Gajeel que desde el suelo, consiguió hacerse con el balón, tomando por sorpresa a Minerva y eliminandola a ella también del juego.

Natsu cansado de no participar a lo grande como a él le gustaba, hizo arder, literalmente, toda el área de juego. Al retroceder para evitar las llamas Lyon salió por su propio pie del terreno permitido y descalificó sin querer a Lamia Scale. Solo quedaban tres magos, y entre los tres comenzaron un enfrentamiento cara a cara donde se lanzaban el balón cargado con sus respectivas magias para intentar eliminar al otro. Para su mala suerte, de los tres, Gajeel fue el primero en ser eliminado, lo que dejó a Natsu y Icenberg en un, uno contra uno. El enfrentamiento duró varios minutos en los que daban y recibían golpes por igual, sin embargo, Natsu no había utilizado ni una décima parte de todo su gran poder para hacer frente al mago de Dinastía, y cansado ya del juego lanzó su rugido del Dragón expulsando a Icenberg del territorio de juego otorgándose a sí mismo la primera posición en el juego.

- **¡Sí!** \- exclamó Lucy orgullosa de su novio- **¡Hemos quedado primeros!**

- **Lo ha hecho muy bien** \- dijo Erza sonriendo mientras veía al pelirrosa tomar camino de nuevo hacia el palco- **y el equipo B tampoco se ha quedado atrás, terceros, de momento esa es su puntuación más baja.**

- **Veremos las clasificaciones** \- dijo Wendy animada por la victoria del DragonSlayer de fuego.

- **¡Y la prueba "ONLY ONE" terminó!** \- exclamó el comentarista- **Ahora daremos paso a ver como van las clasificaciones actualmente. ¡En primer lugar el imbatible Fairy Tail B que aún con el tercer puesto de Gajeel Redfox siguen manteniendo el primer puesto y con varios puntos de diferencia!, les sigue… ¡Fairy Tail A que ha ganado algunos puestos con este fantastico trabajo del dragonslayer de fuego! ¡Sin duda Fairy Tail son invencibles! ¿Habrá algo que eché para atrás a las hadas? Sabertooth B, Dinastía Elemental y Lamia Scale ocupan los puesto del tres al cinco, mientras que Sabertooth A, Mermaid Heels y Blue Pegasus se salvan por escasos puntos de los dos puestos de peligro de ser eliminados ocupando las plazas de la seis a la ocho. La plaza nueve y diez la ocupan Crime Sorciere y Quarter Puppy, de los cuales únicamente Crime Sorciere tiene la oportunidad de superar a Blue Pegasus y salvarse de los puestos de eliminación, Quarter Puppy es imposible que supere en puntos a los demás equipos aún ganando la batalla, pero aún no está del todo decidido quien ocupará el noveno y el décimo puesto, por lo que damos paso a las batallas del tercer día.**

- **¡Esta vez se tratan de batallas en parejas!** \- exclamó Matto apareciendo en el cielo del estadio- **Los equipos se enfrentarán en un dos contra dos, y una vez terminadas las batallas, los dos equipos con menos puntos deberán abandonar la competición, y los gremios con más de un equipo deberán fusionar sus equipos para que para el cuarto día únicamente queden en pie seis equipos.**

- **¡Las parejas de batalla son las siguientes!** \- comenzó a relatar el comentarista- **¡Natsu Dragneel y Wendy Marvel contra Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney! ¡Seguro que será una emocionante batalla entre cuatro DragonSlayer!** \- el público no paraba de gritar por la expectación que suponía un combate de tal calibre- **Volveremos a ver a la maga de agua de Fairy Tail Juvia Lockser competir junto a su compañera Mirajane Strauss enfrentándose a Jenny y Sherry de Blue Pegasus, ¡Una batalla de bellezas!** \- exclamó emocionado el propio comentarista- **¡Kristall y el misterioso miembro de Dinastía Elemental, Feu, contra Risley y Kagura de Mermaid Heels! ¡Erik y Sho de Crime Sorciere contra Macbeth y Sawyer de Sabertooth B! y finalmente ¡Nobary y Yaeger de Quarter Puppy contra el mago santo Yura y la God Slayer del viento, Shellia, de Lamia Scale! ¡Nos esperan combates realmente emocionantes!**

Las batallas fueron sin duda emocionantes aquel día. Los primeros en salir al campo de batalla habían sido los DragonSlayer los cuales realizaron un gran espectáculo de magia y fuerza que dejó al público casi sin palabras. La fuerza de la magia de Natsu ayudada por el viento de Wendy y su poder de incrementar el poder de sus aliados habían hecho un gran papel, sin embargo, Sting y Rogue también habían mejorado mucho y la compenetración entre ambos era algo digno de elogiar y envidiar. Fueron dignos rivales para Fairy Tail A y para cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la finalización de la media hora de batalla, ninguno de los dos equipos había sido capaz de vencer a su contrincante lo que les otorgó a ambas partes cinco puntos.

Por otro lado, Mira con su SatanSoul y Juvia con su nueva magia de rayo complementada con la de agua que ya poseía, no tuvieron problema alguno de acabar con Jenny que también utilizaba magia TakeOver como Mirajane, pero no tan poderosa como la Demonio de las hadas, y Sherry que su magia de marionetas no le había sido muy útil contra los elementos de Juvia. Fairy Tail B seguía en cabeza con diez puntos más en el marcador.

En cuanto a las demás batallas, a pesar de la monstruosa fuerza de Kagura y su buen equipo con Risley no fueron rivales para Dinastia Elemental, la magia de fuego de la hermana de Juvia era tan poderosa como la de agua de esta por lo que no les resultó difícil ganar a las magas de Mermaid Heel. Como era de esperar, Sho y Erik, a pesar del gran poder de este último como Dragon Slayer del veneno, no pudieron vencer a los miembros de Sabertooth, aun cuando Erik conocía a la perfección la magia de Sawyer con quien había estado mucho tiempo en el mismo gremio. Y Quarter Puppy simplemente se rindió en cuanto vio que Jura, el mago santo, era su rival. Si a Titania de Fairy Tail le había costado derrotarlo no querían ni imaginar qué podría hacer con ellos, ayudado por la dulce pero temible God Slayer. Con la suma de puntos, las posiciones no se vieron alteradas puesto que ni Crime Sorciere ni Quarter Puppy habían sumado puntos, por lo que Fairy Tail ocupaba los primero puestos, los cuales defendería con uñas y dientes.

- **¡Y con esto termina el tercer día de los grandes juegos mágicos!** \- exclamó el comentarista- **¡Como bien anunciamos antes de las batallas, los dos equipos con peores puntuaciones serán eliminados y como ninguno de los que estaban en zona de peligro ha sumado puntos, Crime Sorciere en novena posición, y Quarter Puppy en décima y última posición quedan eliminados de esta competición anual!.**

El tercer día había terminado. Dos equipos habían sido eliminados. Quedaban únicamente ocho, pero al día siguiente tenían que ser únicamente 6, Fairy Tail y Sabertooth tenían que combinar sus equipos.

Se encontraban todos en la taberna del hostal donde se hospedaban durante los juegos, pero a diferencia de otros días no se encontraban festejando o armando alboroto y causando estragos allí por donde pasasen. Estaban todos en silencio, el maestro Makarov estaba sentado en lo alto de la barra de la taberna de la misma manera que solía hacer en el gremio. Los diez miembros que participaban en los Juegos Mágicos se encontraban de pie delante de él, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de miembros del gremio. El maestro iba a decidir quien seguiría participando en los juegos y quienes no.

- **Bien, sabéis por que razón estamos aquí** \- comenzó Makarov- **tenemos que crear un nuevo equipo y sé que los diez seríais muy buenos miembros para ese equipo y así conseguir ganar los juegos. Por suerte, esta vez tanto Sabertooth como nosotros nos quedaremos con los puntos del equipo que más haya conseguido durante esta semana, en nuestro caso, el equipo B por lo que me parece justo que sigan siendo ellos, al completo los que sigan participando los días restantes** \- comentó. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al maestro, aunque los cinco no seleccionados se sentían frustrados por no poder seguir participando, los del equipo B lo habían hecho mucho mejor que ellos y no hacía falta ni discutirlo, los puntos hablaban por si solos.

- **Abuelo** \- intervino Laxus para sorpresa de todos- **Mirajane y yo no queremos seguir participando en los juegos** \- anunció para sorpresa de todos, incluido su propio abuelo. Laxus miró a Mira quien le asintió con la cabeza para aún más desconcierto del resto del gremio. Laxus suspiró, había llegado el momento de admitir su padecer, lo que le hacía débil ante todo el gremio y eso para él era como herir su propio orgullo de mago pero se lo había prometido a Mira, y ante todo, cumplía sus promesas- **Hay algo que no te he contado abuelo** \- dijo Laxus con un tono de voz firme- **a todos, solo Mira lo sabe y porque lo descubrió. Mi cuerpo sigue afectado por las partículas de barrera mágica que absorbí cuando nos enfrentamos a** **Tártaros** \- declaró haciendo que el resto del gremio soltase un exclamación de sorpresa y terror- **No pasa siempre, y cada vez va a menos, pero después de utilizar grandes cantidades de magia sucede. No creo que pueda seguir en los juegos al cien por cien, la batalla contra Orga me ha afectado bastante** \- admitió.

- **¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES, LAXUS?!** \- exclamó Makarov enfadado- **Has estado arriesgando tu vida sin sentido, te has sobreesforzado demasiado.**

- **Para mi era una muestra de debilidad que me pasase eso, pero Mira me hizo ver que que no me hacía bien continuar de esa manera, por eso debo retirarme de los juegos** \- dijo Laxus fijando su mirada en el suelo.

- **¿Y tú Mira?** \- preguntó Makarov.

- **Me quedaré a su lado por si vuelve a recaer, aun siente los efectos del uso excesivo de la magia. Además, cualquiera del equipo A puede hacerlo tan bien como yo en los juegos, y sé que ellos lo desean mucho más que yo** \- dijo con una de sus amables sonrisa.

- **Está bien** \- suspiró Makarov- **esto me hace las cosas más difíciles, elegir a dos de mi hijos… Wendy** \- le dijo a la DragonSlayer del viento- **te quedarás aquí por si Mirajane y Laxus necesitan tu ayuda, después de todo tienes unos grandes poderes curativos** \- Wendy asintió contenta con su encargo- **Eso nos deja a cuatro, Natsu ha salido bastante mal parado de la batalla contra Sabertooth** \- meditó- **no creo que sea bueno que sigas excediéndote, aún estás recuperándote de lo sucedido en la guerra, Lucy, tú le cuidarás, intenta que no se meta en líos** \- Natsu que estaba vendado de pies a cabeza intentó protestar pero a nadie le fue posible entender que decía el DragonSlayer, así que simplemente lo ignoraron- **Lo que nos deja a Erza y Gray. Erza realizó una extraordinaria proeza derrotando a Yura, y sé que tú, Gray, aun no has participado. Los dos lo haréis bien, confío en vosotros** \- los dos asintieron con firmeza.

Gray se posicionó junto a Erza al lado de los miembros restantes de lo que quedaba del equipo B de Fairy Tail, irónicamente sin contar el cambio de Laxus por Jellal, eran prácticamente los mismos que se enfrentaron en la última prueba, en los últimos juegos que participaron. Todos los del gremio sabían que tenían un gran equipo que tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar. Por un lado tenían la magía DevilSlayer de Gray, la monstruosa fuerza de Titania, el increible poder celestial de Jellal, la increible fuerza de DragonSlayer de Gajeel, y la nueva e impresionante magia de Juvia como maga elemental de agua y rayo. No podían hacer nada contra ellos.

Gray no lo tenía tan claro. Obviamente confiaba en sus compañeros y su fuerza, pero había una gran diferencia entre ese equipo y el que había participado años atrás en el mismo torneo en circunstancias muy parecidas. El equipo de aquel entonces era un equipo sólido, confiaban entre sí y se apoyaban a toda costa. El equipo de ahora era fuerte sí, pero había dos personas, las cuales, preferían mantenerse al margen del resto de los miembros del gremio, concretamente se mantenían alejados de él y Erza. Eso no haría las cosas más fáciles.

* * *

 _Bueno ¡por fin capítulo nuevo!_

 _Y también por fin, una prueba original en el Daimatou Embu. No sé si se ha entendido muy bien la mecánica de dicha prueba, pero más o menos sería algo parecido al "Balón prisionero" aunque no sé muy bien si se conoce así de manera universal. El juego normal consiste en dos equipos en los cuales se van lanzando un balón para ir eliminandose hasta que uno de los equipos gane, en este caso, no serían dos equipos, sino un todos contra todos hasta que una sola persona gane. También por fin hemos visto a Natsu entrar en acción, ya que en pruebas anteriores había permanecido en el banquillo para dar protagonismo a los implicados en este cuarteto amoroso. Además, creo que el caracter de Natsu va que ni pintado para una prueba como esta, igual que Gajeel._

 _Además, en el batalla por parejas quise recrear la batalla de Natsu contra los dragones gemelos, pero no quise que fuese exactamente igual, además de que Gajeel ya había participado contra Terra de Dinastía Elemental, por lo que decidí que también fuese una batalla de dragones pero con Wendy. El resultado de esta batalla, decidí que fuese un empate porque no creo que el nivel de combate de Wendy pueda derrotar a uno de los dragones de Sabertooth, y aunque sé que en el manga, Natsu derrotó a ambos solo, echando a Gajeel del combate, pero creo que Rogue tenía más que decir, ya que estuvo controlado y que todos ellos han mejorado desde la guerra y creo que un empate es un resultado digno._

 _Por otra parte, lo de deshacerme de dos gremios en el concurso, fue algo que pensé desde un inicio, ya que que estuviesen los diez, incluyendo los dos equipos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail, son demasiados personajes que manejar, y creo que así la competición será más emocionante. Quisé coger diez equipos y no ocho como en el manga original, porque necesitaba que muchos personajes apareciesen de nuevo como Sho y Wally, o incluso Erik/Cobra y por eso idee estos ocho gremios y diez equipos, pero ahora, en la recta final, seis es el número perfecto para el enfrentamiento, de hecho, en el manga fueron seis los que se enfrentaron, puesto que Fairy Tail se unió y Raven Tail fue expulsado._

 _¡Penúltima cosa! Puede sorprender que Sabertooth, con los gemelos, Yukino, Rufus, Orga y Minerva como refuerzo estén en sexto lugar y, sin embargo, el equipo B con Dobengal, Sawyer, Macbeth, Kageyama y Totomaru está en tercer lugar, pero esto se debe a que los rivales de Sabertooth B en las batallas han sido más fáciles de vencer, y por lo tanto, han ganado todas las batallas sumando 10 puntos en cada una de ellas, mientras que los del equipo A han quedado mejor posicionados en las pruebas, pero la mayoría de batallas las empatado o perdido como Orga Vs. Laxus. Pero que estén mejor posicionados no tiene porqué decir que serán los que se queden para la batalla final... ¡pero no quiero adelantar nada! xD_

 _Y... ¡Finalmente, última cosa! Tenemos un nuevo miembro de Dinastía Elemental, ese es Icenberg que es un mago de hielo al igual que Gray y Lyon, pero este no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. En mi Facebook **LadyDarkEternity Scarlett,** encontraréis un dibujo de él, por si queréis ver como me lo imaginé yo cuando lo imaginé._

 _Voy a dejar aquí como va el Ranking de posiciones en los juegos a estas altura del evento:_

 _1\. Fairy Tail B_

 _3\. Sabertooth B_

 _3\. Lamia Scale_

 _4\. Fairy Tail A_

 _5\. Dinastía Elemental_

 _6\. Sabertooth A_

 _7\. Mermaid Heels_

 _8\. Blue Pegasus_

 _9\. Crime Sorciere_

 _10\. Quarter Puppy_

 _._

 _._

 _¡Por cierto! Muchas gracias a los que leéis la historia y dejáis hermosos reviews._

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett (_** _por inspirarme a escribir **)**_

 _._

 _._

 _Besos_

 _._

 _LadyDarkEternity_

 _._

 _._

 _¿Reviews, después de todo este tostón? xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 _JELLAL FERNANDES_

 **LAZOS DE HERMANDAD**

Aquella mañana el día se había levantado gris y con amenazas de tormenta a pesar de encontrarse ya en junio. Parecía como si el día se hubiese puesto en consonancia con los corazones de cuatro de los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail que participaba en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Se terminó de anudar la capa del nuevo uniforme que el maestro Makarov había preparado para ellos. Como si de un traje de luto se tratase, toda su indumentaria había sido cambiada del azul al negro, aunque en cuanto a forma esta no discernía mucho con la anterior. Recordaba bastante a los trajes que habían llevado tres años atrás cuando habían participado por primera vez en los juegos, aunque él lo hiciese bajo el nombre de Mystogan.

A su lado, Juvia se terminaba de colocar un vestido negro que se anudaba con tiras cruzadas a la espalda. De espaldas a él se acercó y él le terminó de cerrar el vestido, después colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul, la cual se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta. Aún así, su cabello llegaba más allá de su cintura.

- **Todo saldrá bien** \- le susurró en el oído- **Solo quedan dos días… después… seremos libres.**

- **¿De verdad?** \- preguntó Juvia temblando.

- **O estaremos muertos, pero seremos libres y ellos estarán a salvo** \- contestó suspirando- **No te voy a dar falsas esperanzas, no quiero engañarte, no será fácil, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible para acabar con ello… si no funciona como pensamos… sinceramente prefiero morir en sus manos, es lo que siempre he merecido.**

- **Eso no es cierto oni-san** \- dijo Juvia mirándolo a los ojos. Sus temblorosas manos se acercaron a la mejilla derecha de su hermano acariciando levemente el tatuaje que marcaba su cara. Jellal apoyó su frente contra la cabeza de la maga de agua y suspiró. Ambos cerraron los ojos

- **Juvia, Jellal** \- les interrumpió Gajeel entrando a la habitación, detrás de él Erza y Gray también los esperaban- **Tenemos que ir a la arena. Los juegos comienzan en veinte minutos- Los hermanos peliazules se separaron y la mirada de ambos cambió por completo. La crueldad y el desprecio por la vida humana se hizo lugar en su mirar y dejando atrás a sus compañeros de equipo se encaminaron a la arena.**

- **Esos dos no parecen los mismos…** \- dijo Gray- **están casi irreconocibles…**

- **Ese no era Jellal** \- dijo Erza temblando levemente por los recuerdos que volvían a su mente incipientemente- **Era Siegrain.**

- **Es normal que no conozcas a la chica que acaba de salir de esta habitación** \- le respondió Gajeel al alquimista de hielo- **Tú nunca la llegaste a conocer.**

- **¿Cómo dices?** \- preguntó alzando la voz Gray.

- **Esa no es la maga de agua de Fairy Tail** \- dijo Gajeel- **es la asesina a sangre fría y aniquiladora de gremios, Juvia Locksar, maga de Phantom Lord.**

- **¿Phantom?** \- se sorprendieron la pelirroja y el moreno- **¿Quieres decir que Juvia era así antes de entrar en Fairy Tail?** \- preguntó Erza- **Pero si durante la misión en la torre del Paraíso ella no se parecía en nada a esta versión de Juvia que acabamos de ver.**

- **Por que no es la Juvia de antes de Fairy Tail** \- dijo Gajeel suspirando- **Es la Juvia de antes de conocerte a ti, cubito de hielo** \- le dijo el dragonslayer al devilslayer.

- **¿Así era Juvia antes?** \- exclamó Erza sorprendida.

- **La madre de Juvia la salvó de las garras de Sekai** \- contó Gajeel- **pero el destino que le deparaba a Juvia, sin duda era el del dolor.**

- **¿Por qué dices eso?** \- preguntó Gray.

- **Todos sabéis que Juvia siempre había estado sola, ¿verdad?** \- los exmagos del equipo A asintieron- **En el orfanato en el que estuvo la ignoraban, sus propios compañeros la maltrataban por no saber controlar su magia interna, fue así que tomó el apodo de la mujer de la lluvia. Además… Juvia siempre ha sido una ilusa en cuanto a temas del amor… los hombres la engañaban para conseguir una cosa de ella, pero al ver que la lluvia era algo que siempre la acompañaría la humillaban y la dejaban… esa mujer siempre ha tenido su corazón roto en mil añicos…** \- Gray y Erza no daban crédito a las palabras de Gajeel- **Entonces te conoció. Ella vino a verme cuando la batalla entre Phantom y Fairy Tail terminó, ¿sabes?** \- le dijo a Gray- **Ella… estaba radiante… nunca antes la había visto así. Me contó que había conocido a un chico de Fairy Tail, un chico que le había hecho ver la luz del sol por primera vez en su vida. Ella me dijo que quería unirse al gremio de ese chico, que quería estar con él para siempre… yo le pregunté que qué pasaría si él no la correspondía, y ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa que no le importaba, que ella se esforzaría porque él la quisiese y sino llegaba a ser así, ella sería feliz con saber que el que la salvó de la soledad era feliz…**

- **¿¡Entonces, qué ha pasado ahora!?** \- exclamó Gray frustrado- **¿Por qué no sigue siendo esa dulce chica que todos conocíamos?**

- **Quizá se cansó de tus desplantes** \- dijo Gajeel encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la arena- **O quizá algo grave esté pasando con el tema de su padre… Quien sabe.**

El cuarto y penúltimo día de los juegos había dado comienzo y Matto ya había anunciado la prueba a la que se enfrentarían aquel día. De nuevo tocaba una prueba que conocían. La carrera sobre carruaje. Esa prueba ya era conocida por la mayoría de Gremios participantes en los juegos por lo que todos sabían que miembros no debían participar en ella. Desde el inicio se descartó a Gajeel de Fairy Tail, de igual manera que ni Sting ni Rogue participarían por parte de Sabertooth. La decisión de miembros que participarían fue mucho más rápido que los días anteriores puesto que ahora, en lugar de diez gremios, tan solo restaban seis, ya que cuatro de los equipos principales se habían fusionado al pertenecer al mismo gremio, y dos habían sido descalificados a causa de sus bajos puntos. Sabertooth había tomado la decisión de dejar fuera del equipo principal a Yukino y Dobengal y que fuesen Sting, Rogue y Rufus, junto a Macbeth y Totomaru los que formasen el equipo definitivo. Sabían que Lucy no formaría parte del equipo final por lo que Yukino que era la que mejor podría hacerle frente, no sería necesaria. Dobengal había salido algo mal parado de la prueba del balón prisionero por lo que había decidió dejar participar a Macbeth y Totomaru que habían hecho un grandioso trabajo como miembros del equipo B.

- **¡Ya tenemos los miembros que participarán en la carrera en carruaje!** \- exclamó el holograma de Matto desde el cielo- **¡Por parte del equipo hasta ahora invicto Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster!** \- exclamó. El público lanzó alaridos de alegría y gritos de animo al mago que ya salía a la arena sin su camisa la cual se había quedado en el palco junto a sus compañeros. Eso provocó un estallido de emoción por parte de las féminas del público quienes veían con ojos de enamoradas al alquimista de hielo.

- **¡Gray tu camisa!** \- exclamó Erza agitando la prenda como si de una bandera se tratase. Sin embargo, Gray no escuchaba lo que la pelirroja le decía debido al ruido del estadio.

En un principio se había pensado en Juvia para participar puesto que con su magia de rayo era ahora la más rápida, pero Gray se propuso antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada al respecto, después de todo, él era el único que aun no había participado en ninguna prueba aparte de Erza, aunque ella ya había disputado una batalla. Además todos sabían que la magia de hielo de Gray podía ser muy útil en esa prueba.

- **¡Del gremio más nuevo de todos, Dinastía Elemental, la misteriosa maga Feu!** \- exclamó la calabaza parlante mientras la encapuchada baja a la arena junto a Gray. Juvia tembló al ver a esa mujer al lado de Gray, Jellal intentó calmarla sin éxito.

- **Del nuevo equipo de Sabertooth, Totomaru el maestro de las llamas** \- prosiguió el holograma- **¡La nueva incorporación de Blue Pegasus, Sherry! y del gremio de las sirenas, ¡Risley!** \- las mencionada también bajaron a la arena- **por último de Lamia Scale, ¡Toby!** \- el semi humano, semi perro bajó a la arena, finalizando el nombramiento de los miembros que participarían en la prueba.

Como ocurrió en Hiden todos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico el cual los trasladó hasta la línea de salida, es decir, el final del carruaje.

- **¿Exhibicionista?** \- preguntó la encapuchada al alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail- **A mi hermana le van los raritos.**

- **Te tiene a ti en los genes** \- dijo Gray despectivamente- **algo malo se le debería pegar** \- añadió gruñendo. Su mirada de furia se centraba en la línea de meta.

- **Te arrepentirás de tus palabras** \- dijo Feu centrándose también en la carrera.

Cuando Matto dio la señal de salida, ninguno de los participantes se quiso quedar atrás y comenzaron a correr como si la vida les fuese en ello. Sin embargo, como en todas las pruebas, algunos partían con ventajas. Gray congeló el carruaje y a modo de patines de hielo se deslizó por la superficie ganando bastante distancia con el resto, a pesar de eso, había alguien que, aún así, iba un par de pasos por delante. Feu cuyo fuego no era rival para el hielo del carruaje se adelantó a Gray usando el poder de sus llamas para darse velocidad.

En la cola de la carrera Toby que a pesar de su personalidad perruna no podía alcanzar al resto, se vió con la dificultad de tener que mantener no solo el equilibrio sobre el hielo sino en las plataformas que Sherry controlaba con su magia de marionetista, aunque está a su vez se veía impedida por las llamas de Totomaru quien no lograba alcanzar a Gray pero al menos ganaba distancia con Sherry y Toby, Rislaye de nuevo con su magia de gravedad logró correr por los laterales que no habían sido congelados, adelantando de esa manera a Totomaru. La carrera ya estaba sentenciada.

Jellal observaba junto a Juvia y el resto del equipo la carrera. Sabían que Gray haría un buen papel y por ello no estaban preocupados, pero a su vez, sabían que Feu no se quedaría corta, y los resultados eran más que obvios. Feu, aunque poco, iba varios metros adelantada a su compañero.

- **¡Relajaos!** \- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas logrando sobresaltarles a él y a Juvia.

- **¡Meredy!** \- exclamó Juvia al ver a su amiga pelirrosa, a la cual rápidamente abrazó con fuerza.

- **¿Qué haces aquí, Mer?** \- preguntó Jellal con una mirada cálida. La única que podía poner al dirigirse a su mejor amiga- **¿No deberías estar animando a tu equipo?** \- preguntó.

- **Creo que está bastante claro cual va a ser el resultado** \- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- **Además, os echaba de menos** \- añadió atrayendo a Jellal al abrazo que compartía con Juvia.

- **Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos** \- respondió Jellal con una sonrisa- **a mi tampoco me es fácil saberte tan lejos, pero al menos, ¿eres feliz?** \- le preguntó.

- **¡Mucho!** \- exclamó Meredy con una gran sonrisa.

- **En ese caso, me alegro que sea así** \- contestó Jellal. Mientras conversaban con Meredy la competición finalizó, dando como ganadora a Feu, seguida de cerca por Gray el cual recibía 8 puntos. Mermaid Heels se quedaba con los 6 puntos de la prueba, seguidos muy de cerca por Sabertooth con 4 puntos, mientras que Lamia Scale se quedaba con los 2 puntos restantes y Blue Pegasus no conseguía ninguno.

Las batallas de esa ronda se organizaron siguiendo el método que habían estado utilizando hasta el momento por lo que Gray y Lyon quedaron emparejados para batallar, a la vez que Risley y Macbeth, y Ar y Ren.

La batalla entre Sabertooth y Mermaid Heel no tuvo oportunidad alguna, la magia de Macbeth era muy superior a la de Risley por lo que la sirena no pudo hacer mucho durante su combate, aunque al menos intentó ser derrotada sin manchar el buen nombre de su gremio y dando todo de sí para evitar lo inevitable. En cuanto a Ar y Ren, la cosa le fue de manera muy similar al mago de Blue Pegasus, era fuerte sí, y su magia era ofensiva, sin embargo, no contaba con el estado mental de su contrincante. En esos juegos no peleaban a matar, demostraban quien era más fuerte pero sin llegar a la muerte del contrincante, pese a todo, y sobre todo, después de una gran guerra como la que habían vivido, eran amigos. Sin embargo, el gremio del continente no parecía estar enterado de ese silencioso pacto de amistad y compañerismo que había entre los demás gremios, y menos Ar, cuya salud mental era altamente cuestionable. Ar y su magia de viento fueron imparables contra Ren, que a duras penas podía evitar los cuchillos siendo lanzados por su contrincante, por lo que no le dio opción a victoria.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Lyon y Gray. Ambas magias eran idénticas, solo que empleaban estilos diferentes. Ambos eran muy fuertes, sin embargo no sería la fuerza lo que se mediría entre ellos, sino su pasión, su amor por su respectivo gremio, quien tuviese más fuertes sentimientos hacia su gremio sería el vencedor.

El combate comenzó y ambos magos de hielo no tardaron ni un segundo en armarse con sus armas creadas gracias a la alquimia de su elemento nato. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de rendirse o retirarse, y mucho menos, dejárselo fácil a su rival. Ese no era su estilo, y sabían que si eran condescendientes con el otro, se lo echarían en cara mutuamente. Ellos querían luchar de verdad, hasta el final, hasta que solo uno quedase en pie con el título de la victoria. Los golpes iban de un lugar a otro sin cesar, sus movimientos eran tan veloces que a veces costaba distinguir de quién era el ataque que se realizaba o quien había atacado primero al otro.

- **¿Al final has ganado, no?** -le dijo Lyon a Gray en medio de su intercambio de golpes.

- **¿Ganar?**

- **El corazón de Juvia es tuyo** \- sentenció Lyon- **me retiro. He encontrado a mi persona especial.**

- **Te equivocas** \- dijo Gray arremetiendo contra su hermano- **el corazón de Juvia no es mio, ella no me ama.**

- **¿Qué estás diciendo?** \- preguntó sorprendido Lyon, momento que aprovechó Gray para volver a atacarle- **Pero si era obvio…**

- **Puedes preguntárselo a ella…** -dijo Gray desviando la mirada de su hermano para fijarse en la peliazul que miraba sorprendida el combate, más que nada por la conversación entre los dos hijos de Ur- **Ya no me ama… si es que alguna vez lo hizo realmente…**

- **¿Dudas de sus sentimientos por tí?** \- preguntó Lyon furioso. No toleraba que hablasen mal de Juvia, pese a todo, la consideraba una muy buena amiga.

- **Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra** \- dijo Gray golpeando por últimas veces a Lyon, este se había desentendido de la pelea y estaba más preocupado por las palabras del mago de Fairy Tail. El combate estaba ganado para el gremio de las hadas- **Ya no me habla… ni me dirige la mirada… mucho menos me sigue… Es ella la que se ha alejado de mí… yo tenía pensado darle una respuesta cuando volviese de su viaje… pero supongo que llega tarde…** \- y con esas palabras el sonido de final del combate sonó. Gray y Lyon se miraron directamente a los ojos. Gray para demostrarle a Lyon que no mentía con sus palabras, el mago de Lamia Scale para poder ver el sufrimiento real del corazón de su hermano. Ambos giraron después su cabeza al palco de Fairy Tail, y sus miradas se concentraron en la maga de agua y rayos, la cual tenía la mirada empañada por las lágrimas. Sus manos cubrían su boca con fuerza y su cuerpo parecía temblar. Cuando la mirada de la maga de agua y el alquimista de hielo se encontraron, la primera no pudo más y retrocedió marchándose del lugar. Jellal rápidamente la siguió.

Meredy miró a Lyon con una mirada cargada de tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía lo que les pasaba a los magos de Fairy Tail, sin embargo, Lyon comprendió que no podía explicárselo. Él asintió con una sonrisa a la pelirrosa, confiaba en ella, y sabía que si guardaba algún secreto sería por alguna razón importante, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente ese secreto también involucraba a Jellal, quien era como un hermano para la chica de sus sueños.

Jellal siguió a Juvia hasta la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban. Sabía que Juvia había ido allí porque era el único sitio en el que aún no había nadie ya que el resto del equipo seguía en el estadio.

Cuando llegó la encontró asomada al balcón de la habitación. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos aún derramaban lágrimas.

- **Juvia…**

- **Odia a Juvia…** -susurró ella casi sin voz.

- **Eso no es cierto, Juv** \- le dijo Jellal intentando animarla- **No te odia, no podría… solo está… dolido…**

- **No perdonará a Juvia jamás** \- dijo la peliazul dando la cara a Jellal y abrazándose a él.

- **Si que lo hará…** \- intentó convencer a Juvia el peliazul, aunque en realidad se estaba intentando convencer a si mismo de que Erza lo perdonaría una vez terminada esa pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

- **Mañana es el último día…** -susurró Juvia- **Juvia tiene miedo…**

- **Tienes motivos para tenerlos** \- suspiró el mago de magia de celestial- **Mañana Sekai hará su movimiento final… no podemos fiarnos de él… no jugará limpio…**

- **Juvia espera que la primera maestra tenga alguna estrategia como ocurrió hace tres años…**

- **Todo saldrá bien, Juvia** \- dijo Jellal inculcándole valor- **No dejaré que nada te pase, no volveré a dejar que te hagan daña, que nos hagan daño. Mañana todo habrá terminado. Podremos ser felices, o al menos intentarlo. Te lo prometo.**

- **Gracias oni-san…** -dijo la maga de agua hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

Cuando Gray, Erza y Gajeel llegaron a la habitación horas más tarde, se la encontraron con las luces apagadas y en silencio. Sin embargo, escuchaba un suave sonido de respiración en la habitación. Sin hacer ruido se adentraron en la habitación y en la última cama, en la más cercana al balcón, se encontraron a Jellal y Juvia dormidos y abrazados bajo las sábanas de la cama. A pesar de estar durmiendo en ambos se podía ver reflejada una cara de preocupación y temor que aún en sus más dulces sueños no podían evitar mostrar.

Gajeel se limitó a meterse en su cama y descansar. Sabía que al día siguiente le esperaba una gran prueba por delante. Erza y Gray se miraron el uno al otro. Ellos también estaban impacientes por mañana, no estaban seguros, pero sabían que a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarían, o eso querían pensar. Tenían que creer en eso, era lo único a lo que podían aferrarse para que su corazón no se rompiese por completo.

* * *

 _Buenooooo... ¡poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de los grandes juegos mágicos!_

 _Perdón por no contestar los reviews pero estando de vacaciones se me va el santo al cielo._

 _Por fin tenemos como se siente Gray al respecto al comportamiento de Juvia, y ¿Qué mejor que Lyon para que nuestro mago de hielo se abra?_

 _En dos semanas me pondré al día con los reviews y las fotos de Facebook de los personajes que los tengo en el ordenador de casa y no lo traigo conmigo xD_

 _Muchas gracias de todos modos por los reviews sobre todo a:_

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Y_**

 ** _Azulmitla_**

 _._

 _._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Lady_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 _FAIRY TAIL_

 **CARRERA CONTRA RELOJ**

La luz de un nuevo amanecer anunciaba la llegada del fatídico día. En la habitación de los miembros participantes en el torneo poco a poco cada uno de los cinco se iba levantando para hacer frente al último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. El ambiente en la habitación era pesado. Nadie hablaba. Jellal y Juvia demasiado preocupados por los acontecimientos del día y envueltos en un aura de determinación a penas se comunicaban con el resto del equipo. Gray y Erza por su parte, tampoco hablaban con nadie, de la misma forma que Juvia y Jellal habían formado un equipo, ellos dos también lo habían hecho. Después de todo, nadie conocía mejor su sufrimiento que el otro al estar viviendo las mismas circunstancias. Eso dejaba a Gajeel incómodo dentro de aquel equipo donde la mitad de los participantes no se hablaba o a duras penas lo hacía con la otra mitad, dejándole a él como intermediario del conflicto silencioso que había en esas cuatro paredes.

Terminaron de arreglarse y se dirigieron juntos al estadio. Aun quedaba un rato para que la prueba diese comienzo y tenían que hablar antes con la Shodaime que les esperaba en la sala de descanso detrás de los palcos.

- **Os estaba esperando** \- dijo la Vermillion sentada sobre la mesa que había en la sala. Todos saludaron a la Shodaime con respeto y se dispersaron por la sala para poder escucharla bien.

- **¿Ha pensado alguna estrategia efectiva, primera maestra?** \- preguntó Erza viendo como la mirada de Mavis se volvía más determinada y asentía con la cabeza.

- **El mayor problema al que os enfrentaréis en esta prueba son los miembros de Dinastía Elemental** \- comenzó la Shodaime- **Se que ellos irán directamente a por vosotros, pero estoy convencida de que no lo harán al principio. Se esperarán a que no haya más rivales para comenzar a atacaros. Tenéis que manteneros lo más fuertes posibles hasta ese momento.**

- **¿Y los demás gremios?** \- preguntó Gajeel- **Tenemos una posición aventajada en cuanto a puntos, pero cualquiera nos podría superar venciendo a los capitanes de los demás equipos.**

- **No habrá problema con ello** \- dijo Mavis- **después de todo vosotros derrotaréis a tres de los otros cinco capitanes restantes. Permaneceréis quietos hasta que los demás gremios se hayan atacado entre sí, eso no dará la ventaja de no gastar mágia en batallas irrelevantes, y que reservéis todo vuestro potencial contra los más fuertes. Jellal** \- dijo dirigiendose al exmago santo- **tú deberás derrotar a Sting para que Sabertooth deje de ser un problema. Él es el maestro, sin duda alguna será el capitán. Vuestras mágicas son compatibles, no deberías tener muchos problemas para derrotarle, además, sigue algo débil tras la batalla contra Natsu y Wendy. Erza** \- dijo esta vez a la pelirroja- **a ti te encargo a Kagura** \- esta asintió. Era su hermana, sí, pero era una competición, y ella sabía que Kagura también querría pelear contra ella. Después de todo era una mujer poderosa y con ganas de superarse.

- **¿Qué pasará con Lyon, Yura o Rogue?** \- preguntó Gray- **también son gente de la que preocuparse**.

- **De Lyon y Yura no hay que preocuparse, no os atacarán deliberadamente, y según mis cálculos, vuestros caminos no se cruzarán, serán derrotados por otros.**

- **¿Y Rogue?** \- preguntó Gajeel.

- **Del DragonSlayer de las sombras, te encargarás tú, Gajeel** \- dijo la Vermillion- **no es un capitán pero también es lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a grandes oponentes. Tendrás que neutralizarlo. Juvia** \- continuó- **tú te encargarás de Meredy, estoy convencida de que sabrás como derrotarla.**

- **Cuente con Juvia** \- dijo la maga de agua asintiendo.

- **Con esto solo quedarían los miembros de Dinastía Elemental. Quizá alguno ya haya sido derrotado por otros participantes, de ser así, eso nos ahorraría mucho trabajo. Erza y Jellal tendrán que derrotar al mago de tierra y al de aire** \- los dos mencionados se miraron por breves segundos y apartaron rápidamente la mirada el uno del otro- **Juvia tu te encargarás de la usuaria de la magia de planta. El agua no será muy efectivo contra ella, pero si lo será el rayo. Además la magia de planta, aunque útil, es más eficaz como magia de apoyo. Si la combates a solas, sus ataques son poco efectivos. Gray** \- dijo al mago de hielo el cual no había tenido ninguna asignación hasta el momento- **tú te encargarás de la capitana de Dinastía Elemental, de la maga de fuego.**

- **Juvia cree que también se podría encargar ella de Feu** \- dijo intentando evitar que Gray se enfrentase contra su hermana- **la magia de agua es la más eficaz contra la de fuego** \- Gray la miró molesto por impedirle pelear contra aquella maga encapuchada a la que tenía ganas de derrotar.

- **Lo sé** \- dijo Mavis- **pero no funcionará. A veces hay otros factores que multiplican las probabilidades de victoria** \- explicó- **Gray se enfrentará a la maga de fuego, y en el caso de que siga en en pie, deberá neutralizar también al de hielo.**

- **Eso está hecho** \- asintió el DevilSlayer de hielo.

La primera maestra dio por terminada la charla y salió de la habitación dejando unos minutos a solas al equipo para que pudiesen prepararse mentalmente para la gran batalla a la que se iban a enfrentar. Todos estaban cabizbajos, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Nadie decía nada, no había nada que decir, todo había sido ya dicho por la maestra. Ellos tenían un papel y tenían que ejecutarlo a la perfección.

Las luces de la sala comenzaron a apagarse y encenderse y todos centraron su atención en la bombilla del techo. Jellal se acercó a Juvia y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- **Tranquilízate…** \- le susurró- **todo saldrá bien.**

Los tres miembros restantes del equipo se fijaron que eran las manos de Juvia envueltas en un campo eléctrico las que provocaban las interferencias en el sistema eléctrico del estadio. La respiración de la peliazul hasta el momento había sido arritmica y nerviosa. Ahora con las palabras de Jellal se había tranquilizado un poco, pero aún se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada.

El sonido de los cohetes en el cielo les indicó a los cinco que ya debían salir de la sala de descanso. En cuanto salieron al palco todo el públioc de los Grandes juegos comenzó a gritar eufórico lanzándole palabras de apoyo y ánimo. Después de todo eran el equipo más fuerte hasta el momento, y lucharían con dientes y uñas para seguir siéndolo.

- **¡Bienvenidos al último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!** \- exclamó el presentador del concurso desde el palco de los comentaristas- **¡Los seis equipos ya están listos para la batalla final! ¡Cómo cada año, el juego consistirá en una batalla todos contra todos en las calles de la capital! ¡Por cada miembro derrotado se sumará un punto al marcador, y si derrotáis a los capitanes de los equipos, los cuales serán decididos en confidencia, serán cinco puntos los que sumaréis! ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS y…!**

- **¡Que comience la última prueba!** \- exclamó Matto la calabaza parlante- **¡LA BATALLA FINAL!**

Los seis equipos participantes fueron enviados al terreno ficticio de la ciudad de crocus. Fairy Tail apareció en una plaza y de pronto el sonido de inicio de la batalla sonó. Siguieron las intrucciones de la maestra y se quedaron quietos y contaron hasta que el tiempo estipulado por la maestra pasó.

Mientras Fairy Tail permanecía quieto siguiendo una estrategia similar a la de hacía tres años. Los otros equipos si que se movían atacando y esquivando golpes para poder sumar puntos para su equipo.

Memaid Heel se separó y comenzó a correr por la ciudad en busca de adversarios contra los que batirse en duelo y poder derrotar. A Kagura no le fue difícil dar con todo el equipo de Blue Pegasus el cual había decidido permanecer junto y utilizar la magia archivo de Hibiki para poder localizar a los adversarios que podían derrotar y así sumar puntos para su equipo, pero sin embargo, Hibiki no contó con que Kagura los encontrase a ellos antes que ellos poder encontrar a nadie y con su temible espada sin desenvainar, los derrotó a todos. Blue Pegasus quedó eliminado de la competición en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin tener la oportunidad de ganar ningún punto, y haciendo que el marcador de Mermaid Heels subiese nueve puntos, cuatro por Hibiki, Ren, Eve y Sherry y cinco por Ichiya, el capitán.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse separado, Meredy con su magia sensorial detectó a las cuatro sirenas restantes, Arania, Beth, Milliana y Risley, y al encontrarse a Beth en una de las calles de la ciudad, unió su sensibilidad del dolor, y tras derrotar a Beth, logró dejar fuera de combate también a las otras tres. No había podido con Kagura, puesto que ella había sido más fuerte y había logrado librarse del enlace sensorial.

Meredy sumó al marcador de su nuevo gremio cuatro puntos por cada una de las sirenas caídas. Memaid Heels solo contaba con su capitana en ese momento.

Sin embargo, esos no fueron los únicos puntos que consiguió Lamia Scale. Jura, el mago santo, también formaba parte del equipo y había logrado derrotar a Rufus antes de que su magia _Memory Maker_ atacase a todos los participantes de la arena, y después estuvo luchando por largo tiempo contra Macbeth. Sus magias eran muy contrarias, mientras que la de Jura era física, la de Macbeth era más bien psiquica. Macbeth lograba repeler muy bien los ataques de Jura y Jura soportaba y se defendía a la perfección de los ataques de Macbeth por lo que el combate se hizo algo extenso, aunque al final, Jura quedó como vencedor. Sumando otros dos puntos, Rufus y Macbeth, al marcador de Lamia Scale.

En ese punto de la competición, Fairy Tail seguía sin moverse, sin embargo, Erza dio el primer paso siguiendo las órdenes de la primera. Tenía que encontrar a Kagura y derrotarla.

Obviamente, Sabertooth tampoco se iba a quedar quieto, aunque ya solo le quedasen tres integrantes, Sting, Rogue y Totomaru. Sting se encontró con la pequeña Shellia y con Yuka los cuales no tuvieron ni oportunidad de huir cuando un rayo de luz los descalificó a ambos de la competición. Con eso, Sting conseguía dos puntos para su equipo, a la vez que Totomaru derribaba a Lyon con sus llamas capaces de quemar el frío hielo del alquimista de Lamia Scale. A diferencia del año anterior donde era Jura el capitán del equipo de la diosa de la guerra, esta vez habían decidido que sería Lyon, por lo que al ser derrotado por Totomaru, este sumó cinco puntos para Sabertooth, los cuales ya contaban con siete.

Erza se encontró con Kagura en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, desde donde la espadachina de Mermaid Heels observaba a sus rivales, y decidía cuál sería su próxima victima. Sin embargo, no contó conque Erza fuese a por ella por lo que la llegada de la pelirroja la pilló desprevenida. Erza se rearmó con sus pantalones rojos amplio y su top hecho de vendas. Era la mejor armadura en esos momentos puesto que le permitía ser más ágil y rápida. Era la armadura idónea para enfrentarse en un duelo de espadas.

Kagura desenvainó su espada y arremetió primero contra Erza quien con toda su monstruosa fuerza detuvo el ataque que de ser otra persona hubiese hecho que cayese del edificio por la fuerza con la que lo había ejecutado. Erza pronto se dispuso atacar, y rápidamente ambas magas se encontraron dentro de un baile de golpes y espadazos sin parar. Aquella sería una batalla dura y apasionante. Ambas eran orgullosas, y a pesar de quererse como hermanas, ninguna de las dos quería perder y reconocer que la otra era más poderosa.

Mientras, Sabertooth se quedaba sin otro miembro en el equipo cuando Icenberg derrotó a Totomaru. Totomaru ya estaba cansado de haber estado corriendo por la ciudad y de haber derrotado a Lyon, lo cual no le había resultado fácil. Además, el mago de Dinastía Elemental le había parado una emboscada por lo cual no tuvo mucha oportunidad de hacer algo contra el mago de hielo.

A su vez, Dinastía Elemental había comenzado a moverse, y no solo habían acabado con uno de los magos de Sabertooth, sino que también habían acabado con el miembro de Lamia Scale, el mago Santo, Jura. Terra, el mago de roca con aspecto de medio animal medio humano, recordando a un ser de la mitología del continente, se había enfrentado al mago de tierra de Lamia Scale, y con sus magias bastante igualadas, únicamente quedó ver quien era el que más resistía. Y la tosca piel del mago de Dinastía Elemental había sido más resistente que Jura.

Lamia Tenía seis puntos sumados en esa prueba gracias a que Meredy había derrotado a las cuatro miembros de Mermaid Heels, sin contar Kagura, y Jura había acabado con Macbeth y Rufus. Sabertooth que llevaba siete puntos, tras derrotar a Lyon, el capitán de Lamia Scale, y Shellia y Yuka, consiguió otro punto gracias a que Sting vengó la pérdida de su compañero Totomaru venciendo a Icenberg, y derrotando al primer miembro de Dinastía Elemental.

Para ese entonces, Erza había conseguido vencer a Kagura, aunque había acabado bastante agotada. Fairy tail conseguía sus cinco primeros puntos, y Mermaid Heel quedaba desclasificada con nueve puntos, al haber Kagura derrotado a todo Blue Pegasus.

Blue Pegasus había terminado con 18 puntos en total quedando en último lugar, y Mermaid Heels con más del doble que los últimos, 37 puntos, en quinto lugar.

Con dos equipos ya descalificados y con menos de diez rivales en el campo de batalla, fue el turno de que Fairy Tail pasase a la acción. Los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth que estaban esperando la aparición de Fairy Tail se encontraron de cara con dos de los magos de ese gremio. Jellal como bien le había indicado la maestra se enfrentó a Sting en una dura batalla donde la magia celestial y la magia de luz del DragonSlayer estaban muy igualadas. Sin embargo, todo iba tal y como la Shodaime había predicho. Sting estaba cansado tras haber derrotado ya a tres magos, y además, no había salido bien parado de la batalla contra Natsu y Wendy por lo que, finalmente, Jellal se hizo con la victoria, derrotando al capitán de Sabertooth y consiguiendo cinco puntos para Fairy Tail.

Gajeel siempre había sido más fuerte que Rogue. Después de todo, Rogue había sido en un pasado discípulo del DragonSlayer de las sombras, y este habái sido quien le había enseñado a luchar en primera instancia. Además, desde su último enfrentamiento en los Grandes Juegos de tres años atrás, Gajeel había conseguido no solo dominar su DragonForce, sino también la magia de Sombras, convirtiendose en el DragonSlayer de hierro y Sombra. Rogue era fuerte, eso no lo podía negar nadie, y a Gajeel le había costado vencerlo bastante la última vez que se enfrentaron, aunque se tenía que tener en cuenta que la última vez Rogue había sido poseido por la sombra del Rogue del futuro, lo que le había hecho aún más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Pero esta vez, ambos eran ellos mismo, y Gajeel había mejorado mucho después de la guerra, por lo que al igual que Sting, Rogue también sucumbió ante Fairy Tail. Sabertooth fue eliminado quedando el tercera posición, habiendo ganado ocho puntos, al derrotar a Lyon, Shellia, Yuka y Icenberg. En total se quedaban con 53 puntos, a la espera de saber si en tercer o cuarto lugar ya que de Lamia Scale aun quedaba Meredy en pie.

Y hablando de la pelirrosa, la última maga en pie en el terreno de juego que no perteneciese a Fairy Tail o Dinastía Elemental, pronto se encontró con Juvias, quien la estaba esperando en el centro de la ciudad.

- **¿Ha llegado la hora?** \- preguntó Meredy a la peliazul.

- **Todos los demás ya han sido vencidos, quedan solo ellos** \- dijo la maga de agua informando de la situación.

- **En ese caso, lo lamento** \- dijo mirando a las cámaras que grababan todos los movimientos de los participantes- **Lyon, Jura… todos… esto es más importante que ganar un concurso… espero que podáis perdonarme.**

Al otro lado de las cámaras, desde el palco dónde se encontraban los miembros ya vencidos de Lamia Scale, miraban a Meredy confusos y sin entender el porqué de sus palabras. Entonces, Meredy alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y pronunció de manera alta y clara las siguientes palabras:

- **Me retiro** \- proclamó. En seguida su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y un punto fue sumado al marcador de Fairy Tail- **Os esperaré en el lugar indicado** \- le dijo a Juvia antes de desaparecer por completo y volver a la arena del estadio. Sin embargo, en no volvió al palco junto a sus compañeros de equipo, sino que saltó de nuevo al campo de combate, pero sin interponerse en las batallas de los que aún participaban, ella tenía una misión que cumplir.

Ahora sí, la batalla se volvía personal. Fairy Tail contra Dinastía Elemental. Erza y Gray pronto descubrirían la verdad que con tanto recelo Jellal y Juvia habían estado guardando.

Nada más desaparecer Meredy ante Juvia apareció una maga de Dinastía Elemental. Vestía con un vestido con muchas cintas en color verde, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos altas coletas. Este también era de un tono verde algo más oscuro. Sin duda alguna, esa era Demeter, la maga de planta de la dinastía.

- **¡Ittoko-chan!** \- exclamó con voz dulce- **¡Te estaba esperando!** \- si no fuese parte de la dinastía que quería matar a sus amigos, Juvia nunca hubiese pensado que alguien como ella pudiese tener un corazón tan oscuro como el de Sekai- **He sido la encargada de hacerte ver que formar parte de la Dinastía es tu destino** \- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- **Juvia ya se lo dijo a Kristall** \- contestó la maga de agua- **juvia jamás se unirá a la dinastía. La familia de Juvia es Fairy Tail.**

- **¡Tu familia somos nosotros! ¡Sekai es nuestro padre!** \- exclamó Demeter negando con la cabeza ante las palabras de Juvia.

- **Te equivocas** \- dijo la peliazul- **una familia no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Juvia aprendió de Fairy Tail que la familia no es aquel que engendra, ni la gente con la que compartes la sangre, es mucho más que todo eso, la gente que se preocupa por tí, la que te quiere y procura tu bien. Esa es la verdadera familia. El padre de Juvia no es Sekai, el padre de Juvia se llama Makarov, y es el mejor padre que Juvia hubiese podido desear jamás. Sekai solo ha dado a Juvia una cosa buena en su vida, y esa es Jellal, él y el resto de personas que forman parte de Fairy Tail son aquellos a los que Juvia puede llamar familia. ¡Ha nadie más!**

- **Si las palabras no han funcionado** -la mirada y sonrisa de Demeter, pasaron de dulces a macabras- **¡Tendré que hacértelo ver por la fuerza! ¡Formarás parte de la Dinastía quieras o no!** \- dijo antes de comenzar a atacar.

Jellal y Erza se habían encontrado en medio de la ciudad después de haber finalizado sus combates contra Sting y Kagura respectivamente, y de nuevo, las predicciones de la primera habían acertado y Terra y Ar no tardaron en aparecer para enfrentarlos.

- **Traidor…** \- dijo Ar mordiendo con más fuerza el cuchillo que siempre sujetaba con sus dientes provocando que los cortes que tenía a los lados de los labios se pronunciasen más y sangre cayese de ellos

- **Sekai siempre se sale con la suya, no importa lo que hagáis, el destino está escrito no puedes cambiarlo** \- dijo Terra mostrando un tono de voz muy grave y profundo. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con sed de sangre.

Erza, que se había mantenido unos pasos detrás de Jellal, cambió su traje de combate por otra de sus armaduras, una de las más poderosas, la armadura Nakagami, aquella que quien era capaz de portarla podía romper con todas las leyes de la magia.

- **Tranquilízate** \- dijo Jellal con voz seca sorprendiendo a Erza- **No son tan fuertes como para alarmarse.**

- **Han vencido a Jura, tan débiles como dices que son no lo serán** \- contestó Erza colocándose a la par con Jellal.

- **Si no quieres salir mal parada será mejor que hagas caso al traidor. Cuando Juvia esté con nosotros no serán necesarias más muertes. Al único que queremos muerto es a él** \- dijo Ar, lanzando una de las dagas que sujetaba en su mano en dirección a la Titania de Fairy Tail.

Esta lo esquivó con un simple movimiento y este movió levemente los cabellos escarlatas- **No deberías subestimarme.**

Erza se lanzó contra Ar desenvainando su espada y desplegando toda su furia contra él.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, mientras Juvia y Demeter se enfrentaban, Gray se encontró con quien la primera maestra había dictaminado su combate. La maga encapuchada de Dinastía celestial.

Había corrido por toda la ciudad en su busca pero esta se había escondido bien y no fue hasta que llegó a una pequeña plazoleta de la ciudad que esta no se digno a aparecer. Descendió desde lo alto de un edificio envuelta en un manto de fuego que regulaba su caída. Aún iba encapuchada. Gray apretó los puños con fuerza. Esa era la mujer que había herido prácticamente de muerte a Juvia y en teoría su hermana, la de la maga de agua y la de Jellal, la favorita del hombre que decía ser el padre de la mujer a la que amaba y que ahora ella pasaba de él.

- **Te estaba buscando desgraciada** \- dijo Gray conteniendo el aliento.

- **¿Tienes algo contra mi?** \- dijo con voz fingida- **¿Tanto te importa esa estúpida mujer?** \- dijo con una risa falsa- **Tenía que haberla matado cuando éramos pequeñas. Ojalá Oto-san no tuviese planes para ella. Hubiese disfrutado mucho haciéndola agonizar.**

- **Es tu propia hermana y eres capaz de decir eso de ella… no necesito oír nada más. Acabaré contigo** \- dijo Gray conteniendo la rabia.

- **Esa mujer de la lluvia siempre ha sido la favorita de oto-san. Me esforcé por complacerle por ser como él ansiaba que fuésemos todos sus hijos, y sin embargo, nunca pudo superar que esa mujer que dicen llamar mi madre se la llevase. Debería haberla matado cuando tuve oportunidad, Oto-san hubiese superado antes su muerte que su ausencia, y todo su amor hubiese sido para mí… me quitó a mi madre y también a mi padre… no puedo perdonarla.**

- **Estás enferma… no te pareces en nada a Juvia, ella es buena, su alma es pura. Nunca haría daño a nadie de manera deliberadamente** \- dijo Gray- **tú y ella no os parecéis en nada.**

- **¿Estás seguro de ello?** \- preguntó Feu riendo descontroladamente- **¿Estas seguro de que no nos parecemos en nada?** \- volvió a preguntar quitándose por fin la capa que había cubierto su rostro durante todos los juegos.

Gray se quedó de piedra y su respiración se cortó de golpe. Mientras la capa que había cubierto a Feu descendía hasta quedar arrugada en el suelo, la figura de la maga de fuego se hizo por fin visible para todos los espectadores de los Daimatou Enbu. Su cabello de color rojo resaltaba entre aquellas paredes grisáceas de la ciudad. Unos ojos rojos miraban a Gray con un cierto deje de burla en ellos. Vestía un vestido corto del mismo tono rojo fuego que su cabello. Era muy ajustado y se amoldaba a cada una de sus curvas. Unas botas altas negras estilizaban su figura. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Gray. Eso le dio completamente igual. Sin embargo, su rostro no era completamente desconocido para el alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail ni para ninguno de los espectadores que observaban la pelea. Tenía unas facciones finas y si no fuese por la furia de su mirada, incluso se podría decir que tenía rasgos dulces en el rostro.

- **¿Soy o no soy parecida a tu querida Juvia?** \- preguntó Feu soltando una gran carcajada al ver el rostro pálido de la impresión del mago de hielo.

- **Juvia…** \- susurró Gray con los ojos como platos. Esa mujer a la que consideraba su mayor enemiga dentro de los juegos por todo el dolor que le había causado a Juvia, tenía el mismo rostro que la persona a la que más amaba. No solo era la hermana de Juvia y Jellal, era la hermana gemela de la maga de agua y rayo de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _TAN TAN TAAAAAAN_

 _¡Por fin conocemos el rostro de Feu! No solo es la hermana de Juvia y Jellal, sino que es la gemela de Juvia. Desde un principio tuve la idea de una Juvia con ropas rojas y cabello rojo fuego, y aunque una de mis ideas era que Juvia sufriera una transformación por X razón, al final me decanté por la idea de la gemela malvada ya que era más verosímil. XD_

 _Bueno, estamos ya en la recta final de los juegos, la batalla final ha comenzado y Fairy Tail tiene que ganar, veremos en el capítulo siguiente cómo se desarrolla la última batalla contra Dinastía Elemental._

.

.

¡No olvidéis pasaros por mi perfil de Facebook **LadyDarkEternity Scarlett** donde podréis ver los diseños de los personajes de Dinastía Elemental xD

.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y las visitas, sobre todo a

 **Gabe-Logan**

y

 **Blue-Azul-Acero**

que ya son VIPS en el fanfic xD

.

.

¿Reviews?

.

.

 **Lady**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

JELLAL Y JUVIA

MARIONETAS DEL AMOR

- **¡¿Cómo pudiste herir de tal manera a tu propia hermana?!** \- exclamó Gray furioso- **¡Sois gemelas, se supone que tenéis un vínculo o algo así!**

- **¡Un vínculo que me encargaré de romper con su muerte!** \- contestó Feu riendo de manera descontrolada- **Juvia se evaporará como la gota de agua que es. Su existencia será efímera** \- añadió soltando una gran carcajada.

- **¡No lo permitiré!** \- exclamó Gray- **tendrás que pasar por encima de mi para llegar hasta Juvia, soy capaz de todo por tal de que no la vuelvas a herir.**

- **¿Tanto merece la pena?** \- preguntó Feu controlando levemente la risa- **¿Merece la pena luchar por una mujer que se marchó durante todo un año lejos de ti, y a su vuelta no te ha dado más que desplantes y malos tratos? ¿Merece realmente la pena dar tu vida para salvar la de ella?**

- **¡Siempre merecerá la pena!** \- gritó el alquimista de hielo en contestación- **No sé por qué Juvia se comporta de esta manera pero estoy segura que tú y tu asqueroso padre tenéis mucho que ver en ello. Acabaré con los dos y Juvia volverá a iluminar los días de Fairy Tail con su sonrisa. ¡Siempre merecerá la pena luchar para que Juvia vuelva a ser la de antes!**

- **¡Juvia desaparecerá y con ella todo Fairy Tail y tú serás el primero en caer! ¡Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Juvia cuando presente ante ella tu cadáver de hielo!** \- dijo riendo exageradamente- **¡Pronto papá y yo estaremos solos! ¡Solos para siempre!**

- **Maldita lunática con complejo de electra** \- murmuró Gray, mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando las llamas de la maga de fuego.

- **¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, huir?** \- preguntó Feu riéndose exageradamente- **¡Tornado de llamas de fuego!** -exclamó comenzando a dar vueltas sobre sí misma a la vez que un mar de llamas la envolvía y arrasaba todo a su alrededor.

Gray se protegió con los brazos de las llamas y esperó buscando la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar. Solo necesitaba hacer un ataque para acabar con aquella lunática que compartía rostro con la persona que amaba, sin embargo, este ataque tenía que producirse en el momento idóneo.

Unas marcas negras comenzaron a pintarse en su antebrazo derecho, y pronto estas recorrieron todo su brazo, hombro y parte del pecho. Las llamas de Feu seguían girando al rededor de aquella plaza circular en la que se encontraban, y la maga de fuego no paraba de girar haciendo que fuego se extendiese. Gray contó hasta diez, y cuando la pelirroja se encontró de espaldas a él girando, encontró su momento de atacar- **¡Hyoma no Toketsu!** \- exclamó.

- **¿Qué está pasando?** \- exclamó Feu siendo detenida en su baile giratorio de repente.

- **¿Ha eso le llamas tu fuego?** \- preguntó Gray mientras las llamas rojas iban poco a poco congelándose a su paso- **Tu fuego ni siquiera quema** \- dijo sonriendo confiado- **Debería saber que mi mejor amigo y también mi mayor rival es un DragonSlayer de fuego, comparándote con él, tú no eres nada.**

- **¡Mal nacido! ¡Soy la más poderosa de las hijas de Sekai!** \- exclamó.

- **Entonces será muy fácil acabar con el resto** \- afirmó Gray mientras veía como el hielo producido por su brazo acaba de congelar todas las llamas y también a la propietaria de dicha magia. - **Una menos…** -suspiró Gray agotado por haber utilizado la magia DevilSlayer- **No puedo creer aún que el dulce rostro de Juvia también estuviese en la cara de esa loca…** \- No había sido difícil vencer a Feu, su magia estaba muy por encima, sin embargo, lo que más le había costado era atacarla por tener el mismo rostro que Juvia. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que conoció a la maga de agua, y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

Juvia estaba malherida. Demeter había sido bastante cruel y había acertado a la hora de flagelarla con su látigo hecho con plantas y hojas, sin embargo, ella no se había quedado atrás. Demeter, al igual que Krystall en la batalla naval, tenía muestras de quemaduras producidas por los rayos de Juvia.

- **Es inútil que sigas peleando** \- dijo Demeter con la respiración agitada- **Al final nosotros ganaremos, y quienes habéis intentado proteger a toda costa, morirán. A estas alturas, Feu ya debe haber matado a tu amado Gray-sama.**

- **Gray-sama no es tan débil como para perder ante esa mujer. Juvia dará todo lo que tenga mientras aún haya tiempo para luchar** \- dijo la peliazul también agotada- **Juvia quiere acabar con todo este dolor y sufrimiento que habéis traído al corazón de Juvia y Jellal desde que aparecisteis. No tenéis derecho a tener control sobre la vida de Juvia y Jellal. Juvia cree que esto ha de acabar** \- exclamó la peliazul creado dos torrentes de agua- **¡Water Nebula!** \- Demeter se vio atrapada entre los remolinos de agua que Juvia había creado y a falta de respiración comenzó a ahogarse, sin embargo, Juvia no se detuvo- **¡Thunder Shock!** \- exclamó lanzando un rayo contra los torrentes de agua. La electricidad se transfirió a lo largo de los dos torrentes aumentando la intensidad de su fuerza en el interior de estos. Demeter gritó al sentir como los rayos de Juvia atravesaban su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo finalmente se ahogó.

Juvia deshizo los torbellino y Demeter cayó golpeándose contra el suelo de piedra de la ciudad con fuerza. Para evitar que Demeter volviese a ponerse en pie, la ató a una de las farolas y después, agotada se dirigió al último punto, dónde la batalla final se desencadenaría.

- **¡Juvia!** \- oyó que la llamaban. Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Meredy corriendo hacia ella.

- **¡Meredy!** \- exclamó la peliazul suspirando de alivio-

- **Tengo a Gray y Gajeel por si acaso** \- dijo mostrando en su muñeca una de las cadenas de enlace sensorial que ella utilizaba- **No soy capaz de encontrar a Erza.**

- **Estará con Jellal-onisan** \- dijo Juvia- **tenemos que llegar antes de que ese hombre encuentra a Erza-san.**

- **Yo te llevaré** \- dijo Meredy ayudando a caminar a su amiga- **a la plaza central de Crocus, ¿verdad?** \- Juvia asintió con una sonrisa preocupada y ambas corrieron hasta el lugar.

A su vez, Gray y Gajeel que había terminado sus respectivas batallas también se dirigían al lugar de encuentro que la primera maestra les había indicado.

Jellal y Erza también estaban dando por terminado su combate en parejas. A pesar de que Terra había sido capaz de vencer a Jura, ni con la ayuda de Ar, habían sido rivales para la Titania de Fairy Tail y Jellal, cuyas magias habían estado muy por encima. Se preguntaban cómo es que habían logrado vencer a los otros participantes, cuando a ellos no les había costado gran cosa vencerles. Estaban convencidos de que algo turbio y oscuro se escondía detrás de su participación en los juegos.

- **Esto ha acabado** \- dijo Erza deshaciendo su armadura.

- **Vuelve con el gremio** \- dijo Jellal- **yo aún tengo cosas que hacer** \- dijo comenzando a correr a la plaza central de Crocus.

- **¿Qué tienes que hacer?** \- preguntó Erza siguiéndolo- **¡Los juegos han acabado!**

- **¡Márchate!** \- exclamó Jellal- **esto es cosa mía. ¡No me sigas!**

- **¡Contéstame!** \- exigió Erza- **¿Ha que viene todo esto? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?** \- exclamó.

- **Tendré que neutralizarte si no dejas de seguirme** \- dijo Jellal parando su carrera y enfrentando a Erza.

- **¿Me atacarás?** \- preguntó Erza sorprendida. Jellal fijó su mirada en la pelirroja y esta comenzó a temblar recordando los días de la torre del paraíso y a Siegrein.

- **No me dejas más opción** \- contestó Jellal comenzando a invocar su magia.

Erza retrocedió aterrorizada. No porque no pudiese dar pelea a Jellal, sino porque no se veía con valor de hacerlo. No podía volver a aquellos días en los que había sido enemiga de la persona a la que su corazón había elegido. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, había ganado un sin fin de batallas, y gracias a estas, había aprendido que a pesar de ser fuerte, de contar con una poderosa magia, ella jamás podría utilizarla para atacar de verdad a sus amigos, a su familia, a la gente que amaba, y Jellal encabezaba la lista entre todas las personas.

- **Vaya… vaya… vaya…** \- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la plaza.

- **¡Maldita sea!** \- exclamó Jellal- **¡Erza, por favor, huye!** \- le rogó desesperado. Sin embargo, Erza se había quedado paralizada ante la nueva presencia.

- **¡Llegamos tarde!** \- exclamó Juvia llegando junto a su hermano y Meredy.

- **¡Meredy, enlaza a Erza! ¡Ya!** \- pidió Jellal aterrado. Meredy asintió y creó una nueva cadena en su brazo derecho. En esta se mostraban cuatro pulseras de enlace. La primera que mantenía a Jellal y Juvia, unidos a ella. Era una cadena diferente a las demás, era de color azul, y no provocaba que los demás sintiesen lo que uno sentía, pero si te avisaba cuando otro miembro de la cadena corría peligro. Ellos eran hermanos ahora, y a pesar de estar separados, siempre se preocuparían los unos por los otros. Las otras tres cadenas eran rosas, como las que Meredy solía utilizar. Cada una de ellas conectaba a Meredy con Gajeel, Gray y Erza.

- **¿Qué demonios es esto?** \- exclamó Erza saliendo del trance al verse enlazada a Meredy- **¿Exijo una explicación? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

- **Erza tiene razón** \- dijo una quinta voz que se unía a la reunión de la plaza central de Crocus- **Merecemos una explicación.**

- **¿Qué nos habéis estado ocultando?** \- preguntó una sexta voz apareciendo junto a la quinta.

- **Gray… Gajeel…** \- susurró Juvia aterrorizada.

- **¿Qué no les habéis explicado nada a vuestros amantes y amigos?** \- se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la séptima presencia en la plaza. De un agujero negro comenzó a materializarse el cuerpo de una persona hasta mostrar a un hombre alto de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta. Su rostro permanecía oculto desde su nariz por una máscara negra. Solo se veían sus ojos, negros por completo salvo la pupila blanca. Vestía con ropajes también negros y un aura oscura lo rodeaba- Al final el destino no se puede evitar. Por mucho que lo habéis intentado, no hay nada que podáis hacer ya para evitar la oscuridad.

- **Acabaremos contigo antes de que les pongas una mano encima** \- exclamó Jellal quedando por delante de los demás. Juvia se posicionó a su lado.

- **Acabaré con todos vosotros** \- dijo ese hombre vestido de negro- **y luego Juvia** \- se dirigió a la peliazul- **volverás a mi lado, de dónde nunca tuviste que ser apartada.**

- **¡Juvia jamás se irá contigo!** \- exclamó Juvia- **¡Jamás volverá a caer en el lado oscuro de la magia! ¡Ahora Juvia tiene una familia!**

- **¡Yo soy tu familia!** \- exclamó el hombre furioso- **yo soy tu padre, si tu existes es por mi.**

- **¡¿Ese es vuestro padre?!** \- exclamó Gajeel sorprendido.

- **¡La vida de Juvia solo le pertenece a ella!** \- exclamó la peliazul furiosa.

- **Te demostraré que no** \- dijo Sekai concentrando más magia oscura a su alrededor- **Habéis traído a esa** \- dijo señalando a Meredy- **con la esperanza de que no pudiese controlarles a ellos** \- dijo refiriéndose a Gray y Erza- **Eso es imposible. Esa chica no es tan poderosa como para soportar toda la presión.**

- **Nosotros confiamos en Meredy** \- dijo Jellal- **Ella los mantendrá lejos de ti, mientras Juvia y yo acabamos contigo.**

- **Tenía que haberte matado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad** \- dijo Sekai mirando a Jellal- j **amás fuiste digno de ser hijo mío. Yo solo quería a Feu y Juvia, tú fuiste un error.**

- **Yo tampoco quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes** \- dijo Jellal sonriendo- **tus palabras no me afectan. Ryusei** \- masculló mientras su cuerpo se envolvía de una luz proveniente de las estrellas.

Jellal se lanzó a atacar a Sekai. Su magia de meteoro lo hacía mucho más veloz de lo que ya normalmente era. Sekai encajaba los golpes a la vez que se los devolvía. La magia oscura iba consumiendo poco a poco la magia de Jellal, aunque este no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente y seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

Juvia también se estaba preparando para atacar. En el cielo un conjunto de nubes negras se estaban formando y en ellas se podían ver tanto la lluvia torrencial como los rayos a punto de caer, sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado con no herir a su hermano por lo que estaba siendo sumamente cuidadosa a la hora de lanzar sus rayos.

Sekai era capaz de absorber los rayos que Juvia le lanzaba por lo que los ataques de la maga de agua y rayo eran inútiles contra él. Juvia estaba agotada por su batalla contra Demeter. Había gastado ya mucha magia, por lo que sus ataques eran cada vez menos efectivos.

- **¡Tenemos que ayudarles!** \- exclamó Gray queriendo avanzar, sin embargo, Meredy se lo impidió.

- **¡No os mováis!** \- exclamó Meredy al límite de sus fuerzas- **si rompéis el vínculo, todo por lo que han luchado Jellal y Juvia no habrá servido para nada.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir, Meredy?** \- preguntó Erza.

- **¡Que todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, su comportamiento y su manera de actuar! ¡Todo ha sido para salvaros la vida!** \- exclamó agotada- **¡Sekai puede ver el futuro!** \- explicó- **Si Jellal y Juvia dejaban que vosotros luchaseis a su lado, la visión mostraba como moriríais.**

- **Fairy Tail no es la primera vez que se enfrenta al destino** \- dijo Erza cambiando su armadura, por la del purgatorio- **¡Yo no me puedo quedar parada viendo como mis amigos luchan por nosotros!** \- exclamó rompiendo el vínculo con Meredy y lanzándose a atacar a Sekai.

- **¡Erza!** \- exclamó horrorizado Jellal.

- **¿Nunca escuchas lo que te dicen, verdad?** \- dijo Sekai divertido mientras la tomaba del cuello- **Te dijeron que no rompieses el vínculo con aquella chica, pero tú tenías que demostrar que eras fuerte y que podías contra mi, ¿no es cierto?**

- **Yo solo quiero acabar contigo** \- dijo Erza- **Jellal y Juvia han estado sufriendo por tu culpa…**

- **¿Os dice que el destino no se puede evitar, no es cierto?** \- preguntó Sekai a sus dos hijos- **Seigyo Mentaru** \- dijo mirando a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos. Erza detuvo sus intentos de atacar a Sekai y de repente se convirtió en una marioneta bajo la voluntad de Sekai- **¿Cómo se sentirá que sea la persona a la que amas, la que te quite la vida?** \- le dijo a su hijo mayor, el cual había quedado paralizado al ver a Erza bajo el control de Sekai.

La armadura de Erza cambió a voluntad de Sekai por la armadura de la rueda del cielo, y comenzó a caminar con paso lento pero decidido hacia Jellal, el cual se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

- **¡Oni-san!** \- exclamó Juvia temiendo por la vida de su hermano.

- **Al final… todo lo que hemos intentado evitar ha ocurrido** \- murmuró Jellal- **supongo que esto es lo que me merezco… siempre creí que si tenía que morir** \- le dijo a Erza que ya lo apuntaba con un gran cargamento de espadas- **tú tenías que ser mi verdugo… jamás podré perdonarme todo el dolor que te causé en el pasado y ahora. No soy merecedor de seguir caminando a tu lado, no cuando yo he sido la principal causa de tus lágrimas. Nadie debería poder hacerte llorar, Erza. Tú eres Titania… tú eres la mujer más maravillosa y poderosa que he conocido nunca, y me siento halagado al saber que en un lugar de tu corazón había sitio para mi. Espero que recuerdes estas palabras** \- dijo Jellal mirando fijamente a Erza que permanecía con un rostro impasible ante el control de Sekai- **No te sientas culpable por haber acabado con mi vida. Es lo que merezco, lo que siempre he merecido.**

Las espadas de Erza cada vez estaban más cerca de Jellal. Juvia gritaba pidiendo a su hermano que se apartase de la trayectoria de estas. Gray y Gajeel inmóviles ante el enlace de Meredy simplemente podían observar como Erza estaba siendo controlada, y Meredy cada vez estaba más débil.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el estadio donde se celebraban los Daimatou Enbu, todo el público permanecía en silencio. El palco de Fairy Tail temblaba de impotencia. Jellal y Juvia se habían estado comportando de esa manera tan fría y mezquina para evitar que ellos muriesen a manos del que es su padre. Ahora veían como Erza controlada por el enemigo estaba apunto de matar a la persona que amaba, y ellos se sentían impotentes. Lamia Scale ahora comprendía también el comportamiento extraño de Meredy. La pelirrosa tenía razón. Todo aquel asunto era mucho más importante que ganar una competición, y se sentían orgullosos de que Meredy estuviese allí ayudando a sus hermanos.

- **Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea…** \- exclamaba Cana golpeando la barandilla de piedra impotente.

- **Cana…** \- intentó calmarla Lisanna.

- **Ese mal nacido ha sido quien ha borrado la sonrisa de Juvia de su rostro…** \- dijo derramando lágrimas- **Juvia siempre temió no ser suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a Fairy Tail, pero si alguien representa mejor el sentimiento de familia que envuelve al gremio, esa es ella…**

- **¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudarles, maestro?** \- preguntó Levy viendo como Gajeel no podía hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable.

- **No podemos interponernos en su batalla** \- dijo Makarov- **Jellal y Juvia jamás nos lo perdonarían. Es su padre de quien estamos hablando, ellos tienen que acabar con él. Pero… sí que podemos enviarles ayuda.**

- **¿Cómo?** \- preguntó Cana- **Si vamos allí nos controlará a nosotros y solo seremos un estorbo para ellos.**

- **Mandando a seres incontrolables** \- dijo Makarov mirando a Lucy que permanecía abrazada a Natsu temiendo por la vida de sus compañeros- **Los espíritu celestiales.**

- **¡Tiene razón!** \- dijo Lucy animándome levemente, se dispuso a coger sus llaves para invocar a Virgo y a Leo, sin embargo, alguien apareció sin haber sido llamada- **¡Aquario!** \- exclamó sorprendida Lucy.

- **Yo me encargaré de ayudar a Juvia** \- dijo Aquario convencida.

Lucy sabía a la perfección que Juvia y Aquario tenían una muy estrecha relación y que se llevaban muy bien. Según las palabras de la sirena, ella podía comprender el desamor de Juvia, igual que la peliazul podía comprender los problemas que ella tenía con Escorpio, además, ambas usaban el agua como magia. Ella podría apoyar a Juvia en la batalla.

- **Contamos contigo Aquario** \- dijo Lucy.

- **Lucy, ¿verdad que Géminis puede copiar la magia del usuario al que imita?** \- le preguntó Wendy a la maga celestial, esta asintió- **Haz que se conviertan en mi. No soy buena en pelea pero puedo curar y restablecer la magia de Jellal.**

- **Me parece una buena idea** \- dijo Makarov asintiendo a Lucy.

- **¡Ábrete portal de los gemelos, Géminis!** \- exclamó Lucy invocando al espiritu celestial imitador.

- **¿En que podemos ayudarte, Lucy?** \- preguntó Gemi, mientras mini repetía- **piri, piri…**

- **Convertíos en Wendy e id a curar las heridas y la magia de Jellal y Juvia, por favor.**

- **Entendido, piri, piri** \- dijeron ambos convirtiéndose en la pequeña Marvell.

- **¡Vámonos!** \- exclamó Aquario entrando en la burbuja que encerraba el campo de batalla. Géminis convertido en Wendy la siguió.

En el epicentro de la batalla, Erza seguía apuntando a Jellal con sus espadas, sin embargo, no parecía tener intención de moverse. Todos en tensión absoluta se sorprendieron cuando Aquario y Wendy llegaron al campo de batalla.

- **¿Qué hacéis aquí?** \- exclamó Meredy- **No podré protegeros, ya no me quedan fuerzas. ¡Marchaos!**

- **A nosotros no nos tienes que proteger, piri** \- dijo Wendy- **Somos incontrolables, piri…**

- **¿Piri?** \- se extrañó Gajeel.

- **¡Aquario, Géminis!** \- exclamó Gray comprendiendo la presencia de Wendy allí.

- **Nosotros usaremos la magia de esta chica para curar la magia de Jellal** \- dijo avanzando hasta el peliazul que estaba tan sorprendido como Juvia, a la cual Aquario se había acercado.

- **Utiliza mi magia Juvia, re pon tus fuerzas** \- dijo Aquario dejando que Juvia absorbiese su magia de agua.

- **Si hago eso, debilitaré a Lucy** \- dijo Juvia negando con la cabeza.

- **Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, usando mi propia magia** \- dijo la portadora de agua- **utiliza toda mi magia.**

- **¿Por qué haces esto, Aquario-san?** \- preguntó Juvia dejándose restablecer por el agua del espíritu celestial.

- **Porque eres mi amiga** \- dijo la peliazul antes de desaparecer tras cumplir con su cometido.

- **Os dejamos el resto a vosotros, piri** \- dijo Wendy cuando hubo renovado las energías de Jellal- **Vuestra familia confía en vosotros, no os rindáis** \- dijo desapareciendo.

- **Gracias Aquario, Géminis…** \- dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todo, incluido el propio Sekai.

- **¡Muévete! ¡Acaba con él!** \- exclamó Sekai intentando que Erza se moviese a su voluntad.

- **Deberías saber que a mi nadie me controla** \- dijo Erza rompiendo la conexión que Sekai había creado en su mente y lanzando las espadas en dirección al padre de Juvia y Jellal. Este logró esquivar algunas, pero otras fueron inevitablemente clavadas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

- **Erza…** \- susurró sorprendido Jellal, levantándose del suelo.

- **¡Acabad con él!** \- exclamó la pelirroja, armando de valor a Juvia, la cual se puso al frente junto a Jellal el cual la tomó de la mano.

- **Esto ha ido demasiado lejos…** -dijo Jellal- **nosotros somos dueños de nuestro destino, y nosotros decidimos acabar contigo. Juvia combinemos nuestras magias** \- le dijo a su hermana, esta asintió enérgicamente.

- **Thunder dome** \- exclamó Juvia alzando una gran nube cargada de electricidad al cielo- **¡Ahora niisan!**

- **¡Grand Chariot!** \- anunció Jellal creando los siete círculos de luz en la nube negra de electricidad que Juvia había creado.

Sekai veía como sus dos hijos se combinaba para atacarle, y él no quiso quedarse atrás, no dejaría que aquel par de hijos desagradecidos acabasen con él- ¡Magia oscura! ¡Gran esfera de oscuridad!- exclamó creando una gran esfera oscura que lanzó contra Juvia ya que Jellal seguía en el cielo creando los círculos de magia.

La oscuridad atrapó a Juvia y le causó múltiples cortes a lo largo de su piel expuesta, y cortó gran parte de su vestido.

- **¡Juvia!** \- exclamó Gray preocupado por la maga de agua, sin embargo, entre la oscuridad un torrente de Agua apareció golpeando la nube de electricidad y los círculos mágicos del Grand Chariot, desplegando toda la magia concentrada sobre Sekai.

Sekai intentó absorberla, pero la cantidad de poder mágico desplegado en aquel ataque combinado era demasiado incluso para él. La magia oscura se desvaneció y los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail, junto a Meredy y el cuerpo inconsciente de Sekai volvieron a la arena del coliseo. Ahora sí, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos habían terminado, y con ellos, la amenaza que suponía Dinastía Elemental para el reino de Fiore.

* * *

 _¡Bueno por fin la batalla final contra Sekai! Por fin se hizo presente el padre de Juvia y Jellal, y como era de suponer, nuestros héroes no han tenido problemas para vencerle, después de que Juvia perfeccionase sus nuevos poderes en el capítulo 6 con Laxus._

 _Bueno, ahora que los juegos han terminado, va siendo hora de arreglar los corazones de nuestros protas, así que ya sabéis a que anteneros para los próximos capitulos: fluff, drama, romance y... algo de Lemon, porque siempre viene bien liberar tensiones xD._

 _Como siempre, dejaré en mi perfil de Facebook, **LadyDarkEternity Scarlett,** los diseños de Feu y Sekai, que con estos dos ya tendríamos todos los personajes de Dinastía Elemental. _

_Por cierto, en cuanto a la etimología de los nombres de los personajes de Dinastía, hagamos un recordatorio:_

 _ **Krystall** = Cristal en Aleman._

 _ **Ar** = Aire en Portugués_

 _ **Terra** = tierra en Latín, Italiano y Catalán_

 _ **Thor** (nombre de Jellal) = dios del trueno de la mitología nórdica y también palabra usada para hacer referencia al Trueno._

 _ **Icenberg** = viene de Iceberg en Inglés pero modificado._

 _ **Demeter** = viene del griego, era la diosa de la naturaleza_

 _ **Feu** = viene del francés y significa Fuego._

 _ **Ryusei no Sekai** = ryusei significa "meteoro" y Sekai "Mundo" en japonés, por lo que se podría traducir como "el meteoro del mundo._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia hasta ahora y dejar vuestros hermosos comentarios!_

 ** _Gracias a:_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Akane Scarlett (¡bienvenida!)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Lady_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 _JUVIA LOCKSAR_

 **PUNTO DE RETORNO**

Los grandes juegos mágicos había terminado. Todo había acabado. Por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, por fin podía ver luz después de haber estado rodeada por la oscuridad los últimos días. Sentía como toda la presión y estrés con la que había estado viviendo hasta el momento se desvanecía, haciendo sentir su cuerpo mucho más liviano.

Abrió los ojos levemente, dejando que estos se acostumbrasen a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Se incorporó levemente apoyándose con los codos en el colchón. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero sabía que estaba a salvo. Sintió la puerta abrirse y se encontró con la camarera de Fairy Tail entrando con vendas y medicamentos, seguramente para tratarla.

- **¡Juvia! ¡Por fin has despertado!** \- exclamó Mirajane con una sonrisa de alivio.

- **Mira-san… ¿Dónde se encuentra Juvia?** \- preguntó Juvia desubicada.

- **Estamos en un hotel en Crocus** \- le explicó la albina- **La princesa Hisui y el Rey Thomas, nos han ofrecido alojarnos en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, después de todo, Jellal y tú habéis salvado la ciudad.**

- **¿Cuánto lleva dormida Juvia?** \- preguntó mientras Mira le quitaba las vendas del pecho y los brazos, mostrando que ya no había heridas visibles, seguramente por obra de Wendy.

- **Cinco días** \- contestó la albina- **el ataque de ese hombre con magia oscura te hirió de gravedad y a eso se sumó todo el estrés y tensión con el que habías estado lidiando estos últimos días.**

- **¿Dónde está Jellal oni-san?** \- preguntó.

- **En la habitación de al lado, no se ha separado de tu lado en todo este tiempo, pero finalmente lo convencí para que fuese a descansar un rato** \- explicó Mirajane- **¿Crees que puedes levantarte?** \- preguntó Mira. Juvia asintió con la cabeza y se bajó de la cama lentamente- **Es un alivio que ya estés recuperada. Esta noche es el gran baile en el castillo, sería una pena que te lo perdieras.**

- **Juvia no sabe si tiene ánimos para ir al baile…** \- dijo mientras se vestía con uno de sus vestidos azules que Mira le había traído.

- **Sería una pena que no vieses, todo el mundo quiere verte sonreír de nuevo** \- la animó Mirajane- **Muchos de ellos están esperando para verte en la sala común que nos ha obsequiado el hotel. ¿No quieres ir a verlos?** \- preguntó, Juvia tímidamente asintió.

Mirajane acompañó a Juvia hasta la sala común, situada al final de todas las habitaciones ocupadas por los miembros del gremio. Una vez entró, se encontró con muchos de sus compañeros que nada más verla saltaron a sus brazos.

- **¡Juvia!** \- exclamó Cana abrazándola con fuerza. Juvia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Con ellos no había sido tan cruel como con Gray, pero si que sentía que no los había tratado como merecían, y Cana siempre había sido su mejor amiga dentro del gremio, la persona que más la había apoyado.

- **¡Cana-san!** \- dijo la maga de agua abrazándola de vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Por fin…** \- dijo Cana sonriéndole tranquilamente- **por fin vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa. Espero que nunca más desaparezca.**

- **Juvia también lo espera** \- dijo la peliazul antes de separarse de la hija de Gildarts.

- **¿Ya estás recuperada, mujer?** \- preguntó Gajeel, Juvia asintió con una sonrisa, la cual tranquilizó al DragonSlayer de hierro.

- **Juvia lamenta haberte puesto en peligro, Gajeel** \- dijo Juvia agachando la mirada.

- **Me he visto en situaciones mucho peores, no te preocupes** \- dijo Gajeel restándole importancia al asunto- **Aunque si que preocupaste mucho a la enana** \- dijo riendo. Levy protestó y le golpeó el brazo.

- **¡Gajeel!** \- exclamó sonrojada- **No le hagas caso, Juvia-chan. Todos nos alegramos de que estés recuperada.**

- **Gracias Levi-chan** \- dijo Juvia abrazándola cálidamente.

- **Has aprendido muy bien a manejar tu nueva magia, Juvia** \- dijo Laxus acercándose a la maga de agua junto a Mirajane, a quien tenía abrazada por los hombros.

- **Todo ha sido gracias a ti, Laxus-san, tu me enseñaste todo lo que sé** \- agradeció Juvia.

Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Laki, Lissana, Elfman, los Raishinjuu, Natsu, Wendy estaban todo allí para darle la bienvenida.

Se disculpó tras saludar a todos y salió a dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel, alegando que hacía mucho que no sentía el aire fresco. Aunque estaba contenta de ver que sus compañeros de gremio no le guardaban rencor por su comportamiento de esos últimos días, pero había visto a la perfección que ni Gray ni Erza se encontraban allí. De ellos el perdón sería más difícil de conseguir. Caminó por los jardines del hotel con tranquilidad sintiendo el aire veraniego penetrar su piel. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir el calor de sol sin preocupaciones. Llegó a un pequeño lago, y al detenerse junto al agua, se percató de la presencia de otra persona.

- **¡Erza-san…!** \- exclamó asustada. La pelirroja la miró fijamente, y Juvia tuvo intención de huir del lugar.

- **¡Juvia! ¡Detente!** \- pidió la pelirroja cogiéndola de la mano antes de que se marchase- **¿cómo te encuentras?** \- preguntó preocupada- **¿Ya te has recuperado?**

- **Sí…** \- dijo la peliazul tímidamente- **Erza-san… Juvia… Juvia… siente mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días… su comportamiento...**

- **Perdóname tú a mi, Juvia** \- dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a la maga de agua.

- **¡Erza-san no ha hecho nada malo!** \- exclamó Juvia confusa.

- **Sí que lo he hecho** \- dijo la pelirroja- **Tú y Jellal habéis arriesgado vuestra vida por Gray y por mi, por el gremio, y yo… durante estos días… no he podido evitar pensar que era culpa tuya que Jellal se comportase así conmigo…**

- **Juvia no tiene nada que perdonarte, Erza-san. No después de lo que has sufrido estos días.**

- **Tú también has sufrido mucho** \- dijo Erza abrazándola con fuerza- **Mantengamos este episodio en el pasado. Nada tiene porque cambiar.**

- **Juvia cree que hay cosas que quizá nunca pueda recuperar…** \- dijo Juvia tristemente.

- **No estés tan segura** \- dijo Erza sonriéndole amablemente- **Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jellal?** \- preguntó curiosa.

- **Mira-san me dijo que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado de Juvia** \- dijo la peliazul.

- **Es lógico** \- dijo Erza- **ha pasado cinco días sin dormir. Por cierto, ¿Tienes vestido para esta noche?** \- preguntó la pelirroja.

- **No se si iré al baile.**

- **¡Deberías ir! ¡Vamos a comprarte un vestido, todas ya tenemos el nuestro!** \- exclamó Erza acompañando a la peliazul hasta las calles comerciales de Crocus- **Todos, sobre todo Jellal, estarán felices de verte asistir al baile, es la mejor manera de demostrar que ya estás recuperada, y además, después de todos los malos momentos que has vivido estos últimos días, es lo mínimo que te mereces. Un poco de diversión.**

- **Erza-san… ¿has hablado ya con el hermano de Juvia?** \- se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul mientras Erza seleccionaba posibles vestidos adecuados para ella y su cuerpo lleno de vendas.

- **No…** -suspiró la de cabellos escarlata- **éstos últimos días ha estado muy preocupado por ti, y no me extraña, todos llegamos a temer por tu vida, la magia oscura que te atacó era muy poderosa. Pero creo que esta noche me acercaré a hablar con él… si es que él quiere hablar conmigo.**

- **Si Jellal oni-san no se ha acercado a hablar contigo, seguramente es porque no sabe como hacerlo… Os hemos tratado muy mal a ti y Gray-sama. Juvia… Juvia le dijo cosas horribles a Gray-sama…**

- **Gray ahora sabe la verdad. Todo fue por protegerle, por protegernos** \- dijo Erza intentando aliviar el dolor de la peliazul- **Estoy segura de que no te guarda rencor. Jellal es tú hermano, pero yo considero Gray como el mío propio. Puedo comprender un poco su corazón. Este vestido es perfecto para ti** \- dijo aprobando el vestido que llevaba puesto en ese momento la maga de agua.

- **Gracias Erza-san** -le agradeció la Locksar con una sonrisa- **Ahora que Juvia tiene un hermano no podría pensar en nadie mejor que Erza-san como cuñada** \- le dijo amablemente logrando sonrojar a la pelirroja- **Jellal oni-san te ama, lo sé con seguridad, espero que podáis arreglar pronto todo este problema.**

- **Ya eres la segunda persona que me lo dice** \- dijo Erza suspirando- **Sekai lo dijo en la batalla que Jellal estaba enamorado de mi. Solo espero que algún día me lo pueda decir él en persona.**

- **Solo le falta valor** \- la animó Juvia.

.

.

El resto del día lo había pasado junto a Jellal el cual descansaba en su habitación, hasta que finalmente, Cana había ido a buscarla para comenzar a prepararse para el baile de esa noche en el castillo. Se despidió de su hermano con la seguridad de que lo vería en el palacio de Crocus en unas horas.

Juvia no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que aún no había visto a Gray y en los sentimientos confusos que tenía con respecto a la idea de verlo o no. Quería verlo y pedirle perdón por todas las malas palabras y desprecios que le había hecho los últimos días, pero sin embargo, tenía un miedo atroz a encontrarlo puesto que no sabía ni cómo reaccionaría él, y, sinceramente, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría ella.

A pesar de tener todos sus brazos vendados, algunas zonas de sus piernas y su abdomen, el vestido que Erza había elegido para ella tapaba todas las vendas. Las llevaba ya para ocultar cortes y hematomas, pero sinceramente, después de haber dormido cinco días, el cuerpo apenas le dolía.

El vestido que Erza le había elegido era, obviamente, era de color azul. Era largo y bastante recto, apenas tenía vuelo. Era ajustado y lleno de lentejuelas y pedrería que hacía que todo el vestido brillase. Era de manga larga por lo que los vendajes de sus brazos quedaban ocultos. No tenía un gran escote, era de cuello barca simple y sin ningún adorno. Mira le había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, diciéndole que se parecía mucho al peinado que ella misma solía llevar de más joven. De esa manera, su cuello y omóplatos quedaban a la vista.

Había ayudado a las otras chicas, como Erza, Mira o Cana a arreglarse y junto a ellas se marchó al castillo de Crocus, dónde en la sala central del trono se celebraba el baile para los magos y magas de todos los gremios participantes en el torneo. Además, allí se haría la entrega de premios y la resolución final de las posiciones.

La sala del trono estaba a rebosar de magos de todos los gremios. Juvia se había mantenido a un margen de la aglomeración de gente mientras veía como los demás disfrutaban de aquel día. Mira se había acercado a Laxus, quien al verla la rodeó con su musculoso brazo por los hombros. Juvia sonrió al ver lo feliz que se veía Mirajane. La había visto algo rara desde que Laxus había llegado con ella misma tras rescatarla, pero ahora parecía estar muy feliz junto al DragonSlayer del trueno. Vio también como Erza era abrazada por Milliana de Mermaid Heels y Sho y Wally del desintegrado ya, Crime Sorciere. También se había unido al particular grupo Kagura de Mermaid Heels, pero sin tanto entusiasmo como los otros tres. Natsu y Lucy estaban al lado de la mesa de la comida, la maga celestial intentaba que Natsu no se atragantase con toda la comida que intentaba meterse en la boca. Cana junto a Bacchus de Quarter Puppy ya había comenzado a terminarse las existencias de alcohol del reino. Otros muchos bailaban ya en la pista como Levy que había conseguido arrastrar a Gajeel. Pudo ver a Meredy y Lyon bailar muy juntos el uno del otro. Le alegraba saber que Lyon había comprendido que Meredy había dejado la competición para salvarles la vida, después de todo, gracias a Meredy, Gray, que era como un hermano para él, se había salvado.

Juvia se sentía feliz por sus compañeros, pero ella, simplemente, no podía disfrutar la celebración. Aún no había visto a Gray y realmente temía que llegase el momento. Quería pedirle perdón, quería llorar, quería saber que él la perdonaba. No podía borrar las palabras que habían salido de su boca, a pesar de que no creyese ninguna de ellas. Sin ser vista por sus compañeros, antes de que el rey hiciese su entrada a la sala del trono, ella prefirió marcharse. No se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, no se sentía con ánimos de fiesta.

La noche había refrescado bastante para ser junio. Ella sabía muy bien qué significaba eso, llovería en breves. Sin embargo, ante la amenaza de lluvia ella no volvió a su habitación, prefirió pasear un rato más por los jardines del hotel. Se acercó de nuevo al lago, donde había encontrado esa misma mañana a Erza. Se agachó y dejó que el agua clara y limpia la animase, pero ni eso parecía servir.

Se vio reflejada en el agua del estanque, y la persona a la que vio no se parecía a ella misma de hacía un año. Esa que veía no era Juvia Locksar, sino la mujer de la lluvia. La mujer que vivía en la más absoluta soledad bajo el cielo siempre encapotado. Ella no quería ser la mujer de la lluvia, ella quería volver a ser simplemente Juvia, la chica que gracias a enamorarse había podido ver el cielo azul.

Hacía un año, durante la guerra, Invel, el Sppringan de Zeref la había encadenado a Gray, y ambos habían decidido sacrificarse por el otro, luego ella había preferido que Gray se salvase para que pudiese derrotar a Invel y tener una oportunidad más contra Zeref. Si no hubiese sido por Wendy, ella no habría seguido con vida, y el estar a punto de no poder volver a ver la luz de sol, fue lo que la motivó a viajar junto a Jellal incluso antes de saber que era su hermano. Cuando Meredy le dijo que viajaría por un tiempo más antes de integrarse por completo en un gremio, ella le pidió poder acompañarla. Quería ver el mundo con la nueva visión que había adquirido de la vida, quería disfrutar cada día de ver el sol salir y ponerse, quería volver a sentirse viva.

Lo había pensado mucho el viajar, puesto que significaba estar todo un año lejos de la gente que quería, pero algo en su interior le hacía creer que lo necesitaba, y así fue. No se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, no solo le mostró el mundo sino que también le dio un hermano, y aunque sabía que la sangre no hacía a la familia, se alegró saber que había alguien que realmente era su hermano. Pero nunca imaginó que aquel viaje que le había dado a su hermano y le haría pasar por los peores momentos de su vida, ya que a consecuencia de él, se había tenido que alejar de la persona a la que más amaba.

- **Juvia…** \- la llamaron por detrás y se asustó. Reconocía esa voz. Le era imposible no reconocerla. Era él. Se levantó despacio temblando y con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

- **G-gray-sama…** \- tartamudeó tímidamente girándose para por fin enfrentarlo. Escuchó un suspiro de sus labios.

- **Por fin…** \- susurró Gray. Parecía haberse librado de un peso con el que había estado cargando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Juvia no comprendió el porqué del suspiro, pero antes de poder preguntar algo o reaccionar, él se había acercado a ella y tomándola por sorpresa, la estaba besando.

Juvia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sentía los labios fríos de Gray sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente, profundizando el contacto. La lengua de Gray entró en contacto con sus labios y ella paralizada los abrió sin saber bien qué hacer. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar una sobre la otra.

- **Gray-sa…** -intentó decir Juvia cuando Gray se separó para tomar aire, sin embargo, no la dejó terminar, ya que sus labios volvían a pedir con urgencia los de la maga de agua. Esta vez, Juvia cerró los labios, y sintió como las manos de Gray viajaban desde su rostro hasta su cintura, y de ella a acariciar toda su espalda. Sus brazos temblorosos rozaron el pecho, extrañamente cubierto, del alquimista de hielo hasta llegar a su cuello, y enredó sus dedos con los cabellos finos y negros de su nuca.

- **Por fin...** \- susurró Gray besándola cortamente pero sin parar- **por fin…** -de nuevo la besó- **llevaba…** -otro beso le siguió al anterior- **días… esperando… por oírte… llamarme así…**

- **Gray-sama…** \- dijo Juvia también entre besos- **Juvia lo siente… Juvia te dijo cosas horribles… Juvia…**

- **Juvia solo intentaba salvarme la vida** \- la interrumpió Gray besándola de nuevo- **Te estuve esperando… por todo un año… te marchaste cuando por fín tenía mi respuesta para ti… pero ahora soy yo el que no sabe lo que Juvia siente por mi…**

- **Juvia lo ama, siempre lo amará** \- dijo la maga de agua dejando caer por fin sus lágrimas.

- **Me alegra oír eso porque yo también te amo…** \- contestó Gray. No podía dejar de besarla, había esperado demasiado tiempo por ella- **No volveré a estar a punto de perderte de nuevo.**

Gray la besó por un largo rato más, después en silencio, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el hotel. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos sus compañeros estaban aún en el baile. Gray caminó hasta la habitación de Juvia, la cual era individual, y tras la peliazul abrir, Gray la introdujo en la habitación aprisionándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la parte alta de la espalda de ella, y poco a poco fueron bajando la cremallera del espectacular vestido de Juvia, aunque no lo hubiese lucido mucho. Este cayó hacia delante, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Gray dejó sus labios por un instante y atacó su cuello besándola y succionándola como si se le fuese a evaporar entre las manos. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y los desató dejando que esas hebras largas y onduladas como el mar cayesen sobre su espalda.

- **Las heridas de Juvia…** \- murmuró Juvia cuando Gray comenzó a deslizar su vestido- **el cuerpo de Juvia no es agradable a la vista.**

- **Tú siempre eres agradable a la vista…** \- murmuró Gray mordiendo el nacimiento de sus pechos y provocando suaves gemidos a la peliazul.

Las manos de Juvia tampoco se querían quedar atrás, aunque su trabajo era mucho más fácil puesto que Gray ya se había librado de la parte superior de su traje y tan solo le quedaban puestos los pantalones. Gray bajó las manos hasta los muslos de Juvia y la alzó haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en su cintura. con una mano la sujetaba contra la pared, mientras que no la otra terminaba de bajar su vestido hasta la cintura, dejando por fin sus pechos completamente al descubierto. Los acarició, besó y torturó logrando que Juvia gritase y gimiera de placer.

Llegaron a la cama cayendo sobre ella de manera brusca. Gray encima de Juvia. Mientras se subía por completo sobre Juvia, los pantalones de Gray desaparecieron, y el vestido de Juvia fue subido hasta la cintura, quedando todo arrugado en esa zona. Gray dejó el torno de Juvia y descendió hasta acariciar con mucho cuidado los muslos, evitando tocar mucho las zonas vendadas para no perjudicar las heridas. Besó el interior de los muslos de la chica acercándose poco a poco a su centro. Juvia tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no gritar de placer.

- **Di mi nombre Juvia…** -susurró Gray dejándole marcas en los muslos.

- **Gray-sama…** \- gimió Juvia haciendo que Gray volviera a besarla en los labios con fiereza. Junto al resto de ropa de Gray, su ropa interior también voló y enseguida hizo desaparecer también la de la maga de agua.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello y en ocasiones los labios, Gray bajó sus manos acariciando desde sus pechos hasta el interior de los muslos de Juvia. Los gemidos de Juvia solo eran callados cuando Gray la besaba.

- **Estas tan húmeda…** \- susurró Gray a la vez que introducía un dedo en ella. Juvia gritó con fuerza y su respiración comenzó a volverse mucho más acelerada. Su espalda se arqueaba levemente.

- **Gray-sama por favor… Juvia…** \- decía la peliazul temblando por los espasmos de placer que el alquimista de hielo le provocaba- **Juvia… no puede más…**

- **Aguanta un poco** \- dijo Gray entre jadeos mientras introducía un segundo dedo en su interior.

- **¡Gray-sa..!** \- exclamó Juvia siendo interrumpida por un fogoso beso de Gray. El movimiento de los dedos de Gray en su interior eran cada vez más rápidos y a Juvia cada vez le costaba más contener sus espasmos de placer.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer hacía rato, pero no parecieron darse cuenta, las ventanas de la habitación estaban completamente empañadas a causa de los suspiros y la respiración agitada de los dos magos de Fairy Tail. Era una suerte que no hubiese nadie más en aquella planta que el hotel les había cedido, porque de no ser así, seguramente las habitaciones de al lado habrían escuchado el fuerte grito de Juvia al llegar al orgasmo estimulada por los dedos de Gray, y a este no le apetecía que fuese precisamente el hermano de Juvia quien la escuchase gemir, sin duda no sería una situación cómoda.

- **Ahora es el turno de Juvia…** \- dijo al peliazul entre jadeos recien recuperada del orgasmo. Juvia se sentó en la cama e hizo que Gray quedase tumbado bajo ella- **Juvia se ha portado tan mal con Gray-sama...** \- dijo besando el pecho del alquimista de hielo. Besó con delicadeza la marca del gremio y fue bajando por sus bien marcados abdominales. Gray gruñía de manera muy sensual para los oídos de Juvia. Juvia siguió bajando hasta llegar a su miembro y lo sujetó con una de sus manos, mientras lo comenzaba a masajear con movimientos ascendentes y descendientes- **Juvia tiene que compensar a Gray-sama de alguna manera.** \- Sus labios descendieron por el cuerpo del alquimista y llegaron hasta el mismo lugar el cual tenía atrapado con sus manos. Con decisión se introdujo el miembro de Gray en la boca. Gray era muy grande y le era imposible abarcar tal envergadura por lo que la parte que con sus labios no llegaba siguió masturbandolo con las manos.

Gray gruñía y gemía el nombre de Juvia sin parar. Ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos lo que estaba haciendo con la maga de agua se le parecía. La Juvia de carne y hueso era cien veces mejor. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que la necesitaba a su lado? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que la amaba antes de la guerra? ¿Antes de su separación? Se sentía un estúpido por haber dudado y menospreciado los sentimientos de la peliazul. No recordaba mejor sensación antes de besar sus labios y probar su cuerpo. Tenía claro que no quería separarse de ella jamás.

- **J-ju-juvia… voy ha… si no paras voy a terminar…** \- le advirtió sintiéndose muy cerca del orgasmo. Sin embargo, Juvia en vez de detenerse aumentó la velocidad de sus manos y su boca, logrando que Gray terminase en su boca. Sintió el líquido espeso y blanco en su boca. La esencia de Gray, era salada y algo amarga, pero no había probado sabor mejor.

- **El sabor de Gray-sama…** \- murmuró Juvia relamiéndose los labios completamente excitada.

Ante aquella imagen tan erótica y sensual de Juvia, Gray ya no lo soportó más. Cogió a la peliazul del brazo y la tumbó de manera algo brusca contra el colchón, colocándose de nuevo él encima. La besó con desesperación, aún podía sentir su propio sabor en la boca de Juvia, lo cual le hizo perder la poca razón que le quedaba. Con sus manos se abrió paso entre los muslos de Juvia colocando su miembro en el centro de la chica logrando que gimiera sin control.

- **¿Estás lista?** \- preguntó entre jadeos. Juvia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con vehemencia. Ante el permiso concedido, Gray entró en ella de una sola estocada.

Juvia gritó de placer ante la nueva presencia en su interior, mientras Gray se movía a un ritmo frenético que volvía loca a la maga de agua. Las manos frías del alquimista viajaban desde los senos de la chica hasta su cuello y rostro de igual manera que sus besos.

- **Gray-sama… Gray-sama… Gray-sama…** -gemía sin parar Juvia. Gray la estaba complaciendo de la mejor manera, nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones como las que el mago de hielo le provocaba- **Gray-sama… Juvia va a…**

- **Aún no…** \- murmuró Gray deteniendose por breves segundos. Juvia soltó una pequeña exclamación de protesta, pero rápidamente Gray retomó la acción- **Ponte a cuatro patas** \- pidió con una voz ronca a causa del placer que a Juvia le pareció sumamente sexy. Cumpliendo con su petición, la peliazul se arrodilló sobre la gran cama del hotel y Gray se situó justo detrás rozando su gran erección contra los muslos y la entrada de Juvia. Juvia gemía y Gray estaba comenzando a hiperventilar por el esfuerzo. Se volvió a adentrar en ella, logrando que los gritos de extásis fuesen mayores. Con sus manos frías movía las caderas de la chica adelante y atrás. Una de ellas bajó hasta el abdomen de la chica y la otra pronto la siguió, se recostó sobre ella, mientras una de sus manos se detenía en uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a jugar con las cubres rosaceas de la maga de agua. La otra siguió hasta el rostro de la joven acariciandolo con cariño hasta tenerse en su frente sudorosa. La dejó allí mientras seguía impulsándose para hacer más profundas las estocadas. La mano fría de Gray en su frente hacía que su mente se nublara, sus brazos no soportaron el éxtasis, y se dejó caer sobre sus codos en la cama. Gray no detuvo sus movimientos, y rápidamente, Juvia sintió como el orgasmo volvía a llegar. Esta vez si que la dejó terminar, terminando también él en su interior. Daba las gracias por la existencia de las pociones anticonceptivas, puesto no quería ni tenía tiempo para pensar en tomar precauciones, lo único que quería era disfrutar el cuerpo de Juvia en su total explendor.

Gray se dejó caer sobre Juvia cuando terminó y al pasar unos segundos en los que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, tapandolos a ambos con las sábanas de la cama.

- **Gray-sama…** -susurró Juvia, él la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba- **¿Esto… esto… quiere decir… que perdona a Juvia?** \- esas palabras sorprendieron al mago de hielo.

- **No tengo nada que perdonarte Juvia…** \- contestó Gray.

- **Pero Juvia… Juvia lo ha tratado tan mal estos últimos días…** \- se lamentó la peliazul.

- **Y también me has salvado la vida. Eso lo compensa todo** \- dijo Gray animándola- **aunque la próxima vez, confía en mí, cuéntame que te ocurre y no te alejes de mi. Pensaba que ya no me amabas, justo en el momento en que yo estaba dispuesto a corresponder tus sentimientos.**

- **Pero… si Juvia y ni-san hubiesen contado la verdad, Erza-san y tú hubieseis insistido en luchar… podría haber pasado algo mucho peor, y si Juvia llegase a perder a Gray-sama, su vida ya no tendría sentido.**

- **No digas eso… has vivido mucho tiempo sin mi** \- contestó gray acariciandole el rostro con ternura.

- **Pero Juvia no era feliz…** \- contestó la peliazul- **gracias a Fairy tail, y sobre todo, gracias a Gray-sama, Juvia descubrió que existía la felicidad y que la familia no la hace la sangre sino las personas.**

- **Fairy Tail siempre será tú familia, y yo siempre estaré a tú lado** \- contestó Gray acercándose a la peliazul para besarla con amor- **No dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a herir**.

* * *

 _Bueeeeenooo, tenemos por fin algo de Lemmon. Es mi primer Lemmon tan subidito de tono, espero que haya quedado creíble y adecuado._

 _Juvia y Gray por fin van por buen camino... Nos queda otra de las parejas por arreglarse, pero poco a poco. Demosles un poco de cancha a estos dos que se la merecen._

 _Espero que Gray haya quedado creíble, siempre me cuesta bastante retratar a personajes Tsundere, aunque lamentablemente, o no, son siempre mis favoritos, por lo que escribir fics de ellos cuesta un poco._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos reviews, sobre todo a los que estaisno capítulo a capítulo_

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Y_**

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Besos_

 _Lady_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 _JELLAL FERNANDES_

 **A UNOS MILÍMETROS DE DISTANCIA**

Jellal se había levantado tarde. Eran cerca de las siete, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse que él abrió los ojos. Era lógico, por otra parte, que hubiese dormido hasta tan tarde puesto que había estado velando por la salud de su hermana hasta que Mirajane logró convencerlo para que se tomase un descanso.

Se sintió algo mareado al levantarse y ni siquiera era capaz de ubicarse temporalmente. Se fijo que iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones, algo cómodo y deportivo para dormir y también presentable para salir de su habitación en busca de respuestas.

Al verse perdido en el pasillo del hotel, escuchó unos ruidos en la sala común del final y se acercó a curiosear. Allí se encontró con Gajeel, Natsu y Alzack los cuales vestían demasiado elegantes para que se tratase de un día normal. Todos vestían trajes de diferentes colores y se habían peinado, cosa que no solían hacer normalmente.

 **-Jellal…-** saludó Gajeel al notar la presencia del peliazul.

- **¿Acabas de despertar?** \- preguntó Alzack reparando también su atención en el usuario de magia celestial, el cual asintió ante su pregunta.

- **¿Por qué vais tan bien vestidos?** \- preguntó confuso Jellal.

- **¿No sabes qué día es hoy?** \- preguntó Natsu divertido- **¡Es el día del baile**!- exclamó- **¡Estamos todos invitados a palacio!**

- **¿El baile?** \- preguntó Jellal- **Lo había olvidado completo. Supongo que tendré que vestirme… ¿Sabéis si Juvia ya ha despertado?** \- preguntó por su hermana.

- **Lo hizo hace un par de horas** \- explicó Gajeel- **está con las chicas en la habitación de Mirajane, la están convenciendo para que vaya al baile. Si vas a asistir será mejor que comiences a arreglarte. Salimos hacia palacio en media hora. Las chicas dicen que llegarán por su cuenta.**

 **-Comprendo-** dijo Jellal pensando en que a su hermana le iría bien salir y disfrutar un poco de la compañía de sus compañeros de gremio después de esos duros días- **Entonces iré a cambiarme** \- dijo retomando los pasos hacia su habitación en busca del traje que habían empacado antes de salir a Crocus para la fiesta en palacio.

Su traje era de un color azul muy oscuro con la corbata y los zapatos en color negro. Su camisa era de un tono azul un poco más claro que el propio azul de su cabello. Se peinó decentemente pues aún tenía el cabello desordenado de haber estado durmiendo tanto rato y se terminó de arreglar antes de volver con Gajeel y los demás, los cuales le esperaban para comenzar a poner rumbo a palacio.

La sala del trono estaba a rebosar de magos de todos los gremios participantes en el torneo. Incluso aquellos gremios que se habían disuelto tras los juegos como su ex-gremio Crime Sorciere estaba allí, haciendo amistades con otros gremios y buscando otro lugar en el que formar parte.

Jellal caminó entre la gente sintiéndose un completo extraño entre toda aquella gente que ya se conocía desde hacía años. Él siempre había vivido al margen de la ley por lo que no sabía bien cómo entablar relaciones con los demás. Ni siquiera con los de su propio gremio se sentía totalmente integrado y no le extrañaba. Los conocía de siempre se podía decir, pero no sentía digno de formar parte de esa familia. Todos eran muy amables con él, pero en el fondo sabía que muchos de ellos aún le culpaban por ser la causa del sufrimiento de Erza, y eso también era algo que aún él se recriminaba.

Aun no había visto a su hermana en la fiesta cosa que le extrañaba, puesto que había visto ya allí a Mirajane junto a Laxus y otras de las chicas con las que le dijeron que estaba arreglándose. A otra que tampoco había visto aún era Erza, aunque tenía miedo de enfrentarla.

El rey de Crocus, Thomas, salió por fin de entre sus estancias y se colocó en lo alto de la sala, desde donde todo el mundo podía verlo. Iba a hacer la entrega de premios de los Grandes Juegos.

- **¡Bienvenidos, magos y magas de Fiore! Espero que estéis disfrutando esta pequeña fiesta en vuestro honor, por estar siempre al servicio de los ciudadanos del país y ayudar con vuestras habilidades a que la paz siga reinando estos días** \- agradeció el rey antes de dar paso a hablar sobre el torneo- **Este año, nuestro torneo por ver quien es el gremio más fuerte de Fiore ha sido invadido por fuerzas del mal que querían volver a causar épocas de guerras y sufrimientos después de lo mal que lo hemos pasado estos últimos tiempos. Por suerte, gracias a vosotros, magos de Fiore, podemos volver a vivir en paz. El gremio Dinastía Elemental ha sido descalificado del torneo por sus propósitos conspiradores por lo que todos los gremios suben una posición y recibirán el premio que corresponde a dicha nueva posición. Por eso en orden ascendente, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth, queremos daros la enhorabuena por haber participado y por habernos demostrado vuestra gran fuerza. Todo Fiore sabe que puede contar con vosotros si se trata de proteger el país. Sin embargo, desde el principio ha habido un gremio que aún hoy en día sigue forjando leyendas, nos ha demostrado que su fuerza va más allá de sus grandes habilidades mágicas, que su fuerza nace de los lazos de amor y amistad que existe entre ellos. Fairy Tail, magos y magas de Fiore, es el ganador de esta décima edición de los grandes Juegos Mágicos** \- anunció el rey Thomas mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir- **Por favor, los miembros de los dos equipos participantes, ¿podríais haceros presentes?** \- preguntó.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que Natsu, arrastrando a Lucy y Wendy, se situase junto a rey y comenzase a gritar emocionado. Mirajane y Laxus también subieron junto al rey de manera mucho más calmada, tomados de la mano. Desde que estaban juntos Laxus y Mirajane apenas se separaban, y a pesar de la apariencia dura del DragonSlayer del trueno, el que tuviese una pareja estable estaba causando grandes lloros y celos por parte de muchas chicas, de igual manera, incluso propios compañeros de gremio como Macao o Wakaba envidiaban a Laxus por haberse hecho dueño del corazón de la maga más dulce y atractiva de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel se separó de su amada enana, junto a la cual siempre permanecía, y buscó con la mirada a Jellal, el cual no sabía si subir o no junto al rey. No se sentía con ese derecho, después de todo, hasta hacía un año era un delincuente buscado por la ley. Cuando lo vio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole al peliazul que subiese junto a él, sin embargo, Jellal seguía parado entre la multitud de magos y magas, hasta que sintió que alguien le empujaba por la espalda.

- **¡Vamos!** \- exclamó la persona que le había empujado- **¡Te están esperando!** \- se trataba de Meredy que junto a Lyon Vastia le sonreía abiertamente.

Jellal la miró confuso y, tras la insistencia de Meredy, acompañó a Gajeel junto a Su Majestad. Sin embargo, antes de subir las escaleras para situarse junto a sus compañeros y el rey de Crocus, apareció otro de los miembros de los equipos de Fairy Tail. La titania escarlata.

Erza se hacía paso entre los demás magos de otros gremios, siendo seguida por sus cuatro hermanos, los cuales no querían separarse de ella mucho. Erza estaba espectacular. Vestía un precioso vestido violeta palabra de honor, ajustado hasta las caderas y después cayendo de manera vaporosa hasta el suelo cubriendo sus pies. Su cabello no estaba recogido, su larga cabellera escarlata caía sobre sus hombros brillando con fuerza propia.

Jellal se quedó estático al ver a la pelirroja avanzar hasta donde se encontraba él y Gajeel y comenzar a subir las escaleras con una tranquila sonrisa. Sho, Wally, Milliana y Kagura se quedaron cerca de las escaleras mientras su hermanita subía. Jellal por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró cara a cara con aquellos a los que de manera directa o indirecta había hecho tanto daño y se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Gajeel le llamó la atención para que se diese prisa pues solo faltaba él, de Juvia y Gray no se sabía nada. Sin embargo, no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo.

A pesar de las insistencias de Gajeel, no pudo poner el pie en el primer escalón, e inesperadamente, dio media vuelta y salió abriéndose paso entre la gente de la sala hasta el jardín de palacio. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se podía sentir la humedad del aire. No faltaría mucho para que comenzase a llover. Se acercó a la fuente del jardín y se sentó en el borde de piedra.

No podía fingir que todo estaba bien, porque nada lo estaba, no con él. Él sabía, por mucho que insistieran los demás, que Fairy Tail no era su lugar. Él no tenía un lugar en el mundo, lo suyo era caminar, caminar por el mundo sin un rumbo ni un lugar al que volver, porque no podía volver a ningún lugar. El no pertenecía a nada. Quería a la gente de Fairy Tail, con toda su alma, eran personas nobles de buen corazón, dispuestas a entregar su vida por proteger la paz, pero entre ellos, gente que caminaba bajo la luz de sol, no había sitio para él quien había vivido en las sombras toda su vida.

 **-Jellal…-** lo llamaron. Era Meredy, la cual había abandonado el salón de palacio nada más él huyó del lugar- **¿Estás bien?** \- preguntó preocupada.

 **-Mer…-** dijo suspirando- **¿cómo lo has hecho?** \- preguntó de repente confundiendo a la pelirrosa- **¿Cómo has podido encontrar tu lugar en Lamia? ¿Cómo has hecho para olvidar el pasado?**

 **-Jellal-** dijo Meredy comprendiendo que le sucedía- **No he olvidado, no se puede olvidar algo como eso, y no se debe… pero no podemos vivir anclados en el pasado, eso no nos hace bien, ni a mi… ni a ti tampoco… Si he podido encontrar un lugar donde ser feliz es porque la gente con la que estoy es como tú o como Juv, me aprecian por como soy ahora y no por quien era. No me juzga por mis actos, ni me culpa de ellos. Conocen las circunstancias y me perdonan. Tienes que estar junto a gente que sea capaz de ver más allá de tus crímenes Jellal, y tú siempre has tenido la gran familia de Fairy Tail de tu lado.**

- **¿Pero cómo puedo estar con ellos cuando les he causado tanto mal?** \- preguntó Jellal desesperado- **Casi mató a Natsu, a Gray, Lucy, incluso casi mato a mi propia hermana. Yo he sido el único responsable de las lágrimas de Erza… yo soy quien intentó matarla, quien mató a Simón, quien torturó a Milliana, Sho y Wally… Torturé a mi familia… a mis amigos… los hice sufrir… ¿cómo puedo esperar que me perdonen por todo lo que he hecho?**

- **Juvia te perdonó ¿no es así?** \- le dijo Meredy- **¿Recuerdas las palabras que te dijo cuando descubristeis que erais hermanos y recordasteis lo ocurrido en la torre del cielo?** \- preguntó- **Juvia dijo que el pasado no se puede cambiar, ¿recuerdas? pero que hay que seguir adelante, hay que buscar una manera de vivir que compense todo el mal que hicimos en el pasado. Siendo magos de Crime Sorciere ya lo compensamos, y ahora perteneciendo a Fairy tail o Lamia Scale continuamos haciéndolo. Nuestras nuevas familias nos dan el valor y la fuerza para seguir adelante. Juvia te quiere a su lado, yo te quiero a mi lado, y estoy convencida de que los miembros de Fairy Tail te quieren a su lado. Vive por ellos, Jellal, o vive por ella, si lo prefieres. Vive por la persona por la que tu corazón late de manera especial. Como lo hace Juvia cuando vive por Gray o como lo hago yo cuando vivo por Lyon. Tienes derecho a ser feliz Jellal, no entiendo porqué te sigues flagelando tanto por ello.**

- **Pero tú no has herido a esa persona, Mer. Y pese a lo que crea Juvia, tampoco ha herido a Gray, le ha salvado la vida.**

- **Tu también has peleado por salvarle la vida, Jellal. Si has hecho todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ella y por su vida** \- dijo Meredy intentándolo animar con los últimos recursos que le quedaban.

- **Eso ha sido ahora** \- dijo Jellal- **¿Pero y antes? ¿Cómo puedo borrar las lágrimas del pasado? ¿Cómo puedo permanecer a su lado cuando YO, únicamente YO, he causado las lágrimas de Erza?** \- exclamó alzando la voz y levantándose- **¡Cualquier persona que haga llorar a Erza merece morir!** \- exclamó- **¡Nadie debería tener ese derecho y yo he sido el principal causante de ello! ¡Arruiné su vida! ¡Casi la mato! ¡Esclavicé a sus amigos y maté a uno de ellos! ¡estuve a punto de matar a su nueva familia! ¡Dime, por favor!** \- exclamó desesperado. Meredy lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto a Jellal llorar, y mucho menos de desesperación. No sabía qué hacer para animarle- **¡Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Qué tengo que hacer para que ella me pueda perdonar! ¡Por qué si ni yo me puedo perdonar…. cómo esperar que ella lo haga!** \- dijo el peliazul dejándose caer de rodillas contra el frío suelo de piedra del jardín. Meredy comenzó a llorar también. No encontraba ninguna manera de poder consolar a Jellal. Ella lo conocía de hacía muchos años, habían pasado mucho juntos y se habían apoyado mutuamente, pero sabía que esa carga siempre había estado incrustada en el corazón del mago celestial y que era algo que quizá nunca se le pasaría. Impotente sin saber que hacer, Meredy permanecía de pie delante de Jellal arrodillado en el suelo. Ambos llorando, uno de desesperación y la otra de impotencia.

- **Quédate a mi lado** \- escucharon a alguien llegar. Era la voz de alguien que Jellal jamás podría confundir con cualquier otra. Se trataba de su voz, de su persona. La pelirroja estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos y detrás suyo estaban aquellos a los que había considerado amigos alguna vez, Sho, Wally y Milliana.

- **E-er-erza…** -murmuró Jellal sorprendido. No se esperaba encontrar a la pelirroja allí, viéndole a él dándo una imágen tan lamentable de si mismo.

Meredy lo ayudó a levantarse y después se marchó en silencio del lugar. Regresando junto a Lyon en el interior de palacio. Jellal tenía que enfrentarse a sus temores y sus traumas él solo para poder superarlos.

- **Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿Verdad?** \- continuó Erza- **Hace muchos años, él único que sigue culpandose por todo lo que pasó hace diez años en la torre paraíso, sigues siendo tú. Todos nosotros conocemos las circunstancias de lo ocurrido, ese no eras tú Jellal. Ese no era el Jellal que nosotros conocíamos, el Jellal que eres ahora. Nadie te culpa por haber estado bajo al influencia de Zeref, porque sabemos que si fuiste poseído fue por salvarnos a nosotros**.

 **-Pero…-** intentó rebatir Jellal, sin embargo, Milliana no le dejó y tomó el turno de palabra.

- **Pero nada** \- dijo la gatita de Mermaid Heels- **Hace tres años, yo te odiaba con todo mi ser, igual que Kagura-chan, no podíamos perdonarte que mataras a Simon, yo tampoco podía perdonarte el que nos hubieses tenido tantos años encerrados en el sistema R** \- Jellal agachó la mirada torturandose por todos los crímenes que había cometido- **Pero Er-chan nos abrió los ojos, a ambas. Quizá fue tu cuerpo el que ejecutó esos crímenes Jellal, pero no tu conciencia. Fue culpa nuestra en parte, nunca nos preocupamos por tí, nunca pensamos en que algo tan malo como que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos te poseyese. Simplemente nos acobardamos ante la oscuridad que emanabas y fingimos que eso estaba bien… nunca nos preguntamos porqué aquel chico tan amable que se preocupó tanto por nosotros en nuestra época de cautiverio y que daba su vida por la nuestra, se había convertido en aquel ser tan malvado.**

- **¡Nada de lo ocurrido es culpa vuestra!** \- exclamó Jellal- **¡Todo es culpa mía! Yo os hice sufrir tanto… yo maté a…**

- **Estoy convencido** \- dijo esta vez Sho- **que Simón no te guarda ningún rencor. Simón dio su vida por Erza, pero estoy seguro de que Simón pensaba que si en algún momento volvías a ser tu mismo, jamás hubieses superado haberla matado, por eso se interpuso él en tu camino. Conocías a Simón, siempre tuvo muy buen corazón** \- dijo Sho acercándose con lentitud al peliazul y colocando una mano sobre su hombro- **Todos estamos convencidos de que Simón no descansará en paz hasta que te perdones a ti mismo. Él quiere que seas feliz, todos lo queremos. Has sufrido tanto o más que todos nosotros. Tienes que pasar página de una vez** \- le animó.

- **Tienes una familia que te quiere a su lado** \- dijo Wally acercándose también a él- **Fairy Tail es tu hogar, es donde perteneces. Er-chan nos ha contado que ahora tienes una hermana, ella estoy seguro, te necesita a su lado, igual que nosotros** \- Jellal lo miró sorprendido- **Eres nuestro hermano después de todo ¿verdad, hermanito?**

Jellal finalmente rompió a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Lloró más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida. Se estaba desahogando. Abrazó con fuerza a Wally y Sho que habían permanecido a su lado, y ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, le devolvieron el abrazo con fuerza. Milliana se unió al abrazo, animando a Jellal.

 **-Gracias…-** comenzó a murmurar Jellal sin cesar- **gracias, gracias… gracias…**

- **Somos una familia-** dijo Sho deshaciendo el abrazo- **para lo bueno y para lo malo. Cuenta con nosotros a partir de ahora.**

- **Nosotros volvemos adentro** \- dijo Milliana señalando con la cabeza el palacio- **Tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar, y parece que está a punto de llover.**

- **Tened cuidado** \- se despidió Wally de sus dos hermanitos con una gran sonrisa, y de ese modo, los tres tomaron el mismo rumbo que Meredy había tomado minutos antes y regresaron a palacio.

- **Eres muy afortunado** \- dijo Erza sonriendole con ternura- **tienes mucha más familia de la que esperabas, ¿verdad? Los tienes a ellos, a Juvia, a Meredy, tenías a Ultear, y también tienes todo Fairy Tail. A mi parecer eso no es estar solo.**

- **No lo merezco…** -dijo Jellal.

- **Sí que lo mereces** \- dijo Erza negándo con la cabeza ante la cabezonería del peliazul- **Jellal, nos has salvado más veces de las que daño nos has hecho. Te debemos la vida todos nosotros. No nos debes nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi** \- Jellal iba a protestar pero la pelirroja no le dejó y continuó hablando- **Escuché lo que le decías a Meredy, es cierto que me has hecho daño estos últimos días, pero ese dolor no era por los malos tratos, era porque no estabas a mi lado. Siempre he respetado tus decisiones de viajar solo para poder redimirte, pero no podía soportar el que teniendote a mi lado, no me dejarás permanecer junto a ti… cuando eso es lo que siempre he querido… Estar junto a ti… contigo…**

- **¿Por qué?** \- preguntó Jellal- **¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mi? No soy el indicado.**

- **Sí que lo eres** \- dijo Erza- **Y yo no te elegí. Mi corazón te eligió a tí hace más de quince años, aunque siendo sinceros para mi ha pasado menos años** \- dijo Erza haciendo referencia a los siete años que pasó en la isla Tenryou- **Mi verdadero nombre es Erza Bellserion al parecer, sin embargo, ¿nunca te has preguntado porqué, después de lo ocurrido, seguí conservando Scarlet como mi apellido?** \- le preguntó con una sonrisa- **Para sentirte más cerca de mi. Para imaginar que aún seguías a mi lado. Cada vez que alguien me llamaba Scarlet no podía evitar pensar en ti y en lo feliz que me hiciste el día que me pusiste este nombre. Mi corazón te eligió a ti Jellal. ¿Es tu corazón capaz de elegirme a mi?**

- **¿A pesar de todo?** \- preguntó Jellal acercándose a ella, quedando a solo unos milímetros de distancia.

- **A pesar de todo y más** \- le susurró Erza alzando su mano y rozando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Jellal.

- **Mi corazón te eligió a ti antes de que te apellidaras Scarlet** \- le susurró de vuelta Jellal- **siempre has sido tú Erza**.

- **Entonces permanece a mi lado, y no me hagas sufrir más alejándote de mi** \- murmuró Erza, sintiendo como un gota fría de agua caía sobre su rostro. Jellal también llevó sus manos al rostro de ella y apartó la gota de agua de su mejilla, aunque a esa la siguieron otras miles y pronto comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

Sin embargo, nada parecía importarles a ellos. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus labios se rozaban, y finalmente, después de más de quince años, se besaron. Se besaron suavemente al principio, con miedo a herir al otro, sin embargo, esa suavidad fue remplazada por desesperación. Necesitaban sentirse cerca. Saber que estaban allí, junto al otro. Querían tener la sensación de que nunca más se separarían, y de hecho, bajo aquel cielo encapotado y esa noche lluviosa, prometieron silenciosamente a las estrellas, que ni la fuerza de mil demonios, ni los problemas más difíciles que la vida pudiese plantearles, se separarían. Su lugar estaba junto al otro, siempre lo habían sabido, pero ahora, por fin tenían la oportunidad de cumplir sus anhelos.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeno... ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN TENEMOS RECONCILIACIÓN JERZA!_

 _No ha sido tan subida de tono como la reconciliación Gruvia pero ellos tenían más cosas de las que hablar, y una cosa que espero que no solo a mi me quedasen las ganas de ver en el manga, fue un rencuentro de Jellal con Wally, Sho y Milliana. Espero que os haya gustado la manera en la que he intentado resolver ese punto que quedó un poco desperdigado por la gran trama de la serie original._

 _Hoy realmente no tengo mucho más que decir, por lo que pasaré a dar las gracias por los reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior._

 ** _Muchas gracias a:_**

 ** _Mi gran inspiración para escribir sobre Fairy Tail y una gran escritora, que se ha molestado en dejar reviews en cada uno de los capítulos._**

 ** _Sabastu_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _y a Gabe-Logan que aunque estaba algo ocupadx estos días no seguro que pronto lo volveré a ver por aquí xD_**

.

.

 _y..._

 _nada más que añadir..._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Lady_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 _ **GRAY Y ERZA**_

 **FORJANDO LAZOS**

Con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail ya en un estado óptimo para viajar de nuevo a Magnolia, y con el baile del palacio por fin celebrado. Aquella mañana todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, cada uno a su ritmo, y cuando hubieron despertado, muchos de ellos estaban tardando más de la cuenta ya que la noche anterior se habían pasado con las copas en palacio, estaban preparando sus maletas para regresar a casa.

Aquellos que habían ido a animar ya se habían marchado a lo largo de la mañana, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, y otros muchos, se encargarían de abrir el gremio que había permanecido cerrado toda la semana, para la llegada del maestro que acompañaría a los participantes en la competición. Sin embargo, había habido un pequeño cambio en uno de los pasajeros, puesto que Wendy había decidido marcharse con el grupo de la mañana puesto que se había levantado de las primeras, ya que la noche anterior había sido una de las primeras en dejar la fiesta e irse a dormir. Sin embargo, en la habitación del DragonSlayer de hierro se encontraba dormida en medio de las sábanas una pequeña maga de cabellos azules cortos, acostada sobre el fuerte pecho de su novio. Ambos seguían durmiendo, y por ello Levy cogería el carruaje de los vencedores junto a su novio.

Pero no eran los únicos que seguían durmiendo a pesar de estar ya bien entrada la mañana. La habitación de la maga de agua seguía en absoluto silencio, nada se había movido desde que los dos, ahora amantes, se durmieron tras una apasionada noche, que sin duda algunas, ambos recordarían. LA habitación del mago usuario de magia celestial seguía tal cual la había dejado antes de marcharse a la fiesta en palacio. No había pasado la noche allí, pero, teniendo en cuenta que la escarlata dormía con Mirajane, y esta había pasado toda la noche sola en su habitación, indicaba que la pelirroja tampoco había pasado la noche en el hotel, y a esas horas aún nadie sabía de ellos.

Mirajane era de las pocas que estaba despierta. Estaba ayudando al maestro Makarov a ultimar los preparativos para el viaje de vuelta al gremio. Habían pagado ya todos los daños y destrozos que habían causado durante su estadía en la capital, y había sido una suerte que el rey Thomas les obsequiase con la estancia gratis en aquel hotel desde que se acabaron los juegos, porque sino, los fondos ganados gracias al Daimotu Enbu se hubiesen evaporado más rápido de lo que habían tardado en llegar a manos del maestro del gremio.

- **Maestro ya he indicado que habitaciones están ya libres para que el hotel pueda proceder a limpiarlas y disponerlas para otros** **huéspedes** \- le informó la albina.

- **Gracias Mira** \- agradeció el viejo Dreyar mientras comprobaba que el carruaje estaría listo a medio día para partir- **Quizá deberíamos despertar ya a los demás, ¿no te parece? No quiero que nos recarguen los costes del transporte porque nos tardemos más de la cuenta. Suficientes gastos hemos tenido ya esta semana…** \- murmuró.

- **Iré a despertar a Lucy y Natsu** \- dijo Mira ayudando al maestro- **Er-chan no ha pasado la noche en la habitación, así que no se si está despierta y Laxus está ya despierto, salió hace un rato a comprobar si Er-chan estaba con alguno de sus hermanos.**

- **Mira** \- la detuvo el maestro antes de que fuese camino a las habitaciones- **Aun no os he dicho nada…** \- dijo algo sonrojado el maestro Makarov- **pero… me alegro de verdad que el idiota de mi nieto te haya escogido a ti. Siento que acabo de ganar una nieta más, aunque yo ya te quería como tal.**

 **-Maestro…-** dijo Mira sorprendida y dejando que las lágrimas asomasen por sus bellos ojos azules por la conmoción- **Queríamos decírselo a usted el primero, sabe lo importante que es, no solo para Laxus, sino para mi también, pero con todo lo acontecido… Además, tampoco ha sido algo difícil.**

- **El amor nunca es fácil, y más si una de las partes es mi nieto** \- dijo Makarov riendo- **siempre lo supe, siempre supe que estabais destinados a estar juntos.**

- **¿Cómo?** \- preguntó Mirajane ahora confusa.

- **Desde el momento en que llegaste al gremio con tus hermanos pequeños supe que serías la chica que lograría hacer que Laxus se enamorase. Siempre has sido especial para él, aunque posiblemente no se haya dado cuenta hasta hace bien poco. Perdónalo, hija mía, es algo lento en este tipo de cosas…**

- **¿A quién llamas lento, viejo?** \- se escuchó la voz potente y varonil de Laxus aparecer por el vestíbulo del hotel.

- **A ti** \- contestó Makarov riendo- **mira que no darte cuenta de la preciosidad que has tenido ante tus narices durante más de diez años. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que jamás me darías bisnietos…** \- fingió llorar el maestro.

- **¡Nietos!** \- exclamaron Mira y Laxus sornojandose levemente- **¡Maestro/Abuelo!** \- protestaron ambos.

- **No precipites las cosas viejo** \- dijo Laxus acercándose a Mira.

- **Con lo lento que eres seguro que moriré sin ver a mis querido bisnietos…** \- dijo el maestro dejando sola a la pareja- **unos preciosos críos albinos, escandalosos y muy energéticos corretear por el gremio…** \- murmuraba suspirando. Laxus y Mira no pudieron evitar imaginarse a esos niños que describía Makarov, logrando sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

- **¿Te encuentras bien?** \- preguntó Mira a Laxus, cuando el maestro se hubo marchado- **¿Has tenido algún otro ataque?**

- **Estoy bien, Mira. Los cuidados de Wendy han sido muy efectivos** \- la tranquilizó el rubio- **Aunque deberé ir a ver a Porlyusica cuando lleguemos a Magnolia como me recomendó.**

- **Todo sea para que te recuperes por completo** \- dijo Mira abrazándole por la cintura- **Porque hasta que no te recuperes del todo** \- añadió con voz maliciosa- **no podremos comenzar a practicar para darle bisnietos al maestro Makarov** \- añadió riendo- **y sinceramente… tengo muchas ganas de ti…** -murmuró logrando estremecer al DragonSlayer del rayo que no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena. Deseó más que nunca recuperarse rápidamente.

- **Eres un pequeño demonio…** \- murmuró Laxus acercándose a los labios de la albina- **un pequeño demonio malvado con rostro de ángel…** \- musitó sobre sus labios antes de devorarla con sus besos.

- **¿Has encontrado a Er-chan?** \- preguntó Mira cuando se separaron. Laxus negó con la cabeza- **no estaba ni con la gata de Mermaid Heels, ni con los otros dos de Crime Sorciere.**

- **Me pregunto si estará bien, desapareció en medio del baile** \- dijo preocupada Mirajane.

- **Creo que se fue tras Jellal** \- dijo Laxus- **estará bien. Ese tipejo no dejará que nada malo le pase. Ya lo ha demostrado, es capaz de todo para protegerla.**

- **Mira, Laxus** \- escucharon hablar por la quien estaban preocupados. Erza y Jellal entraban en el hotel aún con los trajes del baile- **¿A qué hora regresamos a Magnolia?** \- preguntó.

- **¡Erza!** \- exclamó Mirajane preocupada- **os llevamos buscando toda la mañana. ¿Dónde habéis estado?** \- preguntó.

- **Nos quedamos dormidos en los jardines de palacio** \- dijo Erza algo sonrojada, mientras cogía con fuerza la mano de Jellal a su lado.

- **Partimos en una hora** \- dijo Laxus- **hay que ir a despertar a Natsu y los demás.**

- **Nosotros nos encargamos** \- dijo Jellal- **no he visto aún a Juvia desde que despertó.**

- **Es cierto, ¿fue al baile, verdad?** \- preguntó Mira a Erza, la cual asintió.

- **Quizá se marchó pronto** \- dijo la pelirroja meditando- **espero que esté bien.**

- **Vayamos a ver-** dijo el hermano mayor de la peliazul preocupado.

La pelirroja y el ex mago de Crime Sorciere subieron al piso superior del hotel donde se encontraban las habitaciones que ocupaban sus compañeros del gremio. El pasillo estaba desierto. Sus compañeros seguían pegados a las sábanas. sin embargo, de pronto una puerta se abrió, y de ella salió Gray a medio vestir, aún con el traje que había llevado al baile de palacio la noche anterior.

- **¿Aún con la ropa de ayer, Gray?** \- dijo Erza logrando asustar al alquimista de hielo. Gray se giró asustado hacia ellos y en cuanto se encontró a Jellal y Erza en el pasillo, se sonrojó violentamente. Después de todo, Jellal era el hermano mayor de la chica con la que acababa de pasar una fogosa y muy apasionante noche.

- **¡¿E-er-za?!** \- exclamó Gray sorprendido.

- **¿Esa no es tu habitación, cierto?** \- preguntó Erza sonriendo. Adoraba molestarle, más ahora que tenía motivos para ello.

- **¿Y-y-y vo-vosotros dos?** \- preguntó todo sonrojado- **¡Seguís llevando los trajes de anoche!** \- exclamó señalándolos- **¿Dónde habéis estado?**

- **Nos quedamos dormidos en el jardín de palacio** \- dijo Erza con tranquilidad.

- **¿Y qué-qué hacíais juntos?** \- preguntó intentando aliviar minimamente la vergüenza que sentía.

- **¿Y qué hacías tú en el cuarto de Juvia?** \- preguntó Erza. Gray suspiró frustrado y avergonzado y sin decir más palabra salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

- **¿Qué le pasaba?** \- preguntó Jellal algo confuso ante el comportamiento del mago de hielo- **¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?** \- Erza rió ante el desconcierto del peliazul.

- **Estaba nervioso porque eres el hermano mayor de Juvia, tonto** \- le dijo riendo. Jellal la miró sin comprender. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a atar cabos se sonrojó furtivamente.

- **¡Qué le ha hecho a mi hermana!** \- exclamó furioso.

- **Tranquilízate hombre** \- dijo Erza riendo- **Era lo que tenía que pasar, al menos todo parece volver a la normalidad** \- añadió sonriendo complacida- **Iré a recoger mis cosas. Salimos en una hora recuerda.**

Jellal asintió y se metió en su habitación a cambiarse de ropas y recoger sus pertenencias. No echaría de menos la ciudad de Crocus, esos días habían sido una tortura para él y deseaba más que nunca regresar a Fiore.

Erza entró en su habitación y se deshizo del precioso vestido violeta que estaba algo arrugado y sucio tras haber pasado toda la noche sobre el suelo del jardín del palacio del rey. Recuperó su atuendo habitual. Su falda azul de tablas y su camisa con chorreras blanca. Antes solía llevar siempre su armadura puesta, ahora hacía tiempo que sin ella también se sentía segura.

Recogió todas sus ropas y las guardó en el par de maletas que había llevado con ella. Le habían prohibido viajar con todo su armario a cuestas, como solía hacer. Cuando vio que hubo terminado se acercó a las habitaciones de Natsu y Lucy para despertarles, y lo mismo hizo con Gajeel, aunque a él y a la maga de escritura sólida, ya los encontró recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Bajó al vestíbulo con su equipaje. Allí esperaban el maestro, Mirajane y Laxus, y un Gray que también acababa de bajar. Erza dejó sus pertenencias junto a las de sus compañeros y se acercó al mago de hielo, a quien hizo una señal para que la acompañase al exterior del hotel para poder hablar con él con tranquilidad.

- **Así que Juvia y tu habéis hablado** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa a Gray, el cual asintió algo sonrojado- **me alegro mucho por ti, Gray. Me alegro que hayas sido por fin sincero respecto a tus sentimientos.**

- **Mis sentimientos ya estaban claros desde hacía tiempo…** \- murmuró Gray- **quise decírselo antes, pero… ella decidió viajar junto a Meredy y Jellal… y yo… yo no podía retenerla a mi lado, no podía ser tan egoísta con ella cuando ella siempre ha sido tan generosa para conmigo… Lo necesitaba, necesitaba viajar, y sabía que era lo correcto dejarla ir.**

- **¿Aunque eso te rompiese el corazón a ti, verdad?**

- **¿Cuántas veces le he roto yo el corazón a ella en el pasado?** \- preguntó Gray con una sonrisa melancólica- **Era mi momento de sufrir… y de que manera… Y a pesar de todo… ella ha sufrido más que yo… ella siempre piensa en mi por encima de si misma… ella… lo ha dado todo para salvarme la vida…**

- **Juvia es una buena chica** \- dijo Erza sonriendo- **y te ama más que a nada en el mundo. Has de saber cuidarla bien de ahora en adelante, porque de no ser así, Juvia no solo tiene dos hermanos mayores y una hermana que la protegerán a costa de todo, yo también me pondré de su lado.**

- **¿Dos hermanos? ¿Una hermana?** \- preguntó asustado de repente Gray, él solo contaba con Jellal, y ya le daba bastante miedo. Al pensar en hermana, en su mente apareció la visión de Feu, sin embargo, deshizo rápidamente esa visión de su cabeza.

- **¿Acaso no cuentas a Gajeel? ¿Y a Meredy?** \- preguntó Erza resolviendo la duda del alquimista de hielo- **Un ex-mago santo, un DragonSlayer, una ex-maga de Grimoire Heart y yo te daremos una paliza si haces llorar a Juvia de manera deliberada.**

- **Y decía ella que no tenía familia** \- dijo Gray sonriendo pensando en la gran familia que no solo tenía la maga de agua, sino que él mismo también tenía- **¿Y tú?** \- preguntó entonces Gray- **Deduzco que has hablado con Jellal, ¿no? Natsu me dijo hace un rato que Jellal salió corriendo del salón de palacio cuando el rey llamó a Fairy Tail a su lado.**

- **Jellal es un mártir** \- dijo Erza suspirando- **pese a todo, se sigue sintiendo culpable de lo ocurrido en el sistema R y creo que el haberse encontrado de cara con Milliana, Wally y Sho, lo ha hecho sentirse más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía.**

- **Pero él no…**

- **Lo sé, todo el mundo sabe que no fue culpa de Jellal, pero a él aun le cuesta creerlo. Jellal nunca ha tenido una familia. Su madre lo salvó de Sekai y desgraciadamente cayó prisionero de la torre del paraíso durante diecinueve años, y si sumamos a ellos los años que pasó en prisión, ha pasado la gran parte de su vida solo. Ultear y Meredy eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, y entonces Ultear desapareció..** ,- dijo tristemente. Erza sabía que para Gray, Ultear también era alguien importante- **él y Meredy están muy unidos, pero a diferencia de Jellal, Meredy tuvo el valor de arriesgarse por amor y unirse a Lamia. Se que saber que cuenta con Juvia ha supuesto una gran calma en la soledad de Jellal, pero aún tenemos que hacerle sentir parte de Fairy Tail, el que siempre ha sido su sitio.**

- **¿y tú, Erza?**

- **A pesar de que dice que no merece estar a mi lado por haberme hecho llorar** \- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja de manera confiada- **yo le daré la familia que tanto ansía tener. Seré ese alguien en quien pueda confiar ciegamente… porque yo… yo no soportaría volver a separarme de él…** \- añadió alzando la mirada al cielo.

- **Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca, Erza** \- admitió Gray también alzando su mirada al cielo- **pero en algo si que tiene razón Jellal, nadie merece hacerte llorar. Si Jellal lo vuelve a hacer, por muy ex-mago santo que sea, ten por seguro que Natsu y yo iremos a darle una paliza. Mer, Juvia y él quizá sean una familia, quizá sean hermanos. Pero nosotros tres también lo somos, ¿no? ¡Después de todo, nos hemos criado juntos!** \- exclamó guiñándole un ojo a la escarlata la cual sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza. Gray tenía razón, ella también tenía dos hermanos menores que la protegerían aunque la vida les fuese en ello.

- **¡Gray, Erza!** \- oyeron llamarles Mirajane. Ambos se giraron a la entrada del hotel y allí se encontraron con todos sus compañeros ya listos para marcharse a Magnolia. A casa.

El maestro Makarov se sentó de nuevo al lado del conductor del vehículo, mientras Lucy y Natsu lo hacían esta vez en la primera fila de asientos. Detrás de ellos se sentaron Mirajane y Laxus, seguidos de Gajeel y Levy. Los tres DragonSlayer tenían problemas con los carruajes y sin la ayuda de Wendy si estaban más próximos a la puerta, era mejor para todos. Ha diferencia de la vez pasada en la que Mirajane y Laxus apenas se hablaban, o Levy que no viajaba con ellos, esta vez las antiguas y también las nuevas parejas se sentaron juntas, lo que dejó a Gray, Erza, Juvia y Jellal en los asientos traseros. Para llegar a Crocus se habían sentado con sus respectivos hermanos, tanto sanguíneos como no, sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Gray fue el primero en tomar el valor que le faltaba y cogió la mano de Juvia para guiarla a los asientos detrás de Gajeel y Levy, lo que dejó a Jellal y Erza en los asientos traseros. Jellal sonrió y sujetó la puerta del carruaje para dejar pasar a Erza primero y después subir él. Tras cerrar la puertas, el vehículo se puso en marcha y tres DragonSlayer cayeron desmayados sobre el regazo de sus respectivas novias. Para ellos iba a ser un viaje demasiado largo.

Lucy, Levy y Mirajane conversaron un rato entre ellas, pero finalmente el sueño las venció a las tres y se quedaron dormidas aún protegiendo a sus novios de mareos fáciles.

Gray miraba distraído el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos bastante aburrido. Miraba de vez en cuando a su compañera la cual tenía las manos bien cogidas sobre su regazo y con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando bostezaba y sus ojos se cerraban presos del sueño aunque intentaba permanecer despierta. Gray sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer de agua y al notar como bostezaba la tomó de la cintura hasta sentarle del lado entre sus piernas, y abrazarla por la cintura.

- **Duérmete, estas cansada ¿verdad?** \- le susurró Gray en el oído a la maga de agua. Esta asintió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del alquimista de hielo y cerró los ojos suspirando.

- **Gray-sama no ha dejado dormir mucho a Juvia esta noche** \- susurró en el oído de Gray, el cual se sonrojó.

- **Y no será la única noche, así que descansa, Juvia, descansa** \- dijo el alquimista logrando calmar sus nervios. Él también cerró los ojos y apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la maga de agua, acabó sucumbiendo a los brazos de morfeo.

Erza suspiró al ver a Gray abrazar a Juvia para que ésta pudiese dormir. Jellal frunció el ceño pero Erza que lo vio de reojo se apoyó en el hombro del ex-mago santo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

 **-Tranquilízate-** dijo Erza- Y **a le he advertido a Gray que si algo malo le pasa a Juvia, tú y Meredy lo torturaríais de la peor forma posible** \- dijo riendo- **además, cuentas con la ayuda de Gajeel, él también quiere a tu hermana como si fuese su propia hermana, y yo también te ayudaré** \- le tranquilizó- **tu hermana tiene mucha gente que la quiere, más de la que ella misma se imagina. Cana, Lisanna, Macao, Wakaba… entre otros muchos en el gremio, y eso sin contar con Aquario, el espíritu celestial de Lucy, ella y Juvia son grandes amigas.**

- **Me alegra saber que mi hermana tiene una familia que la quiere tanto** \- dijo Jellal sonriendo tristemente.

- **Tú también la tienes, aunque no quieras verlo** \- dijo Erza- **Me tienes a mi, a Juvia y a Meredy, y también tienes a Sho, Wally y Milliana, los antiguos miembros de Crime Sorciere también te aprecian, y nos tienes a todo Fairy Tail.**

- **Tengo más de lo que merezco** \- dijo Jellal suspirando. Erza le pellizcó el costado- **¡Auch! ¿Eso a que ha venido?** \- preguntó sorprendido. Erza sonrió.

- **Terapia de choque** \- contestó ella- **cada vez que digas que no mereces algo de lo que tienes, te pellizcaré, al final se te pasarán las ganas de decirlo.**

 **-Pero…-** intentó protestar Jellal, pero Erza lo silenció con una suave beso que logró sonrojar al mago de magia de cuerpo celestial.

- **Por cierto** \- dijo Erza- **Gray me ha dicho que si tú me vuelves a hacer llorar, será él junto a Natsu quien te de una paliza. Tú tienes tus hermanas** \- dijo refiriendose a Juvia y Meredy- **y yo tengo los mios. Tenemos una gran familia.**

- **Supongo que debo decir que tienes razón, ¿no?** \- dijo Jellal divertido- **Si no lo hago me pellizcarás.**

- **Veo que vas aprendiendo** \- dijo Erza riendo. Lo besó de nuevo y Jellal pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la titania de Fairy Tail, atrayendola más a sí mismo.-Me agradan los premios cuando digo lo que quieres escuchar- a **ñ** adió Jellal. Le encantaba el olor a ambrosía y fresas que desprendía el cabello de Erza. Eso era algo que siempre había recordado. Desde que la conoció en el sistema R.

El camino fue largo, sobre todo para los DragonSlayer que no paraban de marearse y sentir ganas de vomitar. Pararon para comer algo, pero no se demoraron mucho tiempo pues querían llegar cuanto antes a Magnolia. Todos echaban de menos el gremio.

La ciudad de Magnolia los recibió con clamores de alegría a pesar de ya estar bien entrada la noche, al parecer, sus compañeros del gremio habían organizado una gran fiesta para homenajear a los participantes en los Grandes Juegos, y la ciudad quería rendirles un pequeño homenaje, puesto que si Fairy Tail era el gremio más poderoso, Magnolia se convertiría en el lugar más seguro de todo el reino. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse al gremio de las hadas.

Ante las puertas del gremio, ya más alejados del resto del pueblo. Las cinco parejas se bajaron del carruaje siguiendo al maestro Makarov quien abrió las puertas del gremio. Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Laxus y Levy se hicieron a un lado y se acercaron al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales, cuando entraron los otros cinco, aquellos que habían sido parte del equipo final de Fairy Tail, comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría y muchos de ellos, Cana la primera, alzaron sus copas brindando por sus compañeros, que de nuevo, tres años más tarde y sin haber participado hasta entonces, traían a casa el título del mejor Gremio del reino de Fiore.

En Fairy Tail podían desaparecer miembros por muchos años, podían no participar los miembros más fuertes del gremio, podían estar involucrados directamente con el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, podían sobrevivir a una gran guerra, y también, podían demostrar que eran ellos aquellos dignos de ser considerados los mejore magos de Fiore. Quizá eran algo escandalosos, y no eran un gremio muy convencional, eran una familia más que un lugar de trabajo, quizá causaban demasiados destrozos cuando iban a realizar algún trabajo, pero aún así, todos y cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail eran indispensables y todos ellos sumamente poderosos.

La fiesta duró por horas, hasta bien entrada la noche. Bailaban, reían, Mirajane cantaba en el escenario, bebían, pero sobre todo, eran felices de poder estar todos juntos de nuevo, como siempre.

* * *

 _Bueeeno... de vuelta a Magnolia. Ya todos echaba de menos su hogar. Ahora solo queda ver como se dan las cosas ya que la calma y la tranquilidad han vuelto a la vida de nuestros protagonistas favoritos._

 _Sí hay una cosa que me gusta de Fairy Tail es ese sentimiento de familia que se da entre muchos personajes, creo que ya lo había dicho, por ello voy a hacer tanto incapie en ello, ahora que las cosas van bien. Me parece algo adorable._

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia y os tomáis la molestia de comentar._**

 ** _sobre todo a:_**

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 _Bueno, sin mucho más que añadir, espero que os esté gustando y que la sigáis hasta el final._

 _Besos_

 _Lady_

 _P.D: ¿Estáis viendo la Season Finale de Fairy Tail? Aunque ya haya leído el manga, me encana verlo en anime. ¡Qué guapa han hecho a Juvia!_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 _GRAY FULLBUSTER_

 **TEMPESTAD DE EMOCIONES**

El sol le dio de lleno en los ojos a través de la ventana y molesto giró la cabeza en dirección contraria, sin embargo, su nariz dio con algo duro pero a la vez suave y despierto a causa del golpe abrió los ojos levemente. Sin embargo, ante sus narices se encontró el rostro envuelto en una maraña de cabellos azules como el cielo y con cierto olor a vainilla y caramelo. Un olor que conocía muy bien desde hacía unas treinta horas aproximadamente. Giró la cabeza para liberar su cara de los cabellos de Juvia y se fijó que seguía en el gremio, de hecho por lo que podía ver, todos seguían en el gremio.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre uno de los bancos de madera junto a Juvia, la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura con un brazo, mientra el otro era utilizado por la maga de agua como almohada y a la vez él le acariciaba esa mata azul de cabello que tanto le gustaba. Juvia seguía durmiendo acurrucando su rostro contra su pecho, que ni si quiera se preguntó porque estaba al descubierto. Desde su, aunque extraña, cómoda posición, echó un vistazo a sus compañeros para comprobar si había alguien despierto como él. Tenía una vista privilegiada de la barra del gremio, y se encontró sobre ella a Natsu con la cabeza colgando por uno de los lados, y sobre el pelirrosa se encontraba Lucy recostada sobre la espalda de su novio. Happy completaba la escena dormitando a un lado de ellos. Se sorprendió al ver a Natsu dormir en aquella extraña posición, pero entonces recordó que no había sido voluntad suya, sin embargo. Erza lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza que lo había dejado KO de un solo golpe, acabando por casualidad sobre la barra del bar. Lucy a quien recordaba muy borracha la noche anterior, seguramente iría a comprobar cómo se encontraba su novio, y decidió que era mejor idea dormir sobre él.

En la mesa de al lado a la que él ocupaba, encontró a Gajeel durmiendo sobre al mesa de madera con Levy sobre él, acurrucada cual gato. Lily era abrazado con fuerza por la peliazul.

Escuchó unos pasos bajar del piso superior y se fijó que eran Mirajane y Laxus, los cuales seguramente habían sido más listos que los demás y se habían ido a la enfermería a dormir.

- **Buenos días Gray** \- saludó Mirajane al verlo despierto.

- **Anoche se armó una buena, ¿no es así?** \- preguntó Gray incorporándose levemente para no despertar a su pareja.

- **Todos estaban muy felices por el resultado de los Grandes Juegos** \- dijo Mira con una sonrisa- **así que desmadraron un poco más de la cuenta.**

- **Va a ser una faena tener que limpiarlo todo** \- dijo Gray apartando los brazos de la peliazul y levantándose del banco mientras buscaba su camisa que por algún motivo había desaparecido en algún punto de la noche anterior.

- **Por suerte podemos utilizar la magia para ello** \- dijo Mira mientras comenzaba a preparar café para todo el gremio y algo de comer. Laxus se sentó en la barra observando a la albina trabajar.

 **-Gray-** lo llamó Mira enfrascada en sus tareas- **¿Has pensado que vas a hacer ahora?** \- preguntó.

- **¿A qué te refieres?** \- contestó confuso.

- **Con Juvia, quiero decir-** aclaró Mira- **supongo que no serás tan idiota como para no tratarla como se merece, ¿verdad? Esa chica ha puesto su vida en peligro para salvar la tuya.**

 **-¡Mira!-** exclamó sonrojado y molesto- **¡Por supuesto que no la trataré mal! ¿En qué piensas?**

- **Solo quería asegurarme** \- dijo Mira riendo- **¡Ah!-** exclamó de pronto- **¡Ahora que recuerdo! ¿Tiene Juvia un lugar donde quedarse?** \- preguntó más para ella misma que para los dos miembros despiertos de Fairy Tail.

- **¿Qué no vivía en Fairy Hills?** \- preguntó Laxus confuso mientras metía mano a su desayuno.

- **Cómo estuvo un año de viaje, anuló su contrato** \- explicó Mira- **tiene dos maletas grandes guardadas en aquel armario de allí** \- dijo señalando una de las puertas que daba a una pequeña habitación que utilizaban como almacén y trastero.

 **-¡Mira!-** dijo Gray corriendo al almacén y cogiendo las dos maletas de la maga de agua- **¡Cúbreme si Juvia despierta! ¡He tenido una idea!-** exclamó mientras salía corriendo del gremio.

Tenía que demostrarle a Juvia que realmente era serio respecto a sus sentimientos por ella. Quería que ella nunca tuviese la oportunidad de pensar que él quizá no la amaba, porque eso no era así. Sabía que no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo, le costaba mucho admitir sus sentimiento, sin embargo, no quería que Juvia sintiese alguna vez que no era querida, porque aún tragándose su orgullo le demostraría día a día que ella era la única con la que podría siquiera llegar a imaginar un futuro.

Llegó a su apartamento situado no muy lejos del gremio, a la orilla del gran río que cruzaba la ciudad, pero algo lejos de donde se encontraba el apartamento de Lucy. Su apartamento no era nada del otro mundo, y solía estar bastante desordenado con montones de ropas tiradas por todas partes. Además, no había estado allí desde hacía una semana, por lo que estaba algo sucio por el polvo. Dejó las maletas de Juvia en la entrada, y comenzó a recoger todo lo tirado y poner algo de orden. Aprovechó para poner un par de lavadoras y también limpió todo el polvo de la casa hasta que esta quedó más o menos presentable.

Quizá era algo demasiado prematuro, pero era lo que de verdad le pedía el corazón, quería que Juvia viviese con él, así se aseguraría de no perderla nunca. O eso quería creer. Tenía que aferrarse a esa idea.

Se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar que tenía y vio como a través de la ventana ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Se había levantado cerca de medio día en el gremio y con todo el trabajo que había tenido en su casa apenas se había acordado de comer algo, cuando ya el ocaso se podía ver en el cielo.

 **-¡Gray!-** escuchó que lo llamaban desde la calle. Sorprendido se encontró a Jellal que parecía algo perdido delante de su casa.

Como ya había acabado de ordenar todo, encontró que era buen momento para volver al gremio y poder traer a Juvia al que esperaba que aceptara como su nuevo hogar. Al salir de su apartamento y bajar las escaleras se acercó a Jellal quien tenía un extraño papel en la mano.

- **¿Qué ocurre?** \- preguntó confuso al encontrar al mago de magia celestial allí.

- **M** **e he perdido…** \- confesó Jellal algo avergonzado- **Intento buscar esta dirección. ¿Sabes donde es?** \- le preguntó mostrandole el papel que llevaba en la mano.

- **Si, no está muy lejos, está cerca del parque sud, te has pasado algunas calles** \- le comentó mientras lo guiaba- **¿Qué buscas en allí?**

- **Es mi apartamento… en teoría** \- contestó Jellal- **el maestro Makarov me ha ayudado a buscar un… hogar...** \- dijo sorprendido ante la palabra que había utilizado- **nunca había tenido uno antes…**

- **¿Y Erza?** \- preguntó Gray extrañado de que el mago peliazul no estuviese con la titania.

- **Estaba ayudando a Mira y los demás a arreglar el desastre que se armó ayer en el gremio** \- contestó- **Por cierto, Juvia ha preguntado por ti.**

- **Ahora iba a regresar al gremio** \- contestó Gray encogiéndose de hombros- **Oye… creo que nunca hemos hablado propiamente, ¿no?**

- **De hecho creo que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido** \- concordó Jellal.

- **Se que Erza ya te lo habrá dicho, y sé por boca de ella que te cuesta aceptar este tipo de cosas, pero… gracias** \- dijo Gray- **por habernos salvado la vida… a mi y a Erza…**

- **No tienes que agradecer nada… os lo hicimos pasar muy mal** \- dijo Jellal con la mirada apagada.

- **Vosotros también sufristeis, así que no tenéis que lamentaros de nada** \- dijo Gray animándole.

- **Hablas igual que Erza…** \- dijo Jellal- se nota que os habéis criado juntos.

- **Yo no tengo hermanos, pero Erza es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana mayor… por favor, cuídala** \- le pidió el alquimista hablando seriamente- **Se que sientes que quizá no la mereces o alguna estupidez similar, pero eso no es cierto. Cualquiera que esté dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de ella, es digno de estar a su lado. Erza necesita a alguien que pueda estar a su lado siempre, alguien en quien pueda confiar, a quien pueda darle la espalda en una batalla porque confía ciegamente en él para que la proteja… Solo he visto a Erza actuar de esa manera, cuando tú estás a su lado, así que por favor… atesórala. Erza es una persona muy valiosa para todo Fairy Tail, todos confiamos en ti para que la hagas feliz. Ahora tú también eres parte de nuestra familia, y estaremos a tu lado siempre que lo necesites…**

- **Gracias Gray…** \- dijo Jellal sonriendo sinceramente- **Haré todo lo posible para hacer a Erza feliz, todo lo que esté en mi mano y más. Yo también tengo algo que pedirte… aunque de hecho creo que lo puedes adivinar, ¿no?**

- **Se trata de Juvia, ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Gray- **no tienes que preocuparte por ella, no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir.**

- **En ese caso, te confío a Juvia** \- Gray asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron al apartamento que se suponía que sería de Jellal y Gray se despidió de él para volver al gremio a recoger a Juvia. El naranja del cielo brillaba con intensidad, aunque esos momentos rápidamente se irían dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar al gremio encontró como en su interior ya había bastante jaleo montado, seguramente Cana, Macao y Wakaba no habían tardado en comenzar una segunda fiesta a pesar de haber acabado de recoger las consecuencias de la anterior apenas hacía unas horas. Pasó la mirada por encima y sonrió bobamente al encontrar a su chica sentada junto a Laxus, Gajeel y Levi en una de la mesas. Se acercó a ella por detrás y tomándola por sorpresa colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul, logrando sobresaltarla.

- **¡Gray-sama!** \- exclamó la peliazul llevándose una mano al corazón para controlar sus latidos.

- **¿Me quieres acompañar a un sitio?** \- le propuso algo sonrojado al estar en presencia de sus compañeros de gremio.

- **¡Por supuesto que si!** \- exclamó Juvia- **¡Juvia acompañaría a Gray-sama hasta el fin del mundo!**

- **Entonces, vamos** \- dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida. Juvia se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y corrió a alcanzar al mago de hielo hasta posicionarse a su lado. Cuando Gray sintió que estaba lejos de miradas indiscretas que podrían lograr sonrojarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la maga de agua, logrando que la peliazul se sonrojara.

Caminaron por la ciudad repitiendo el camino que Gray había hecho anteriormente y finalmente llegaron ante el apartamento de Gray situado sobre una pequeña panadería.

- **¿Dónde estamos?** \- preguntó Juvia confusa. Después de todo, la peliazul nunca había estado en casa del alquimista de hielo.

 **-Digamos…-** dijo Gray nervioso- **que eso has de decidirlo tú.**

- **Juvia está confusa** \- admitió la peliazul- **no comprende** \- Gray introdujo la llave en la cerradura y subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso que daba directamente con el salón- **¿Esas son las maletas de Juvia?** \- preguntó la maga de agua- **Juvia pensaba que las había dejado en el gremio.**

- **Yo las traje esta mañana** \- admitió Gray- **Me preguntaba si… bueno… Mira me dijo que no tenías un lugar dónde vivir… y yo… digamos que… no me gustaría que te volvieses a marchar** \- dijo de manera atropellada y sin formar sentido en sus frases.

- **¿Gray-sama le está pidiendo a Juvia que viva con él?** \- preguntó la peliazul sonrojada y emocionada. Gray se limitó a asentir desviando la mirada y con el rostro sonrojado, por lo que no pudo ver como la maga de agua se abalanzaba contra él, por lo que tuvo que hacer equilibrio y fuerza para no caer al suelo llevándose a Juvia con él. Esta se encaramó enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del alquimista y cuando Gray se giró para plantarle cara, lo tomó de la cara con seguridad y estampó sus labios contra los de él, dejándole sin aliento- **Juvia acepta** \- dijo separándose entre beso y beso- **Juvia no quiere ser separada jamás de Gray-sama.**

- **¿Estás segura?** \- preguntó Gray cuando esta logró dejarlo respirar.

 **-Completamente-** dijo la peliazul.

- **Espero que no te arrepientas** \- dijo Gray con una sonrisa ladina mientras llevaba en brazos a la peliazul hasta su habitación.

- **Juvia jamás se arrepentirá de nada que tenga que ver con Gray-sama, aunque eso signifique hacer lo imposible por salvarle la vida. Merecerá la pena** \- dijo la peliazul mientras era recostada en la cama del azabache, con este encima acariciandole suavemente el cabello.

- **Eso no volverá a pasar** \- dijo Gray- **no lo permitiré** \- aseguró Gray mientras deslizaba los tirantes del vestido veraniego que la maga de agua llevaba puesto y besaba el recorrido que había entre sus labios y sus hombros desviándose hasta sus pechos aún presos por el sujetador del cual ya se estaba haciendo cargo.

Las manos de Juvia tampoco se detenían, aunque ella siempre tenía el camino más fácil ya que Gray inconscientemente se iba quitando la ropa de por sí.

Estando completamente desnudos sobre la cama del mago de hielo, Gray besó y lamió cada rincón del cuerpo de la maga de agua, la cual no podía evitar gemir de placer ante las caricias proporcionadas por el azabache.

- **Gray...sama…** \- murmuró Juvia entre jadeos- **Juvia no puede más… Juvia lo necesita…**

- **Que impaciente…** \- murmuró Gray con una sonrisa ladina sobre el estómago de la peliazul- **deberás esperar un poco más** \- dijo descendiendo.

Gray se posicionó ante el sexo de la peliazul y lo lamió con devoción logrando crear espasmos de placer en Juvia, quien se retorcía sin cesar sobre la cama.

- **Gray-sama está siendo cruel con Juvia…** -dijo la peliazul jadeando. Juvia con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo mantenía logró hacer rotar las situaciones y dejar a Gray debajo mientras era suavemente aplastado por el cuerpo de diosa de la peliazul- **Ahora es el turno de Juvia de ser mala…** \- dijo con una mirada segura. Tomó las manos del mago de hielo y las apresó sobre la almohada, contra los barrotes del cabezal de la cama, al cual con unas esposas hechas de magia atrapó las manos del azabache para que no se pudiese mover.

Juvia comenzó besando la mejilla del mago de hielo rozando con su nariz su suave y varonil piel, hasta crear un camino hasta sus labios en los cuales no se detuvo mucho tiempo haciendo a Gray suplicar por más. Sus labios recorrieron su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual besó y mordisqueó haciendo que Gray se sacudiese bajo su cuerpo, y esas sacudidas fueron mayores cuando Juvia succionó su cuello dejando varias marcas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

- **Así cada vez que Gray-sama se desnude, las demás rivales sabrán que Gray-sama ya tiene dueña** \- dijo Juvia dejando una marca cerca del tatuaje del gremio, sobre el corazón del mago.

- **Eres extremadamente celosa…** \- dijo Gray con una sonrisa- **no hay nadie como tú… ¿quién me esposaría a la cama, torturándome sin dejarme tocarla?**

- **Y más que Gray-sama va a sufrir** \- dijo Juvia lamiéndose los labios provocativamente.

Juvia besó cada uno de los abdominales bien marcados del pecho del alquimista haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de la nariz. Su mano viajó hasta el miembro de Gray que se erguía majestuosamente y comenzó a moverlo con su mano con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Gray se mordió el labio con fuerza para controlar los gemidos que esta le provocaba.

- **Juvia no sabe si Gray-sama ha sufrido ya lo suficiente** \- dijo Juvia alzando la mirada para ver al moreno completamente sonrojado e hiperventilando.

- **Juvia por favor… quiero... quiero…** \- dijo Gray sintiéndose sometido por la maga de agua.

- **¿Quiere esto, Gray-sama?** \- preguntó Juvia guiando el miembro del azabache hasta su entrada, lo que provocó un gemido en ambos.

- **Sí…** -susurró Gray. Juvia se inclinó sobre Gray para besarle mientras dejaba que el miembro de Gray se introdujese en ella.

Juvia alzó sus caderas creando un movimiento constante logrando que Gray llegase hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

 **-Juvia…-dijo** Gray- **si no paras voy a…**

- **Juvia también está a punto, hágalo Gray-sama** \- dijo la peliazul y con ese consentimiento, Gray se vino en el interior de la maga de agua, llevándola a ella hasta el más placentero de los orgasmos.

Juvia cayó agotada sobre el moreno quien por fin pudo liberarse de las cadenas de magia y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura mientras esta se acomodaba a un lado de él dándole la espalda y dejándose abrazar por completo por el mago de hielo.

- **Ya no sé si es buena idea que vengas a vivir conmigo** \- dijo Gray pasando un dedo por el brazo de Juvia acariciándolo- **si planteas hacer de mi lo que acabas de hacer no se si sobreviviré.**

- **¿Acaso tiene miedo, Gray-sama?** \- preguntó Juvia con una suave risa.

- **¿De tí?** \- preguntó Gray riendo- **Acabo de conocer a una Juvia divertida y pasional, ¿cómo iba a tenerle miedo?**

- **Entonces, ¿está Gray-sama dispuesto a continuar?** \- preguntó Juvia mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara por encima del hombro.

- **Mírala, la pequeña insaciable** \- dijo Gray riendo mientras la abordaba colocándose encima de ella, y siendo él, esta vez, quien logró apresarla.

El sol se alzó sobre Magnolia y los rayos del sol entraron sin piedad en la habitación del mago de hielo, el cual se encontraba tumbado sobre el colchón de la cama, que en algún momento de la noche había caído al suelo. La maga de agua dormía a su lado enredando sus piernas con las de él y aferrándose a la sábana que apenas la cubría. Gray miró el despertador, era media mañana, pero sinceramente no recordaba en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, aunque quizá fue después de la quinta ronda que la peliazul ya no pudo más.

Gray miró con una sonrisa como su chica dormía acurrucada contra él. A pesar de abrazar la sábana con firmeza estaba completamente desnuda y los rayos de sol contra su nívea piel que casi siempre llevaba cubierta, hacía que esta brillase. Verla desnuda a su lado respirando tan calmadamente, hizo que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzase a erguirse rozando los muslos de la peliazul. Acarició con cuidado sus piernas y levantó una de ellas levemente para poder introducirse en su interior y comenzar a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Está comenzó a jadear levemente mientras despertaba.

- **¿Violando a Juvia, Gray-sama?** \- preguntó Juvia con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- **Eres tú la que me provoca** \- dijo Gray besándola el cuello.

- **Ahora será culpa de Juvia** \- dijo la peliazul riendo, mientras aceptaba de buena gana las caricias de su ahora novio y se colocaba encima de él para ayudarle en sus embestidas.

De nuevo, al igual que la noche anterior los jadeos y gemidos inundaron las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación durante varias horas, cerca de medio día, los estómagos de ambos comenzaron a rugir de inanición y decidieron que era hora de salir de la cama.

- **Será mejor que nos demos una ducha** \- sugirió Gray- **y vayamos al gremio a comer, no sé si hay algo en la nevera.**

- **En ese caso, pase al baño Gray-sama, Juvia puede esperar** \- dijo mientras se envolvía con las sábanas que habían sido tiradas por algún rincón de la habitación. Gray la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia él.

- **¿Y por qué mejor no nos bañamos juntos?** \- sugirió aspirando el aroma corporal de la maga de agua.

- **Porque sino Gray-sama y Juvia nunca saldrían de la casa** \- dijo ella pícara- **y Juvia realmente tiene hambre.**

- **¿Y no puedes esperar un poquito?**

- **¿No era Juvia la insaciable?** \- preguntó la peliazul riendo despreocupadamente- **¿Por qué no va a preparar el baño mientras Juvia mira si puede preparar un par de sándwiches para engañar el hambre hasta que Gray-sama se quede satisfecho?** \- preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Gray la besó con vehemencia ante la sugerencia y guiñándole un ojo se adentró en el baño.

Juvia preparó un par de sándwiches con lo poco que tenía Gray en la cocina y le dio uno a su amado mientras ella devoraba el otro. Apenas hubieron terminado, Gray deshizo de su improvisada indumentaria de sábanas a la peliazul, él no tenía problema alguno con andar desnudo por la casa, y la llevó hasta la bañera la cual estaba llena con agua caliente y espuma. La cogió en volandas y la sentó en el centro de la bañera dejándose espacio a él para poder sentarse tras ella. Juvia se apoyó sobre su pecho y acarició sobre la espuma los brazos con los que Gray la rodeaba por la cintura.

- **Juvia no imaginaba que Gray-sama tuviese una bañera** \- dijo Juvia apoyando completamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del mago de hielo para poder verle la cara de reojo.

- **Si te soy sincero** \- dijo Gray- **esta es la primera vez que la uso. No suelo pasar mucho tiempo en casa.**

- **Esa no es la impresión que le ha dado a Juvia, desde ayer que no la deja salir de su habitación** \- dijo la peliazul besando el cuello del azabache.

- **Eso es porque antes estar en esta casa me daba la sensación de soledad, ahora contigo es un hogar** \- dijo el mago de hielo besando también el cuello de la maga de agua.

- **Recuerdo que Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia en el viaje desde Crocus que no la dejaría dormir muchas noches, si todas van a ser como esta, Juvia cree que podrá soportarlo** \- dijo la maga de agua riendo- **Para Juvia no hay nada mejor que estar con Gray-sama, sea de la forma que sea.**

- **Espero que también recuerdes esas palabras en el futuro** \- dijo Gray mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los pechos de la peliazul sumergidos en el agua de la bañera y pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndola arquear la espalda por completo. Aprovechando el leve levantamiento de ella, se colocó en su entrada y cuando soltó los pechos de la peliazul y esta se calmó, se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada a través del vaivén del agua de la bañera que comenzaba a desbordarse por los lados.

- **No le da a Juvia ni un poco de tregua, Gray-sama** \- dijo la Locksar gimiendo sin parar- **la ha pillado completamente desprevenida.**

- **Me estabas tentando** \- se excusó el mago de hielo.

- **¿Y… y… ¡Ahora que ha hecho Juvia!?** \- exclamó en un gemido al ver que Gray hacía más rápidas sus estocadas y volvía a apretar con fuerza pero sin herirla los pezones, los cuales tenía erguidos y duros ante las caricias, estaba completamente excitada de nuevo.

- **Solo con tu cuerpo ya me tientas** \- dijo Gray quien seguía con su labor.

- **No está siendo justo con Juvia** \- protestó la peliazul, sin embargo, no se quejaba del placer al que le estaba llevando el alquimista de hielo con sus embestidas, hasta que de nuevo terminó en su interior.

- **Nunca dije que sería justo** \- confesó el moreno besándole el hombro mientras ambos controlaban sus respiraciones.

Al final tuvieron que salir del apartamento en busca de víveres con los que llenar la nevera si no querían morir de inanición. Comieron en el gremio ya pasado el medio día, cuando por fin ambos lograron arreglarse sin que uno saltara encima del otro, y por la tarde se dedicaron a comprar comida y algunos útiles que necesitarían de ahora en adelante, ya que hasta entonces, apenas se podía decir que el mago de hielo hubiese estado viviendo en aquella casa, pero como había dicho él a su novia horas antes, de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente, comenzando con que por fin tenía un lugar, sin contar Fairy Tail, al que considerar hogar.

* * *

 _Bueno... bueno... bueno... Gray y Juvia están en su mejor luna de miel xD_

 _¡Por cierto! Me avisaron que el rey Tomas abdicó y ahora es la princesa Hisui quien está en el poder, por lo que en el capítulo anterior hay un pequeño fallo en cuanto a coherencia de la historia._

 _Bueno, esto está llegando a su fin, quedarán un par de capítulos o más, más o menos, y un epílogo que aún no he escrito, por lo que si tenéis alguna idea de qué os gustaría ver, estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias ^^_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews a:_

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Sabastu_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Gabe Logan_**

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Besos_

 _._

 _Lady_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 _JELLAL FERNANDES_

 **COMENZAR DE CERO**

Jellal se despidió de Gray quien iba de camino al gremio y abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Estaba algo sucia por haber estado varios años deshabitada, pero no era un mal sitio. La zona en la que había comprado la casa estaba cerca del parque sud cómo le había indicado Gray. A diferencia de la gran parte de la ciudad que estaba basada en la construcción de apartamentos sobre negocios, esa zona había sido construida con pequeñas casas individuales. La casa entraba directamente al salón, en el fondo a la izquierda daba a la cocina y a la derecha a una habitación que podía ser utilizada como estudio. En medio unas escaleras subían a un segundo piso, con cuatro habitaciones más.

Tendría que comprar algún mueble para que el lugar fuese tomando forma, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, al menos ya tenía un sitio al que llamar casa por primera vez en su vida.

Decidió regresar al gremio pues no tenía mucho más que hacer allí, además podría preguntarle a Mirajane si tenía un futón que prestarle pues no tenía ni donde dormir esa noche.

Al llegar, como de costumbre el ambiente estaba animado, había gente bebiendo o riendo por todas partes. Se acercó a la barra, se quitó la pesada capa a la que ya se había acostumbrado y se sentó junto a Laxus quien tomaba una cerveza mientras hablaba con Mirajane y Lisanna quienes estaban en la barra atendiendo a los demás magos.

- **¡Jellal!** \- exclamó Mirajane con una sonrisa- **Has desaparecido casi toda la tarde, ¿dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados.**

- **Tengo que reconocer que me perdí buscando una dirección** \- confesó sonrojado.

- **¡Chaval, no deberías salir solo si no conoces la ciudad!** \- dijo Laxus riendo. Jellal agachó la cabeza más sonrojado.

- **¡Laxus!** \- le regañó Mira de manera cariñosa- **Toma, Jellal** \- dijo ofreciendole una cerveza- **con el tiempo te aprenderás la ciudad. Espero que encontrases el lugar que buscabas.**

- **Sí, Gray me ayudó, me topé con su apartamento** \- dijo Jellal- **estaba buscando la casa que he comprado.**

- **¿Has comprado una casa?** \- preguntó Mira sorprendida.

- **Bueno… tenía que asentarme en algún lugar** \- dijo Jellal- **Por cierto Mira, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir un futón o algo para dormir? La casa está vacía.**

- **¡Oh! ¿Por qué no te quedas con mi cama?** \- preguntó Mira confundiendo a Jellal- **Me voy a mudar con Laxus este fin de semana** \- le explicó- **y ya no necesitaré la cama de la casa que comparto con mis hermanos-** explicó.

- **¿Estás segura?** \- preguntó Jellal sorprendido por la generosidad de Mirajane.

- **¡Por supuesto!** \- exclamó Mira- **El sábado cuando estemos llevando mis cosas a casa de Laxus, podemos llevar la cama y algún mueble que ya no necesite a tu casa.**

- **Es más de lo que merezco, Mira** \- dijo Jellal agradecido, pocos segundos después sintió un pinchazo en el costado. Se giró sorprendido y se encontró a Erza mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa.

- **¿Qué habíamos dicho de decir que no mereces las cosas?** \- preguntó Erza con los brazos en jarra fingiendo estar enfadada.

- **¿Tienes un radar?** \- preguntó Jellal divertido mientras se sobaba el costado para aliviar el dolor.

- **Puede ser** \- dijo Erza riendo- **¿De qué hablabais?** \- preguntó colocándose de pie al lado del mago peliazul a quien abrazó por la espalda con un brazo.

- **¡Jellal se ha comprado una casa!** \- exclamó Mira sorprendiendo a la titania.

- **¿De verdad?** \- el ex-mago santo asintió.

-Le estaba ofreciendo la cama que uso en casa de mis hermanos, cuando me mude con Laxus ya no la necesitaré- explicó Mira.

- **Necesito muebles** \- le explicó el peliazul- **Pensaba ir uno de estos días a mirar algo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no conozco la ciudad, y que mi gusto no es el mejor de todos. ¿Me acompañarías?** \- le propuso.

- **¿Yo?** \- preguntó Erza sorprendida.

 **-Hombre-** dijo Jellal tirando de su brazo para poder susurrarle al oído- **Sería conveniente que a ti también te gustase, ¿o piensas vivir toda la vida en Fairy Hills?** \- preguntó logrando dejar a Erza tan sonrojada como su color de cabello.

- **Ara, ara, Erza** \- dijo Mira riendo- **parece que vayas a sacar humo por las orejas** \- dijo divertida.

- **¿Entonces, qué me dices?** \- preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa ladina. Erza asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra aún roja como un tomate- **¿Quieres venir a verla?** \- le ofreció- Está vacía pero…

- **¡Me encantaría!** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

- **¡Jellal!** \- exclamó Mira antes de que la pareja saliera del gremio- **¿dónde dormirás esta noche?** \- preguntó- **¿Quieres quedarte en el gremio?** \- le ofreció- **puedo dejarte las llaves del gremio y así dormir en la enfermería.**

- **Me harías un gran favor, Mira** \- dijo Jellal- **y por favor, déjame ayudarte no solo con la mudanza el sábado, sino también esta noche, permíteme ayudarte con la limpieza del gremio. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

- **Yo también le ayudaré** \- dijo Erza- **así podrás volver a casa más temprano, o incluso Laxus podría invitarte a cenar. ¿No, Laxus?** \- preguntó Erza riendo.

- **¿quieres?** \- le preguntó Laxus a la usuaria de Take Over.

- **Me encantaría** \- dijo la albina con una sonrisa- Gracias Jellal.

- **Gracias a tí, Mira, Laxus** \- dijo el peliazul despidiéndose de ellos, mientras salía del gremio con las llaves en su mano derecha y a la pelirroja cogida de la mano izquierda.

La pareja caminó por las calles de Magnolia mientras el ocaso daba paso a la noche. Caminaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Jellal se detuvo delante de su nuevo hogar. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Erza mientras él encendía la luz de lo que en un futuro esperaba que fuese un salón.

- **¿Qué te parece?** \- preguntó Jellal al ver como la pelirroja examinaba cada rincón de la vacía casa.

- **Esto podría ser el salón** \- dijo caminando hacia la derecha- **Aquí pondríamos un** **sofá** \- dijo señalando el centro de la estancia del lado derecho- **y enfrente podríamos encontrar una lácrima de visión. Habría luz natural de las ventanas** \- indicó explicando como se imaginaba la estancia, señalando de un lado a otro- **Y aquí** \- dijo yendo hacía el lado izquierdo- **una mesa de comedor, pequeña, con cuatro sillas; cerca de la cocina.**

- **¿Ves como necesito que me acompañes?** \- dijo Jellal divertido- **Yo solo no podría con todo esto.**

Jellal terminó de mostrarle la casa y poco minutos más tarde volvieron al gremio, donde se encontraron a Wakaba y Macao esperándoles para no dejar el lugar vacío y sin vigilancia. Jellal y Erza se despidieron de la pareja de amigos y entraron al gremio el cual… estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. En esos momentos valoraban mucho el trabajo que hacían Mirajane, Lisanna y Kinana cada noche recogiendo la porquería que dejaban los demás miembros del gremio.

Jellal comenzó recogiendo vasos de bebidas de las mesas mientras Erza se dedicaba a fregarlos y guardarlo. También le tocó barrer el suelo, fregarlo y limpiarlo de manchas sospechosas que casi prefería no saber de qué eran, y solo dos horas más tarde lograron dejar el gremio impoluto.

- **¡Estoy reventada!** \- exclamó Erza suspirando mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas de la barra- **Y tengo hambre…** \- dijo al escuchar su estómago gruñir.

- **Después de todo** \- dijo Jellal que estaba de espaldas a ella dentro de la barra, haciendo algo que ella no podía ver- **no hemos cenado.**

- **¿Qué haces?** \- preguntó Erza apoyando la barbilla contra la madera de la barra.

- **Preparando la cena** \- dijo colocando un plato ante ella, el cual miró con absoluta devoción.

- **No sabía que supieses cocinar** \- dijo Erza asombrada. Ambos, cada uno desde un lado de la barra comieron sentados uno frente al otro.

- **Digamos que nos turnabamos entre Erik y yo para hacer la comida. Meredy es capaz de incendiar magnolia si se lo propusiera, y Ultear…** \- dijo con una sonrisa triste- **su comida era absolutamente horrible. El resto de Oración Seis no se molestó nunca en aprender, así que… cogimos práctica.**

- **Quien lo diría…** \- dijo Erza- **yo una vez intenté hacer un pastel con Wendy…** \- comentó desviando la mirada.

- **¿Y cómo salió?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- **Natsu y Gray se quedaron sin un par de dientes…** \- comentó algo sonrojada.

- **¿Dientes? ¿Un pastel?** \- preguntó Jellal sorprendido. Erza asintió desviando la mirada para no toparse con la mirada divertida de Jellal- **Podría enseñarte a cocinar, si quieres.**

- **¿De veras?** \- preguntó Erza emocionada. El recientemente mago de Fairy Tail asintió con una sonrisa encantadora. Sinceramente haría cualquier cosa por ver a su hermosa Titania feliz.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jellal limpió los platos mientras Erza se dedicaba a apagar las luces del gremio.

- **Gracias por quedarte a hacerme compañía** \- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa mientras la Titania de Fairy Tail le mostraba dónde tenían guardadas las sábanas para las camas de la enfermería- **aun se me hace raro poder deambular a mi aire por Fairy Tail…**

- **La verdad es que desde que te uniste al gremio** \- comentó Erza con una sonrisa- **hemos pasado poco tiempo en este lugar, con todo lo del Daimatou Enbu. Por cierto, no te he visto aún la marca del gremio, cuando estabas en Crime Sorciere ibas tan tapado que la única marca que vimos era la que llevaba en el pantalón** \- comentó de manera distraída.

- **¿Es esa una insinuación para que me desnude?** \- preguntó Jellal divertido al ver como la cara de Erza se tornaba de un color rojo bastante equiparable al de su propio cabello que él tanto amaba. Jellal rió abiertamente y con ganas como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Erza al verlo así también sonrió feliz- **Te mostraré dónde llevo la marca del gremio** \- dijo Jellal mientras se quitaba una chaqueta. Ahora llevaba una vestimenta similar a la que usó cuando no tenía memoria hacía 10 años atrás. Una chaqueta larga abierta en tonos oscuros una camisa sin mangas azul marino debajo y unos pantalones grises. Ya no llevaba toda aquella armadura que portaba cuando era un mago de Crime Sorciere, ahora no existía tanto peligro, ahora podía estar descansar en paz.

Jellal se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en uno de los colgadores que había en la pared de la enfermería después volvió junto a Erza, al lado de la cama y se comenzó a sacar la camiseta de tirantes.

- **¿Q-Qu-Qué estás haciendo?** \- preguntó Erza sonrojada. Jellal la miró confuso.

- **Mostrarte la marca, ¿no querías verla?** \- preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa.

- **Pero no tienes que quitarte la ropa… acabarás cogiendo las manías de Gray…** \- dijo Erza desviando la mirada.

- **Bueno…** \- dijo Jellal pensativo- **si voy a dormir aquí ¿no esperarías que lo hiciera con ropa, verdad?** \- preguntó divertido, Erza dándose cuenta del hecho agachó la cabeza más sonrojada aún mientras Jellal terminaba de quitarse la camiseta- **Aquí está** \- dijo con el torso desnudo mostrando esos pectorales y esos seis cuadraditos que formaban sus bien trabajados abdominales.

Erza volvió a mirar al peliazul aún con la cara roja por la vergüenza y esta aumentó al ver como estaba el chico y dónde tenía la marca del gremio. Erza impresionada se acercó a él y con la mano temblorosa tocó suavemente la piel sobre la que estaba la marca.

- **Oigo tus latidos…** -murmuró Erza embelesada por el ritmo cardíaco del peliazul- **está sobre el corazón…**

- **Donde siempre ha estado** \- contestó Jellal.

- **¿Por qué este color?** \- preguntó Erza alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños casi negros del mago de magia estelar. La marca era de un tono rojizo que recordaba a la sangre, no era rojo, era…

- **Por qué es _Scarlett_** \- contestó Jellal- **él único lugar en el cual podía ir, era aquí** \- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Erza.

Esta sonrojada llevó su otra mano hasta el rostro del peliazul y acarició con suavidad el curioso tatuaje que llevaba en el rostro desde que era pequeño. Se inclinó sobre él levemente colocándose de puntillas para llegar mejor a su rostro y con toda la dulzura del mundo unió sus labios con los de él.

Jellal respondió al momento y siguió el ritmo marcado por la pelirroja. Al principio fue solo un roce, algo intenso, de labios; pero después, Erza, cogiendo valor, mordió suavemente el labio inferior del peliazul, tirando levemente de él e introdujo su lengua encontrándose con la de Jellal y ambas se enredaron en una danza desenfrenada. Jellal liberó la mano de Erza y colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la pelirroja para pegarla más a él. Erza llevó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Jellal para profundizar el beso. Tambaleándose por la diferencia de altura, que aunque era leve, Erza debía estar de puntillas para llegar bien a lo labios de Jellal, acabaron sentados en la cama de la enfermería. Jellal estaba sentado, Erza aún se mantenía de pie entre sus piernas, sin ninguna intención de separarse del peliazul. Se fue acostando sobre él hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama con ella encima. El peliazul que la sujetaba de la cintura rodó por la estrecha cama para quedar él sobre la Titania.

- **Erza yo..**. - dijo Jellal entre las pausas de los besos que se daban para poder respirar.

 **-Shhh…-** lo mandó callar Erza algo sonrojada- **solo… solo dejate llevar… no pienses…**

 **-Pero…-** intentó excusarse Jellal.

- **Te quiero** \- dijo la pelirroja totalmente convencida de sus palabras- **te amo.**

Y ante esas palabras, el peliazul no pudo negarse más y volvió a besar a la pelirroja profundamente, con ternura, queriendo transmitirle lo buena que era ella para él. Erza acariciaba el torso desnudo y la espalda de Jellal sin pudor alguno, llegando hasta las caderas donde descansaba esos pantalones grises que tan bien le sentaban. Las manos de Jellal tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo detenidas. Comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca con chorreras tan característica de Erza y el tenerla completamente abierta, abandonó sus labios y trazó un recorrido que iba desde el mentón de la Titania hasta el borde de la tela del sujetador blanco de encaje que aprisionaba aún los voluptuosos pechos de la maga del rearme. Jellal no se detuvo y bajando la cremallera de la falda plisada de Erza la hizo a un lado dejándola únicamente en ropa interior y con la camisa blanca que aún llevaba puesta abierta. Erza se inclinó hacia delante sentándose en la cama con Jellal a horcajadas sobre ella, y con una sonrisa traviesa llevó sus dedos hasta el elástico del pantalón y lo bajó lentamente. Jellal aprovechó para deshacerse por completo de la camisa de la chica dejándolos a ambos en ropa interior.

Se acariciaban sin pudor alguno, recorrían el cuerpo del otro como si se lo quisieran aprender de memoria. Jellal llevó su mano a la espalda de Erza buscando el cierre del sujetador que parecía resistirsele.

- **Es...es aquí** \- dijo Erza abriendo el cierre por la parte delantera y dejando libres sus pechos que rozaron con los pectorales de Jellal logrando endurecer lo pezones de la pelirroja con ese simple toque. Ambos gimieron ante el placer provocado.

Jellal atacó una de las cumbres sonrosadas de la pelirroja, logrando que esta se arqueara de tal manera sobre la cama, que pasaron de estar tumbados a sentados. La pelirroja tampoco paraba quieta. Aquello era una batalla por la dominación y a ella, como en cualquier competición, no le gustaba perder. Besaba con devoción el cuello del peliazul dejando sutiles marcas que iban desde el lóbulo de su oreja derecha hasta perderse por su omóplato. Jellal volvió a tumbarlos sobre la cama con cuidado de no aplastar a Erza mientras atacaba su boca y sus lenguas entraban en una batalla en la que por mucho que peleasen, ambos resultaban ganadores. Los suspiros provocados en el otro era contados como puntos a ganar e iban tan empate que era casi imposible llevar las cuentas de manera exacta.

Jellal estaba extasiado de ver a la pelirroja, que normalmente se presentaba con esa actitud de fuerza y poder, temblar y gemir ante sus brazos. Le costaba un poco creer que era él el causante de ese placer tan bueno del que estaba disfrutando la Titania. Descendió entre sus pechos y besó su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de la última prenda interior que le quedaba. Se aventuró a separar las piernas de la pelirroja y comenzar a besar el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro el cual toqueteó y beso por encima de la tela.

 **-Jellal…-** dijo Erza- **más…** \- pidió- **ya no aguanto…**

- **¿Estas segura? aún podría detenerme** \- dijo Jellal sin detener sus besos, si tuviese que detenerse en ese momento, realmente le costaría mucha fuerza de voluntad y un par de duchas de agua fría.

- **Por favor…-** suplicó Erza y Jellal con una sonrisa ascendió hasta besar sus labios con amor.

Jellal retiró poco a poco la ropa interior restante de la pelirroja mientras esta se aventuraba a imitar los gestos del peliazul, hasta quedar ambos desnudos. Jellal sentía como su miembro se iba endureciendo al escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de la Titania y sin poderlo evitar, acercó sus partes intimas, logrando un gemido aún mayor por parte de ambos.

- **¿Estás lista?** \- preguntó Jellal no queriendo ser brusco con ella. La pelirroja asintió y sintiendo la respiración de Jellal en su hombro, y como su cabello azul le hacía cosquillas en la cara, notó como él entraba lentamente en su interior amoldándose el uno al otro mientras suspiraban- **¿Te he hecho daño?** \- le preguntó Jellal a la pelirroja quien negaba con la cabeza y le daba permiso para continuar.

Jellal besó los rosados labios de la pelirroja mientras comenzaba un ritmo suave pero intenso que los estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo.

Erza se abrazó con fuerza a Jellal por el cuello, haciendo que éste acabase sentado en la camilla de la enfermería con Erza sobre él, deslizándose sobre su miembro mientras él la ayudaba con las manos sobre sus caderas. Sentía como sus pechos chocaban contra el suyo a causa de los movimientos que la pelirroja hacía para autopenetrarse, y mientras devoraba sus labios sin dejar tregua a la pelirroja, sintió como esta llegaba al orgasmo mientras temblaba entre su cuerpo y como él por fin podía liberarse y dejarse ir pocos segundos después que la pelirroja.

Recobrando el ritmo de sus corazones y su respiración, se tumbaron en la estrecha camilla uno junto al otro. Erza acostada sobre el pecho de Jellal mientras él la abrazaba con sus brazos para no dejarla ir.

 **-Gracias…-** dijo Erza después de que ambos se tapasen con una sábana para no dormir a la intemperie.

- **No me des las gracias** \- dijo Jellal- **hacía mucho que deseaba esto, años, más de los que puedes imaginar. Siempre he querido estar contigo Erza** \- confesó Jellal- **Gracias a ti por darme una segunda oportunidad, por permitirme estar a tu lado.**

- **Te amo** \- dijo Erza besando suavemente los labios del peliazul.

- **Yo a ti también…** -murmuró el peliazul en su oído, pocos minutos antes de caer ambos dormidos.

* * *

 _Lo sé... lo sé... llega cuatro días tarde el capítulo, pero todo tiene una explicación. Tenía examen el jueves, que al final me han atrasado un par de semanas... tenía examen el miercoles que viene por lo que tampoco iba a subir capítulo hasta ese día por la noche, pero de nuevo me lo han vuelto a atrasar, así que sin más excusas para no poder subir capítulo, ¡aquí lo tenéis!_

 _Bueno tocaba un momento "hot" entre nuestros queridos Jerza... ¡Por cierto! ¿Alguien ha pillado una pequeña referencia a un gran fanfic de esta misma página de nuestra pelirroja y peliazul favoritos? ¿no? Jelall cocinando y una Erza inexperta en la cocina... ¡Buscadlo es un fanfic maravilloso como todos los de su autora!_

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno dar las gracias por los reviews a:_

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Sabastu Scarlett_**

 _._

 _._

 _Un beso enorme_

 _._

 _._

 _Lady_

.

.

 **¿Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 _GRUVIA & JERZA_

 **AQUEL LUGAR AL QUE PODER LLAMAR HOGAR**

- **¿Entonces, te gusta?**

- **¡A Juvia le encanta! No creí que Jellal oni-san tuviese tan buen gusto.**

- **En realidad ha sido cosa de Erza…** -admitió algo sonrojado.

- **Eso explica muchas cosas** \- dijo Gray fijándose en las cortinas de la cocina con estampado de fresitas- **no te creía amante de las fresas** \- dijo riendo.

- **¿Algún problema con las fresas, Gray?** \- preguntó Erza haciendose tronar los huesos de los dedos.

- **¡Ninguno!**

- **Entonces Erza-san, ¿cuándo te mudarás con Jellal oni-san?** \- preguntó Juvia inocentemente, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

- **Juvia tiene razón** \- contestó Gray disfrutando de hacerlos sonrojar- **después de todo, está todo dispuesto para que viváis junto, hasta hay un cuarto exclusivo para las armaduras de Erza.**

- **N-n-no hay prisa…** \- dijo Jellal nerviosamente- **cuando ella quiera… estará bien** \- añadió en un susurro.

- **¿Erza-san?** \- Juvia insistió.

- **Yo… yo…** -dijo la pelirroja con un tono de cara muy similar al de su cabello- **¡Quizá y sólo quizá haya dicho en Fairy Hills que después de este mes ya no renovaría el contrato!** \- exclamó gritando demasiado y comenzando a pasear por el salón nerviosa.

- **¡Eso es estupendo!** \- exclamó Juvia dando pequeñas palmadas- **¡Jellal oni-san y Erza-san por fin vivirán juntos, en poco tiempo se casarán y darán a Juvia muchos sobrinitos a los que malcriar! ¡Meredy estará encantada de escuchar esto!**

- **¡Juvia no te precipites!** \- exclamó Jellal llegando a límites insospechados de tonalidades de rojo en la cara.

- **¡Además!** \- exclamó Erza- **¡Vosotros dos ya estáis viviendo juntos! ¡Estáis más cerca de todo eso que nosotros!**

- **¡Erza!** \- protestó Gray sonrojandose también.

- **Es cierto que Juvia y Gray-sama ya están viviendo juntos y que de hecho practican mucho como hacer bebés, pero… ¡hmpj!**

- **¡No cuentes esas cosas!** \- exclamó Gray tapándole la boca para que la peliazul no pudiese seguir revelando sus intimidades.

 **-Pero…-** dijo Juvia cuando se liberó- **¿Acaso Juvia ha dicho algo malo?** \- preguntó mirando a Erza y Jellal, el cual había perdido el color en el rostro.

- **Juvia será mejor que no cuentes ese tipo de cosas delante de tu hermano** \- dijo Erza riendo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jellal para que se repusiera.

- **¡Deberíamos volver al gremio!** \- exclamó Gray intentando desviar la conversación mientras se apresuraba a salir de la casa de su prácticamente cuñado.

- **Es un cobarde** \- dijo Erza riendo mientras tiraba de Jellal- **pero tiene razón, deberíamos volver al gremio, el maestro dijo que tenía un gran anuncio que hacer esta tarde.**

Los hermanos peliazules y la pelirroja dejaron la casa atrás y caminaron hacia el gremio el cual estaba tan animado como de costumbre. En el escenario Jet y Droy divertían a sus compañeros con trucos de magia y cantando y riendo desenfrenadamente, mientras Natsu, Elfman, Macao y Wakaba bastante borrachos, Max y otros muchos compañeros los animaban a pie de la tarima. Gajeel comía un pedazo de hierro junto a Levy quien estaba leyendo un libro junto a Pantherlily. Lucy junto a Lisanna, Wendy, Evergreen y Bisca miraban revistas de moda y charlaban en una de las mesas, mientras Alzack vigilaba desde la barra, junto a Gildarts, Freed y Bicksow, a su hija quien jugaba con Charle y Happy. Mira estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Laxus, ambos en uno de los sofás del fondo del gremio. Kinana y Laki servían en la barra, ya que las hermanas Strauss tenían el día libre.

Gray por tal de evitar por más rato a Jellal a causa de la vergüenza se unió a las tonterías de Natsu y los demás. Sabía que Jellal era demasiado reservado como para rebajarse a hacer esas payasadas. Erza riendo se acercó a Mira y Laxus y se sentó en otro de los sofás, Jellal le hizo compañía y Juvia decidió unirseles también. Desde allí tenía unas muy buenas vistas de Gray quien ya había perdido parte de su ropa.

- **¡Por cierto!** \- exclamó Mira de pronto- **Er-chan ¿sabes algo de los miembros de Crime Sorciere después de su disolución?** \- preguntó curiosa- **tengo entendido que Sorano-san se unió a Sabertooth.**

- **Así es** \- dijo Erza- **Yukino consiguió convencer a su hermana, Flare se unió a Mermaid Heels.**

- **¿Y Wally y Sho?** \- preguntó Jellal.

- **Wally fue en busca de su hermano Richard, y Sho le acompañó. Me mandaron una carta hace poco** \- explicó Erza- **decían que ya se habían encontrado y que venían de camino a Fairy Tail. Quieren unirse al gremio** \- añadió con una sonrisa.

- **¿Que no son esos?-** preguntó Juvia señalando a cuatro individuos que habían aparecido ante la puerta del gremio de repente.

- **¡Wally, Sho!** \- exclamó Erza levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **-¡Hermanita!-** exclamaron ambos abrazando con fuerza a la titania- **¡Hermanito!-** exclamaron al ver a Jellal quien se acercaba junto a los que estaba anteriormente en el sofá. También abrazaron con fuerza a Jellal, aunque este les respondió de una manera bastante más tímida.

- **¡Qué oportunos!** \- exclamó la pelirroja feliz- **justo ahora estábamos hablando de vosotros.**

 **-Richard-** saludó Jellal sonriente mientras Richard tiraba de él para darle un abrazo también.

- **Jellal-san me alegra mucho volver a verle.**

- **Y a mi me alegra que hayas encontrado por fin a tu hermano.**

- **Fue un viaje largo y algo difícil-** admitió el mayor de los Buchanan- **pero encontré a alguien que decidió ayudarme- dijo girándose para mostrar al cuarto individuo que se había mantenido apartado durante las salutaciones.**

 **-¡Cobra!-** exclamó Jellal sorprendido- **¿Qué haces aquí?** \- preguntó. El DragonSlayer giró el rostro sin atreverse a contestar.

- **Erik-san quiere unirse a Fairy Tail** \- confesó Hoteye, recibiendo una protesta del implicado.

- **¿Unirse a Fairy Tail?-** Jellal estaba confuso.

- **Ara, ara-** dijo Mirajane acercándose en tono pacífico- **Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Pensé que se uniría a Sabertooth con los demás ex-miembros de Crime Sorciere.**

 **-¡Cobra!-** exclamó Natsu acercándose a él- **¿Vienes a buscar pelea?** \- Natsu ya contaba con sus puños envueltos en llamas, preparado para cualquier posible confrontación.

 **-¡Erik!-** el sonido de una bandeja de madera golpear contra el suelo sonó por todo el gremio acompañado de un grito femenino que llamaba al DragonSlayer del veneno. Todos se giraron en busca de la propietaria de la voz, y rápidamente apareció Kinana corriendo hasta lanzarse a los brazos del mencionado quien la atrapó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, uniendo sus frentes.

- **Por fin puedo escuchar tu voz…** \- susurró Erik con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de la pelimorada.

- **Has venido a buscarme… has cumplido tu promesa…** -decía feliz Kinana sin poder parar de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

- **No he podido venir montado en una estrella, pero estoy aquí para quedarme a tu lado.**

- **Así que él era el famoso novio de Kinana** \- dijo Lucy deteniendo a Natsu de ensartar con sus puños al DragonSlayer venenoso.

- **Maestro ¿qué opina usted?** \- preguntó Mira a Makarov que en ese momento bajaba de la barra para acercarse al escenario.

- **Antes de decidir nada** \- dijo Makarov mientras subía a la tarima para que todos sus hijos pudieran escucharle con claridad- **tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer.**

- **¿Lo dirá ahora?** \- se preguntó Erza extrañada- **¿Qué será tan importante?**

- **El maestro ha estado muy misterioso estos últimos días-** comentó Mirajane también preocupada.

- **Fairy Tail es nuestra familia** \- proclamó Makarov con un tono solemne- J **untos hemos pasado por todas las adversidades posibles. Nos hemos enfrentado a los enemigos más insospechados. Hemos vencido a la apocalipsis y derrotamos también al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lo hicimos juntos, como la familia que somos. Cuando el segundo maestro me dijo hace ya cincuenta años le respondí que yo no tenía ni idea de como dirigir un gremio, sin embargo él me contestó que mientras amara a mis compañeros y creyera en ellos, podría hacer frente a esta enorme responsabilidad. Cincuenta años más tarde, he amado a cada uno de los miembros que han pasado por nuestra familia, para mi, todos sois hijos mios, a muchos de vosotros os he visto crecer desde muy temprana edad, para otros, esta es la única familia que habéis conocido, y otros se fueron uniendo con el tiempo, encontrando en Fairy Tail, esa familia que habían perdido o que se les había negado** \- todo el mundo escuchaba con atención y en silencio las palabras del maestro Makarov. Todos parecían tener un nudo en la garganta, y muchos de ellos parecían estar a punto de llorar- **Creo que es hora de que una nueva era comience. Las generaciones ancianas han de dejar paso a los jóvenes para que estos puedan experimentar y avanzar hacia el futuro. Por eso hoy, yo, Makarov Dreyar, dimito como Octavo Maestro de Fairy Tail** \- una gran exclamación se pronunció a lo largo del gremio- **y nombro como Noveno Maestro a mi nieto, Laxus Dreyar** \- el mencionado se quedó paralizado y no supo cómo responder ante el honor que le concedía su abuelo. Mira le acarició el brazo para hacerle volver en sí, y aunque funcionó, seguía sin saber qué decir.

 **-Abuelo…-** murmuró- **yo… yo… no soy el adecuado… no estoy preparado…**

- **Claro que lo estás** \- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa tranquila- **ahora sí que lo estás. Laxus, has aprendido mucho a lo largo de estos últimos años. No eres el mismo que un día desafió al gremio, has madurado y ahora sabes lo que de verdad representa este gremio para cada uno de nosotros. Amas a tus compañeros y te preocupas por ellos hasta el punto de no importarte tener que sacrificarte por tus camaradas. Has aprendido a confiar en tus compañeros y a ser capaz de luchar junto a ellos para defender el gremio del peligro. Todas esas cosas te hacen ser un buen maestro para el gremio. Además, ya he presentado los papeles ante el consejo, así que no puedes echarte atrás** \- añadió riendo.

- **Te lo mereces Laxus** \- dijo Erza acercándose a él con una sonrisa- **No hay opción mejor que tú como maestro.**

- **Pero… ¿y tú?**

- **Yo ya fui maestra, ¿recuerdas?** \- añadió riendo- **fuí la séptima. Ahora es tu turno.**

- **Siempre has aspirado a ello** \- dijo Mirajane- **lo hiciste por motivos equivocados en el pasado, pero ahora eres el indicado. Eres una buena persona, Laxus Dreyar** \- dijo repitiendo lo que le dijo en el pasado cuando se declaró durante los juegos- **Fairy Tail es tu familia, y nosotros queremos que tu seas nuestro guía.**

- **¿Me ayudarás?** \- preguntó Laxus con una sonrisa a la albina.

- **Siempre estaré a tu lado.**

- **Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.**

 **-Entonces-** dijo Jellal acercándose al rubio- **maestro, ¿Qué opina sobre las cuatro personas que quieren unirse al gremio?** \- preguntó- **ahora es tu turno de decidir.**

Laxus se aclaró la garganta y pronunció por fin sus primeras palabras como Noveno Maestro de Fairy Tail- **Fairy Tail aceptará a cualquier persona que busque en sus compañeros una familia y un hogar** \- declaró provocando el júbilo en todos los miembros del gremio- **Las puertas de Fairy Tail estarán siempre abiertas para quien lo necesite. Wally y Richard Buchanan, Sho y Erik, esta es vuestra familia, sois bienvenidos a Fairy Tail. Mira** \- le dijo a su novia- **ponles la marca.**

- **Entendido, maestro** \- dijo la albina dirigiéndose a la barra y sacando el sello que los marcaría como miembros de Fairy Tail de manera oficial- **¿Dónde queréis la marca y de qué color?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa. Los hermanos Buchanan y Sho fueron marcados en la palma y dorso de la mano, respectivamente con un color azul cielo como recuerdo de esos días que tanto buscaban la libertad y la cual por fin habían conseguido- **¿Erik?-** Este se quitó la chaqueta de su atuendo y dejó al descubierto su cuello.

- **Aquí podré oírla siempre.**

 **-¿Color?**

 **-Morado-** contestó acariciando los cabellos de su chica, la cual se sonrojó.

- **¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!** \- exclamó Mira siendo acompañada por el resto de miembros los cuales saltaron de alegría y comenzaron a festejar y celebrar la unión de los nuevos miembros.

- **Estos encuentran cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta** \- dijo Erza riendo, mientras tomaba de la mano a Jellal y se iban a sentar a la barra. Mira había ido a ayudar a Kinana y Laki, junto a Lisanna ya que con la fiesta iba a haber mucha demanda de alcohol y comida.

Sho y Wally fueron reclutados por Natsu, Jet, Droy, Bickslow y Max a su grupo en el cual competían por ver quien era capaz de hacer más el ridículo. Sho y Wally despreocupados se unieron rápidamente a las payasadas de sus ahora compañeros.

Richard se sentó a beber junto a Macao y Wakaba con quienes conversaba y reía de manera distendida. Erik estaba hablando con Gray y Gajeel de manera más calmada mientras compartían jarras y jarras de alcohol. De vez en cuando Erik se acercaba a la barra a ver como estaba Kinana quien atareada siempre tenía tiempo para estar con él.

- **¿Qué se siente siendo maestro?** \- preguntó Erza a Laxus quien se había sentado junto a ellos.

- **Es extraño** \- admitió- **durante mucho tiempo este fue muy objetivo. Creía que Fairy Tail no era lo suficientemente fuerte y quería volverlo un gremio digno. Tardé en descubrir que lo que hace que Fairy Tail sea Fairy Tail es este sentimiento de familia que envuelve a cada uno de los miembros del gremio. Ahora que por fin soy maestro siento que fui muy estúpido en el pasado. Ahora comprendo la esencia del gremio, antes no estaba ni de lejos preparado.**

- **Eso demuestra lo mucho que has madurado** \- dijo Erza.

- **Erza no para de repetirme que lo que hicimos en el pasado no tiene porqué condicionarnos en el futuro** \- dijo Jellal- **si eso se aplica a mi, de sobras se aplica a ti también. Aunque sea tarde, lo importante es darnos cuenta de nuestros errores e intentar remediarlos, o en todo caso redimirnos.**

- **Ahora que lo pienso** \- dijo Erza- **con Erik ahora cinco de los siete DragonSlayer existentes pertenecen a Fairy Tail.**

- **Eso nos va a traer muchos enemigos, ya veréis** \- dijo Laxus- **muchos intentarán desafiarnos, y el consejo será mucho más restrictivo con nosotros.**

- **Entonces será responsabilidad tuya tener que ir a pedir disculpas por los destrozos que causarán los chicos en las misiones** \- dijo Mira a Laxus riendo. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba agachar la cabeza y pedir perdón al DragónSlayer del Rayo.

- **Siempre puedo implementar castigos a todo aquél que cause destrozos innecesarios en las misiones** \- dijo Laxus con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- **Creo que se te dará muy bien ser maestro de Fairy Tail** \- dijo Erza- **sabes cómo causar miedo para que te respeten.**

- **Contigo no lo tendré tan fácil, ¿Verdad, Titania?**

- **Te faltan muchos años para poder asustarme, Laxus.**

- **¿Cómo lo llevas, Laxus?** \- preguntó Makarov acercándose a los chicos junto a Juvia quien se sentó al lado de su hermano, dejando un huevo sobre la barra para el ex-maestro.

- **Podrías haberme avisado de todo esto, abuelo** \- dijo Laxus riendo.

- **Entonces no podríamos haber visto tu cara de sorprendido** \- contestó riendo Makarov.

 **-Octavo maestro-** lo llamó Juvia con una sonrisa- **Juvia siempre se ha preguntado una cosa. ¿Por qué la primera maestra le puso Fairy Tail de nombre al gremio? ¿Usted lo sabe?**

- **Es cierto** \- dijo Laxus- **no es un nombre que intimide mucho como nombre de un gremio de hadas.**

- **¿Existen las hadas?** \- preguntó Makarov cerrando los ojos como si recordara- **¿Habéis visto nunca un hada? ¿Tendrán cola las hadas? Nunca nadie ha visto un hada y posiblemente nunca nadie la vea pues no se dejan ver por las personas. Sería un enigma eterno y la promesa de una aventura eterna. Eso es Fairy Tail una aventura eterna. Una familia que siempre permanecería junta, pasase lo que pasase en el tiempo. ¿Y sabéis que es lo más importante para un mago de Fairy Tail?**

- **La familia** \- contestó Mira con dulzura- **amar y protegernos los unos a los otros. Luchar y defender nuestra familia por encima de todo. Pelear unidos, pero también reír y ser felices juntos. Esa es la mayor aventura a la que se puede aspirar.**

- **Tan sabia como siempre** \- dijo Makarov- **Mi nieto hizo bien en elegirte, querida** \- añadió logrando sonrojar a Laxus- **Quédate a su lado y sé la luz que necesita para guiar este gremio hacia el futuro. Os lego a vosotros, una de las cosas que más he querido en esta vida.**

- **Cuidaremos de él con nuestra vida, maestro** \- dijo Erza con una sonrisa de solemnidad.

La fiesta siguió por largo rato más. Todos se divertían y reían juntos, hacían payasadas, bebían o simplemente charlaban entre risas. Al anochecer, cuando la mayor parte de los miembros habían caído rendidos sobre el suelo del gremio, otros muchos aprovecharon para marcharse a sus respectivas casa y poder descansar con mayor comodidad que sobre el frío y duro suelo del gremio.

 **-Juvia-** dijo Gray acercándose a la peliazul que se había quedado dormida sobre la barra del bar, sentada junto a Jellal y Erza que velaban por ella mientras charlaban. La peliazul se removió somnoliente y abrió levemente uno de sus ojos.

- **Gray-sama…** \- murmuró con voz pastosa.

- **Vayámonos a casa** \- dijo el mago de hielo arrodillándose junto a ella levemente para que esta subiese a sus espaldas. Una vez cargada se despidió de los que aún quedaban despiertos y a paso tranquilo caminó de vuelta a su apartamento.

- **Gray-sama…**

- **¿Estás despierta?**

- **Gray-sama siempre se preocupa por Juvia** \- murmuró la peliazul mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mago de hielo- **Juvia siempre le causa problemas a Gray-sama.**

- **Eso no es cierto** \- dijo Gray alzando la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa- **No me causas más problemas de los que yo te causo a ti. Pero te lo dije en Crocus, por fin he decidido que quiero estar contigo, y no pienso permitir que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado, por muy difíciles que se pongan las cosas.**

- **Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama** \- dijo abrazándose más a él.

- **Eres mía, Juvia** \- contestó Gray con una sonrisa tímida.

- **Y Gray-sama es solo de Juvia.**

- **No podría ser de otra manera.**

En el gremio, Jellal y Erza también pusieron rumbo a casa después de asegurarse que Juvia se marchaba con Gray. Ambos tomados de la mano caminaban por la silenciosas calles de Magnolia a esas horas de la noche.

- **¿Entonces… pasarás la noche conmigo?** \- preguntó Jellal.

- **Debería volver a la residencia** \- contestó la Titania sin ningunas ganas de separarse del mago de pelo azul.

- **¿De veras tienes que marcharte?-** preguntó Jellal tirando del brazo de la pelirroja para abrazarla por la cintura.

-¿ **Me está usted tentando, señor Fernándes?**

- **¿Está funcionando?**

- **Más de lo que me gustaría** \- dijo Erza divertida uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso tierno- **Anda-** dijo tirando de él esta vez- **vayamos a tu casa, antes de que me arrepienta.**

- **No será solo mi casa por mucho más tiempo** \- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la chica de cabellos escarlata que tanto amaba.

Jellal y Erza se perdieron entre las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar a la casa del peliazul, aunque como bien había dicho Jellal, no sería su casa únicamente por mucho más tiempo. Interiormente iba contando cuántos días faltaban para tener a la pelirroja íntegramente en su vida.

- **¿Cansado Maestro?** \- preguntó Mira mientras abría la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

- **¿No vas a dejar de llamarme así, verdad?** \- preguntó Laxus suspirando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- **me haces recordar a mi abuelo y es algo extraño, la verdad.**

- **Es divertido molestarte.**

- **Eres un pequeño demonio** \- dijo Laxus tomándola del mentón para alzarle el rostro- **Un demonio con rostro de ángel.**

- **Ara, ara** \- dijo riendo la albina- **parece que ya me has descubierto.**

- **Me equivoqué al decir que eras un ángel, es sólo apariencia. Eres malvada y cruel, especialmente conmigo.**

- **¿Será porque lo mereces, dragoncito?** \- preguntó Mirajane separándose de él y caminando hacia el dormitorio dándole la espalda.

- **Amas torturarme, ¿no es cierto?** \- preguntó Laxus siguiendola.

 **-¿Torturarte?-** preguntó fingiendose la inocente Mirajane dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Sus dedos ágiles desanudaban el lado cruzado que cerraba su vestido por la parte de delante- **¿Yo?**

- **Sí, tú, demonio** \- dijo Laxus- **amas tentarme y torturarme y después no finalizar lo que comienzas.**

- **¿Hago yo eso?** \- siguió en su rol Mirajane- **Y yo que pensaba, que quizá ya que hacía tiempo que no tenías ningún ataque y para celebrar que eres el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail, quizá podría recompensarte de alguna manera…** \- dijo Mira bajándose los tirantes del vestido de manera provocativa.

- **¿Lo dices en serio?-** preguntó Laxus anonadado. Desde que habían comenzado a salir no habían podido hacer nada de nada a causa de sus ataques por culpa de las partículas antimagia que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, pero era cierto que desde hacía poco más de una semana que no había tenido ataques y que estos cada vez eran menos intensos.

- **¿Crees que bromeo?**

- **No te vayas a arrepentir luego** \- le advirtió tomándola de la cintura con firmeza.

- **No hagas que me arrepienta** \- le aconsejó Mira antes de juntar sus labios con los del DragonSlayer del trueno.

Si alguien vivía cerca de esos dos, esa noche, de seguro se habían quedado sin dormir. Laxus no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le había dado Mira, y desesperado por las ganas y la impaciencia de sentirla suya por fin, ambos se rindieron a la pasión desenfrenada.

* * *

 _Lo sé... Lo sé... Lo sé..._

 _Soy horrible._

 _Debería haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo, pero ha sido más la pereza que otra cosa la que me lo ha impedido. Cierto es que tenía que acabar un par de trabajos de la universidad, pero el capítulo ya estaba escrito y solo faltaba editarlo y poner el diálogo en negrita, pero eso me estaba dando una pereza... que al final no lo hecho sino hasta ahora._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _¿Es un buen final o queréis un epílogo? Porque el epílogo si que debería escribirlo, por lo tanto hasta después del 15 no esperéis nada, que ahora se me vienen todos los exámenes finales encima y ni tiempo voy a tener. Pero si queréis epílogo, epílogo tendréis._

 _Bueno este capítulo ha sido más que nada para intentar cerrar todos los puntos de la historia que creo que deberían haberse resuelto en el manga de alguna manera, espero que os haya gustado mi versión._

 _Como siempre dar las gracias a:_

 ** _Blue-Azul-Acero_**

 ** _Gabe-Logan_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Sabatsu Scarlett_**

 _quienes comenten o no, son importantes para mi como escritora, o intento de ello._

 _._

 _._

 _Por cierto, a todo esto..._

 _¡FELIZ AÑO 2019!_

 _Espero que seáis todos muy felices y que si han habido cosas malas el año anterior, que en este todo se solucione y mejore, y que podamos seguir compartiendo muchos más fics a lo largo del año._

 _._

 _._

 _Besos_

 _Lady_

 _._

 _._

 _¿reviews?_


End file.
